Warmth
by KatieBelleCullen
Summary: The missing pieces of Bella and Edward's honeymoon. Please be warned, this story is lemony sweet!
1. Warmth

Hey, all! So, if you've stumbled across this story, you should know...I DO NOT OWN these characters. I am not the awesome SM. I have, however, decided to make sure that my favorite characters get the honeymoon they deserve...

As the ocean water began to lap at my shoulders, I realized how _warm_ I was. The water that encompassed my body was warm. The need that was growing in the pit of my stomach felt warm. Even Edward was warm. I was suddenly reminded of my threat to spontaneously combust if Edward refused to grant me my one wish. How wrong I had been! _This_ would surely be the cause of combustion. This moment I had been waiting for seemed to already be stoking small flames around and inside me. It was a glorious sensation. Who knew so much heat could feel so good?

As I pondered this, Edward stopped his descent into the water and silently turned to face me. He gazed into my eyes as his warmed hands reached up to hold my face and caress my cheekbones with his thumbs. After a few strokes, his thumbs moved downward, slowly, to rub back and forth across my lips. I rested my wrists on his shoulders and concentrated. _Breath in, breathe out_, I reminded myself. I refused to pass out tonight. He seemed to notice my efforts, and my favorite crooked smile appeared on his face. I couldn't help but grin a little myself.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered to me, and his lips met mine for a slow kiss. Although it was slow, it was more sensual than anything we had shared yet. His lips were pressed harder than usual against mine, and there was a definite edge of deliberateness, of need even. An edge of heat. For a moment I remembered the kiss we shared after our graduation. This kiss had an edge similar to that one, but it wasn't fright or desperation this time. It was slightly frantic and nervous, but determined, and even excited. Somehow, the cross between our nerves and our need was combining into a delicious new sensation. A thrill ran through me. I liked this.

Without breaking our intense kiss, the hands that had been lovingly cupping my face started to slide down my neck, over my shoulders and down my arms until they circled in to hold my waist. I moved just a little bit closer to him, reveling in the sensation of his bare hands on my exposed skin. In response, his hands slid slowly up and down my sides, heating me further with every new inch of skin he touched. I tried desperately to keep breathing.

My efforts were undermined. Ever so slowly, the hands that had been caressing my sides slipped higher than ever before, and his thumbs grazed the side swell of my breasts. I gasped at the contact that I had forever wanted but had never known. My tips were instantly hard. He pulled his head back and looked at me, his eyes smoldering with lust. Either my reaction or the look on my face seemed to spur Edward on, and his hands swept inward, deliberately caressing my nipples before starting to knead my breasts gently. It felt so good. I could feel the warmth growing quickly deep inside me, and I choked back a whimper. Edward seemed to have heard it anyway. He smiled widely and continued the torturous circles. Could I get any hotter?

Apparently, I could.

"Bella," he breathed, "you're so soft."

I couldn't help it this time. A real whimper escaped me. The sound seemed pleading, desperate even. Great, I was already losing it. But as I looked up, I could not feel ashamed. The sound seemed to spark something in his moonlit eyes, and he gripped the sides of my chest and pulled me to him, almost roughly, though I knew it would never be rough enough.

There was no space between us now. _Breathe in...breathe out, breath in..._Oh, god! His chest was much warmer than usual, but I could still feel a slight chill against my breasts and I felt my nipples harden even more against him. I knew he could feel it, too. I wondered if I should be embarrassed, but I couldn't feel anything but the heat that was coursing all around and through me.

My hands responded without my brain sending any conscious orders. They were suddenly all over him, whipping through his hair, sliding quickly over his strong shoulders, the defined muscles of his back, down his solid arms. Edward took a shuddering breath and leaned into my neck. He kissed and sucked gently on the skin below my ear and under my jaw. He knew what that did to me, and his efforts did not go unrewarded. I shivered in what was hopefully a delicate way, and locked my arms around his neck to pull him closer. He continued his familiar route to my collarbones - I loved it when he did that. But suddenly his lips left his normal route and dipped downward, onto the top of my breasts.

I gasped again in euphoric shock. My arms that had been pulling him toward me impulsively switched directions to start pushing him downward. _More, more, more,_ my thoughts urged him, but I couldn't make any sound. I realized that in my anticipation, I had forgotten the rather important action that I had been trying to focus on. _Breath in, dammit! Breathe in!_ As I drew in the breath I was trying to take, I heard him take a breath, too. Then, his face dipped into the water and his lips grazed my sensitive nipples.

"Oooh!" The small cry escaped my lips without my permission. Again. How embarrassing. At least I had air in my lungs to moan with, I reasoned. A moan escaped from Edward too, and the vibrations on my pert nipple caused me to moan again, louder. Edward chuckled, and I moaned again (was he doing this deliberately?) as he dragged his lips across my chest to my other breast. Oh, the sensation! How dare he hold this back from me for so long! I silently thanked god that he had seen reason and allowed me to feel this way. But my thoughts were scattered again as he gently pulled my tight point into his mouth. He did it so carefully, using just his lips, but it was enough. Another frantic cry escaped me and I threw my legs around his waist in a fiery burst of need. I was suddenly very appreciative of the water we were in; it had made this movement very easy.

Edward threw his head out of the water and let it hang back in a movement so fast I hadn't even seen it. I realized that my sudden action may not have been the most prudent of choices, considering my breast was in his mouth. An apology began to form on my tongue, but at that moment he leaned his head forward to face me. My apology, and my breath, stopped short.

There was fire. Fire in his eyes that was so hot I could feel the heat increase between my legs.

"God, Bella," he half-moaned. His voice was so low, and deliciously rough. Crushed velvet.

As I reveled in the new sound, I realized the probable cause of it. My legs were wrapped around his waist, and my heated center was pressed firmly against a very hard and firm part of his own. _Breathe out, breathe out..no, no! Breath in, breathe out!_ My eyes locked with his and I examined the fire I had never seen before. It took me a moment to identify it. And then it hit me.

It was passion. Pure, unearthed passion. Oh god, Edward.

His hands reached back and wrapped around my ankles, then started to slowly slip upwards. Thank god I shaved my legs. With the sexiest smirk I had ever seen, he slid his hands upward, around the swells of my calves, under my knees, up the back of my thighs, until they finally settled . . . right on my ass.

I was definitely burning. I considered breaking my eyes away from his scorching gaze to see the flames for myself, but I couldn't do it. I would let the fire consume me before I looked away. His eyes were alight with want and need, and - most excitingly - mischief. A gentle squeeze on my ass elicited a low, throaty moan from me and he responded by gripping me even more firmly, and pulling me into his obvious erection.

"Edward!" I panted. Could he really be doing this? I watched him through my pleasurable haze to convince myself he really was. His breathing was harsh and slightly uneven, but not quite as rapid as mine. His smirk was still in place, but his lips were parted slightly. He gave my ass one more deliberate squeeze with that sexy smile and a sudden realization hit me full force: Edward, _my_ Edward, was an _ass man_. A wave of the fire that I was beginning to recognize as arousal pulsed through me and I gyrated my hips once over his length. The smirk vanished as his jaw dropped and his eyes closed. Where was all my confidence coming from tonight? It didn't matter, I decided. Victory was sweet.

But it was short-lived. He seemed to regain his composure in a moment and, with that mischievous look back in his eyes, gyrated right back. My eyes rolled back, along with my head, and I realized I was dizzy. Dizzy? Oh right, _breathe_.

"Do you like that, Bella?" he asked in a smoldering voice.

"God, yes!" I answered truthfully. How could I not?

That got him. He moaned low and deep as his hands gave a parting squeeze on my ass to grip my forearms and raise them over my head. His head began to descend back down to my chest when I realized that this new position put me completely on display. I knew it was irrational, but I couldn't help the blush that rose up to my cheeks. Where the hell did my confidence go? He noticed, of course, and raised his head so that our lips were just centimeters apart and our eyes were level.

"Bella, you're beautiful. So beautiful. I can't begin to describe to you..." he trailed off. I knew I was being silly, but his words reassured me and I felt my confidence boost back up a notch. I leaned into his lips, and he kissed me back. I could tell he was trying to take it slow, trying to tell me through this kiss the words his lips were unable to form. He loved me. He thought I was beautiful. We were meant to be together. He _wanted_ me. It was a beautiful moment.

Until my body reminded me of our position. My legs wrapped tightly around him, his strong hands holding my arms above my head, his hardness pressing into me. I moaned into his mouth and he returned it with one of his own. The fire inside me flamed to life again and I couldn't help one more rub up and down his hard member. His breath hitched and our kiss quickly changed pace. Now it was rough, frantic, and needy. After a few moments, he pulled his lips from mine to let me breathe and quickly pushed his head down to start teasing my breasts with his mouth.

My lips may have been free, but that didn't mean I could breathe.

His hands released my arms and circled around my back. He pulled me tighter to him, making me arch up to meet his mouth as he continued to kiss and lick my eager breasts. The fire was shooting all around me now in hot bursts. I noticed a throbbing between my legs and couldn't help the need to rub up against him, not just once but in a steady, undulating motion.

"Uuuuuh, Bella!" Edward moaned as he pulled away from my chest. It was the sexiest thing I had ever heard, and it drove my hips with rabid force repeatedly into his. He hissed through his teeth, then quickly lowered his lips again to ravage my mouth. This kiss was hard, unyielding, desperate, and so, _so_ hot. I realized with a jolt that I was moaning - loudly. I tried to remember when I had started, but I couldn't pinpoint the moment. Only the fact that it had been a while ago. I also couldn't stop. As the friction between our bodies increased, I only grew louder and no amount of willpower could ebb the flow of my cries.

I suddenly found myself lying on soft sand with a warm ocean wave brushing over my ankles. The movement had been so quick I hadn't even noticed it. I looked up to Edwards face, just inches from mine, and gave a soft whimper as I slowly registered every part of our bodies that were touching. I felt no weight, his hands were clasped around my wrists which were once again above my head, but our bodies were connected everywhere. Our chests were mashed against each other's, our legs were entwined, even our feet were wrapped around the other's. But more importantly, his erection was just barely pressing into the place where I wanted it most. Where I needed it most. Was the world spinning? Oh, right. _Breathe...breathe..._

"Bella," he whispered intensely, "I need you to tell me...I need you to tell me the moment...if anything..."

"I will, Edward. Please, I need you." I half assured him, half begged him. I wanted this so bad. I was throbbing and burning and I knew only he could give me what I desperately craved. He nodded and slid his hands off my arms and into the sand on either side of me. I instantly wrapped my arms around his stony biceps. He seemed to take a moment to help his control, and I took this window of opportunity to do what I had been dying to do. I looked down.

My breath caught. _Screw breathing._ I could see him now. I could see his thick length jutting out past my bellybutton. Another round of fire pulsed through me, melting me. He looked so delicious, but, oh god, how would he ever fit? I looked up to see him staring at me, sexy smirk in place. As ifI wasn't hot enough, I felt more heat rush to my cheeks. Oh hell, I got caught staring.

His smirk softened and his fingertips brushed my cheek.

"Oh, Edward..." I whispered.

"It's okay, love, it will only hurt for a moment. Are you ready?" He asked tenderly, though he couldn't hide his want from me. It was there, a hidden, rough edge to his soothing voice. He wanted this just as badly as I did. The flames licked inside me and I nodded at him.

Slowly, gently, he edged his way inside me. Oh, _god_! There was no pain yet, just an overwhelming sensation of pleasure. This is what I had craved since our first kiss tonight. For him to take me, to fill me. Edward was slowly releasing his breath as he slid further into me. He watched my face intently as he did, checking me for signs of pain. I tried to give him a strong look back, but in the next instant, I felt it. I had been broken.

I loved and hated the sensation at the same time. I loved that he was inside me, finally. I hated that any pain had to disrupt my bliss. Edward stayed perfectly still - as only Edward could - and waited. I took a few breaths and looked into his eyes again. There was so much love in his gaze, I could feel it bore into me and warm my heart. My Edward was so wonderful.

The tightness in his eyes, however, warmed something else inside me again. He liked this, and wanted more. I felt no more pain as I gave him the nod he was waiting for. Slowly again, gently, he slid out of me by a fraction, only to push himself further in.

Further...further...every inch seemed to caress something wonderful inside me, and I cried out.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked, in a strained voice.

"Yes Edward, I'm okay! God! Please more!"

The moan that ripped from him was the most erotic thing I had heard yet. It struck something sensitive deep within me at the same time that he pulled out and thrust back into me again. I moaned loudly, and, checking to see that I was still okay, he thrust again. I was panting, moaning, burning. The delicious friction of just these few thrusts was igniting the fire that had been growing all along. In my heat-induced frenzy, I threw my legs over his hips. I could instantly feel the difference, how much more of him was inside me, how deep he was penetrating me. I cried out and bucked my hips up to meet his. I would do anything for more.

"My God, Bella! My _God_!" He groaned as my hips met his with as much force as I could muster. He reared back and thrust into me again, harder than he had before.

"Ah!" I screamed with each thrust, "Ah, Ah, Ah!" Each one was an individual burst of flame added to the bonfire. He seemed to push a little harder every time, and it was sending me into a frenzy. I needed more, and so did he.

He picked up his pace, and though it was only minutely, I let out a long, loud moan.

"Uuuuuuh, Edward!"

He hissed in a breath at the sound of his name and released a moan of his own.

"Bella, you're so wam! So _warm_ inside!"

Lord, keep this boy talking! Edward's passionate words were matches thrown to the fire, and I could feel myself tightening in anticipation of exploding. His thrusts were quick and hard now, but every muscle in his body seemed clenched in his effort to stay in control. He was gazing down at me through heavy, lust-laden lids and his jaw was slack with the intensity of his pleasure. I was screaming with the impact of every thrust, writhing in my effort to meet his powerful hips. _Just a few more, _my thoughts screamed, _just a few more!_

"Edward!" I cried out.

"Bella," he groaned. His voice was so gravelly, so husky and tight.

"Edward! Edward, I...I..." I couldn't form the words to tell him what was happening. I was dancing on the edge now, tempting the flames to take me.

Understanding blazed in Edward's eyes and he sucked in a ragged breath.

"Oh, yes, Bella! _Yes_!" he pleaded. "Let it go, Bella! Come for me!"

His words threw me head first into the fire. The flames of my orgasm leapt up and exploded, throwing pieces of me everywhere while more glorious heat rolled repeatedly in the pit of my stomach. I knew I was screaming loudly but I couldn't feel my mouth, just the delicious fire that was pulsing inside me. I could hear Edward release a powerful growl and I knew he, too, had combusted. Even through the magnificent heat, I reached out to him and gripped him tightly. This was surely heaven.

He rested his head on my shoulder while the fire died down, then rolled lazily to my side, pulling me on top of him and letting out a low, satisfied sigh. He nuzzled my cheek once and then gave it a soft kiss.

His body had cooled down again and I stretched myself across him, needing the relief from the intensity of what we had just shared. As my breathing slowed and my heartbeat returned to normal, I replayed our actions in my head. I was overjoyed that it had gone so perfectly. Edward's worries had been in vain. I hadn't been hurt, not once (except the inevitable) and I had never been so completely _happy_ in all my life. I hoped he felt the same way. I sighed in contentment and looked up to his face. He had been watching me, and the minute my eyes met his, a brilliant, playful smile appeared on his relaxed face.

"And what, Mr. Cullen, do you find so amusing?" I asked with a matching grin.

He didn't answer, leaning down instead for a kiss. His kiss dripped with triumph, joy, and the same complete satisfaction that I was feeling. By the time he released me, I was breathless.

"Nothing at all, Mrs. Cullen. I was just thoroughly enjoying the ocean breeze."

Really? He was thinking about the _wind_? I struggled to make sense of it, to pick up the path that his thoughts could have possibly followed after the evenings' events that led to enjoying the _breeze._ It wasn't until I noticed his eyebrow quirked up in humor that I chanced a look away from his beautiful face to survey our surroundings.

That's when I saw it. My flimsy towel, that I had left hanging from the palm tree right by his heavy jeans, was rolling along the sand, caught in said ocean breeze. It was almost back to the house.

Warmth rushed to my face and neck. What _was_ it with this island? I decided snow would be a requirement for our next vacation, chattering teeth be damned. But I couldn't help being embarrassed. It was one thing to be naked while entwined in Edward. It was a completely different thing to be running after a towel in all my unclothed glory.

Edward saw the realization in my eyes and let out a glorious, hearty laugh. Although the sound was literally music to my ears, I felt indignant.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" I questioned him.

He pressed his lips into a tight line in an effort to keep a straight face, but the corners of his lips were still twitching. That was fine. I'd show him.

Wordlessly, I stood up. He clearly wasn't expecting that. His eyes popped as he drank in my nude body, more on display than it had ever been before. I was secretly thrilled but tried not to show it as I turned to march through the sand and retrieve my fluttering towel.

Before I had taken two steps, his arms encircled me and his cool breath was caressing the side of my neck. I shivered.

"Leave it," he whispered.

I opened my mouth to protest, but stopped short when I felt his chilled hands on my ass, giving my cheeks a seductive squeeze. As quickly as he had caught me, he slung me into his arms bridal style. The way his hungry eyes were raking my body was awakening that now familiar heat in my stomach and I bit my lip.

"Edward..." I started. But my request was unneeded. Edward was already jogging lithely towards the house.


	2. Light

**I do not own these delightful characters. The great SM owns all rights to them. I simply followed them along their honeymoon. . .**

**Thanks so much for your reviews! Really - 13 for my first story? Okay so it's not a world record. . .but it's MY record! lol! So I responded to a few of you, but I was unsure as to whether I should respond to all of you or not. So I figured. . .why not ASK? Do you guys like responses? Or do you not care either way? How about, ask me for a response and I'll gladly send one. Sound good? Good.**

**One shout out to iwantedwardtobemine! I'm _so_ glad you agree! I think my inner perv and your inner perv will become fast friends. ;)**

**So, since I got some very nice reviews, I figured I'd hit you with chapter 2! Here it goes. . .**

Edward's honey eyes never left mine as we stepped past the open french doors into the white room. It was I who had to break the connection - my weak human eyes needed a moment to adjust to the light. I definitely wouldn't miss annoyances like this once I was changed.

As I lay blinking in his arms, I thought of the contrast between this brightly lit, almost white-washed room, and the silvery darkness we had just left. It was fitting, in a way. The symbolism of the sudden light around us was not lost on me. It was an almost perfect metaphor.

Outside in the night, we had shared ourselves for the first time. We hadn't known exactly what to expect, but we weren't stumbling around in complete darkness. We had known just enough - collected just enough pieces of borrowed information to illuminate the pathway through the unknown, just as the moon uses borrowed light to dispel the darkness of twilight. We had worked together, like the moon and the sun, to throw off the shade of inexperience and let in the light of love physically manifested. And now here we were, bathed in brightness, basking in the glow of our discoveries.

I smiled wryly to myself. I was definitely enlightened.

"There is nothing in this world I would not give to know what goes on behind those gorgeous eyes of yours," Edward murmured. He must have noticed my mental absence during my brief bout of inspiration - and my goofy grin.

I met his curious gaze and giggled. "Not a chance. My mind is an Edward-free zone," I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "So it would seem," he allowed.

His mouth twitched into my beloved crooked smile, and his eyes flashed for the briefest of moments. I had no time to decipher the look before he spoke.

"I wonder. . ." he began, thoughtfully, "are there any other areas of your body, do you think, that may be immune to my. . . _talents_?"

Holy crow! Was Edward getting _frisky_ with me?

_There is a god_, I thought to myself, _and he loves me._

I must have used up my quota of brilliance for the day, because I could form no response for him. I continued to stare at him with my mouth slightly open from shock, probably looking like a complete moron. _That's it Bella, dazzle him with your amazing wit_, I berated , who was I kidding. Me, dazzle Edward? Psh.

Edward chuckled lightly - probably at my perfect imitation of a goldfish - and in one fluid motion we had crossed the room, dipped under the canopy of netting, and were lying on the colossal white bed. I was glad he hadn't attempted to put me under the heavy blanket, the room was hot and muggy and I didn't think even his cold body would be enough to chill me. Even if it did, I wouldn't have told him. I couldn't get enough of Edward - the feeling of his skin on mine, the light pressure of his body as he pressed carefully against me. . .

Even the sight of his body - smooth as silk, sturdy as stone, and oh, so perfectly muscled - could claim my full attention indefinitely. Just as my blood sang to him, his body called to me. I was the addict now.

We laid on our sides, his arms wrapped around my waist, his lips just centimeters from mine. His cool breath was floating around me, filling my head with his luscious scent. He leaned towards me slowly and brushed his lips against mine. He was so soft, so gentle. I could feel the delicate touch of his fingers on my torso, the tenderness of his lips on mine, the gentle caress of his breath on my face. I kissed him back just as sweetly, savoring every feeling he was slowly stirring inside me. His fingers began to trace patterns on the skin of my sides, raising goose bumps wherever they touched. I shivered a little and pulled away from his lips to take a steadying breath. It would be ridiculous for me to lose it so soon.

He kissed my cheek once and his lips moved to my ear.

"Hmmm. It looks as though this particular area is quite vulnerable," he teased, noticing my shudder as he continued rubbing sensual circles on my waist. "But what about here?" he breathed, and he lightly traced my ear with his tongue.

"Mmmm," I responded. "Quite vulnerable, I'd say."

He laughed silently - I could feel the vibrations of his breath on my ear lobe. He kissed there once more then dragged his lips underneath my ear and along my jaw. He was too good at this. I would have to start concentrating on breathing pretty soon. When he reached my chin, he gave it a soft kiss, and I sighed. M y breath was cut short, though, when I felt his tongue reach out to lick all the way down my throat.

I gasped. How did Edward manage to evoke such powerful feelings in me with these maddeningly light touches? I felt my stomach tighten and I gripped his arms tightly. And he had the nerve to say _I _would be the death of _him_.

He didn't stop once he reached the base of my throat. He continued licking a trail down the center of my chest, pausing only to kiss the skin above my racing heart.

"Mmmm," he sighed, and kissed it once more.

He rolled us so he was hovering above me without detaching his lips from my skin. Then, as soft as a butterfly flirting with a summer bloom, his lips floated across my right breast. My tip was instantly hard, and he kissed it affectionately before doing the same to the other.

"Ah," I whimpered.

Edward's cool tongue rubbed circles around and across my breasts, leaving a trail of moisture wherever it touched. The light occasionally caught the wet trail between my heaving breaths, making them sparkle and shimmer. He cradled each point between his lips, softly, carefully, tightening them fully. I braided my fingers into his shining copper hair and tried to breathe steadily. After a few minutes, he pulled his head back to admire his handiwork.

"And surely _this_ area shows no immunity to me," he snickered.

"Obviously," I said.

I meant to sound annoyed - I had to cut down his ego before it inflated to the size of this island - but my voice cracked and he smiled wider. My air supply was already shallow, my chest felt tight. _Keep breathing_! Before I could try to reverse the damage, his lips crashed to mine for another kiss.

Edward's control was slipping, I could tell. The way he was pushing his lips against mine, lovingly but quite insistently, was making me warm again. There was nothing more beautiful than Edward as he had been outside in the sand, his careful facade forgotten and his ever-constant restraint pushed aside. I would do anything to see that side of Edward again and again. I could feel my temperature rising just thinking about it - the things he said, the way he moved, the look in his smoldering eyes. I knew the way my body reacted to even his smallest actions was ridiculous, but I couldn't help feeling thrilled by it. I secretly loved how he could turn me on so completely through a few kisses and feather-light touches. Not that I would ever tell him that.

I kissed him back with all my might, letting my lips melt into his, and locked my arms around his neck. I was going to coax that sexy side of Edward out for the second time tonight - I was dead set on it.

He sighed and pressed closer to me, so I could feel every perfect plane of his body against mine. I buried my fingers in his hair again and threw my left leg over his hip. I could really feel the heat now. I could feel my skin burning wherever we touched. I could feel the brilliant sensations of fire on my lips and a hot tingling in the pit of my stomach.

I heard Edward's breath hitch when my leg wrapped around him and he pulled away. My fingers slipped through his hair as he did, and I tugged gently. His eyes simmered at me, the molten gold seemed to beckon me, daring me to get lost in them and fall under his wicked spell.

"Ah, ah," he crooned, "my evaluation is not yet complete."

With that he sat up on his knees and let his eyes sweep over my body. I gulped. The light was shining directly on me, I didn't have the comforting blanket of darkness to shield my imperfections this time. He sighed - in approval I hoped - and bent his head to my stomach. His lips and tongue played across the sensitive skin there, causing me to shudder and moan. He was teasing me, trying to stoke the fire smoldering inside me with his touch. It was working. My stomach was knotted and I could feel sweat forming on my forehead that had nothing to do with the tropical climate. Moisture was dripping from between my legs as well, and I squirmed with want for his touch.

Edward's perfectly smooth lips slid from my belly button to my hip, his tongue flicking out occasionally to taste me. I could barely feel the normal chill of his mouth against my overheated skin. He then moved down my thigh, skimming the skin with his tongue all the way to my knee. His mouth dragged sideways until he was kissing and sucking the inner skin of my knee. It was the sweetest torture I'd ever known. Then, suddenly, he wrapped his long fingers around my calf and sat up, pulling my leg up with him and hitching it around his shoulder. I watched, astounded, as he took a deep breath and held it for just a moment before exhaling and looking straight at me.

"I've told you before how luscious you smell in the rain. I didn't think your scent could get any stronger than that, but I was wrong," he whispered.

My lungs were burning, I couldn't breathe to save my life. I watched Edward intently as he closed his eyes and pressed his nose to my inner thigh, just above my knee. He slid upwards from there, leaving a sizzling trail with his nose all the way to my groin.

Oh god. Oh god. He was so close. I was getting light headed from an extreme lack of oxygen. I fought with my lungs and sucked in a loud and ragged breath. Edward chuckled without opening his eyes and took one more deep breath.

He moaned and his eyes snapped open, looking at me from between my legs.

"You have never smelled more delectable to me than you do, right here, right now," he breathed, and with that, he dragged a cold finger down my hot slit.

Something erupted inside of me and I let out a wild cry. I gripped his shoulders and pulled with all my might. I knew I wouldn't be able to move him, but he knew what I wanted and willingly complied, bracing one hand on the bed beside me and holding my hip with the other.

This was not the Edward show - I demanded to have my turn before I was completely overcome. And I was very, _very_ close to that point.

I attacked him. I kissed him with all the passion that was building to a boiling point inside me. My lips moved hungrily against his and I wished that I could enter his mouth, but knew there would be time for that later. So I made do with tracing his lips with my tongue and sucking roughly on his bottom lip. I knew I couldn't hurt him, so I took his bottom lip between my teeth, gave it one last suck, and bit down.

Edward hissed frantically and bucked his hips into mine. The feel of his erection being pushed hard on my hot spot was delicious and I threw both my legs over his hips. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his hand sliding down my right hip. After only a moment's hesitation, he curved his trail backwards and his fingers splayed over my ass cheek. God, I loved it when he grabbed my ass. Everywhere he touched lit me on fire.

"Edward," I moaned. I needed him so much. My breath was rapid and my heart was pounding so hard I was going to crack some ribs.

"What do you want, love?" The sound of his breathless voice made me shudder as I felt the heat kick up a notch and more wetness spilt from me. I couldn't form words, I didn't have enough air to speak even if I could. Instead, I bucked my hips against him.

"Ah!" he cried out in surprise as his head fell back. My confidence did a victory dance. I surprised Edward.

He leaned his head forward again and tightened his grip on my ass. He brought his lips right next to my ear and whispered, "Perhaps this is what you need."

With that, Edward's nimble fingers slipped back over my hip and landed on the center of my need. I gasped and my stomach clenched in anticipation.

He didn't hesitate for a moment as his fingers began rubbing circles on my clit. I moaned loudly and thrashed my head from side to side. _Okay, you win!_ my mind cried out. I was more than ready to admit defeat. I couldn't take anymore. I needed him, I needed him badly. As if he could hear my thoughts, Edward took a deep breath and plunged one of his long fingers into my dripping core.

"Oooooh! Oh, Oooooh!" I cried. He continued pumping a long finger in and out of me while my cries grew louder. The fact that he was playing with me excited me to no end. Over my cries, I could just barely make out the sound of Edward's strained breathing. I wanted to see him, but I couldn't open my eyes against the overwhelming euphoria. Stars danced behind my eyelids and my toes curled tightly.

As if I wasn't already lost in a sea of pleasure, Edward dipped his head down and started teasing my tight nipples with his cold tongue. The dual sensation was too much, my body was on complete overload.

"Oh my _God_!" I screamed. I was going to lose it. This was so unfair.

Inspiration struck me. Sure, I had never done this before, but I _did_ understand the motion I would need to imitate. I held my breath against another onslaught of pleasure and reached down. The treasure I sought wasn't hard to find - honestly it was huge, I couldn't miss it. I quickly curled my fingers around Edward's rock-hard shaft and started pumping.

Edward gasped and his relentless plunging ceased. His head dropped to his chest while a moan overtook him.

"Oooooh, Bella," he moaned again.

_Yes_! I hoped he knew I was winning. Well, I hope he _thought_ I was winning. The feeling of pumping him up and down in my hand was gasoline to my inner fire, I loved the way he felt. I was dripping wet and completely lost in bliss. I squeezed him as hard as I could and stroked him as fast as my human hand could go. I felt him throb in my hand and my stomach throbbed in return. He let me touch him for a few moments longer, then pulled out of my hand.

"I need you, Bella!" he practically growled at me. The lust and heat in his voice was almost tangible, and my stomach throbbed again.

Edward couldn't wait any more. He shoved his length inside me and I screamed out my rapture. I locked my legs tightly around him and threw my arms around his back, holding on to him for dear life. He leaned his weight on just one hand and grabbed me by my ass with his other to pull our hips as close as possible. He was so deep in me, he was pumping into the very back of my depths and I could feel bursts of heat exploding throughout my body.

"Uh! Uh!" Edward was grunting with every thrust and the sound mixed in with my screams was an erotic symphony, pulling the strings of our desire and escalating our need.

Suddenly, Edward was up on his knees. Before I had time to react, or even think, he grabbed me by my hips and pulled me onto him - hard.

"Edward!" I cried.

He held my hips up in the air to meet the level of his cock. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he continued his deep thrusting.

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god!" I chanted. This new position was allowing him to hit new spots inside me, it felt like he was drilling white hot flames directly into my center. I was dancing in a mine field, teetering on the edge of explosion.

"Yes! Uh! _Yes_!" Edward chanted back. His voice was more growl than groan, and the sound increased my need tenfold. I fought against the intense heat and opened my eyes to find him. His head was hung back, his lips were parted, and his muscular chest was heaving with his strained breaths. I could see his adam's apple bobbing with each sound it released. I watched it, mesmerized by the way it dipped and shook with each released growl.

A wave of lust hit me with the force of an atom bomb. I didn't think, I acted. I threw myself upwards, wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and bit down on his neck.

The growl that erupted from Edward was the loudest I had ever heard. I could feel his chest vibrate violently from the strain and heard him snap his teeth together. In a fraction of a second, I was on my back with Edward pressed right on top of me. His head was buried in the pillows over my left shoulder, his cheek pressed hard against mine. I could still hear him growling, and the sheer power of the sound sent me flying over the edge.

The heat shot through me in steady bursts, my stomach rolled with the familiar waves, and white lights blinded my eyes. I was screaming, calling out to Edward, gripping him for dear life. I could still hear him growling and panting, and I was struck by another intense shot of pleasure.

I heard his growls soften and eventually die down to relieved moans and satiated sighs. As my own waves of bliss began to ebb, Edward wound his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his chest. He nuzzled my cheek and kissed it softly, reverently, though I thought I heard him murmur something that sounded a lot like "dangerous creature." I wanted to look at him, to hug him, to kiss him, but I couldn't open my eyes. With my complete satisfaction came complete exhaustion - my toes were numb, my eyes were heavy, and my mouth was full of mush.

"Bella, my sweet, my love, my life. I love you so dearly. Thank you for everything you have given me - it is more than I ever could have hoped for."

Oh, Edward. I wanted to tell him it was I who couldn't have hoped for anything so wonderful, I who should be thanking him for his love, but my mouth was disconnected from my brain. An unintelligible slur spilt from my lips and Edward chuckled.

"Sleep, my beautiful wife. I will hold you all night so I may be the first sight you see in the morning. Dream of me, and I will think only of you. Sleep, my love," he whispered. His lips touched my hair and I felt the softness of a blanket being wrapped around me. With the last of my strength, I wrapped my arms around his chest and drifted into the darkness of sleep.

Darkness that was quickly illuminated by visions of my Edward.

**. . .What do ya think? Did ya catch where Edward was biting the pillows?**

**I had a little trouble with this one and I wanted to explain why in case anyone was seeing the same thing. It looks kinda like Edward gets rough with Bella. Now, as much as I like a nice, rough Edward, my story is exactly what I saw while reading BD and I don't think he EVER got rough. So why does it seem that way, you ask? Here is your answer: We are seeing this from Bella's perspective. Edward is hard as a rock and has the strength of a barreling semi. I think Edward is actually _unable_ to be soft with her. The fact that the story didn't include ridiculous pain shows that Edward was not, in fact, rough.**


	3. Dangerous

**Sadly, I do not own Edward and Bella, (Or Ella and Bedward as TehSavageNymph calls them lol) or anything else Twilight. I just took it upon myself to ensure they had a good honeymoon.**

**Hola! So, 35 reviews ppl, 35! sniff you like me, you really like me! Nah j/k. None of that gushy stuff here. But seriously thanks for your kind words. **

**Warning! Proceed With Caution! (Especially if you're at work, right Gwynhwyfer? Lol!) This is an EPOV of chapter 2, and Edward is a wee bit more graphic than Bella. I have three reasons for this that will be explained later. Enjoy!  
**

I held my beautiful Bella close as we walked towards the beach house. I cradled her against me, gazing down at her and losing myself in her endless eyes. How I loved this woman! She had given me so much - her trust, her love, her life, her _body_ - and I could only hope that one day I might be deserving of her.

Bella was perfect, I never had any right to want her. She was like a brilliant star that I had selfishly plucked from the sky, removing her from the world she belonged to, just so I might keep her for myself. It was almost inexcusable, but from the grace of God she had returned my love and agreed to become mine, to shine for only me, for as long as we both shall live. And here we were, husband and wife, bonded together by love and law. I was absolutely elated.

What was more, Bella and I had actually managed to consummate our love - I still could scarcely believe it. Bella had emerged completely unharmed from our tousle; I had made love to her as a husband should, and I was ecstatic. It had been extraordinary, the way we had fit each other, complimented each other, and in those intimate moments it was as if the heavens had opened to cast their magnificent rays down on us, setting everything alight with brilliancy and beauty.

I smiled to myself and walked through the doorway into the white room. The bright light inside shone down on her, illuminating her, catching the small drops of ocean water left clinging to her body and giving her a delicious sheen.

I was momentarily stunned by her beauty. It reminded me of the way my hard skin gleamed in the sun, and for a moment I saw myself in a new light. I had never understood why Bella enjoyed seeing me in the sun so much - I had been so sure that it would scare her, provide her with undeniable proof of the unearthly monster I was. But, as always, my assumptions had been entirely off the mark. And the way she sparkled in my arms right now. . .I was beginning to see her point.

I raised my eyes back to hers and repressed a smile. As I watched her wonderfully expressive eyes blinking away the sudden light, I noticed that they were distant, withdrawn almost, a look I had seen many times. I knew instantly that she was once again lost in her own thoughts, busy wandering the path of the one mind that would never reveal itself to me.

I loved to watch Bella think. She knew she was somewhat of an "open book", as she so often referred to herself as, but I don't think she fully realized the array of emotions that would display themselves so plainly on her face when she was engrossed in her private thoughts. It was almost better than hearing her sleep talk. This time though, I could not guess where her mind had taken her. I watched, entranced, until a smile graced her lovely face.

"There is nothing in this world I would not give to know what goes on behind those gorgeous eyes of yours," I hinted.

Her answer was no surprise.

"Not a chance. My mind is an Edward-free zone," she gloated.

She was so proud of whatever talent she possessed that kept me out of her head, she never missed an opportunity to remind me of it.

"So it would seem," I humored her.

Her playful smile sent a barrage of lascivious images reeling through my mind. Scenes that Bella and I had played out just moments ago on the pale island sand. Oh, Bella! I remembered the heat that flashed in her eyes as she rocked against me and shattered my world. I remembered the way she held on to me, as if the pleasure I was giving her would take hold of her and wash her away. I remembered with perfect clarity the sounds of her moans and the feel of her body surrounding me, milking me. Oh god, what I wouldn't give to do that again - I was already craving more. She really would be the death of me.

My mind continued with such sordid thoughts until I was brought back to reality with an absolutely wicked idea.

"I wonder. . .are there any other areas of your body, do you think, that may be immune to my. . . _talents_?" I asked her coyly.

I had to smother the smile that threatened to take over my face. Bella's expression was priceless. Her chocolate eyes popped and her jaw dropped with a light _pop_ that I knew only I could hear. I had figured my suggestive words would come as a surprise, but I was unsure of how they would ultimately be received.

Her face stayed that way for so long I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. I hoped her astonishment was a good thing, and that I hadn't been too forward. Had she enjoyed herself as much as I had? Would she be willing to offer herself to me again? I hoped so - Bella had created a monster.

With her face still frozen in shock, I quickly crossed the room, held up the drape of netting with one hand, and laid us on the large, white bed. Normally, I would have pulled the comforter around her, but I could see small beads of sweat forming on her perfectly shaped brow, and her body temperature was higher than normal. It was exactly what I had wanted - the warm climate of the island was indeed keeping her warm, and I didn't think even my frosty body would chill her. I knew she wouldn't tell me if it did, but I would be amply notified anyway - chattering teeth don't lie.

Bella's face melted into a dreamy smile, and I assumed my comment had not offended. I leaned towards her, slowly, and brushed my lips against her luxurious mouth. I could kiss Bella for decades and never tire of the sensation. Her lips were warm, soft as pillows, and they always left me wanting more.

I began rubbing the sides of her tiny waist with just my fingertips, lightly sweeping over her delicate skin. I rejoiced inside when I felt the goose bumps rise and she shivered slightly. I knew these reactions were not from a chill, and I felt a familiar spark of lust.

I pulled away from her lips, kissed her rosy cheek, and pressed my lips to her ear.

"Hmmm. It looks as though this particular area is quite vulnerable," I began.

"Mmmm, quite vulnerable, I'd say," she responded.

I was thrilled she was playing along. An enticing plan had been forming in my mind and I laughed silently. I began tracing her ear with my tongue, then slid my lips below her ear and along her jaw. I knew that drove her crazy. I kissed her chin softly and was rewarded with a sigh.

A sigh was not good enough for me, though. I flicked my tongue out at the point of her chin and slowly started licking down her chest.

Bella gasped this time, and her warm fingers gripped my arms. I felt a definite twitch in my lower region as my tongue moved over her heart. It was already speeding, and I could feel the throbs of her blood being pulsed throughout her body under my tongue. I felt no desire to drink from it, though. No - in fact, I planned on making it race much faster. I paused to take a quick breath and kissed the spot above where her heart lay.

"Mmmm," I breathed. If she only knew the effect she had on me.

I couldn't stand another minute without being able to feel her entire body pressed against my own. I kissed her heart again and rolled on top of her, carefully leaning all my weight on my hands. I let my tongue move sideways from her heart, licking all the way to one of her luscious breasts.

God, Bella's breasts. They were so soft - softer than her delicate lips - perfectly proportioned, and absolutely beautiful. I savored her skin and let my lips just barely graze her sweet pink point. She whimpered softly and, as her nipple rose against my lips, I could feel a certain part of my own anatomy rising, too. I kissed her pert tip affectionately and moved my hungry lips to the other one, eliciting the same response.

I was quickly becoming excited as I let my tongue rub circles over her breasts. The moisture my tongue left behind was catching the generous light of the room, and her breasts began to shine with all the luster of precious jewels. I kept my eyes locked on her shimmering chest until I felt her fingers comb through my hair and her breath quicken. The sound of her heavy breaths spurred me onward and I desperately wanted to hear her moan for me. I needed a distraction before I plunged myself into her, foreplay be damned.

"And surely _this_ area shows no immunity to me," I teased, keeping up with our game.

"Obviously," she said, but her voice broke. The sound of her rapid breathing combined with the tightness of her voice was extremely arousing, and my member throbbed. So much for distractions.

I couldn't help it. I pressed my mouth to Bella's hungrily, hoping to convey my need through the movement of my lips. I held back as much as I could, moving as lightly as possible while still kissing her with all the passion I was feeling. It was a delicate balance, but it was one I was willing to walk time and time again for Bella.

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me back passionately, molding her lips to mine and arching her back so I could feel her breasts pressed against my chest. The sensation shot through my body and my stomach clenched. I was already completely hard and she wasn't helping matters. I sighed - my level of lust for this woman was ridiculous.

As though I were not already pulsing with desire, she proceeded to throw her leg around my hip, pulling my erection close to her, and locked her fingers in my hair. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't help but press even closer against her, leaving no space between us.

Bella was such a vixen. Her movements were sensual, seductive, and she always left me craving more. I could not let her override my control this way - it was important that I maintained a slow pace. She was the one in need of a distraction now. Plus, there was something I had been dying to do. . .

I pulled my head back and felt her tug on my hair as I did. _God, that felt good_. I locked my eyes with hers before I spoke.

"Ah, ah," I playfully scolded her, "my evaluation is not yet complete."

With inhuman speed I sat back on my knees and let my eyes rake over her naked body, fully exposed and spotlighted in the bright room. Her porcelain skin, illuminated with a light sheen. . .her graceful neck. . .her luscious breasts. . .her flat stomach. . .the swell of her hips. . .her shapely legs. . .I sighed, she was utterly perfect. But looking wasn't enough. I had to taste her - every inch of her.

I lowered my head to Bella's stomach and let my tongue play across it, dragging it over the skin and occasionally breathing in her scent. I felt her muscles clench under my lips and I bit back a groan - I hoped she was as aroused as I was.

I received my answer as her body shuddered and she let out a soft moan. _Yes, Bella_, my mind encouraged her. She squirmed then, and as the air stirred I was struck with the most heavenly scent I had ever encountered.

Bella was ready for me.

The scent was beyond tempting. It was a siren call, threatening to overwhelm me. But I wouldn't give in yet. I _had_ to build gradually if I had any hopes of maintaining my control.

I let myself taste her hip next, following the dip alongside her pelvic bone, then proceeded down her thigh. She tasted so sweet, but it was not her taste that filled my mind. I circled in to the buttery skin inside her knee, and had to squeeze my eyes shut as I was once again hit with the one smell that would surely be the means to my end. I was painfully erect and every breath I took was adding to the throbbing pressure building inside of me.

I couldn't wait anymore. I had to see what I had longed to see - Bella spread for me, offering herself to me.

I took one more deep breath, keeping my eyes shut to help my concentration, and gripped her calf. I sat up and hitched her gorgeous leg over my shoulder, pausing only to take one more luxurious breath before looking up to her face.

Her eyes were wide but her lids looked heavy with lust. I could see the need burning in them and I was very nearly undone. _Steady, Edward_. . .

I had to explain to her. I had to tell her what she did to me, the power her scent alone held over me.

"I've told you before how luscious you smell in the rain," I breathed. "I didn't think your scent could get any stronger than that, but I was wrong."

Bella's chest was rigid with anxiousness - she was probably having trouble breathing. I closed my eyes again and let my nose skim all the way up her inner thigh, until my face was hovering right before her hot center. I indulged in another deep breath, savoring the intoxicating scent of her arousal. A deep moan escaped me and I opened my eyes to find hers once more.

"You have never smelled more delectable to me than you do, right here, right now," I whispered.

It was true. Even when I nearly went crazy with bloodlust that first day at Forks High, her scent had never called to me as strongly as it did in this moment. But I had no desire to drink her blood - I wanted only to bury myself deep in her well, pleasure her until she came while screaming out to me.

I couldn't hold back anymore. I turned my eyes to her dripping slit, pausing for only a moment to stare at the sweet liquid that glistened on her lips. My mouth felt dry and my erection thumped - I could feel her heat on my face. Almost without thinking, I extended a finger and slid it down her soaking core.

The moment I did, Bella let out a strangled, needy cry and gripped my shoulders. I tensed at the sound, willing myself to stay in control, and allowed myself to be pulled on top of her. I planted one hand firmly by her side, leaning all my weight on it, and placed my other softly on her hip.

She attacked me, kissing me with unbridled passion, crushing her lips to mine and panting frantically. I responded as much as I could, holding at bay the desire to throw myself at her and surely crush her. How I wished I could let loose and take her the way I yearned to! But there would be time for that later - plenty of time. I had to keep a firm grip on reality tonight.

But, of course, Bella could not make it easy. She parted her full lips and let her soft pink tongue slip out to trace the shape of my mouth. I held my breath at the sensation, reveling in it while inwardly acknowledging that I could not take much more.

And then, the earth moved beneath me as she sucked my bottom lip into her warm mouth and bit down.

Lights flashed before my eyes and need pulsed through my body as I grit my teeth and hissed in a breath. I said a silent prayer that I would be able to keep my sanity and bucked my hips against her.

The bite had been so _sexy_, reducing me to a quivering mess and undermining all my self-control in one split second. Bella was surely a seductress. She always seemed to know how to both pleasure me and terrify me in one single action.

As if in an effort to prove that point, she moaned into my mouth and locked her legs around me. _Oh god,_ the point of my need was pressed solidly against her wetness, but I still needed her closer. My fingers slipped over her hip and I hesitated for just a moment before I let my fingers splay over her tight little ass cheek. I gripped her firmly and used my handful to pull her towards me. I mentally winced when my thoughts caught up with my actions - her ridiculously provocative movements never failed to bring out the seventeen-year-old in me; the seventeen-year-old that just _had _to grab some ass.

"Edward," Bella moaned.

_Fuck_! There was nothing in this world that could compare to the sound of my Bella calling my name. And the fact that she moaned for me while I selfishly cupped her ass sent another round of hunger coursing through me.

"What do you want, love?" I asked her. I would do anything, _anything_ for her.

I was expecting a verbal answer, so of course I didn't get one. Instead, she surprised me by bucking her hips forcefully into my erection.

"Ah!" I cried. What was this woman _doing_ to me? I couldn't let her have the upper hand - that would surely end in disaster. So I did the only thing I could do: I grasped her ass tighter to cease her motion and brought my lips to her ear.

"Perhaps this is what you need," I whispered seductively.

With that, I brought my fingers back to her wet center and started teasing her clit. She moaned loudly and started to throw her head from side to side. I kept my eyes on her, watching as her hair swayed back and forth, and listened intently to her racing heart.

I was panting heavily, restraining myself from throwing her against the headboard and ravishing her. I quickly reminded myself we had an eternity for such things - Bella would soon be durable. But there were certainly things we could do here and now - and I was going to take full advantage of them. So, I took a steadying breath and plunged my finger into her tight slit.

"Oooooh! Oh, Oooooh!" Bella screamed. Words cannot describe the delicious pressure that was rapidly building inside me with each of her cries. I was so on edge, my dick was pulled tight and begging for release. I plunged my finger relentlessly into her, probably enjoying the view more than she was enjoying the sensations. Her eyes were shut tight and her toes were curling. I watched as her breasts heaved with each of her breaths and immediately ducked down to fondle them with my tongue. I was more than ready to watch as Bella came under my hand.

"Oh my_ God_!" she screamed.

_That's it, Bella,_ I mentally coaxed her, _come for me, love_.

But apparently Bella had other ideas. I was so wrapped up in providing her pleasure that I didn't realize she had moved until her tiny hand gripped my shaft with staggering strength. She instantly started pumping me and I froze while a deep moan escaped me. _Jesus Christ_! The feel of her hand stroking me was mind-numbingly sweet. My head hung loosely and I moaned again.

"Oooooh, Bella," I cried. I wouldn't have believed it possible, but she squeezed me harder and increased her pace. My cock throbbed violently. Bella had started something that I would not be able to end. Now that I was moving towards release, I didn't have the strength in me to stop it. She may not come for me tonight, I decided, but I would make sure we came together.

"I need you, Bella!" I pleaded. The sound of my voice was almost a growl and I desperately clung to what was left of my restraint. I knew I had to tread carefully from here on out. I took a deep breath and, without another moment's hesitation, shoved my length into Bella's hot pussy.

Bella screamed on contact and I stopped breathing. She was so _wet_, I slid into her easily and was already completely sheathed inside her. I was struck again by how tight she was - the way her body engulfed me with delicious pressure and immediately invited me for more. The feel of it was enough to drive me mad and I grit my teeth against the onslaught of pleasure.

Bella threw her arms around my neck and locked her legs around my hips as I started pumping into her. I would never tire of being entangled in Bella; with her radiating heat and her resounding cries, it all amounted to overwhelming euphoria. I longed to have her even closer, so I made absolutely sure that I rested all my weight on my single hand before I gripped her ass with my other and held her tight.

I was so deep in her, my pleasure was mounting at an exponential rate and my entire being seemed to shake with each of my thrusts. I was grunting like a caveman with each pump of my hips but I couldn't bring myself to care. The sound of Bella's moans mixed with mine was feeding my frenzy and I felt my sanity slipping. I mentally chastised myself in an effort to regain control. This was Bella, I reminded myself, my sweet, loving, delicate flower. Bella, my warm and fragile wife. Bella, who trusted me completely with her heart and body. My Bella, who was letting me fuck her senseless. _Not helping, Edward!_

I was starting to visibly quake from the intensity of the hot sensations ripping through my body. I knew I could no longer be pressed so close to her. If my hand were to give out. . .I couldn't even think it. So as quickly as I could, I threw myself back on my knees, grabbed Bella by her hips, and pulled her up onto my cock as hard as I dared.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. She quickly locked her legs around my waist and I held her steady while I continued to pound into her.

Although I was happy that my weight was no longer hovering dangerously over her, I hadn't realized how scandalously erotic this position would be.

I held Bella's hips at least a foot off the bed, pushing my rock-hard shaft even deeper into her and letting her body arch gracefully downward. Her breasts were shoved forward and her head was thrown back, leaving me with a tantalizing view. With each of my thrusts, I watched as her breasts bounced and her neck strained with her screams. _Dear God_! I could hear the mattress squeaking and groaning from our furious actions and feel the vibrations of the bedposts rhythmically hitting the wood floor.

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god!" Bella began chanting. Her desperate cries were rapidly pushing me towards the brink and I shut my eyes and threw my head back.

"Yes! Uh! _Yes_!" I answered her. I could feel her heartbeat throbbing in her pussy and prayed she would come soon - I couldn't hold out much longer. As my orgasm steadily approached, I held my breath and denied the instincts that were screaming inside me, ordering me to drill into her with all the strength I possessed until I reached my release. I concentrated on keeping my rhythm steady as my stomach began to tighten.

At that exact moment, the entire world erupted in a blinding explosion of white hot fire as Bella launched herself forward and sank her teeth into my neck. With my very last shred of sanity, I flung us back onto the bed, threw my arms out, buried my head in a pillow, and braced myself for impact.

I came with the speed and force of a nuclear missile. The vicious, guttural roar that tore through me shook the room and I rabidly gnashed at the pillow my head had landed on, instantaneously ripping it to shreds with my teeth. I could hear Bella screaming my name and feel her muscles clenching repeatedly on me as she followed after me, and I let out another ferocious growl as I slashed a gaping hole in one more defenseless pillow. Feathers flooded my mouth and muffled my growls, though nothing could stop the sounds ripping up my throat. I sunk my teeth into the pillow a few more times, then tossed its mutilated remains across the room.

As my orgasm faded and my growls died off, I sighed a few times and willed myself to be gentle as I wound my arm around Bella's waist and rolled onto my back, pulling her onto my chest. I couldn't help rolling my eyes - only _Bella_ would bite a vampire. Did she even realize how ridiculously erotic that had been? My guess was probably not. These things seemed to come naturally to Bella - she was a succubus in human form. We would have to set some ground rules for the future - rule number one being keep your teeth to yourself. I had wanted so badly to bite her back, to own her in the vampire way that she had owned me. Of course I could not do such a thing, and my eyes flashed over to the scraps of fabric that were once down pillows. I hoped Esme would keep me in one piece until I had a chance to replace them.

After the shock wore off, I couldn't help the ridiculous grin that spread across my face. Although it had turned highly dangerous at the end, that was probably the best sex anyone, anywhere had ever had.

I looked down to Bella as I heard her heartbeat slow, and leaned in to nuzzle and kiss her cheek. She was completely limp in my arms and I knew she had to be dead tired. Her hair was wild, sticking out on all sides and already dusted with feathers. Even so, she was absolutely beautiful. The words "dangerous creature" spilt from my lips as I looked at her, but I smiled once more. She may be dangerous, but she was mine.

"Bella, my sweet, my love, my life. I love you so dearly. Thank you for everything you have given me - it is more than I ever could have hoped for."

Whether she could hear me or not, I had to tell her how much she meant to me, how dearly I held her and how deeply I treasured her.

She mumbled something that was completely unintelligible and I chuckled in spite of my self. My angel needed her rest - she had certainly had a big day.

"Sleep, my beautiful wife. I will hold you all night so I may be the first sight you see in the morning. Dream of me, and I will think only of you. Sleep, my love," I whispered.

I secured the soft white blanket around her shoulders and kissed her head softly. She weakly lifted her arms and dropped them around my chest. I held her back lovingly and smiled. If the world were to end right at this moment, I would not stir from her side. Heaven might reject me, but being able to hold Bella like this, to love her and receive her love in return, was heaven enough for me. Completely content, I held my Bella close as she drifted to sleep.

**Awwww, Eddie. I really hope you guys liked this, I was nervous about it at first but then became quite proud of it. So, as discussed, I will tell you the 3 reasons why I think Edward has a little more vocab in his arsenal than Bella: 1. Edward is a 17yr old male. 2. Edward is a 17yr old male who can read minds. 3. Edward is a 17yr old male that can read minds and lives with the house-crusher, Emmett. Lol. Do you all agree? ;) Please leave reviews, guys, I really love them. Until next time!**


	4. Need

**I do not own my favorite honeymooners, Edward and Bella. I am simply filling in the hot, steamy blanks we were left with!**

**Hola! Didja miss me? SO, you guys hit the 50 review mark! Hell yes, that is so awesome! Your reviews leave me all warm and tingly inside. ;) And now I have returned to show you my appreciation with...Chapter 4!**

**On a cool note, as I was writing the beginning of this chappie I ran across something interesting on wikipedia:**

"**In many historical cultures, palms were symbols for such ideas as victory, peace, and fertility." Hmmm...Fertility, you say? ;)**

_God, this feels good_, I thought.

I smiled and tilted my face upwards, thoroughly enjoying myself.

I was lying on my back, one leg bent at my knee while the other was stretched out flat. My arms laid limply at my sides, only moving as I occasionally swept my fingers through the powdery sand. Edward had been right, as always. This was definitely the kind of beach I approved of.

I let out a contented sigh as I let the sunlight soak into my skin. As I laid there, I considered letting Alice off the hook for the minuscule amounts of fabric she had packed for me under the guise of being "swimsuits". At first I had been furious, and not just a little embarrassed - but here on the beach, under the sun, it seemed as if less was more. And the tiny black bikini I was currently wearing definitely counted as "less". As exposed as I was, I could easily feel the tropical heat caressing my skin, engulfing me in it's comforting blanket of warmth.

I wasn't hoping to tan - that seemed to be an impossibility for me - but I hadn't felt the sun on my body like this since Jacksonville, and I was surprised at how much I missed it. I opened my eyes just a sliver, protecting them with my lashes from the bright UV rays, and squinted out into the ocean. I could no longer see Edward, but that didn't surprise me - he was probably 300 feet out to sea and sitting on the ocean floor. Even so, I knew he would hear me if I called for him.

I turned my lidded eyes upwards, watching the long points of palm leaves swaying high in the air above me. The brilliant blue sky behind them set off their rich green color, and from this angle I could actually see the sunbeams streaming through the fringe. For trees that had such large leaves, they certainly didn't provide much shade. I closed my eyes again and went back to tracing meaningless patterns in the sand.

As I relaxed to the soft breaths of the rolling waves, my mind began to wander. Vivid images of various corals in all their neon glory were the first to appear. Who knew they came in such bright colors? I also remembered the pretty, peach-tinted starfish, the delicate anemones, the intricately decorated tropical fish. . .I mentally sifted through all the exotic images I had collected during Edward and I's various snorkeling trips.

At first I had been expecting something similar to the tide pools at First Beach. I remembered how much I used to love them, how fascinated I had been with the natural puddles that teemed with life. But my memories of the pools had immediately turned dull in comparison to the colorful new sights of the island. The coral reefs here seemed to dance with vitality and glow with unnatural brilliancy - it was amazing. But no matter how beautiful the underwater scenery had been, it still could not compare to Edward.

Edward under the sea had been breathtaking. The sun had performed it's usual magic trick, illuminating Edward and sending beautiful rainbows ricocheting off his body. But the crystal water had joined in the illusion, reflecting the rainbows onto the ocean floor and multiplying them by dozens. The vision had been nothing short of spectacular. Of course, Edward was never _anything_ short of spectacular, even without the sun. What, with his sexy hair. . .his perfect face. . .his mouth-watering body. . .

A sudden hot, tingly feeling pulled me out of my reverie. _Oh, fantastic_. I squirmed a little, and then winced. Yup. Here I was, lying on a beach with my eyes closed, doing nothing, and I managed to turn myself on. How ridiculous. I squirmed again and rubbed my bent leg against the other one, trying to quell the sudden need with a little friction. It backfired though, as the sensation seemed to edge me on, producing more heat between my legs. I scowled. Well, maybe if _someone_ was paying me some much-needed _attention_, this wouldn't be happening.

"And what, may I ask, has caused that frown to cloud your lovely face?" a velvety voice asked.

I squeaked and jumped about a foot in the air at the sudden, but not unwelcome, sound.

"Geez, Edward. You need a bell," I replied in a shaky voice. It wasn't that I was unhappy that he had materialized by my side. It wasn't even the suddenness of his appearance - Lord knows I was used to it by now. It was just that he had chosen to appear at the exact moment that I was having. . .issues. . .and I was mortified. I knew he would smell it. _Stupid vampire senses_.

"Bella," he breathed.

I gulped as my cheeks began to glow and I turned my face from him. He was kneeling close beside me, and as I continued to avoid his gaze, he leaned over me, bringing his face so close to mine that I could taste his sweet breath on my lips. I couldn't help peeking at him, and what I saw made my stomach flutter.

Edward's face was sparkling in the sunlight and his gorgeous hair, wet and disheveled from his recent swim, was hanging in tendrils over his smooth forehead. His topaz eyes looked heavy and glazed, and his marble lips hung slightly parted. His tongue slowly traced the curve of his lower lip before he spoke.

"I need you, Bella," he nearly moaned.

My heart stuttered and my breath stopped short. _Please mean what I think you mean_. . .

"I have been thinking about you all day. I cannot stop fantasizing about you, cannot stop the constant lurid visions of you that have been assaulting my mind. Visions of your soft body, your full lips, your warmth, your wetness. . ." he trailed off with a seductive lilt.

Oh, God! I had all but resigned to the fact that he would never touch me again while my heart continued to beat. But here he was, confessing his craving for me, admitting to wanting me, needing me even. _Fantasizing_ about me.

I was elated, my heart seemed to swell in my chest and my eyes actually started to sting with sudden moisture from the intensity of my joy. Edward wanted me as much as I wanted him. I was on his mind as much as he was on mine, and he needed me like I needed him. And God, did I need him. That thought quickly reminded me that my eyes were not my only moistened body part, and I threw my arms around his neck. I wasn't about to waste any more time.

Edward immediately lowered his head to mine. My heart was thumping frantically in my chest, and it all but exploded when his lips finally touched mine. I kissed him vigorously, caught in a torrent of pent-up desire that was fighting for release. We kissed each other for what could have been hours or mere moments until my human lungs demanded air. Edward released my mouth and began trailing his cold lips down my neck while his fingers skimmed a fiery trail up my arm.

"I'm going to make love to you, Bella," he crooned as his lips brushed my shoulder. My eyes rolled back and I held my breath as his fingers came to rest lightly on the black shoulder strap of my bikini. He gently hooked his finger under it, and started to drag it down. . .

I opened my eyes to utter darkness. Why was it so dark? I flailed my arms out, frighteningly disconcerted, and gasped as they hit the silken sheets below me. _Sheets_. _Not sand_. As my eyes began to focus, I could see the outline of the wooden bedposts, the lines in the paneled walls around me.

_No._

I sat up so fast my head spun. Edward's arms were already around me as I frantically pawed at him, choking back a scream when my hands found the waistband of his pajama pants.

_Please, no!_

Edward was holding me steadfast, desperately trying to get my attention, but I could barely feel his arms. I was choking, gasping for breath under the crushing weight of sudden reality.

The sun was not shining. I was not on the beach. Edward was not going to make love to me.

_Oh, please God, no!_

My entire being shuddered with my ripping sobs. Edward was frantically trying to soothe me, completely abashed at my sudden hysterics. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know what to say - I had no idea why I was crying. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. My lungs were burning, my eyes were stinging, and the pit of my stomach was aching in a way I had never felt before. But all the physical discomfort added together could still not amount to the overwhelming emotional pain that was threatening to overcome me.

One word from Edward finally broke through my frenzied haze. Nightmare?

_No! Not a nightmare_!

I tried explain to him that it wasn't a nightmare that had left me so desolate. It had been a wonderful dream - the best I had probably ever had. But my ridiculous answer confused even me, so I tried to collect myself before he carried me off the island in a straight jacket. I attempted to recount my dream to him, hoping it might help me calm down and make sense of it all. But as soon as I started, the image of Edward - leaning over me, kissing me, touching me - slammed into me and I was once again racked with despair.

I did the only thing I felt I could do. I threw myself at him, clutching him with all my strength and kissing him with desperation. What was left of my rational mind was screaming at me, telling me what I didn't want to admit - that Edward would not touch me for the remainder of my human life. But I ignored the voice and gripped Edward tighter to me.

Although I knew it was inevitable, Edward's rebuff absolutely crushed me.

It was like I had been dropped from a tremendous height. I had slammed into the ground at full speed, but death alluded me as I lay there, flat as a pancake, unable to breath, unable to move, unable to pick myself up again. I didn't know where all this was coming from, but I had no control over the relentless emotions that were pulsing through me. I felt unwanted, unloved, and completely undesirable.

I kept my watery eyes down as I apologized to him. On top of my inexplicable misery, I now felt guilty and humiliated. I didn't mean to push him - I knew he was only concerned for my safety - but I had begged him regardless, and had been rejected. I wanted to crawl under a rock.

Edward hugged me tightly and cried out to me in torment. A glimmer of hope sparked inside me when I recognized the distress in his voice. Edward was torn. I had fought with Edward's wavering resolve one other time - and had nearly won. I pressed my face into his chest and spoke the one word that I hoped he could not refuse.

"Please?"

Edward moaned and cupped his hand underneath my chin. I kept my eyes squeezed shut as he lifted my face, afraid of what I would see in his eyes. I prepared myself as best as I could in my wretched state for what I was sure would be the final denial. Which was why I was completely _un_prepared for his sudden frantic kiss.

I stayed completely still, shell shocked as his mouth began to move feverishly on mine, working my lips with passion and desire. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist and pull me tighter to him, pressing our chests firmly together. The sudden movement shook off my stupor, and I realized what was happening.

Edward was giving in. I had won.

My realization shot life into me and I moaned on his lips and locked my arms around his neck. I hitched my leg around his waist, desperate for more contact, and pulled myself onto his lap.

Edward was still sitting up, and as I straddled him I felt my body come in full contact with his. It was at that moment that I remembered my current choice of nightwear - I was still in the lacy black negligee I had put on earlier that evening. The slip had ridden high on my thighs, and my exposed legs were curved around his muscular waist.

He seemed to notice this at the exact same time, and he sighed as he trailed his fingers down my sides, grazing over my hips until they were gently stroking up and down my thighs. The burning feeling I had awoken with was flaring to life from his sensual touches and my need for him was bordering on painful. Without thinking, I rocked my hips against his iron abs and moaned from the contact.

Edward threw his head back and moaned deeply.

"Oh, Bella, I cannot resist you. Even without your pleading, it has been nothing less than torture for me to keep my hands off of you," He paused for a moment, and his eyes began to simmer. "Especially with _these_," he finished. His voice seemed to darken with his last words, and he began fingering the lacy straps of my lingerie.

My stomach clenched and throbbed at the sound of his voice. I attacked his lips with another needy kiss, and he responded with a groan. I dragged my lips away from his mouth and down to his neck, kissing and sucking on the smooth skin beneath his jaw. The fire was rapidly growing inside me and I was nearly delirious with need. I had to feel him. . ._now._

I continued to suck on his neck as I rocked backwards, coming in contact with exactly what I was looking for. I cried out at the feeling of his already solid erection pressed against my core as I began to rub up and down on him, feeding my desire with the rough friction.

"Oooooh," Edward moaned. He pulled his head back from me and his eyes flashed as he looked down and drank in my barely-clothed body, rocking on his length.

"Oh, Edward! Please touch me!" I begged. I was hot and bothered and was sure I would combust if he held out any longer.

With a deep groan, he grit his teeth together and his fingers clenched the fragile straps of the negligee. I heard a quick tearing sound, and the slip was instantly gone from my body, leaving me on top of him with nothing but a lacy, black thong.

Before I could blink, his hands and mouth were teasing my breasts. His icy lips and tongue were softly cradling my right nipple while his fingers rubbed circles around my left. I could feel my tips tighten immediately under his ministrations and I buried my face in his hair, moaning softly.

Edward's skillful hands continued to fondle my breasts as his lips trailed up to my neck. I threw my head back and whimpered softly when he carefully sucked the sensitive spot underneath my ear. His lips dragged upwards and grazed the edge of my ear before his tongue reached out to lick my lobe, sending pleasurable shudders through my body.

"I _will_ have you tonight, my love," he whispered to me.

Another bout of burning need coursed through my veins at his words. I planted my hands on his cool chest, forcefully pushing him back down to the bed. He gave in and laid back as I bent over him, kissing and licking every spot on his chest that my lips could reach. If I could, I would have devoured him whole.

As his stony muscles twitched and contracted underneath my lips, I was extremely conscious of my heightening arousal, melting my insides and sending my heart into frenzied palpitations. When I reached the well-defined V that disappeared into his pants, I traced it with my fingers, then followed the trail with my tongue. Edward groaned when my lips met the fabric of his pants and I quickly hooked my fingers underneath his waistband. I paused for one more kiss on his hip, and started to slide them down.

And there it was, the part of Edward that I so desperately craved. As soon as I had released it from the confines of his pants, it jolted upwards to stand at attention for me. I had certainly seen it before, and even felt it inside me, but I had never had the chance to see it like I was now. My craving for release took a back seat to this sudden opportunity, and I made short work of his pants before reaching out to touch it.

Edward hissed when my hand grazed the tip of his member, and my stomach tightened from the sound. I began to circle the head, playing around the circular edge, before dragging one finger all the way down his length. He let out a sharp moan as my finger reached his base, and it jerked hard from my touch. The sight of it caused hot liquid to pool between my legs, but I ignored it and continued onward.

My finger traced past his base and onto the skin below it, and I marveled at how soft it was. It seemed almost ironic, that this soft skin was hidden below such a hard part of him. The feel of him in my hand as I freely explored this uncharted territory was causing the fire to roar inside me, but I needed to do one more thing before I gave in. Tentatively, I brought my hand back up, wound my fingers around him, and squeezed him tightly.

"_God_, Bella!" Edward cried. His hands immediately encircled my waist and he pulled me back onto his body. I let my legs land on either side of his muscular thighs and pressed myself close to him, mashing my breasts against his chest. His breathing was ragged as he ravished my mouth with desperate, fiery kisses. I started to moan as I returned his passionate kiss, and couldn't stop myself from rocking again on his newly exposed shaft. He began to push his hips up to meet me, and I cried out from the sensation of our bodies moving against each other's with only the thin material of my panties between us.

I was so lost in the pleasure from our grinding that I was barely aware of Edward's long, cold fingers running through my hair and down my spine. It wasn't until they reached the strap of my thong that I noticed the burning trail his touch had left. I gasped as his fingers reached beyond the band of lace to firmly grip my ass. He gave me a gentle squeeze and then gave a swift push, pressing my hot spot roughly onto his erection.

"Ahhhh," I moaned.

He growled softly as he kneaded my cheeks and I shivered at the vibrations on my throat. He released my ass and began to trace the band of my thong from side to side. I gripped his arms tightly and let out a shaky breath - the way this man touched me was going to drive me crazy with lust. He used one hand to gently push me upwards so I was sitting upright on top of him as his other hand trailed along the black strap, working his way around my side towards the front. When he finally reached the material above my mound, I whimpered and bucked my hips toward his teasing fingers. He chuckled before sliding his fingers downwards, rubbing my center through the thin fabric.

"Mmmm, you're so wet, sweetheart," he sighed. I was so soaked that I wasn't surprised he could feel it through my panties. I whimpered again at the maddeningly light touch of his fingers.

"Please, Edward! I need you!" I wailed. My internal fire was going to burn out of control and ignite the entire island if he didn't take me soon. He shut his eyes and groaned at my plea, rubbing me through the material once more before gripping the sides of the tiny thong.

I heard two light snaps, and cried out as his frosty fingers came in direct contact with my heated slit. He rubbed me up and down, softly spreading my lips with his fingers, before he started to rub circles on my clit with his thumb.

His touch felt amazing, but it only seemed to fuel my raging fire. Any other day, this would be a welcomed relief, but right now I needed so much more. I needed _him _-_ all_ of him - and dammit, I was going to have him. I took a deep, labored breath, lifted myself away from his hand, and positioned myself over his cock.

Edward's breath hitched and I felt his shaft twitch against my entrance. I looked up at him, desperately pleading for permission with my eyes. His eyes were smoldering like golden embers, his jaw was clenched, and he was pulling short, rapid breaths through his nose. He nodded stiffly at me and I heaved a grateful sigh before lowering myself onto him.

I slid over him with ease and moaned deeply as I sunk myself onto his hard length. The feeling of him inside me, pushing deep into me and forcing my body to make room for him was a blissful sensation that I would never tire of. I raised myself up a small amount just to plunge back onto him, and I threw my head back in pleasure.

"_Uh_!" Edward cried as I thrust myself roughly onto his thick erection. I continued to bounce on him as hard as I could, relishing the force with which his cock was striking my depths.

"Oh! Oh! Ah!_ Edward_!" I was crying out to him, screaming and moaning with each delicious lunge. I could hear him moaning too, and I forced my heavy eyes to open so I could see my angelic husband.

The vision of Edward underneath me was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. His hands were lying flat but I could see the straining tendons in his fingers as they sank too hard into the mattress. His chest was heaving and his muscles were taught, but it was his face that caused my body to detonate.

His mouth hung slightly open while his eyelids drooped heavily with lust. His chest was heaving, and each breath he released was accompanied with a deep groan. His eyes looked as though they could scorch my skin, and he was bobbing his head almost imperceptibly with the rhythm of my movements. The look on Edward's face as he was watched me ride him was absolutely sinful, and the sight of it wound my entire body tightly for one excruciating moment before I exploded in a fiery fury.

I screamed his name in ecstasy and locked my fingers in a death grip on his sides. I heard him growl deeply and felt him grip my hips, but all I could concentrate on were the blazing waves of pleasure that were mercilessly rolling through me. The hot throbbing of this orgasm seemed more intense than the others, and I continued to scream out to Edward with each new burst of heat. As the hot sensations began to subside, I was able to open my eyes and see why it had been so intense.

Edward hadn't stopped. He had moved me through my orgasmic haze, flipping me on my back and planting his knees between my legs as he continued to thrust himself into me. The sight of him still pounding me caused the familiar flames to leap back to life, and I threw my arms and legs around him.

"Oh, Edward! Oh, _Edward_!" I chanted.

"I'm not done with you yet, Bella," he ground out. His voice was thick and rough with need, and I clutched him to me and started to shower his neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses.

In an instant, he was no longer pressed against me. He was suddenly angled upwards, his hands stretched forward, gripping something a few feet above my head.

"Edward?" I questioned. My voice sounded airy and breathless.

"Bella," he grunted, and continued to talk to me between thrusts. "If you-" _thrust_ "value my sanity-" _thrust_ "you will keep you mouth-" _thrust_ "and your _teeth-_" _thrust_ "to yourself."

I nodded. I would do, or not do, anything to keep him going. I was amazed at how quickly I was barreling towards another release. More heat was building inside me and with each pump of his engorged shaft, I was getting closer. I wouldn't have thought it was possible to come again so swiftly, but I was quickly learning that anything was possible with Edward.

I closed my eyes and moaned loudly as his hips continued to slap and grind against mine. I could feel Edward's feverish need in the way he was thrusting into me, quickly and roughly while still keeping a safe and steady rhythm. The burning pressure inside of me was rapidly building, and I started to quake from the intensity of the sensations.

I reached up to him and started rubbing my hands frantically over his marble chest, following the dips and swells of his perfect musculature. I ran my fingers down his arms, and could feel his biceps straining and releasing as if he were repeatedly squeezing something with devastating force. I encircled my legs tighter around him and used my leverage to begin pulling myself up to meet each of his thrusts. My motion mixed with his pulled his rigid length even deeper inside me, and we both moaned loudly.

"Ah! Bella!" he cried as I met another one of his thrusts. My entire body was engulfed in the flames of passion, sweat was forming on my brow and my throbbing center was dripping around his cock. I was already so close, I could feel how tightly my muscles were clenched and I knew I was hanging on by a thread. I could literally hear the fire snapping and crackling.

"Edward, please! I'm so close!" I screamed. I couldn't teeter on this edge anymore, I needed him to send me rolling again.

"Oh, God! Yes, Bella! Oh, _God_ yes! _Uuuuh!_" he groaned. I saw the muscles in both of his arms contract once more before he reached down between us to start thumbing my clit. It was exactly what I had needed, and I was once again launched into a white hot flurry.

I immediately surrendered to the inferno and cried out as it took me. My entire body was clenching and unclenching with the blasting surges of pleasure, and I screamed Edward's name with each hot swell. I heard him growl loudly a moment before he froze above me, and the sensation of his pulsing release inside me sent new waves of ecstasy rushing throughout my body. I was shaking and moaning, lost to the sea of bliss.

As the fire burnt out and the waves calmed, I felt my body relax with utter satisfaction. I could feel a ridiculous grin spread weakly on my face before my mind began to slip from reality. It was Edward who brought me back.

I felt a soft tickling on my face and opened my sleepy eyes to see him pressing his face to mine, showering my cheeks and forehead with tiny kisses. I sighed and he nuzzled my cheek with his nose.

"I love you, Bella," he said simply.

"Me, too," I mumbled.

He leaned in for a slow, tender kiss. His lips brushed mine, delicately sweeping over my mouth with gentle pressure before he lifted them to kiss my nose. My eyes were already drooping again, and I lifted my head sluggishly for one more kiss. I felt his chest shake with his silent laughter as he gave me one more soft kiss before tucking my head underneath his chin, cradling me in his arms. He leaned his cheek against the top of my head before speaking in a soft whisper.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart. It is late at night and all angels should be sleeping."

I sighed and nuzzled my face on his neck. His hand rubbed slowly up and down my back and the lilting notes of my lullaby echoed softly around me as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Hope you all saw where our dear Edward was destroying the headboard. But as Bella didn't realize it...AGAIN...I couldn't actually put it in there. **

**Also, I want to give a shout out to vampyrgroupie for my bright and shiny A! I promise to try and keep my grades up, and maybe then we can talk gold stars? Hmmmm? Lol!**


	5. Surrender

**I so do not own Edward, Bella, or anything that is Twilight. SM is the lucky winner. I am, however, filling in those infuriating blanks of their honeymoon! ;)**

**Hola! I'm back with another EPOV! I'm really glad you all enjoy my take on Edward - getting in his head is a little nerve-wracking, not gonna lie. Plus, he really DOES overthink things - writing his chapters have practically given me carpel tunnel lol. I should make a shirt: **

**"Edward gave me carpel tunnel." lol! Hey, now! **

**I'm sending a big hug to wishesonstars for her awesome sentiment - I get thrilled when I see updates for my favorite stories too, so to hear that someone feels that way about my little smutline was an awesome compliment.**

**Okay everyone, hope you enjoy!**

"_Edward!" Bella cried as I_ _buried my eager cock deep in her soft center._

I pinched the bridge of my nose for the thousandth time that night, trying futilely to ban the racy images from my head.

"_Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!"_

Why was I so unable to shove these lurid visions from my mind? It was as if I were a mere human, only able to focus on one measly subject at a time. I was a vampire for Christ's sake! My immortal mind was specifically designed to work through many different avenues simultaneously - able to obtain, process, and separate hoards of information in several different categories all in an instant. But if someone were to hear my thoughts right now. . .I shook my head ruefully. Never, _never_ before had my advanced mind been so wholly stymied by a single, solitary image.

It was the image of Bella, immersed in the throes of passion, crying out to me, screaming my name.

"_Edward!" she cried as I-_

I grit my teeth with an audible _snap_. This was absolutely ridiculous and completely perverted by all accounts. And so unsettling! I had never had the entirety of my immortal intelligence so completely overwhelmed by _one_ thought - so hopelessly dominated by _one_ memory.

Of course, I had never had such a memory before.

I let out an exasperated sigh - I was thoroughly frustrated. Of course, if I were being honest with myself, I would admit that I was frustrated in more ways than one. But such a confession was too dangerous for me to acknowledge. I simply could not allow myself to dwell on the fact that I would not - _could_ not - make love with Bella again while she remained so fragilely human. I could not permit myself to think of how I would be unable to peel the imprisoning clothes from her luscious body. . .refused to be upset about the many places I could not touch her. . .would under no circumstances be bothered that I would not be able to watch her enticing blush as I slipped my dick into her tight, hot. . .

I let loose a low stream of profanities.

I knew that Bella was just as upset as I was. Probably more, if I were being honest, because she believed that this was somehow _easy_ for me, that I did not feel the pain of such a sacrifice. If only she knew! But I could simply not allow her to risk her life for my own selfish desires. I cringed in remembrance of her poor body - the horrid bruises that had stained her perfect, pale skin.

Bella stirred in my arms, but I obstinately refused to look down to her.

As if it were not enough that I was constantly battling my own greedy, lustful images entirely without provocation, I was also subject to her constant pleas, her suggestive comments, and her sudden preference for _lingerie_ as sleep wear.

I sighed again - I was practically a drooling mess.

I stubbornly stared at the ceiling, knowing full well that no sight on earth or beyond would cause me to forget my wife's current attire. I could see it even now - the dark, delicate lace that revealed tantalizing glimpses of her porcelain flesh, the curved outline of her full breasts, the entirety of her slender legs. . . I would have been infuriated if I wasn't so. . ._turned on_. The pieces of fabric she insisted on wearing were sinfully sexy and, human or not, I was a man.

A very sexually frustrated man.

Bella stirred again, and her heart rate began to speed. Without looking at her, I focused on the increasing thrumming of her pulse. Normally this would hardly pique my interest - it would mean only that she was dreaming, perhaps even preparing to talk - but she had slept so soundly throughout our honeymoon that I was surprised - and a little anxious - at the change. I felt her body temperature rise against my frozen skin and her breaths accelerated. As her bodily signals steadily rose, I listened anxiously for any sign of distress - worried that she might be having a nightmare. I began to gather all the meager self control I possessed to look down at her and evaluate the expression on her face when I was knocked out of my wits by an all-too familiar scent.

_This could not be happening._

But it was.

Bella was aroused.

I groaned as I deliberately - and stupidly - inhaled. Ugh! It was the best and worst smell I was sure I would ever cross. So heavenly sweet, so devilishly disarming - made all the more potent by it's probable source. I was ninety-nine point eight percent sure that Bella was having a sex dream - about _me_. I could not blame her - had not I been dealing with the same current of desire without even the excuse of unconsciousness? Though in the face of my already cracking resolve, this new temptation would surely break me.

"_Oooooh!" Bella moaned as I plunged my-_

I growled and kept my eyes locked on the ceiling, trying in vain to control my unruly thoughts and swiftly reacting body. Before I could truly begin though, Bella sat up in an unusually quick movement and began to fling her arms frantically around her, eyes wide with shock. It appeared that I had once again guessed her thoughts incorrectly - it had been a nightmare after all. But then why. . ? I had no time to dwell on that now.

I wound my arms softly around her waist, hoping my presence would calm her, but she gasped as her fingers continued to flutter wildly across the sheets beneath us. I pressed my lips to her ear and whispered softly to her, attempting to distract her from whatever it was that had haunted her dreams.

To my utter astonishment, she gasped again at the sound of my voice and hot tears began to stream down her flushed cheeks. I was taken aback, completely disconcerted by her reaction, and began to wipe at the her tears with my fingers. I could only assume that she had not yet realized that she was awake - it would not have been the first time - so I called her name in hopes of gaining her full attention.

Incredulously, it happened that she _was_ fully aware that she had woken up, and _that _seemed to be the source of her tears. I was utterly dumbfounded - how could waking up from a nightmare be the cause of so much distress? I held her close to me as I rocked her back and forth, hopelessly trying to make sense of her current state.

There was no sense to be found, though. I grew even more perplexed at her admission that it had been a _good_ dream that had caused her to awake in such troubling delirium. Was she lucid? I thought so, but how could a rational mind come to such a conclusion? _Oh God, had I given her a concussion?_ In hopes of disproving this frightening theory, I asked her to explain her dream to me.

To my relief, she seemed to be willing herself to calm down and even began to recite the bewildering dream to me. But she had barely started when she cut herself off and looked into my eyes with so much sorrow that my dead heart constricted painfully. I stared into her eyes, searching frantically for some way to ease her obvious pain, when she suddenly launched herself at me, throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me urgently. I kissed her back, even more mystified than before, when, like a shock of lightning, comprehension struck me and I was able to see the situation with perfect clarity.

Of course I had not mistaken the smell before - that was an impossibility. I had been right, and she was now grieving solely for the absence of her husband's touch.

Hell itself could not surpass such torture. I could barely suppress my own desire - how could I possibly be expected to refuse my Bella when I was upsetting her so?

I simply _had_ to deny her and I both, I decided. No amount of pleasure would be worth even one more mark on my angel.

I tried to stand firm, denying my impulse to both ease her grief and feed my own selfish craving at once, but her weepy apology cut me like a knife through human flesh. I held her as tightly to me as I dared and cried out to her in agony - _was there no right solution to this puzzle? _I could not find one.

Then I heard the one word I simply could not refuse.

"Please?"

My willpower crumbled the moment the plea passed her lips and I knew I could not hold back from her anymore. With a groan of surrender, I cupped her trembling chin with my hand and kissed her.

I meant it to be a soft kiss - a gentle caress of the lightest pressure. I knew I had to take this slow, to take every action in stride and most importantly (much to my dismay) keep my hands off of her frail body as much as possible once the heat ran high. But my need for her was overwhelming, and what was meant to be a delicate kiss became frantic - desperate even. I pulled Bella close to me as my lips danced on hers, but she remained frozen against me and for a moment I was afraid I had misconstrued her signals _again_. I was about to pull away when she flew into action, moaning wildly and throwing herself into the kiss with unrestrained passion.

And then - Lord have mercy on me - she pulled herself onto my lap.

The fact that Bella's only cover consisted of scraps of dainty lace was not helping matters. I could feel her body heat emanating in waves right through the scanty fabric; could plainly feel every tempting curve of her body melded against my bare chest. I was struck with an instinctive urge to tear the thin barrier right from her body and take her with wild abandon, but I quickly fought the impulse back, and instead lifted my fingers to gently stroke up and down her sides.

I could not stop the sigh that escaped me as my fingers traced the perfect curve of her waist and traveled down to her hips. Bella was so wonderfully proportioned. I continued to follow the shapely line of her hips and groaned when my fingers met the bundled hem of the negligee that had ridden to the very top of her thighs. I let my fingers creep downward to begin gliding up and down her thighs as I indulged in the softness of her milky skin. I was nearly lost to the sensation when, without warning, Bella rocked herself right onto my lower torso and moaned in pleasure.

My rational mind fled from me at the sound of her cry and I threw my head back with a loud moan of my own. But I could still sense the timid hope in her body's movements - did she really not yet understand the staggering power she held over me?

"Oh, Bella, I cannot resist you. Even without your pleading, it has been nothing less than torture for me to keep my hands off of you," I admitted to her while trying to keep my unnecessary breathing even. I thought back to all the recent nights spent in limbo as I tried in vain to reconcile what was right with what I longed for. As I looked at her, scantily clad in her lingerie, I reached out to touch the tiny shoulder straps and added "Especially with _these._"

I could not keep the lust from my voice as I spoke. Whether it was from my words or my tone, her heartbeat immediately faltered, then sped to a doubled pace and she crushed her lips greedily to my own. I groaned again and tried to stay perfectly still as her warm lips wandered down my chin, then slid sideways beneath my jaw line.

The little minx knew exactly how to cripple my defenses, and I could not restrain the need that was already rapidly swelling inside my pants. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as she began to suck on the erogenous spot below my ear. I was quickly beginning to feel the pulsing need of arousal as the pit of my stomach started to tighten. Of course, Bella chose that exact moment to rock backwards - right onto my erection.

I clenched my teeth at the sensation of her hot center pressed against me as she continued her rhythmic pattern, rubbing up and down my length at a delicious pace. I let out a deep, guttural moan and could not resist looking down at her barely-clothed body, thrusting back and forth, massaging my stiff cock with her heated core.

"Oh Edward! Please touch me!" she cried out and I groaned again - I had no chance of refusing her.

My hands immediately gripped the shoulder straps of the negligee and I tore it in half, using more strength than was at all necessary for the sparse material. But as my arms flew outwards from the inertia of my movement, I was pleasantly surprised to find that the use of such unnecessary force felt. . ._good_.

An unexpected thrill shot through me as I watched the lace shred between my hands and a satisfying feeling of released tension washed throughout my entire being. At that moment, I found my answer.

_In order to keep control_, I realized, _I must release the excess_.

My epiphany sent glorious hope raging through my body. Perhaps there was a way to be intimate with my life, my love, my _wife_ after all! I immediately looked at her, ready to share my realization, but was stopped short at the stunning sight before me.

Bella was still straddling me, and was now left with nothing but a tiny, lacy, practically transparent, black thong.

In a flash, I lunged towards her and began teasing and suckling her inviting breasts. My mouth encompassed her right nipple and I savored the taste of her sweet, pink tip on my tongue while my hand reached up to stroke circles around her left. She whimpered as both of her points tightened under my touch, and my cock jerked hard as Bella pressed her face into my hair and began to moan.

I needed to taste so much more of her. I let my other hand replace my mouth as I trailed my lips up her throat, taking time to lick and suck the spots that I knew would have the greatest effect. I followed the sensitive trail leading to her ear and paused to tease her lobe with my tongue before whispering the words that, just moments ago, I thought I could only dream of.

"I _will_ have you tonight, my love."

A mouth-watering gust of her arousal whipped past my nose and I was momentarily stunned. Before I could recover, Bella's small hands were pressing on my chest and I gave in to her, still dazed, and laid back on the bed. I stopped breathing altogether as she began to press her heavenly mouth to my chest, peppering my body with sensual kisses and occasionally flicking her tongue out to taste me. Her fingers followed the tingling trail, and I grit my teeth as my muscles twitched and my stomach knotted at each new sensation. The pleasure she was giving me with these teasing touches was overwhelming - my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I was barely coherent by the time she reached the indent by my hip. I groaned deeply when her lips reached the waist of my straining pants, but whether for more or for mercy, I could not decide.

With the stance of a prowling lioness, she dipped her fingers under my waistband and released me from the confining fabric. Her chocolate eyes flashed as my length sprung to full height in front of her, and I wished to God I could know what she was thinking. She finished stripping the pants from my legs and turned towards me with a sultry look that caused a hot flash to race through me - but nothing could have prepared me for what she did next.

Without a moment's hesitation, Bella's warm, little hand reached out and caressed the tip of my dick. I hissed in a mixture of shock and pleasure, then watched, fascinated, as she began to circle my tip. It was the most arousing thing I had ever seen - Bella exploring me, playing with me - and I was completely entranced by her as she continued to slide a single finger down my length. When she reached the sensitive spot above my sac I moaned loudly, but the sound was abruptly cut off as my member throbbed noticeably from her touch.

Would that scare her, I wondered? But she continued steadily downwards without pause, caressing the skin underneath my shaft, and a new wave of her scintillating scent washed over me. _That's my girl_.

I was rock hard and could practically taste Bella's sweet arousal with each of my short, rapid breaths. Her feather-light touches were building a raging pressure inside me at what was probably an unhealthy rate, and as her finger traced softly over my sac, I knew I could not hold out much longer. In the next instant, Bella reached up, wrapped her entire hand around my engorged shaft and proceeded to squeeze me - hard.

"_God_, Bella!" I moaned.

I pulled her abruptly back on top of me, letting her straddle me again in that minuscule thong.

I ravished her mouth, kissing her almost wildly while restraining myself just barely enough to ensure her safety. The pit of my stomach twisted sharply as she began grinding against me again, and I could not stop myself from bucking up to meet her, happily relieving some of the rapidly mounting tension inside me with our mutual thrusting.

I was losing control. I knew I had to keep my hands off of her from this point forward - which meant that I had only a few, precious moments left to let my hands roam her luscious body before my lust seized control.

I took full advantage of my last opportunity and let my fingers work their way through Bella's silky hair as my lips trailed down her graceful neck. My hand followed her long, dark tresses to the small of her back and continued downward, gliding down her spine until the smooth trail of skin was interrupted by the thin strap of her thong. I let my fingertips graze across the tempting lace for a moment, then ventured below it until I was cupping her exquisite ass with both of my hands.

I began to gently knead Bella's sweet cheeks as I kissed and sucked on her throat, and I felt her grip my arms with all the strength her body possessed, as if to anchor herself against the storm of our need. She shivered delicately as I continued to massage her, sending hot vibrations throughout my body. Some carnal need, buried somewhere deep inside of me, sprang to life at the sensation and I instinctively pushed her hips roughly onto my shaft.

"Ahhhh," she cried out.

Bella's encouraging reactions to my incessant ass-grabbing never failed to excite me. A low, lustful growl escaped me and I pushed her up with one hand until she was straddling me again. I let my fingers follow the alluring band of lace around her side until I reached the center point between her hips, and Bella mewled softly and eagerly lurched her hips towards my fingers. I chuckled in triumph at her reaction and swiftly gave in, following the thin fabric down the fleshy curve of her core. As my fingers found her center, a new thrill coursed through me at the feel of the saturated material that instantly wetted my fingers, and I began to stroke back and forth across her swollen slit.

"Mmmm, you're so wet, sweetheart," I purred.

"Please, Edward! I need you!" she cried back.

My eyes shut of their own accord at the sound of Bella's desperate plea. I groaned loudly and swiped once more at her damp panties before gripping the sides of them and tearing the last remaining barrier between our bodies. As soon as my angel was free from the screen of lace, I plunged my fingers between her wet lips, rubbing back and forth along her opening until her warm lips parted for me. I continued to stroke her center as I pressed my thumb to her swollen nub and caressed it with teasing circles.

My touch elicited a loud gasp from Bella, and I basked in the glow of triumph for just a moment before she lifted herself away from me. _Had I done something wrong?_ I watched her carefully until she lowered herself again - positioning herself above me and pressing her entrance lightly against the tip of my shaft with an irresistibly imploring look.

Was she asking my permission?

_Fuck, yes, you can!_ My less-than-noble side screamed.

The sight of her body hovering over my erection was absurdly erotic and I held my breath and nodded immediately, giving her silent permission to do as she pleased. Without a moment's hesitation, she sunk herself easily onto my rigid dick.

"_Uh_!" I grunted as her hot, tight tunnel enveloped me.

I watched as Bella whipped her head back, tossing her hair in a billowy cloud behind her, and started bouncing rigorously on top of me. I instinctively flung my hands away from her, resisting the desire to hold my lovers' hips, and instead pressed them roughly into the mattress. As I continued to watch her, I also fought the urge to curl my fingers and shred the sheets - and probably the mattress - below us. There was no need for us to go crashing into the floorboards.

Not that it would have stopped me.

"Oh! Oh! Ah!_ Edward_!"

Bella's eyes were squeezed shut and her frantic cries of pleasure accompanied each of her rhythmic thrusts. Every wicked plunge of her body forced a delirious moan to rip from my chest, and as I watched her, I could not help but marvel at the utter perfection that was displayed before me.

My angel's head was thrown back in passion, her moans filled the entire room, and her plump breasts bounced with each rough lunge of her hips. I was nothing less than captivated by the ardent sight before me, and I followed each movement of her body with hungry eyes. Up and down, up and down, the undulating motion was enthralling, and the living fantasy of Bella riding me quickly overwhelmed my senses. I had just enough strength to keep my eyes open.

That was when it happened.

Bella's dark eyes popped open and she looked down at me with fiery need. I looked back at her, mirroring the burning passion in her expression, when she suddenly exploded on top of me. She gripped my sides and threw her head back in ecstasy, her muscles clenching repeatedly as she came. The hot gush of her juices around my cock caused a vicious need to surge through me and I lifted my hands from the bed to grip her hips, holding her as lightly and carefully as possible.

Bella continued to scream my name as her orgasm rolled through her. Her unrestrained screams of ecstasy were causing my entire body to throb with raging desire and I quickly placed her flat on the bed, spread her legs, and continued to fuck her.

I planted my hands on either side of her as I plunged repeatedly into her dripping well, watching in awe as she tossed her head back and forth with each of the aftershocks that still rocked her body. There were no words to describe how beautiful Bella looked just then. As her sexual high wore off, her glazed eyes opened and she stared up at me for a moment, drinking in the sight of me still drilling into her core. Her breath stopped for a moment before she flung her arms and legs around my body and cried out to me.

"Oh, Edward! Oh, _Edward_!" she moaned.

"I'm not done with you yet, Bella," I replied in a strained voice.

My entire body was tightly wound and I was driving myself into her fragile body as forcefully as I could, desperately searching for release. Bella's warm, wet lips started teasing my neck and my eyes rolled to the back of my head, but immediately snapped open as I remembered last time I was poised on top of her, so close to combustion, with her lips on my neck. My breath hitched at the memory of the dangerously erotic bite she had given me, and I launched myself upwards, away from her hazardous teeth, and gripped the headboard in front of me. The irony of that moment did not escape me - I was probably the first vampire in history to jump from a set of feeble human teeth.

"Edward?" Bella called in confusion.

"Bella," I began. My voice was rough and burdened by my overwhelming need, but I could not stop pumping into her at this moment for anything in the wide world. I continued my explanation through my urgent thrusts.

"If you-" _uh!_ "value my sanity-" _uh_! "you will keep you mouth-" _uh!_ "and your _teeth-_" _uh_! "to yourself."

Much to my relief, she nodded at me as her small body began to shake beneath me. I could tell she was as close as I was - I could feel the wetness spilling from her as I rocked myself relentlessly in and out of her. My dick was throbbing in anticipation and I desperately needed to release some of the intense pressure inside me before I started slamming into her much too roughly. I clenched my fists tightly around the headboard with excessive force and the wood splintered and snapped beneath my palms. Relief washed over me as the wood cracked between my fingers and I continued to demolish the bed frame, squeezing my fists in tempo with my frantic thrusts.

Bella's hot hands were all over me, running up and down my chest and sliding down my arms. I was so close - I was coiled as tightly as I could stand, set to spring free at any moment. I continued to furiously rip large fistfuls of timber from the headboard like they were nothing more than slender blades of grass as I sped towards my climax.

Just then, Bella wrapped her legs tightly around my waist and began to buck towards me, shoving my dick deliciously deep into her core.

"Ah! Bella!" I cried out at the sensation. I was buried so deeply in her pussy that I could feel every one of her muscles as they began to strain around me.

"Edward, please! I'm so close!" she screamed.

"Oh, God! Yes, Bella! Oh, _God_ yes! _Uuuuh!_" I growled.

I almost came at that moment, but I forced myself to hold on to my senses for just a moment longer to give my Bella what she needed.

I ripped a final chunk from the wooden frame before I reached down between us and began to rub circles as lightly as I could manage on her sensitive clit.

Her slick walls clamped down on me immediately, and she started screaming my name as she came. A violent roar tore from my chest and I froze as my dick tightened for the final time.

Then, I erupted.

My climax was earth-shattering. It felt as though my entire being had exploded from the sheer force of my orgasm. Each delicious throb of my release racked my body in hot spurts, and I shook uncontrollably from my savage growling. I could hear Bella wailing and moaning along with me and could feel her body still constricting as she came. I was flying high with her, reveling in each divine wave as it crashed over us as we surrendered to euphoria.

My growls died off as Bella's screams began to calm, and I rolled off of her carefully. I examined her closely, and was immensely relieved to find that I had not hurt her. There were absolutely no marks on her beautiful body - not so much as a scratch had marred our perfect night. I had never felt so overwhelmingly satisfied in my entire existence.

I rolled to my side and propped my head up on my elbow, leaning my head over to look at Bella's face, and I grinned widely. She was so adorable. Her dark hair was strewn around her head and her eyes were closed, but a lazy grin lit up her face and her cheeks were still flushed from our tumble. My still heart swelled inside my chest at the sight of her, and I leaned forward to kiss her.

I let my lips barely graze across her face, trailing lightly across her cheekbones and forehead. Her chestnut eyes opened just a sliver, and she sighed as I nuzzled her soft cheek.

"I love you, Bella," I told her.

"Me, too," she murmured softly.

I knew she was exhausted - the hour was late and we'd had quite a work out. I kissed her sweet lips gently, lovingly, then pressed my lips to the tip of her lovely nose. She was unable to keep her eyes open, but she weakly tilted her face upwards, hunting for one more kiss. I chuckled at the precious angel beside me, and gave her one more tender kiss before curling her head into my neck and wrapping my arms around her.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart," I whispered. "It is late at night and all angels should be sleeping."

Bella sighed once more and snuggled her face closer to me as I rubbed my hand soothingly up and down her back. I hummed her lullaby until I felt her muscles relax and her breathing slow. I placed one more affectionate kiss on the top of her head, then settled in to spend the night the only way I would ever care to - with my angel in my arms.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed seeing both sides as much as I did. So, until next time when Edward is MORE than willing...sweet dreams! ;) **


	6. Burning

**I do not own Edward, Bella, or anything that is deliciously Twilight. I'm just ridiculously obsessed with their honeymoon. . .**

**Okay you beautiful people, I have an announcement to make. WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! I know, too good to be true, but it is. But now we have a problem. You all have made me a review addict. Lol. _Please_ feed my need and keep reviewing! ;)**

**Okay, you guys have given me such lovely reviews lately that I'm sending a shout-out to ALL OF YOU! Lol. You people are too sweet - comparing me to the great SM herself? Quit making me blush like Bella - I could never compete with the goddess herself. Lol. But it absolutely tickles me that you guys like my story!**

**So anyways, enough gushing, and onto the next chapter. . .where Edward is officially _willing_. Sweet reading!**

I hadn't even had time to finish my sentence before Edward whisked me from my seat and into his arms, kissing me hungrily as he streaked through the kitchen at inhuman speed.

I had never seen Edward so. . ._enthusiastic_ before. At least, not about _this_.

A sudden, bubbling stream of high-pitched giggles burst from my lips as Edward barreled through the kitchen. Edward looked down at me with a wry grin, and I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed - I had no idea why I was laughing. But as I watched Edward eagerly race through the beach house, I couldn't seem to keep my silly laughter at bay.

I would be forever grateful to whatever it was that had caused my. . ._need_ last night. My little. . .episode. . .had managed to effectively tear down the invisible wall that had stood between Edward and I ever since our first night together. Go figure - a mental break down was all it took. No matter how it was brought about though, it was worth it. Relief radiated from us in waves, and the joy in the air was almost tangible. Our honeymoon was officially back on, and I didn't think either of us could be happier.

I kept my eyes on Edward's face as we flew through the ivory living room. His eyes looked bright, his grin was almost giddy, and even in the way he ran, I could sense his excitement. His eager expression caused a thrill to run through me, throwing me into another round of ridiculous tittering.

The wind whipped through my hair as Edward shot down the hallway, my jubilant laughter echoing off the walls as he ran. My glee continued to sound around us until he came to an abrupt halt at the doorway to the blue room. The sight of the big, blue bed - it's headboard brutally pockmarked from last night's activities - caused another burst of giggles to escape me, and I bashfully lifted my eyes to Edward's.

My lungs failed me and my laughter ceased the moment I saw his face.

Edward was looking down at me now, still cradled in his arms, with a dark gaze that I knew was not from thirst. Mischief glinted in his amber eyes, and his crooked smile looked dangerous - devilish, somehow - making my stomach twist and my cheeks run hot. His smile widened at my blush, flashing his impossibly white teeth, and he took three long strides towards the bed before throwing us playfully onto it. His strong arms landed on either side of my body, bracing himself above me as I fell, back flat, onto the sapphire sheets. I bounced a few times against the mattress, and he chuckled lightly before he spoke.

"So, our objective for this afternoon is to attempt to burn off the excess calories from the rather large lunch you ingested today, is that correct, love?" he asked me, innocently.

I blinked. _Excess calories_? From my _large lunch_? Ha. Ha. Says the vampire that watches Food Network.

"Mmmhmm, that is correct. Unless of course, you don't think you'll be able to assist me with that," I snapped.

Shock crossed Edward's face for a moment - his eyes widened and his smirk fell in disbelief.

I mentally stuck my tongue out at him.

He quickly regained his composure, though - much to my chagrin - and his mouth twitched back up into that beautiful, cocky grin while he raised one perfect eyebrow at me.

"I believe you forget, my love, that I have not one, but two medical degrees. I am beyond capable of. . .overseeing. . .a routine physical exercise session. In fact, my knowledge of the human muscular system can rival that of a standard encyclopedia," he informed me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I can assure you, Bella," he continued, "that I am not only able to, but would take great pleasure in. . .assisting you."

I studied Edward's face carefully. His words seemed nonchalant, his tone indifferent, but his eyes were smoldering as though something was burning behind them, simmering just below the surface, and my stomach fluttered at the sight.

"I suggest we start with some. . ._stretches_," he added in a low voice.

The way he stressed the word _stretches_ sent my heart into overdrive, and I swallowed hard. _Where was he going with this_? _More importantly_, I wondered, _did I care_?

My answer was a resounding _no_.

"Okay. . ." I trailed off, before my voice could break.

No sooner had I spoken than I found myself on my feet, the back of my knees pressed against the side of the bed, with Edward standing in front of me. He was lightly gripping my shoulders, holding me steady until my slow human brain could process the change. I was confused, and a little disoriented at first, but once my stance mentally registered, I gasped in outrage. Why in the _world_ were we off of the bed? The only exercise I was interested in _definitely_ included a bed.

I pouted at him, pushing out my bottom lip and giving him my best sad-Alice-eyes. After hanging out with her so much, I could only hope that I had picked up something.

Edward's eyes flashed and his body froze as he gazed intently at my protruding bottom lip, and my heart stuttered in response. The ever-present electricity between us flared up for a moment as a warm tingle shot between my thighs, and I had an irresistible urge to kiss him. I stretched up on my toes and began to lean my lips towards his, but before I could get even a fraction of an inch, he seemed to shake off his momentary daze and spoke.

"Now, Bella, exercise is an essential part of maintaining a healthy, human lifestyle. I can't have you becoming ill on our honeymoon, can I?" he teased.

Before I could respond, he continued.

"Let's start with your arms."

With that, he gripped each of my wrists lightly and pulled my arms above my head. I felt the light camisole I was wearing rise with the movement, exposing my stomach and causing a shiver to run down my spine. Once my arms were fully stretched above me, Edward transferred both of my wrists into just one hand as the other began to slide down my arm.

"Stretching the triceps is most important before lifting any heavy weights," he said softly, but I could hear a rough undercurrent starting to seep into his voice.

As Edward's right hand drifted down my arm and across my ribs, his thumb barely grazed the side of my breast, and I shivered again. Without pause, he continued to trail his fingers down my side until they came to rest around my hip.

"But since," he persisted, his left hand still holding my wrists above my head, "we will not be training with any weights this afternoon, I suggest we move. . ._lower_."

The breath of air I had been unconsciously holding escaped my lungs in a gush. _Lower_? I liked lower.

The frosty hand that shackled my wrists began to descend slowly, bringing my arms in front of my chest before releasing them. His fingers immediately sought my other hip, and as soon as they were in place, his right hand slid down my thigh, circling inward until he was firmly gripping the back of my knee. With an abrupt and deliberate movement, he pulled my leg upwards and hitched it around his hip.

I squeaked a little.

"The hamstrings, located in the back of your thighs, are easily injured, and should always be stretched before a work-out," Edward informed me, his voice low and rough.

He let his hand wander from my knee and began rubbing the underside of my elevated thigh. As he stroked his fingers back and forth, teasing my sensitive skin, I made a mental note to bow down to Alice for the ridiculously tiny skirts she had taken the liberty of packing for me. The feel of his fingers running along my bare thigh was making my stomach steam with lust and I could feel warm moisture begin to coat my center. His touch kindled a flame inside of me, and I tightened my leg around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

"What about the other one?" I questioned, biting my lip.

Edward kept his eyes glued to my lip as he wordlessly pushed my leg down and picked up the other one. As he gripped my knee and wound it around his waist, I encircled my hands around his neck and jerked him even closer than before, bringing my tingling core in direct contact with the zipper of his jeans, and pressing our chests together.

"Mmmm," I sighed.

Edward looked up at me through his thick lashes with a dark, lusty gaze, then slid his hand from my raised knee, trailing it slowly up my thigh, just as he had done before. But his hand continued higher this time, and his lips parted as his hand slipped upwards, not stopping until he was cupping my ass cheek beneath my skirt.

"Mmmm," he breathed back, and he leaned his forehead against mine as his fingers tightened around my ass.

His heavenly scent combined with his naughty touch saturated my brain, sending me into a dazzled stupor. I wanted to move, to throw myself against him and ravish him, but my brain was disconnected from my body, and I continued to stare blankly into his sultry eyes.

Edward chuckled and leaned in slowly to press his lips to mine. His kiss sent a jolt from my lips to my toes, snapping me out of my daze, and I launched myself upwards, desperate to taste more of his luscious lips.

He kissed me back, moving his lips against mine passionately, and tilted his head to allow his lips to completely engulf my own. I crushed myself closer to him, ready to get this show on the road, but he pulled away suddenly and looked down at me with an intense, fiery gaze.

"You're not done yet, Bella," Edward scolded, seductively.

He removed his hand from my ass and detached my leg from his hip. I opened my mouth to protest, thoroughly frustrated with him, but before I could make a sound, he forcefully spun me around by my hips until my back was pressed against his marble chest. He held my hip firmly with one hand while the other trailed up my side and onto my back, coming to rest between my shoulder blades. With light but undeniable pressure, he pushed me down, bending me over at the waist.

"That's right, Bella. Stretch that fine ass of yours," he purred.

My heart stopped.

_Oh God_, I thought excitedly, _frisky Edward is back - and better than ever!_

I could literally feel the wetness gush from between my legs at his wicked words. I could feel his erection pressing against my ass, and I was beyond thrilled to feel how hard he was for me. Still bent over, I began to sway my hips back and forth, grinding my ass against his solid length. Edward groaned before returning the favor, rubbing his cock roughly back against me.

I think I blacked out from sheer desire for a moment as he unashamedly rubbed his hardness against my ass. Edward was so _sexy_ when he let himself go. To watch him, in all his perfection, lose control and give in to temptation was absolutely glorious - and ridiculously arousing.

He was an angel, playing with the devil.

I straightened my back, pressing my ass even harder against his protruding member, and reached my arms above and behind me to wind them around his neck. He immediately leaned his head down to kiss and suck on the sensitive spot below my ear, and I moaned as I continued to move my hips back and forth against him. Familiar heat waves began to roll inside me as we grinded together, and I was already almost dizzy with my need for him.

"Oh, Edward. Please, take me," I whimpered.

He growled in reaction to my plea, and spun me around to face him.

"With pleasure," he whispered.

He dove in and devoured my mouth, kissing me roughly and passionately. I kissed him back with fervor and buried my fingers in his auburn hair, clenching my fists around his locks and using my grip as leverage to pull his face closer to mine. Edward groaned as his fingers strayed from my hips, trailing backwards until they were splayed across my ass. I gasped as his powerful hands cupped my cheeks, and he gave me a tantalizing squeeze before pulling me upwards, lifting me off the ground and pressing my hot center against his straining shaft. I instantly secured my legs around him, entwining my ankles around his waist as I pushed my hips roughly against his. A deep growl sounded in his chest and he turned our bodies around quickly before dropping us onto the bed behind him.

I let my legs spread to either side of Edward as he laid down, but kept my body hunched over him as I continued to ravish his mouth. I continued to tease his lips with my own, then parted my lips to taste the deliciousness that was my Edward. I took his bottom lip in my mouth and sucked on it lightly, then let my tongue slip out to follow the perfect arch of his mouth. Edward moaned a low, throaty moan and detached his lips from mine, pressing them once more against my neck.

I leaned my head sideways to allow him more access and dislodged my fingers from his silky hair, choosing instead to run them down his shoulders and along the defined muscles of his arms. Once my fingers reached his hands, he let go of my hips and encircled my hands with his own. With one final kiss on my throat, he pulled my arms upwards, lifting my body as he sat up, leaving me straddled across his lap.

I raised my eyebrows at him, and he flashed me a devastating smile.

With a significant look, Edward set my wrists above my head. I obediently kept my arms held high above me as he released me slowly, then proceeded to trickle his fingers down my sides. Once they found the hem of my shirt, it took only a moment for him to strip the garment from my body as he lifted it above my head and tossed it unceremoniously to the side.

I thanked God at that moment that I hadn't invested the time to put on a bra. Edward's eyes ignited at the sight of my bare chest, and I could have sworn his gaze lit me on fire.

"Mmmm," he growled. "You never cease to surprise me, Bella."

He hurriedly reached upwards to fondle my breasts, and I dropped my arms weakly as his hands enveloped me. Edward always knew exactly how to touch me - knew precisely how to rub fire into my veins with his sensual circles and soft caresses. My peaks stiffened immediately and he gave my breasts a gentle squeeze before running his thumbs back and forth across my points. I threw my head back and whimpered as his fingers continued to tease my tight tips, wondering how much longer I would be able to take such delicious torment.

Suddenly, Edwards fingers were replaced by his cold, marble lips. A shock wave rolled through my body as his mouth caressed my breasts, and I reflexively thrust my hips down onto him, moaning loudly at the sensation of his solid erection slamming between my legs.

"Damn, Bella," Edward groaned, as he pulled his mouth from my chest.

Hot flames of lust licked inside me at his words, and I rocked myself on him again, desperate for more. Before I could blink, I was flat on my back against the bed, with Edward on his knees between my legs. With a scalding look, he gripped the front of my skirt and instantly split it up the front, then let the frayed pieces slide from his fingers and fall sideways onto the bed. He groaned at the sight of my lacy, dark blue panties, and I teasingly wiggled my hips at him.

_Yep_, I thought. _Blue_.

Edward's breath hitched at my movement and his head snapped up to face me. His stunning eyes bore into mine, causing my stomach to clench and sending hot sensations shooting between my legs.

"You are the sexiest creature I have ever laid eyes on," he sighed.

My skin prickled and satisfaction pulsed through my body at his words. I loved knowing that he found me sexy, and I _really_ loved to hear him say it. I watched as Edward's eyes roamed my body and his hands gripped the hem of his shirt. As fast as lightning, he threw the shirt over his head and discarded it behind him, then brought his smoldering eyes back to mine.

"You are so exquisite, so alluring, that I can not seem to help myself when I am near you," he murmured.

Need began pulsing through my stomach from his flattery as I let my eyes rake over his pale, flawless chest. I hungrily followed each perfect line of his torso, starting from the groove beneath his collarbone and working my way down the perfect planes of his pecs, to the ripped ridges of his abs, the perfect V between his hips, and lower. . .

And then I saw his hands.

They were resting on the waistband of his jeans, and his fingers were deftly sliding the button through the hole. I sucked in an embarrassingly loud breath as he shoved the button through and moved his fingers to his zipper without missing a beat. The flames of lust that were burning inside me blazed to life at the sight, and I continued to stare with wide eyes as he began to pull his zipper down.

"Do you want to see what you do to me, Bella?" he cooed with a sinfully sexy lilt.

Then, Edward threw his jeans down to his knees, allowing his stiff, thick cock to spring free for me.

I spontaneously combusted.

Red-hot need consumed my body and I moaned wildly as I propelled myself upwards. Without thinking, I leaned towards the object of my desire and landed a wanton, open-mouthed kiss - right on the tip of his dick.

Edward hissed as my lips touched him, but he brought his fingers to my chin and lifted my face to meet his eyes instead.

"There will be time for that later, my love," he assured me with an immensely pleased smirk.

I blushed furiously at my unruly reaction and he chuckled gently as his hand disappeared from my chin, then reappeared a second later on the waist of my panties. Edward's smirk turned into a devious grin, and I didn't even have time to breathe before he ripped the material from my body, leaving me completely naked and exposed to him. He gently pressed my body back onto the midnight blue sheets and gazed down at me for a long, embarrassing moment until he finally spoke.

"I am really, _very_ partial to that color against your skin," he told me in a low, lusty voice.

Edward's seductive words were driving me crazy - desire was raging inside me, my skin was flushed with heat, and my center was soaking with anticipation. Edward took a long, slow breath through his nose and his eyes rolled back in his head as he sampled the scent I knew he could smell. His hand began to move towards my center, and I immediately dug my toes into the mattress and dragged myself downward, eager to meet his extended fingers.

Edward drew in a ragged gasp as his fingers slid easily through my wetness, and he sighed heavily.

I couldn't wait a second longer. The heat of my arousal was all-consuming, and I needed him so desperately it was almost painful.

"Please, Edward," I begged.

Edward groaned deeply before locking his eyes to mine and whispering, "Anything for you, my love."

Without another word, he stripped his pants off completely and leaned his body over mine. My arms and legs immediately curled around his immaculate body, and he brushed his lips against mine before reaching his arms out to grip the headboard above me. I held on to him tightly as I felt him press against my opening.

"I love you," he breathed.

And then he thrust his cock deep inside of me, shoving himself completely inside of me with one swift push.

"Yes!" I cried as he penetrated me.

Edward groaned and angled himself so that he was embedded deep within my depths, causing my eyes to close and my head to roll back. He withdrew himself from me painfully slowly, and I whimpered from the loss of him. He responded by lodging himself back inside me with another vigorous thrust.

"Ooooh," I cried as he filled me completely.

Edward moaned loudly and immediately picked up his pace. He began to work his hips feverishly against mine, drilling into me and hitting a wondrous spot deep in my depths. Each slam of his dick inside me caused the fire to burn hotter, and I screamed out to him as I held onto him for dear life.

"You're so wet, Bella," he grunted, "so wet for me."

Another fiery wave of desire crashed over me. I _was_ wet - _soaking_ wet - all for him.

"Yes!" I screamed.

Edward slammed into me again and I distinctly heard the snap of splintering wood. I moaned wildly and started to rake my fingernails up and down his steel chest. I didn't know if he could feel it, but I didn't care. The pleasure he was giving me was already reaching a feverish pitch, and I had to feel his body underneath my fingers before I was washed away.

I felt the muscles of his chest flex while the sounds of cracking wood tore through the room. The violent sound of it fueled my fire, consuming me with heat, and I lifted my head to crush my lips to his neck.

"Oooooh," Edward moaned as I began to suck on the spot I knew would drive him crazy.

Another resounding crack rang in my ears, spurring me onward as I trailed my parted lips down his collarbone, until I was kissing and sucking at the base of his throat.

Edward grunted as I continued to devour his stony flesh. He tasted so delicious, and I moaned against his throat. I felt him shiver against my body, causing wondrous vibrations to sink into my bones, drawing another loud moan from me. As he continued to pound into my swollen core, I pushed my tongue through my lips and trailed it downwards, licking the defined line between his pecs until I was lapping and sucking at the skin above his silent heart.

"_God_, Bella," he panted.

Edward continued to hammer relentlessly into me, and I knew I was nearing the edge. I was so hot - my skin was burning, and everything inside of me was steaming and boiling with torturous anticipation. Every thrust of his hips was pushing me closer - throwing me faster towards oblivion.

"_Edward_! _Edward_!" I chanted.

Edward knew what was happening. His breath came in a ragged spurt and he clenched his jaw tightly.

"Yes, Bella, _Yes_! I'm so close! Come for me, love!" he growled between his teeth.

"_Yes_, Edward! Oh, God! _Oh, Edward_!" I screamed.

_Edward was about to come for me_. The very thought caused my entire body to lock down, bracing for impact.

"God! _Uh_!" he cried out as he pumped even harder into me.

My entire body was running too hot, my muscles were starting to clench, and I knew with just a few more strokes, I would be a goner.

A flash of movement caught my eye as my body counted down to detonation. I snapped my eyes towards it, and saw Edward's arm extended sideways as he curled his hand around the bedpost. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the muscles that were straining and flexing in tempo with his thrusts.

And then I saw Edward's hand contract - almost gently - around the bedpost. I watched in awe as his long fingers sunk into it immediately, instantly crushing finger-shaped grooves into the solid wood.

Something about the deadly strength, the sheer power that laid just inside Edward's fingers, caused me to erupt.

I blasted into my orgasm, exploding into fiery pieces as I launched into a blissful inferno. I screamed Edward's name as I came, and my hand shot up to grip the muscled arm that held such potent strength.

Edward roared a terrible, glorious roar as he came, and the undeniable power that emanated from the sound sent another hot wave of ecstasy through me. Lights flashed before my eyes as heat rolled through my body, sending electric shocks through every muscle and causing my toes to curl and my back to arch. I gave myself up to the sensation completely, letting every inch of my body burn with euphoria.

Eventually, my orgasm melted into warm and tingly satisfaction, and I felt Edward lower himself beside me.

I lazily rolled over and was immediately met with his dazzling golden eyes. They seemed to shine with love and happiness, and a brilliant smile brightened his face. I smiled a ridiculous smile back at him, and his angelic laughter rang through the room. Edward's laughter was contagious, and I began to giggle along with him, and wrapped my arms around his chest to hug my body closer to his. He kissed my forehead, still chuckling, and wound one arm around my waist.

"I love you," I told him between giggles.

Edward swept a soft kiss across my lips.

"I love you, too," he answered.

I snuggled further into him, nuzzling my neck into his shoulder and letting my body form to his as I basked in the radiance of the moment. We both lay still, our bodies entwined, holding on to each other as though we could never let go. And I knew we never would.

And then my stomach growled.

Of course.

Edward chuckled and rubbed his nose lightly against mine.

"Hungry again, love?" he asked.

"Ugh. When am I _not_ hungry anymore? All this physical activity is so _draining_." I answered, a little put-out that my weak human body had managed to ruin yet another moment.

Edward's eyes darkened infinitesimally at my response, and I gazed at him curiously.

"Well then, allow me to cook you dinner," he offered politely.

I smiled at him.

"Because believe me, Bella, I have many more _physical activities_ in store for you," he promised in a deep, enticing voice.

And with that, Edward wrapped my body in the silky blue sheet, tossed me playfully over his shoulder, and raced back towards the kitchen.

**Yeah, that's right. More physical activity ahead. Muahahaha.**


	7. Delicious

1**I have absolutely no rights to Edward, Bella, or Twilight. If I did, I probably wouldn't share Edward lol.**

**I really need to thank you guys not only for your outstanding reviews, but your willingness to answer my questions! Seriously - I feel bad for asking sometimes, but you guys always answer and I really love input! So gracias! And I've decided, after all the amazing opinions about my story title, to keep it as it is. I have to give a shout out to heathercampbell29 for hitting the nail on the head with her assertion of "it's still about the love between Edward and Bella." Thanks so much for pointing that out, because that was one of my original intents. But sometimes as I write, I seem to overthink things to the point where I wonder if anyone can even follow me lol. So I learned y'all are with me, and that's awesome!**

**So, do you guys ever go back and read your reviews? You should. . .you guys are friggin great!! I need to give another shout-out to FictionalFascination for her little piece of gold about the last chapter: "Edward the personal trainer: he'll whip you into shape." Two words, my sista. Hell. And. Yes. Lol!**

**So, without boring you beautiful peeps anymore, I give you **_**Delicious**_**! big cheesy grin**

"Mmmmm, that was good," I sighed. My words came out muffled as I held my hand in front of my mouth, blocking Edward from an unnecessary view of my last bite of dinner.

Edward grinned at me from across the table. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I swallowed my food and leaned back in my chair, carefully clutching the silky, blue sheet around my chest. I wasn't about to give Edward a free show. I still couldn't believe he had wrapped me in nothing but a flimsy bed sheet for dinner, while he had snuck on a pair of jeans with one hand before racing me like a sack of potatoes into the kitchen. Still, I couldn't complain too much. The sight of Edward's polished chest, unblemished and irresistibly muscled, was something I certainly didn't mind seeing. On the contrary, for someone as beautiful as Edward, shirts should be banned altogether. I stared at the god in front of me, allowing my eyes to trace the frame of his upper body that was visible above the table. He was so perfect - and so _mine_.

"Are you still hungry? I could get you some dessert, if you wish," Edward asked me, probably in an effort to distract me from my blatant ogling.

I smiled sheepishly as I considered cramming more food down my throat. Dessert certainly _sounded_ good, but I didn't want to embarrass myself by eating like a cow in front of Edward. Then again, it didn't really matter too much - I probably always looked that way compared to someone who doesn't eat. Plus, this wasn't something I would have to worry about much longer. In another year, give or take, human food would no longer be a requirement. I grinned at the thought. _One more year_.

My decision made, I gave Edward a shrug. "Sure," I told him.

Edward rose fluidly from his chair, exposing the rest of his chiseled torso.

_One year? Make that three_, I thought, wryly.

"Is there anything in particular that you would like?" he questioned as he swept towards the fridge.

"Ummmm. . ." I trailed off. I racked my brains for anything that had struck my fancy the last time I had rifled through the stacks of food. I remembered there was ice cream, but I wasn't really in the mood for that. There were a few boxes of frozen apple turnovers, but I didn't feel like having anything warm, either. And then it hit me.

"Oh! Could I have some strawberries please?" I asked politely as I bounced in my seat. Perfect. I loved strawberries.

"Of course, love," Edward chuckled as he opened the refrigerator door and reached for the box. Without turning around, he set the box on the counter and retrieved a bowl from the cupboard above him.

"Ummm, you need to -"

"All the produce has already been washed," Edward informed me with a wink as he turned to walk towards me. In his hands, he cradled a sparkling white bowl that was overflowing with bright red strawberries.

"Oh," I said. Of course it had. Edward always thought of everything.

After just a few steps, Edward had crossed the kitchen and was standing beside me, dessert in hand. I wasn't sure which looked more appetizing - the plump berries, or the sexy vampire holding them.

"Thank you," I told him with a grin as he set the dish before me. Edward leaned down to give me a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to his seat. I eagerly picked a ripe strawberry from the bowl and held it to my lips for a moment before something struck me.

"You really don't need to sit here while I eat, you know," I told Edward. "You could go do something else." I really didn't want him to leave, but I felt bad that he sat at the table, day after day, several times a day, with nothing to do but watch me eat.

"I don't mind at all. I would rather be with you than anywhere else in the entire world. Or in this case, the entire island," he grinned crookedly. He paused and his golden eyes flickered to the strawberry between my fingers. "Go ahead and eat, Bella," he said, softly.

I smiled at him, grateful he'd rather sit at a table and be bored than leave my side, then returned my attention to the strawberry in my hand. I could already smell the sweet scent of the ruby red berry, and I immediately raised it back to my lips. I nibbled on the end for a moment, and sighed as juice began to seep from the shallow bite. It was perfect - soft and juicy, ripened to utter perfection. I opened my mouth and tore an impatient bite from it, then moaned. The strawberry's juice flooded my mouth, sugary sweet with just a hint of tangy tartness, and I realized that these were without a doubt the best strawberries I had ever had. I licked the remaining juice from my lips, then raised my eyes to Edward.

"Edward, these are _delicious_! Where are these from?" I questioned, amazed that the best strawberries I had ever eaten were on a secluded island in the southern hemisphere.

Edward's expression was blank as he gazed at me without answering. I stared back at him expectantly, but as the silence dragged on, I couldn't help wishing that I was the one who could read minds. I was baffled by his unresponsiveness - could he have not heard me? Not likely with his vampire senses. It was quiet for a few more seconds as I sat, staring at him in confusion, until he seemed to realize I had spoken.

"Oh. . .ah. . .I'm not sure. I can find out, if you wish?" Edward finally answered.

His face was still motionless as his eyes stared straight ahead. I had never seen him so distracted before. I followed his gaze, wondering what it was that held his attention so entirely. My eyes landed on the remaining shred of berry that was in my hand, still positioned just to the side of my mouth. Curious, I lowered it slowly to the table, then had to repress a smile as I watched his eyes follow it all the way down. I bit my lip to keep from laughing out loud as his eyes stayed glued to the strawberries' remains for a moment, then flashed up to my mouth before finally reaching my eyes.

"Hey, there," I teased. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh. Um. I was having trouble remembering where these strawberries were shipped from. I'm so sorry Bella, that was rude of me," he answered, sounding a bit sheepish.

I was intrigued. Edward never forgot _anything_. He looked strange, too - his lips were pressed tightly together, and his eyes hadn't quite met mine as he spoke. I studied his face carefully for one more moment until realization struck me full force, and I had to suppress a gasp. Was Edward _embarrassed_? He certainly appeared to be. And if he was, what could he _possibly_ be embarrassed about? My own eyes locked on the bowl of strawberries in front of me as I marveled over this new development. It had something to do with the strawberries, with that I was certain. I figured there was only one way to find out.

"It doesn't matter where they're from, Edward," I smiled. "What matters is that they're the best strawberries I've ever tasted."

I kept the innocent smile on my face as I carefully raised another berry from the bowl. Edward's eyes instantly locked on the strawberry, then followed it almost anxiously as I raised it to my mouth. _Interesting_. I peeked up at him through my lashes as I slowly wrapped my lips around the strawberry and bit down. What I saw made my heart stop cold.

Edward's eyes blazed as his lips fell open for the briefest of moments before his face snapped back to its' former expressionless mask. If I had so much as blinked, I would have missed it.

A pleasurable shudder racked my body - I knew that look.

_Lust_.

The word echoed in my head as I pulled the stem away from my mouth and swept up the excess sweetness with my tongue. _This was turning Edward on_. I inwardly rejoiced for a moment before wondering what I should do with this newly acquired information. As I contemplated this, I set the shredded stem back on the table and took my time tightening the sheet around my body. I lifted my eyes back to Edward's to see the same, carefully blank stare, and I decided right then that I would just go with it and hope for the best. I would try anything to see that steamy look again.

"You know, strawberries are _really_ good with cream," I told him, aiming at nonchalance.

The next thing I saw was the door of the refrigerator, opening and closing in a blur before Edward was at my side with another, smaller bowl and a bottle of whipped cream.

I couldn't help it - I laughed.

"That was fast," I giggled.

"Anything for you, Bella. You are my wife, after all," he reminded me with a shrug.

Almost reverently, he set the bowl down beside the strawberries. He quickly shook the bottle of whipped cream, then lowered the nozzle to spray the fluffy cream into it. Once it was full to the brim, Edward flew around the table, landing in his seat without a sound, a look of concentration on his gorgeous face.

I really should have felt guilty, playing with him like this. But it was so _fun_! Plus, I figured, he had it coming. I definitely owed him one after his little "stretching" stunt this afternoon.

As slowly as I could manage, I raised a strawberry from the bowl and let it roll between my fingers for a minute while I glanced up at Edward to assure myself that he was still watching. When I saw his eyes firmly set on the fruit in my hand, I gradually lowered it into the bowl of sugary fluff, then swirled it around a few times, making sure to coat it well. Edward's eyes never stirred from the strawberry in my hand.

_Okay_, I prepped myself, _I can do this_. It was strange - I suddenly felt like some hopeful actress, about to make her big debut. I knew I could blow this so easily - I definitely couldn't act. But if I could pull this off. . .

I let thoughts of possible rewards flash through my mind as I lifted the dipped strawberry to my mouth. I didn't dare look at Edward now - I knew he would see through me in less than a heartbeat. As the berry neared my mouth, I carefully parted my lips, then eased the fruit gently between them. It was heavenly sweet - the taste of the whipped cream mixed with the already impossibly juicy strawberry distracted me from my mission, and I moaned again as I took a hungry bite. _Well, there goes that_, I thought ruefully as I chewed.

I swallowed the strawberry and lifted my eyes reluctantly back to Edward's, hoping he hadn't seen straight through my pathetic charade. But as soon as I saw his face, I was exceedingly grateful that I had already swallowed - I was sure I would have choked.

Edward's face wasn't so much blank as it was stunned - his lips were parted infinitesimally and his eyes were wide, as though he had just seen something astonishing. Which he probably had, after bearing witness to my pitiful attempt at seduction. Warmth started to rise in my cheeks, and I tried unsuccessfully to will my blush away before he noticed. Just when I thought I would have to embarrass myself further by explaining my blush, Edward materialized at my side.

"Allow me," he murmured, as his long, pale fingers lifted another strawberry from the bowl.

I watched, stunned, as Edward twirled the bright strawberry through the cream, then raised it slowly towards me. I opened my mouth immediately, then closed my eyes as he set it gingerly between my lips. I bit down delicately, trying my best to be sexy, but ended up blushing furiously instead as strawberry juice began to drizzle down my chin. I was a lost cause.

A sudden, throaty sound made my eyes snap open. I could have sworn Edward had just moaned. I watched, amazed, as his eyes followed the pink trail from my lips to my chin, then back up again. I stared back up at him, not daring to move as he let the remnants of the strawberry drop to the table. Ever so slowly, he lifted his finger to my chin, then dragged it upwards, following the trail of juice to my mouth. Once his cold finger reached my lip, he swept it back and forth for a moment, coating my lip with the acquired juice, then raised his eyes to mine. They were like two smoldering embers, and my breath caught in my throat as I felt the warmth of a different blush begin to tingle between my legs.

Without a word, his eyes still locked with mine, he reached out and dipped his finger into the billowy mound of whipped cream. Silently, gradually, he raised his finger to my lips. Entranced, I granted him access, allowing his cream-coated finger to slip inside my mouth. I wrapped my lips tightly around his finger, then slowly dragged my lips downward, letting my tongue sweep up the whipped cream as I went. As I moved, I watched Edward's eyes grow heavy and his brow furrow, completely engrossed in the scene before him. Once I reached the tip of his finger, I gave it a deliberate suck, then pulled away with a slight smack of my lips.

I didn't even see it coming. Within a millisecond, Edward had swept me from my seat, landing me flat against the kitchen table. The sheet that I had been so carefully clutching fell from my body with the sudden movement, leaving me completely exposed to him. I gasped and lifted my head to be met with the sight of Edward, standing between my parted legs that hung at the knees from the table's edge, his topaz eyes burning with desire. I could barely process the vision before his lips met mine at lightning speed for a ravishing, all-consuming kiss. I could literally feel the need seeping from his lips as they moved desperately against mine, causing flames of arousal to ignite inside me. I moaned against his lips as I felt his hands cascading over my entire body, raking hungrily down my neck and shoulders to sweep across my breasts, then across my stomach until they were sliding down my legs. Edward's cold hands were everywhere at once, moving so quickly that it felt as though he was completely engulfing my hot body in his frosty touch.

Edward's lips left mine to plow a frantic trail down my neck, and I tossed my head to the side, letting out a long, low moan as I felt his tongue dart out to lick the sensitive skin below my ear. It was all happening so fast - I could barely register his actions before my body was assaulted with new sensations. There was only one thing I was sure of. Edward was hungry. For _me_. The mere thought sent a glorious fire blazing through my body, and I bucked my hips towards him as he continued to devour my neck. The motion caused a low, rumbling growl to sound from his chest, and he pulled his face away from mine to look me in the eyes.

Blood was rushing in my ears and I was panting for air as he hovered over me. His eyes burned into mine for a moment before moving downwards to my heaving chest, then to my stomach, until they finally settled - directly on my dripping core. The fire inside me leapt up to touch my cheeks, and I could feel the heat burning in my face as he stared unashamedly between my legs. I began to squirm in embarrassment and attempted to close my legs, but his hands immediately locked on my thighs, holding me absolutely still as he gazed steadfastly into my center.

"You're beautiful, Bella," he whispered without lifting his eyes. I blushed deeper.

Suddenly, the hand that was gripping my left thigh began to move. I shivered and my breath hitched as I felt Edward's hand start to slide slowly, sensuously upwards, drawing nearer to my swollen slit. Goose bumps rose beneath his fingers as they skimmed lightly over the sensitive skin of my inner thigh, and I could feel my heart racing as they continued to move steadily towards my need. And then they stopped, right at my groin.

I couldn't tell if I was relieved that his teasing had ended, or frustrated that it hadn't gone farther. Whatever it was, it made me squirm again as I let out a small whimper. I heard the soft tremor of Edward's quiet chuckles, but before I could draw my next breath, stars burst before my eyes at the sudden sensation of Edward's cold finger, dragging through my hot, wet slit.

I gasped and writhed from his simple touch as my eyes squeezed shut and my jaw fell open. I knew it was ridiculous, but I would never be able to get enough of Edward - every movement he made seemed to drive me mad with lust. I attempted to buck my hips towards his hand, but, much to my frustration, was met with nothing but air. I threw my eyes open, and gasped again at what I saw.

Edward's face was just inches from mine and he was staring at me, his eyes scorching my skin with heated passion and fiery need.

"Edward," I whispered.

And then I noticed the finger that he was slowly raising to my lips. It glistened strangely under the fluorescent kitchen lights, and I stared at it for a moment, wondering why it was sparkling that way. It almost looked as though it was -

_Oh_. _My_. _God_. . ._Wet_. I snapped my eyes back to Edward's, realization plain on my face, and he looked back at me with such hot and sultry desire that my stomach twisted and my center throbbed as I stared dumbly back at him. I kept my wide eyes locked with his as his finger descended on my lower lip.

Edward let out a breathy sigh as he swept his finger back and forth, coating my bottom lip with my own wetness, just as he had done with the strawberry juice. After a few gentle strokes, he lifted his finger, and his eyes instantly flashed down to my mouth. Their golden tint darkened at the sight of my shimmering lip, and he looked so dangerously beautiful in that moment that my body began to tremble with want. Edward continued to stare at my lip as his head began to lean slowly towards mine. Inch by inch, he came closer, until our mouths were just centimeters apart, his sweet breath flitting across my cheeks. And then, soft as silk, cold as ice, Edward's tongue swept across my moistened bottom lip.

"Delicious," he murmured against my lip in his crushed velvet voice.

Something primitive and savage roared inside me, and I flung both my arms and legs around his stone body with a wild moan. Edward moaned back as my lips slammed against his, and I proceeded to swallow them whole with wet, frantic, open-mouthed kisses. I kissed and sucked and licked his lips while my hips bucked against his repeatedly, causing Edward to hiss and grunt in response. I was so lost in him that I barely even noticed his hands snaking beneath my ass, or the sudden burst of wind that blew through my hair. In fact, I didn't notice anything but the divine taste of Edward's lips until I realized that the table I laid on had become much too soft, the glaring kitchen lights too dim. Edward's lips left mine as my eyes snapped open to the familiar paneled walls of the blue room, and the more than welcomed sight of Edward hovering over me.

A second later, Edward's cold lips crashed back into mine. His kiss was rough and wild as his lips attacked mine, pushing against my mouth before drawing my lips between his, then releasing me to tilt his head and work my mouth from a different angle. I threw my arms back around his neck and arched my back, pressing my body as close to his as I could manage, and we moaned in unison as my hips collided with his straining erection. Before I knew what I was doing, my hands were between our bodies, clawing blindly at the zipper of his jeans. Edward released my mouth with a final suck on my bottom lip, then pushed his body up on his elbows, giving me room to snatch at the infuriating material. As my flustered fingers warred with the button and zipper of his jeans, I felt his cool lips press against my ear, sending hot shivers all the way down to my toes.

"You truly are the most dangerous creature I have ever met," he whispered to me. "Your blood sings to me, your body captivates me, and your luscious taste would have me on my knees, begging for more."

I groaned loudly as I violently yanked his zipper down, releasing his stiff length from the prison of his pants. It sprung up instantly, stiff and solid against my hand, and I hungrily wrapped my fingers around it.

"Oooh," Edward moaned as my fist began to pump him. I couldn't help myself, I had to feel him, to pleasure him, to drive him as crazy as he drove me. I stroked my fist relentlessly up and down his shaft, then rejoiced inside when he started bucking into me, driving himself harder into my hand.

Edward's lips landed on mine as I continued to beat his thick member, peppering my mouth with a constant stream of rough, separate kisses. As he continued to move to the rhythm of my hand, I could hear him start to grunt, low in his chest, and my desire flamed up again from the sound.

"Edward," I panted between kisses, "I _want_ you!"

Edward growled in pleasure as he thrust one final time between my fingers before pulling back.

"Then you shall have me, my love," he answered in a deep, seductive lilt.

Too fast for my human eyes to see, he stripped his pants from his legs and was leaning back over me, his erection suddenly pressed against my opening. My inner fire roared in anticipation, and my breath hitched as he pressed a gentle, loving kiss on my neck before bringing his hands up to the battered head board. Then, with one, smooth stroke, Edward sheathed himself completely within me.

"Ooooh, Edward," I moaned as he filled me completely. My body shuddered in delight as Edward pulled back, then pushed back into my depths, just as smoothly as he had before.

"_Bella_," he groaned back, his silky voice dripping with want.

He withdrew himself from me again, and I thought I would die from the loss of him - the searing heat between my legs demanded more. As though he could hear my thoughts, Edward suddenly pumped into me forcefully, hitting my hot spot and drawing a high-pitched cry from me. Slowly, maddeningly, he withdrew from me again, only to plunge roughly back inside of me.

I needed more. My entire body was too hot, too tight, and I wound my legs around his, then bucked my hips towards him in desperation.

"Please, Edward," I begged.

Edward sucked in a ragged breath, then began to pull himself out of me even slower than before.

"Yes, Bella?" he whispered.

"_More_," I moaned - it was all I could manage through the overwhelming heat.

Edward thrust his shaft rigorously back into me, only to pull out once again, still agonizingly slowly. I whimpered, and attempted to buck my hips up again, but Edward was too fast, and he immediately pulled farther back.

"_Edward_," I cried in frustration.

"Tell me what you want, Bella," Edward almost pleaded with me, as he continued to pull away from my eager hips, inch by torturous inch.

My body was burning at the stake of desire and my insides were screaming at him to set me free, to douse me with blissful waves of ecstasy. My blazing need was threatening to overcome me, but even immersed in the throes of passion, I felt my chin jut forward.

Fine. I could tell him. I _would_ tell him.

"_Fuck_ me, Edward!" I nearly demanded.

An earsplitting _snap_ sounded above me as the bed shook violently.

"_Yes_!" Edward growled loudly, his voice fierce with devilish satisfaction.

Edward slammed his hips back into mine, slapping against my swollen clit and sending a jolt of magnificent pleasure racing through my body. He wasted no time as he pulled back quickly, only to pump into me again with even more force than before.

"Ah!" I screamed, as Edward's hips locked into a steady, heated rhythm.

"_God_, Bella! Uh!" Edward cried as another unmistakable crack of the headboard rang in my ears.

With every pound of his hips, my heart raced faster as my fire burned hotter. He was thrusting so quickly, so powerfully, that I could feel my body scooting across the silky sheets below me, and I stuck my hands above my head to brace them against the splintering headboard. I could feel his rock hard cock slamming into my depths, piercing me, driving into me more firmly than I had ever felt before.

"Edward," I gasped, "you're so _hard_!"

A rough and animalistic moan ripped from Edward's chest at my words, and his thrusting increased to a feverish tempo. The sound of crackling wood reverberated through the room like a wild fire, racing through a barren forest.

"Yes, Bella," he grunted, "I'm fucking _hard_ for you!"

"_Oh_, _my God_!" I screamed. I had never heard _anything_ so erotic before. Edward's ardent words tore directly into my stomach, and I could feel my core throb as my muscles twisted for the final time. I shot my arms upwards to grip Edward's solid shoulders, and shot my hips towards his, taking his cock as deep as it could go, one more time.

My muscles clamped down violently on Edward's throbbing shaft as I came with a vengeance. The fire inside me blasted in all directions, consuming my body with exhilarating heat.

"_Bella_! _Yes_! " Edward roared as he froze above me.

I could feel his dick pulsing wildly inside of me as my insides rolled in ecstasy. Our bodies throbbed and quivered as we came together, relinquishing ourselves to the fiery flames of euphoria. I chanted Edward's name over and over again with each fresh wave of bliss, and I could hear Edward's feral snarls tearing through the air. The sounds of our pleasure echoed around us, intensifying our orgasm as we held onto each other, wholly immersed in passionate heat.

Eventually, our moans quieted and our bodies cooled, and Edward slowly withdrew from me, letting his body fall to my side. I rolled towards him immediately, pulling my body onto his and latching on to him, holding him close as all awareness began to fade from my consciousness. Edward's cool arms locked around my waist as his lips pressed firmly in my hair. He took a deep, steady breath, then spoke.

"You, my love, are the most beautiful, amazing, and _astonishing_ woman to ever live," he chuckled softly.

I managed to peel my eyes open to meet his topaz ones, and smirked. "What, no dangerous comments today?"

Edward laughed loudly at that. "No, you were not, in fact, dangerous today" he winked at me. He leaned down to press his lips to my forehead, then dragged them lightly down my cheekbone until they were pressed against my ear. "Today, you were absolutely _delicious_," he whispered in my ear, then chuckled lightly.

I shivered at the cool breath trembling against my lobe, and at the heated words accompanying them. I couldn't stop the coy smile from spreading across my face as I lazily lifted my head to look at him.

"Well, you can taste me any time you want to," I breathed.

Edward's eyes flashed as his devilish smirk graced his angel's face.

"Perhaps I was mistaken. It seems as though I have simply acquired a taste for danger," he teased.

I giggled and nuzzled my head into his neck. Edward chuckled quietly again before pulling the sapphire blanket around our bodies.

"I love you, Bella. Forever," he crooned, as his arms wound their way back around my waist.

I smiled as my eyes drifted shut. "I love you too, Edward," I replied. No sooner had I said it than a huge yawn escaped from me, and I could almost hear the amused grin spreading across Edward's face.

"Goodnight, my love," Edward whispered. He began to softly hum my lullaby and my body instantly relaxed to the familiar sound. I think I managed to mumble a goodnight to him, but I couldn't be sure. All I could hear were the soothing notes of my lullaby as they carried me into unconsciousness.

**So obviously, I've decided to continue through at least this installment with Bella and her humanness lol. I haven't decided how soon Bella will change, cuz SM was infuriatingly vague on her timeline. ;) If anyone has any specific desires (muahahaha) let me know, other than that, we will just see where I go from here, eh? Lol Be kind. . .Review!**


	8. Curious

**I own nothing that has to do with Twilight. I do not own Edward, I do not own Bella. I do not own Isle Esme. Sigh**

**Okay guys. Listen up good. You. Are. All. AWESOME! Lol! Words cannot describe how thrilled I was to read through my reviews on my last chap - your kind words are the epitome of coolness.**

**I have to send a big ole shout out to vanillabeans, for being an unintentional beta and awesome friend. **

**Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful afternoon on Isle Esme. The sun was shining brightly, high above the sea, causing the rolling waves to shimmer and sparkle in the distance. The tropical plants and flowers that dotted the island seemed emboldened under the sunny rays, their rich shades popping brilliantly against the creamy white sand. It all looked tantalizing enough that I had agreed to leave the comforts of the blue room this morning almost without complaint.

Almost.

Edward and I had spent a good portion of the day floating in the warm ocean water, and were now lounging lazily on the sand. Well, Edward was lounging. I was sitting the way I loved to most - curled over the magnificent being lying beside me, caressing the sparkling palm of his hand. Edward was wearing only his swimming trunks, leaving most of his body exposed to the afternoon sun, and I watched in awe as he glittered and gleamed in the natural light. His shorts, still damp from our swim, clung tightly to his legs, clearly outlining the perfectly shaped muscles of his thighs. His eyes were closed, his messy, half-dried bronze hair hung haphazardly across his forehead, and a small, serene smile was tugging at the corner of his heavenly lips. I would never know what I had done to deserve such an angel, but he was mine, and I was going to enjoy him to the fullest.

Another gust of warm, humid air rolled over my body, sending a small wisp of hair fluttering against my cheek. As I unwillingly tore one hand from Edward's to tuck the strand back behind my ear, I let my eyes drift across the sprawling beach line. Although it was nothing compared to Edward, no one could fail to appreciate the scenery. The sky was a cloudless, crystal blue, the palms were swaying gently above us, and the only sound was the soft hum of the waves as they swept lazily across the sand.

Woah. Deja-vu.

A silly smile played on my lips when I recognized the setting as something I had seen before.

In my dreams.

Well, just one dream, to be specific. The dream that had been the beginning to - well, the beginning. I smiled brilliantly at that memory, and thanked God once again for the never-ending wonders of unconsciousness. The mere memory of my unexpected beach fantasy - and the end results - were already causing my nerves to tingle.

"What are you thinking, love?" The velvety voice broke through my reverie, and from my peripheral vision, I could see that Edward had opened his eyes and was staring at me curiously.

"Nothing of great importance," I lied, trying to clear my mind of all blush-inducing thoughts.

Edward frowned. "You _do_ understand that you will be the sole cause of the loss of my sanity, do you not?" he told me, his voice laced with annoyance.

Dangit. He was going to make me answer. I would have to tread very carefully if I wanted to avoid humiliation today.

"I was just having some major deja-vu," I admitted, as I tried to think of anything but the guilty flush that was already rising in my cheeks. _Rotten milk, dissecting frogs, make-overs_. . .

No such luck. I could feel my cheeks turning warm with heat that had nothing to do with the sun, and I guiltily lifted my eyes to Edward's. He had noticed, as he always did, and was looking at me expectantly. My stomach dropped - I had been caught, and I knew from experience that there would be no escape. I would have to explain myself. Sigh.

"Um, it's just that. . ." I hedged, not quite sure how to proceed.

Edward nodded encouragingly, his topaz eyes searching mine.

"Well. . .this is a _lot_ like. . .that dream. . ." I mumbled so softly that only Edward would have been able to hear it.

Curiosity flickered in his eyes, and he seemed to deliberate for a moment before he spoke.

"Really?" he questioned with feigned disinterest. "How so?"

Edward wasn't fooling me. I could see from the set of his mouth, the concentration in his eyes, that he wanted me to continue. I was surprised at his sudden interest - I had no idea what he could find so intriguing about my silly dream. I was even more surprised to find that I was suddenly and strangely _excited_ to share with him the dream that had left me so desperate for him. I had never planned on telling him about my little fantasy, but now that I had no choice, I found it. . .erotic, somehow. I looked down at my fingers, still entwined in his, and took an unsteady breath before beginning.

"Well. . ." I started, hesitantly. Edward nodded in encouragement again.

"We were on the beach - like this. Actually, I was lying on the sand, and you were -"

"How were you lying, Bella?" he cut in softly.

My heart leapt up into my throat. This was good. This was _very_ good. I felt my center becoming just as warm as my cheeks - I could see where this was going. I immediately withdrew my fingers from Edward's - more willingly this time - and turned my body, extending my legs parallel to his. Edward sat up, matching my position, and I gave him a shy smile as I began to lean backwards. I kept my eyes on his as my head reached the sand, then, as slowly as I could manage, I bent one of my legs at the knee. Edward continued to watch me, his amber eyes only leaving mine to occasionally flit down my bikini-clad body, now stretched across the sand.

"I was like this," I told him, once my hands were by my hips, my fingers dipped into the powdery sand.

Edward nodded again, almost in an approval, then leaned slowly over me.

"And where was I?" he asked, his voice husky with the first hints of lust.

"You were swimming, but then you came back," I told him. There was no way I was going to give him the unedited version - I refused to tell him that the mere thought of him had turned me on even in my dreams. Or worse yet, that even my _dream_-Edward managed to catch me in embarrassing moments. Nope. I would be taking that one to the grave - figuratively speaking, of course. I hurried on so that he wouldn't catch on to my moment of hesitation.

"And then you said. . .um, you said 'Bella,'" I told him, lamely. I didn't know how to explain to him that it wasn't _what_ he had said, but _how_ he had said it. I certainly wasn't going to try to recreate it - I would have sounded idiotic, and would never have been able to get it right, anyway.

Edward's mouth immediately twitched up into his breathtaking smirk and he leaned his head down towards me. I felt his cool lips brushing back and forth across my ear, causing my eyes to close and my toes to curl.

"_Bella_," he breathed.

_Oh my God_. How did he know? Of course he would know, I mentally scolded myself. Open book, remember? He knew exactly what I meant without needing me to actually _say_ it. And thank goodness he did. This reality was _so_ much better than my fantasy.

"And then?" Edward prompted me, his voice still a seductive whisper in my ear.

My eyes popped open. How in heaven's name was I supposed to tell him what happened next? I could hear it perfectly in my head - Edward's throaty moan, his thrilling admission of wanting me, needing me. But how was I supposed to tell him that? _Without_ sounding pathetic?

"Um, well. . .er. . .you said 'I', well that is to say. . .you said _you_. . .needed. . ." I fumbled. I mentally kicked myself. Word to the wise, Bella. Bumbling and stuttering does _not_ equal sexy. But my internal dialogue was stopped abruptly when I felt the cool vibrations of Edward's chuckles on my ear.

"I see," he murmured teasingly, and I could hear the wide smile in his voice. I pouted as my cheeks began to burn, and I opened my mouth to say something - anything - that might manage to save my dignity. I didn't get out so much as a peep before Edward spoke.

"I _need_ you, Bella," he whispered.

I bit my lip and moaned in response. This was everything I had imagined it to be and more. My body responded immediately as heat began to course through my body, causing moisture to pool in my center.

"Is that right, love?" he asked.

"_Yes_! Yes, it is," was my breathy response. I could feel Edward chuckling again, but I didn't care. I squirmed a little, rubbing my leg against the other one, trying to combat my sudden burning need for him. I heard his breath hitch as I moved, and he dipped his head down to my neck, letting out an unsteady sigh as he traced his nose up and down my throat. He took another deep breath, moaned quietly, and brought his lips back to my ear.

"So tell me, Bella," Edward murmured, "What happens next?"

At that moment, words became highly overrated. With a quickness that rivaled Edward's, I turned my body, threw my arms around his stone neck, and used my leverage to jerk myself onto his lap. I had my legs wrapped around his waist in an instant, and I crushed my lips to his with a wild moan. Edward moaned back into my mouth and wrapped his hands tightly around my ass, clutching me closer to his body. The movement dragged my hot spot across something hard and thick beneath me, and I gave another moan and bit down on his bottom lip. Edward hissed and pulled his head away from mine, jaw clenched.

"Bella, you _will_ be the death of me," he panted. But I had a lot more in store for him. Edward had started this little game, and he wasn't the only one allowed to blur fantasy with reality. I gave him another pointed bite below his ear, and I both heard and felt his deep, rumbling growl.

"Bella," Edward scolded..

I smiled, but decided to give up the teeth for now. I wasn't sure why Edward didn't allow it - I knew he liked it. But I couldn't dwell on that now - I had much more _pressing_ matters to attend to.

I dragged my lips slowly from Edward's ear to his collarbone, then proceeded downward to his chest. I peppered soft, open-mouthed kisses in a trail along his chiseled pecs, then slid my ass down his legs to dip my head lower. As I moved, my center rubbed against his protruding length again, and we both sighed from the contact. I continued my trail down his luscious body, kissing every bulge and groove of his defined muscles until I hit the waistband of his shorts. I couldn't help myself - I opened my mouth once more and bit the skin on his waist lightly, causing Edward's muscles to clench as he hissed.

"I _mean_ it, Bella," Edward reprimanded again, and I could hear the stern warning in his voice. I obliged with a soft giggle, then kissed the offended spot softly as I brought my hands to his knees. I let my fingers trail slowly up, then down his thighs until I felt his muscles relax. He sighed softly, and I peeked up through my lashes, chancing a look at his face.

Edward's eyes were smoldering as he looked down at me with passionate intensity, his lips slightly parted to allow for his short, rapid breaths. His fists were lodged almost wrist-deep in the sand at his sides, causing his arms to flex with mouth-watering strength. His fiery gaze caused my stomach to burn for him, and I knew I had to look away quickly before I became dazzled to the point of no return. I shifted my eyes back to his waistband, focusing instead on my intended target. The little, white drawstring of Edward's shorts hung teasingly before my eyes as the last remaining barrier between myself and the rock-solid treat I so desperately craved. Slowly, I took the thread between my teeth, and pulled it loose.

"Oooh," Edward moaned above me.

I grinned as I held the string firmly between my teeth, and continued to pull lower, slowly revealing the object of my desire, inch by delicious inch. As I moved, I sunk myself on his lap, until my body was stretched flat across his legs. Edward groaned deeply, and I realized with a jolt that his straining erection was pressed tightly to my chest - cradled between my breasts, only partly encumbered by the fabric of his shorts. I gasped, causing the string to fall loosely from my lips, and looked back up to Edward.

"Oh my _God_, Bella," he breathed. Gently, he stroked himself once against my chest, pulling his solid dick through my cleavage, and moaned a deep, guttural moan.

"Edward," I sighed. I was so aroused it was becoming unbearable - my stomach was clenched tightly, and I could feel my own wetness beginning to coat my upper thighs. The feel of Edward pleasuring himself with my body was intensely erotic, and I immediately wanted more. I wanted to be his whole world - his _everything_. I wanted to drive him crazy before his cock made it anywhere near my center. It took less than a moment for me to decide what to do next.

I didn't hesitate as I plunged my hand beneath Edward's open shorts, latching my fingers around his shaft and pulling him completely free of the confining material. His cock sprung willingly before my eyes, and I moaned as I dragged my fist down to the head, giving him a gentle squeeze before pushing my hand back upwards.

"Ah," Edward panted, and I saw the muscles of his stomach stretch as he threw his head backwards.

Now was my chance to do what I had wanted to do since I had first seen this tempting part of him. My stomach ignited with lust, and I didn't hesitate before wrapping my lips around his protruding thickness, taking him in as far as I could. I heard Edward's breath catch in his throat as I drew my lips down his solid shaft, sucking as hard as I could while letting my tongue drag along his length.

A slew of unintelligible curses in a deep, growling tone tumbled from Edward's mouth as I felt his engorged muscle jerk between my lips. Before I knew what was happening, strong, cold hands seized my shoulders, pulling my helpless, human body upwards. Edward's lips were instantly on mine, ravishing my mouth as though he were a drowning man gasping for air, his hands sweeping wildly along my curves before entwining my legs around his waist.

Although my body was delighting in his reaction, my mind couldn't help but wonder why he had interrupted me. Had I done something wrong? I felt his cock thump against my hot spot, sending an electric pulse through my body, which made me think not. Obviously, Edward had enjoyed it, which made me even more curious about his reaction. Why would he stop me if it had felt that good?

Realization hit me like a barreling semi. Of course he had stopped me. He was still afraid of losing control.

Poor Edward.

I knew he was still terrified of hurting me - and I knew that meant that he still considered many things off limits. I couldn't find it in me to hold it against him - I knew his cautiousness stemmed from love and love alone. My mouth began to move with this realization, and I poured out my soul through my lips, returning his passionate kiss with equal fervor. Edward's never-ending concern for my well-being, though sometimes inconvenient, always managed to turn me on. I felt my body wind tighter as my temperature rose, and I crushed myself closer to him. Another moan reverberated from deep in his throat, but the sound was interrupted by four tiny _pops_, sounding in succession. Curious, I dislodged my lips from his to take a breath, and looked downward.

I first noticed Edward's huge erection, standing proudly against my stomach. With a gasp, I then realized that the skin of my stomach now flowed smoothly to my thighs, uninterrupted by the cloth of my bikini. Edward met my astonished expression with a mischievous grin.

"I could not wait a second longer to see your glorious body. I took the liberty of removing your clothing for you," he teased with a wink.

Words eluded me as I stared into his eyes, which were simmering wickedly at me. Arousal pulsed through my lower regions again as I realized that I was pressed up against Edward's perfect body, unhindered by any fabric whatsoever. With a loud moan, I threw myself against him and bucked my hips upwards, rubbing my soaked slit against his massive erection.

Edward groaned at the contact, then latched his stone lips onto my neck to suck on the sensitive spot below my ear while his long fingers cupped my ass.

"Edward, please," I whimpered, as the blistering heat of need began to consume me. I had meant to drag this out longer, but I was too anxious - I just _had_ to feel him.

I began to gyrate my hips against his, reveling in the delicious friction of our bodies. I threw my head back and closed my eyes as I continued to rock against Edward, but I wasn't so far gone that I didn't recognize the wind whipping through my hair, or the world whizzing by me as Edward sped us into the beach house.

Within an instant, the sunny beach had been replaced with the rich, sapphire glow of our blue room. Edward was standing at the side of the bed, my nude body wrapped around his chest as his shorts hung dangerously low on his hips, beneath his jutting erection. Annoyed with the insistent fabric, I dug my toes into Edward's backside, then slid them downwards, pushing his shorts down his thighs until they fell in a satisfying puddle at his feet. Edward chuckled against my neck, then lowered us gracefully until he was sitting on the bed with my legs spread across his lap. With my favorite sinful smirk, he leaned backwards, extending his arms sideways along the battered, wooden edge of the headboard as his shaft to pushed forcefully against my clit. I gasped at the pressure on my sensitive bud, and Edward's smirk grew more pronounced as he cocked his head to the side, his eyes gleaming devilishly, daring me to take control.

_Gladly_, I thought, as I flashed him a coy smile of my own.

As slowly and sensuously as I could, I leaned towards him, arching my back and pushing my breasts forward. As I raised my body to hover above his cock, I made sure that my tips just barely grazed his chest, sweeping upwards against his frosty skin. They tightened instantly against him, and he sucked in a harsh breath as his fingers reflexively clenched the headboard.

"Mmmm," he sighed, looking down appreciatively at my body, poised and ready to take him.

I landed one soft kiss on his lips, then thrust forcefully on to him. I took his full length easily, crashing my hips down on his until he was sheathed inside me to the hilt. Edward grunted and I whimpered as my soaked walls immediately clenched around him, welcoming him back into my depths as my inner fire raged from the contact. I held his strong shoulders as I raised up again, and landed even harder down on him, forcing him deeper inside me.

"Ah," I cried out.

Edward's smirk grew seductively wicked, and he rocked his hips upwards, pushing even further into my core. I threw my head back as I felt his solid cock strike a glorious spot inside me, causing my blood to boil as my stomach twisted in delight. I started to pump myself roughly on him, bouncing frantically on his shaft. I clenched my fingers tightly on his shoulders as I worked my body against his, mewling and crying at every thrust.

"Oh. God. Yes. Bella!" Edward groaned with every lunge of my hips. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as the heat intensified all around me, enveloping me in a dizzying wave of lust. I felt Edward's muscles flex under my locked fingers as the familiar and provocative sound of crackling wood began to mix with our moans, causing my desire to flare to a dangerous height.

Without thinking, I unlocked my fingers from Edward's icy shoulders and pressed them to my breasts. I began to knead them greedily, and moaned loudly as my pleasure intensified, sending hot, fiery bursts of need pulsating through my veins.

I heard the headboard crack violently as the bed trembled beneath us, but the sound could not compete with the ferocity of Edward's ardent moan.

"_Ooooooh, Fuck!_" he cried with a savage growl.

"Edward," I panted, as I continued to squeeze my breasts with the rhythm of my vigorous thrusts.

"Pinch your tits, Bella," Edward demanded, his voice a low and sultry rumble.

I did. I immediately pinched down on my sensitive tips, then whimpered as a blissful shudder racked my body.

"Harder, Bella," he moaned deeply, "make it hurt."

I pinched my fingers as tightly as I could around my pert nipples, and cried out loudly at the surprising amount of pleasure that rolled through me. I continued to pinch and pull at my breasts, driving myself quickly towards my fiery end. Deafening rips and snaps of wood echoed in my ears, nearly drowning my passionate cries in their thunderous fury.

"_Ah_," I screamed as I roughly rolled my tits between my fingers.

"Mmmm, yes. Good girl," he crooned, his voice low with sinful satisfaction.

"Oh, _God_, Edward," I moaned in ecstacy. The dual sensation of his cock pushing in and out of my sopping slit while I grasped and squeezed at my breasts was too much, and the intensity of my pleasure combined with Edward's erotic instruction became all-consuming. I was blistering hot, my body coiled tightly around his dick as I bounced relentlessly on top of him. I could feel the hot waves of impending orgasm begin to rise around me, and I forced my eyes to open through my red-hot haze, desperate to see Edward. His heavy, golden eyes bored into mine as he watched me with fierce intensity, his head bobbing in time with my pumps.

"_Edward_! _Edward_!" I began to chant wildly with each thrust of my hips, each sensation pushing me closer towards euphoria.

"_Bella_," Edward cried back. Another growl tore through his chest, shaking our bodies with the powerful vibrations.

"Rub your clit, Bella," Edward pleaded as another crack split the air.

I whimpered and panted as I tore my right hand away from my breast and began to slide it down my body. As my hand reached my stomach, I heard him growl hungrily as one of his hands covered mine.

"_God_," he groaned, "I'm about to!"

With what felt like vampire speed, his cold fingers brought my hot ones between our bodies until they were pressed firmly against my clit. Edward's fingers guided mine as he began to stroke furious circles against my sensitive nub, helping me rub fire directly into my center.

"_Yes_! _Yes_! _Yes_!" I screamed as he continued to press my own fingers against my swollen clit. Edward's body was rumbling beneath mine as a powerful growl began to build in his chest, and I could feel my body counting down with each sweep of our entwined fingers.

_Three_, _two_, _one_. . .

"_Come_, _Bella_!" Edward shouted in desperation as his body stiffened beneath me.

_Blast off_.

Edward's body shuddered and quaked beneath mine with potent power as I reached my explosive climax. My screams of ecstasy combined with his feral snarling rang through the air, soprano and bass coming together in a passionate and erotic duet. My entire body was pulsing with heated bliss, and I could feel Edward's cock, lodged deep inside of me, thrumming to the same orgasmic beat. It was heaven, surrounded by the seductive fires of hell.

"Mmmmm," I sighed, as I came down from my euphoric high.

"Mm, indeed," replied Edward.

I opened my eyes to find his beautiful, dark gold orbs already fixed on mine.

"Mark my words, Bella. You _will_ be the means to my end," he smirked.

I smirked back at him. That was a "dangerous creature" comment in disguise, and I refused to take it. . .lying down. I willed my shaky legs to cooperate as I hopped off of the bed, then sashayed across the room to my suitcase.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Edward asked.

"To get dressed," I replied slyly as I pulled out a silky blue cami with matching boyshorts. "If this is too much for you -" I started, but got cut off as Edward appeared at my side, his lips pressed to my ear.

"Nothing you can throw at me will ever be _too much_," Edward crooned flirtatiously.

A ridiculous burst of giggles bubbled from my lips, and Edward's jovial laughter immediately joined mine. I grinned up at him with a silly grin, and he flashed me a wide, white smile in response. I stretched up on my tiptoes to kiss him, but to my extreme embarrassment, yawned loudly instead. Edward chuckled as I felt the inevitable blush rise in my cheeks.

"Tired, love? You're not hungry, at all?" he question.

"No," I managed, before another yawn overtook me. "I'm not hungry. I'm just suddenly so _tired_," I whined.

"Well," Edward started with his sexy smirk, "you certainly gave yourself a workout this afternoon."

I giggled again as I pulled the silky blue shorts over my hips.

Edward flashed to my other side, suddenly pressing his cool lips to my other ear.

"You little vixen," he whispered.

I giggled again, then turned to face him.

"Don't you forget it," I winked. Much to my dismay, another yawn escaped me. A second later, I found myself in Edward's arms. He laid our bodies gently on the bed, then wrapped his marble arms gently around my waist.

"Sleep well, love," he whispered.

"I love you, Edward," I sighed, sleepily.

"You are my life," Edward answered with a smile. I grinned at the familiar words, reminiscent of so long ago, and wound my arms tightly around him. As I felt my body relax, my mind drifting off to dreamland, my only thoughts were of the lifetime I had yet to live, forever wrapped in Edward's arms.

**I hope you all enjoyed the entirety of BxE's honeymoon. Because guess what, folks? That's all there is! Tomorrow morning, Bella will wake up with her little nudger. Awww.**

**So where does that leave us? Well, we have a new beginning waiting right around the corner! **

**See you all at . . . The Cottage. ;)**


	9. Sensation

**I cry sometimes because I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. But then I get happy again when I realize that I can still make them have sex! Woohoo!**

**Well guys, I made you a promise, and now I have delivered. I won't waste your time with shout-outs - we'll just get right down to it.**

**I present to you. . . .**

**The cottage.**

* * *

_How could I have been so stupid_?

No matter how many times I asked myself, I could not come up with an answer.

I just couldn't believe that I had once been willing to push this off - to procrastinate this experience for months, _years_ even. It had made sense back then, when my feeble human senses were so overcome by the new, exciting feelings of intimacy with Edward. But even our most explosive nights on Isle Esme couldn't hold a candle to this.

Everything was so _clear_ now. Every sight, every sound, every sensation was defined and more thrilling than I ever thought it could be. As I clung to Edward's warm body in the midst of our reminiscent white room, my legs wrapped securely around his waist, I couldn't help but make a mental list of all the astounding differences between my weak, human memories and the fresh, new sensations I was experiencing.

I breathed him in as our mouths grew closer and my eyes grew heavy from his delicious scent. If I were human, I probably would have been drooling. Edward clutched me closer to him, and I could distinctly feel every centimeter of his body that was pressed against mine, so familiar yet vastly different, causing my skin to tingle as though every individual cell of my body was rejoicing from the contact. His skin was no longer cold against mine, and I reveled in the warmth that his body seemed to exude, though I knew he was just as cold as he had always been. I could hear our harsh breathing much more clearly now, as well as the soft whisper of our fingers running along each others bodies, and I found these new sounds to be surprisingly arousing. I let my fingers tangle in Edward's hair, and though it was just as silky smooth as it had ever been, I could feel every single strand now, thick and soft and velvety against my fingers.

But none of these things compared to the life-altering thrill of his mouth meeting mine.

In one motion, Edward closed the distance between our lips, and crushed his lips to mine with a strength and fervor that I had never felt before. His lips were moving forcefully, pushing my head back and causing my back to arch as my chest pressed harder against his. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped me - I could kiss Edward like this forever, and still be immensely more satisfied than I could have ever dreamed of as a human. This kiss was real, passionate and vigorous, and I knew that for the first time, Edward was kissing me without restraint. Edward sighed as his lips moved hungrily against mine, and my dead heart seemed to swell with joy. We were equal now, and free to love each other physically with the same intensity that our hearts had always shared.

Two seconds later, Edward parted his lips against mine, then ran his soft tongue along my lower lip. I gasped in shock - I had always dreamed of kissing Edward this way, but somehow, in the torrent of new sensations I was experiencing, I had managed to forget that there was no longer any part of him that was off limits to me. I opened my mouth to him immediately, panting heavily with excitement though I needed no breath. Edward's tongue slipped passed my lips slowly, sensually, but the minute it touched mine, we both moaned loudly. It was such a simple thing - I knew most people kissed like this all the time. But for Edward and I, it meant the world. Our moans continued to sound through the room, bouncing off the stone walls around us as our tongues moved against each other's, battling and tasting and teasing with a desperate and unrestrained need. As we kissed, I noticed my was mind always working, busily taking in the luscious flavors, the delightful sounds, and the wondrous smells that were floating all around me. I fought the urge to giggle as I realized that even my vampire mind would probably be unwilling to overlook any part of Edward.

After a few moments, we pulled back and simply gazed at each other, as though we were trying to convey our love and happiness to each other using just our eyes. Edward's golden orbs danced with joy as his lips turned up into a breathtaking smile, and his beauty seemed to fill my flawless vision. I could feel his heavy breaths caress my cheeks as his delicious scent danced across my nose and lips, and I instinctively sucked in a hungry breath.

"You smell good," I blurted before I could stop myself, then bit my lip as I waited for the blush that wouldn't come.

Edward's laughter rang in my ears, so melodious and comforting that I couldn't help but smile through my embarrassment.

"That's a good thing," he grinned, then lowered his lips to my ear and began to suck on my lobe. I sighed softly and leaned my head to the side to allow him more access.

Without warning, I felt his lips part against my skin, and his previously deadly teeth pressed against my neck. He nipped the sensitive skin below my ear, gently but greedily, and I groaned loudly as pleasure pulsed through my body. I could scarcely believe how erotic the bite had been - my insides were already beginning to tremble with want. It was another small, simple gesture, but one that would forever change the level of intimacy that Edward and I could now achieve.

Before I knew it, my ever-working mind was throwing my arms into action, my powerful fingers ripping through Edward's shirt. I smiled wickedly at the feeling of the material, splitting like a delicate spider web between my fingers. Edward's left hand mirrored my actions immediately, shredding the clothing from my body in less than half a second, leaving me completely nude against him. His right arm tightened beneath my body, crushing our newly exposed chests impossibly close, and I was pleasantly surprised to feel that my peaks still tightened instantly against his chest, just as they always had. I had been prepared to lose so much of this - the feelings of burning want, the reactions my body had to his cold skin - that I was almost shocked to find how little had _actually_ changed.

And yet, _everything_ had changed. Everything seemed amplified, glorified, as though my human body had been wrapped in a thick quilt, leaving me unable to hear, see, or feel anything clearly. And now I could feel it all - every ridge of muscle underneath his smooth skin, every expansion of his lungs as he breathed - every, single movement his magnificent body made.

I had only half a second to consider this, though, before Edward and I crashed to the floor. I winced reflexively and gasped as we fell, and though the shock of our hard skin against the stone floor sent a loud crack piercing through the air, it felt as though I could have landed on pillows. My new, enchanting laughter filled the room, and Edward smiled against my lips before pulling back to gaze into my eyes.

"Old habits," I explained.

Edward chuckled, but his voice was quiet, strained almost, and his eyes continued to hold mine with burning intensity. I gazed back at him, unable to pinpoint this new emotion, until I remembered with horror the blistering red color of my irises.

I snapped my eyes shut immediately, covering them with my hands, and if I could have, I would have cried. Only a sixty fourth of a second passed before Edward's hands were on mine, pulling my hands lovingly but forcefully away from my face. Some part of my over-active brain noted that I was strong enough to resist him now, but I refused to even try. No part of me could stand to be rough to Edward.

"Bella, love, what is it," he whispered, his beautiful golden eyes staring at mine with deep concern.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

Edward's face fell, leaving his expression looking so pained and broken that I felt my undead heart tear.

"Do you not want. . ." he trailed off.

"No!" I screamed immediately. How could he _ever_ think I didn't want him?

"It's. . .I'm sorry that. . .they're so red. . ." I murmured so lowly that I could tell Edward had to strain to hear it.

His face instantly lit up with relief as his mouth twitched up into the beautiful smirk that I had never really seen before this moment. His beauty assaulted my senses, and if I thought I had been dazzled before, I was absolutely dumbfounded now. But my Edward haze didn't cloud my brain the way it used to - my vampire mind continued to work as I shamelessly stared at Edward's face while he spoke.

"Bella. My sweet, silly, lovely little Bella. You have _always_ been beautiful. From the first day I met you, I loved you - _wanted_ you - though I did not recognize it for what it was. I have always been captivated by your beauty. But now. . ." he paused for one second as his eyes trailed over my new face. "Now, words cannot describe you. You are glorious, exquisite, positively stunning in every way. It is as though all the features I so greatly admired in you have been brought out and magnified. I have never seen anything more radiant in all my life," he crooned.

The strange, stinging sensation of unformed tears rose in my eyes again as he spoke. I watched his face carefully - so clear, so brilliant - and I could plainly see that he meant every word. But how could he love such a. . .a _monster_? I knew I couldn't use that word - it would break Edward's heart if he heard that I thought of myself as a monster. And I didn't - not really. I had already refused human blood, and other than the dull ache of thirst, I felt just the same as always - infinitely better, in fact. But my eyes _were_ the eyes of a monster. How could my golden-eyed angel love that?

"My eyes," I whispered.

"Are beautiful," Edward whispered back.

I shook my head at him.

"Maybe not beautiful," Edward agreed, and once again I felt my newborn emotions take control as tears struggled to form in my eyes. And then, he leaned his head down, lightly pressing the tip of his nose to mine.

"Honestly, Bella," he breathed, "they're unbelievably sexy."

Lust instantly replaced my fears as I heard his ardent words, and I moaned as I forced my lips back onto his. He kissed me back roughly, and our mouths instinctively opened as we tasted each other, letting our tongues battle and explore. Edward tasted so good - so rich and sweet and sultry that I knew I would never have enough. I felt his fingers ghost down my sides, and I shivered like I used to, though it was no longer from the cold. As his silky fingertips continued down my thigh, I threw my leg around his hip, causing him to moan softly. He shifted above me, positioning himself between my legs, and I could feel every ridge of his hard length pressed firmly on my naked core, as though the denim of his jeans was nothing more than a thin, cotton sheet. I groaned into his mouth, and he grunted and thrust his hips roughly, pressing his erection harder against me, striking my clit and causing desire to burn between my legs. My hands flew down again, and I tore the weak material from Edward's body as swiftly and easily as I had shredded his shirt, only moments before.

"Oh, God," I groaned as I felt his full, thick shaft against my stomach. It was as though I had never even felt it before. I could feel each and every muscle as it twitched against my stomach, causing fire to flood through every nerve in my body.

Edward crushed his lips against my neck and started a furious trail downwards, kissing, sucking, and nipping my skin until his mouth met the top of my breasts. My head thrashed from side to side every time his delicious teeth met my skin, and I instantly reached up to lock my arms around his neck. I arched my back as I pulled his head down, begging him with my body to continue. With a groan, he obliged, and his soft lips wrapped around one of my sensitive peaks.

"Ooooh, Edward," I moaned, as his mouth enveloped my tip. No part of my body had ever been allowed past his lips before, and the feel of his mouth on my skin caused my center to soak with yearning for him. Suddenly, I felt his teeth press down on my nipple as he flicked it with his tongue, and I nearly screamed.

"_Edward_!" I cried in rapturous delight. His teeth were quickly becoming my very favorite part of him.

Edward chuckled against my breast, sending hot tremors shooting through my body. The pleasurable sensations seemed to tickle my stomach, sending audible vibrations rumbling through my chest - vibrations that were mixed with a very familiar soprano tenor. I choked back the unnerving sound immediately as Edward's head snapped up to face me.

"Does that feel good, Bella?" he murmured in a low, lust-filled voice.

I couldn't answer - I had clamped my lips together in an effort to fight whatever sound it was that was currently bouncing around in my chest.

Edward smiled a devastatingly wicked smile, then leaned his lips once more to my ear. I prepared my body for a kiss, perhaps a small suck, or even a nip, but I was completely _un_prepared for the erotic sound that tumbled from his lips, reverberating against my ear.

The low rumble rolled through my head, animalistic yet velvety, and I instantly understood what was happening. Edward was purring. Which meant. . .

I released my breath in a gush, allowing the vibrations of my own delighted purr to escape past my lips. Edward's soft purring immediately turned into a harsh moan as my purrs floated through the air around us, and his hands flashed down to grip my hips roughly.

"_God_, Bella. You have no idea how that sounds. It's so. . .oh, _God_. . .it's the single most _desirable_ sound I have ever heard. _Uhh_," he nearly panted.

We both looked down then, and our eyes simultaneously locked on his fingers that were splayed around my hips. We continued to watch in amazement as his fingers clenched tightly around my hips, his tendons flexing from the strain. The strength of his grip was unbelievably pleasing, and I moaned softly as I felt him grip my body with a force that I had once only dreamed of. It wasn't painful, just deliciously firm, causing moisture to leak from my center. Oh, the things he could _do_ to me now!

As though his thoughts were in tune with mine, Edward hissed through his teeth and pulled my body roughly downward. My wet center immediately made contact with the base of his length, and Edward grunted as I slapped my hands against the solid floor, crying out from the contact. With one, easy stroke, Edward slid his cock against my center, parting my slick lips and coating his length with my moisture.

"Mmmm," Edward sighed, then reached down to tease my clit with the tip of his dick.

"Oh!" I cried, as his ministrations caused my stomach to tighten abruptly. The scent of my own arousal filled my senses, adding to the erotic scene before me, and I could feel my stomach beginning to burn with wild fury. Without thinking, my arm flashed downwards, and I instantly locked my fingers around his length.

"Uh," Edward grunted as I tightened my fist around him, and my eyes rolled back at the feeling of him between my fingers. As I stroked my hand up and down him, I reveled in the feel of all the rigid muscles as they contracted and stiffened further from my touch. Edward hissed in pleasure and I moaned loudly as I continued to stroke him.

"Tighter, Bella," Edward whispered hoarsely.

I immediately complied, squeezing my fingers as hard as I dared around his fully engorged member. Edward threw his head back as his fingers gripped my thighs, and a purr so deep and loud emerged from his chest that it was almost a growl. I began to stroke him more furiously as I watched his chest shake with his pleasured purring, and I immediately wondered how many times Edward had purred for me, though I was unable to hear it. The thought alone caused moisture to flood towards my upper thighs, and I decided right then that I'd had enough teasing - I was desperate to feel him, to have him inside of me and see what other glorious sounds I could pull from this luscious man.

In an instant, I threw my legs up and around his waist, then pulled him tighter to me. To my extreme delight, Edward's body jerked forward and he threw his hands to the side of my body, catching himself before he fell against me.

My sing-song, bubbling laughter rang through the room at the sight of Edward's momentarily stunned face.

"Enjoyed that, did you?" Edward chuckled as he raised one eyebrow at me. I giggled as I nodded once, unable to stop the gloating smile from spreading across my face.

Edward matched my smile with a sultry one of his own, then responded, "As did I."

Another purr sounded from my chest as Edward stroked himself once more against my hot core. I gripped his shoulders firmly as my body quivered with anticipation, then pressed my nose into his neck, breathing him in as he leaned his head into mine.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered softly.

And then, he thrust himself swiftly into me, sinking himself into me until our hips met with a satisfying smack. Edward's head rolled forward as his eyes closed, and his forehead came to rest on my shoulder as he groaned.

"_God_, Bella. I've waited so long. . ."

He trailed off as he quickly reared back, then thrust himself into me again, more roughly than before.

"To _do_ this," Edward grunted.

I gasped and pulled him even closer to me, as though I was trying to crush my body into his. He felt so wonderful inside of me - I could distinctly feel every, single inch of his dick as it struck me deeply, stroking my inner muscles. I could feel my own moisture leaking from my core as it coated his stiff length, and I took another deep breath of his delicious scent before planting a small nip on his neck. His body shuddered against mine, and I whimpered as I felt his cock jerk inside of me.

"I'm all yours, Edward, and I won't break," I panted against his skin. "You can't hurt me anymore - you can have me however you want!"

Edward ground out a low oath, then instantly reared back to slam into me with unbelievable force. The loud smack of our granite hips striking against each other pierced the air, along with my high-pitched cry.

"_Edward_!" I shrieked in delight.

Edward didn't stop. He raised himself onto his elbows above me and thrust inside me again, then continued to pound into me at a frantic speed. He was pumping me forcefully, demandingly, and each stroke seemed better than the last. I knew the strength he was using was devastating, and part of my mind took note that had I been human for this, I would have been grounded into dust. But all I could feel now was an intense pleasure from the sheer power behind his thrusts. As his hips continually slammed against mine, the thunderous crashing of our stone skin filled the room, and my stomach ignited with fiery bliss at the erotic sound.

"Oh, my _God_, Bella," Edward growled, and though I would have thought it impossible, he began to pound me even harder, causing my body jerk from the impact.

I clutched him tightly as I continued to cry out to him, overjoyed that he was able to take me this way, to let go of all his former restraint and slam his body against mine, the way I had always wished he could. And it felt so _good_ - the way his stiff cock was striking me, roughly and powerfully, was indescribably pleasurable. I felt my body clench tightly around him as fire pulsed through me with every thrust.

"Yes, Edward. _Yes_!" I screamed with every rigorous pump.

Edward was grunting and groaning with each collision of our bodies, his jaw was clenched tight, and his eyes were ablaze with unadulterated lust. I could feel every muscle of his body, wound tightly from pleasure as he rocked in and out of me, and I arched my back to press my body closer to his, desperate to feel more of him. Edward's arm immediately wound around my back and he pulled my chest roughly upwards to wrap his mouth around my breast. He sucked one of my sensitive peaks into his mouth, and I could feel his tongue swirling and lapping at my tip.

"_Ah_, _Edward_!" I cried. The fiery feelings he was stirring inside of me caused my eyes to roll to the back of my head, but I felt his lips turn up into a wicked smile against my breast.

And then, the world came crashing down around me as he bit down on my tip. The bite caused my skin to blaze with bliss as his dick was pounding me furiously, causing my inner fire to leap to dangerous heights. The pleasure of it all became abruptly too much, and I felt my muscles wind tightly for one, breathtaking second, as though my body was bracing for impact. Edward felt this immediately, and he snapped his head up to look at me with fierce and flaming passion.

"_Yes_, _Bella_!" he cried.

And that was all it took.

I screamed his name and dug my fingernails into his shoulders as I exploded into scorching flames of ecstasy. Powerful growls ripped from Edward, mixing with my orgasmic cries, and I felt him thrusting furiously into me as I came. As I rolled repeatedly with the fiery waves of pleasure, I felt Edward thrashing violently against me as his dick began to pulse wildly inside me. Even through my orgasm, my vampire mind was able to gather that Edward was climaxing, too, and was now able to ride out his orgasms instead of freezing immediately. Oh, Edward.

The heated waves of euphoria continued to rock through my body, and I lost myself in all the individual sensations that were pulsing inside of me. I could feel my muscles, clamping hard around Edward's throbbing length, and could feel the hot gush of my release flowing through my core. I felt the way the pleasure traveled through my nerves, causing my back to arch and my toes to curl, and I could distinctly feel the low rumbling of my purring, replacing my moans as my climactic fire began to dim.

I felt Edward's muscles gradually relax as his rocking slowed then stopped, but I immediately pulled him on top of me, letting him rest while I was still beneath him. It wasn't that we needed rest - I felt like I could run a marathon right now, I wasn't the least bit tired - but I just couldn't give him up yet. Instead, I reveled in the closeness of our bodies and the happiness and relief that was radiating from us in waves. Plus, I loved the feeling of him being on top of me - he was heavy, but not terribly so, and I found his weight to be comforting, further proving my new indestructibility. Edward buried his face in the crook of my neck, then took a long, slow breath before lifting his head to look at me.

"Bella, that was. . ."

"Wonderful. Amazing. Fantastic. Glorious. Earth-shattering. . ." Edward's angelic laughter cut off my ridiculous rambling.

"All of the above," he grinned as his eyes shone with humor. I grinned a silly grin back at him, and he chuckled softly then kissed the tip of my nose. As he pulled back to look at me, I saw his eyes soften, and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you so much, Bella. You've given me more than I could ever ask for - more than I deserve. Thank you," he sad simply, but his voice was filled with so much emotion that even my vampire mind could scarcely identify them all. I pressed my lips to his softly, then nuzzled my cheek against his.

"You do deserve this, Edward. You deserve everything. I would go back and do it all again, a million times over, in order to keep you. You're all I want. You're all I've ever wanted," I murmured into his ear.

His arms tightened around my body, crushing me to him, and I felt immeasurable joy once again for the way he was able to handle me.

He rolled us over, and I stayed stubbornly on top of his warm body. As his golden eyes locked with mine, he reached his thumb up to stroke my cheek, so softly that I could only guess that this is how he had touched me while I was human. I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes and concentrating on his warm fingers, his loving caress.

"You are an amazing woman, Bella Cullen," Edward whispered.

I smiled at the use of my new name.

"Say it again," I whispered.

"Bella Cullen. My wife, my joy, my life," Edward whispered back.

I opened my eyes and beamed at him, and his returning smile was exultant.

"I still can't believe how much I like that," I admitted, sheepishly.

"As do I, love. As do I."

I laid my head back down on his shoulder as Edward ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes, breathing him in again, and let my mind wander over the mind-blowing sex we had just had. I already couldn't wait to do it again. The way Edward had handled me was absolutely delicious, and I was still in raptures about all the new sensations we had been able to experience. The deep kisses, the carefree movements, the purring, his _teeth_. . .

Oops.

Edward's fingers stopped mid-stroke in my hair as his fingers gripped my shoulder. Gently, he pushed my body up, until I was facing him. I couldn't help the silly giggle that escaped me through my embarrassment. But after the events that had just transpired, could he really blame me for already being aroused?

I peeked up at Edward through my lashes, too embarrassed to look him straight in the face. Edward's eyes were dark with lust, and his lips were parted slightly as he gazed at me with a sinfully sultry look.

"Bella," he breathed, as he began to lean his head towards mine.

This was going to be the best night of my life.

* * *

**You can't see it, but I'm waggling my eyebrows at you. Right now. Lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did!! And I really hope no one was disappointed. I know most of you want to get past the missionary. (though probably not as much as I do lol) But come on! It was kinda like their first time again! So the good news is. . .this night is nowhere close to being done! Muahahaha. I thought seriously about making this a doozy of a chap, with the whole night included, but then I realized that not only would that take too long, but it would have been a mini novel instead of a chapter haha. SO with that being said, we're picking up right where we left off next time. Oh, the things I have in store. . .Evil grin**

**That being said, I need your reviews!! Seriously, I crave them! And especially those of you who favorite my story, but don't show me any love. pout Don't be meanies! Send some lovin my way!**


	10. Taste

**Wait, lemme check. . .nope, still don't own Twilight. Dammit. So I continue to fight the injustice by throwing SM's delightful characters in the sack. ;)**

**Hola, mi amigos! I'm so glad that you guys seemed to enjoy the vamp sex so much - even though I had to keep it a little lovey-dovey. But still, I think it did the trick. Just ask silver snipe of the night's friends, am I right? ;) (loved your review, babe. It cracked me up!)**

**Also, a big ole' hug goes out breazoocullen for her awesomely sweet review. Thank you, my dear, for your love! :)**

**Now, listen up, guys! I have gotten numerous requests for EPOV. And I want to tell you all - I miss him, too! I really do! But in my anxiousness for vamp sex, I skipped out on some EPOV. However, I plan to make it up to you guys. Once this particular night of the story is over, I will let you guys all vote on a specific chapter for an EPOV! Sound good? I thought so. ;) So keep your eyes open the next few chaps, and when this night ends, let me know what EPOV you wanna see!**

**With that said, I now present you ladies (and gents, if you're out there!) Wiiiith. . .**

**Round Two! (woot!)**

Previously:

"_Bella," he breathed, as he began to lean his head towards mine_.

_This was going to be the best night of my life_.

For one wild second before Edward crushed his lips to mine, I thought I could actually _feel_ the echo of my dead heart beginning to race in anticipation, just as it had so many times before. It was a beautiful feeling - intensified by the joy of knowing that somehow, through my transition, I had managed to lose nothing. My love for Edward was still all-consuming, still burning with the ferocity of an open flame, growing steadily larger and brighter as it consumes. And my _want_ for him was still just as overwhelming - a powerful, primal urge to have him, to share with him, to be one with him. Somehow, my change had only given me _more_ - more strength, more beauty, more freedom, more _Edward_. I knew he had always been mine, wholly and completely. But there was so much more we could share now, so many uncharted territories we could now explore. The thought sent an immediate ripple of lust shooting through my body.

In the split second that I was considering this, Edward's lips attacked mine as he kissed me with unprecedented vigor. The excitement between us was so thick it was almost tangible. After the exhilarating romp Edward and I had just shared, we knew with absolute certainty that we would never again be ruled by physical limitations. We could move together now - throw caution to the wind and let our bodies take over as we indulged our senses, our _desires_.

And that's exactly what I planned on doing.

Our lips parted and our tongues locked instantly as we eagerly tasted each other. I groaned against Edward's lips and pulled myself harder against him as his divine taste flooded my mouth. There was no taste on earth as sweet as Edward. That delicious and enticing mixture of lilacs, honey and sunshine ensnared my senses and always left me wanting more. I could spend hours tasting Edward - my vampire body literally _craved_ his essence.

I was lying on top of Edward, my legs wrapped around either side of his waist as he laid flat against the stone floor of our cottage. I moved my body against his as we kissed, rubbing my breasts against his chest, and he groaned from underneath me. The vibrations that rumbled through his chest tickled my skin, causing my stomach to flutter with desire for him. It was empowering, being on top of him like this. I entwined my fingers into his luscious hair and used my grip to pull his head backwards, forcing his back to arch and his chest to mash harder against mine. I kissed him once more, running my tongue across his teeth before dragging my lips to his chin, then traveling down the strong line of his law. I could hear Edward's breathing accelerate as my lips danced across his warm skin, and the sound spurred me onward as I moved towards his ear. I licked his lobe softly, then dragged my tongue down to the sensitive spot on the side of his neck. I flicked my tongue out against the skin there, moving it up and down with vampire speed as I tickled and teased him. Edward shuddered and groaned softly, and I reveled in the reactions I could pull from him. I felt so strong now, so agile, and I was determined to take control, to pleasure him the way he had pleasured me so many times.

I trailed my lips from one side of his neck to the other, peppering kisses along the way. Edward craned his neck farther back then rolled it sideways as he moaned softly, granting me more access to his silky skin. I kissed each muscle as it strained beneath my lips, stopping here and there to suck lightly. Once I got to the other side, I licked and sucked below his ear again, earning another shudder. I wanted more than that, though.

Slowly, sensually, I opened my mouth against his neck, then pulled my lips back and bit him gently. Edward groaned immediately as his muscles tensed and his hands flew to my hips.

"Bella," he murmured roughly, and I giggled lightly against his neck.

I nipped him again, harshly this time, and was rewarded with a sharp growl. Hearing Edward's reactions to my teasing was causing my body to grow hot, and I squirmed above him as I dragged my lips down the curve of his neck and to his shoulder, where I pressed my teeth once more against his skin. Edward hissed loudly and began to rub his fingers swiftly up and down my sides.

"You, my love, are _trouble_," he murmured as I pressed my lips to his pecs. I giggled again as I raked my fingernails lightly down his torso, then moved my lips back up to his ear. I licked his lobe once, then whispered against his ear, allowing my breath to sweep across his moistened skin.

"I can't help that you're so delicious, Edward," I whispered to him. "I never want to stop tasting you," I added, as I pressed my nose to his neck and breathed deeply, savoring his scent.

Edward's hands froze on my sides as his body tensed beneath mine, and I instinctively followed suit. Slowly, he turned his head towards mine, then lifted a finger to my chin. With gentle pressure, he pushed my chin up, and I lifted my head to lock my eyes with his.

Edward's expression astonished me.

His eyes were alight with lust, as they had been so many times before. But there was something new there - an unfamiliar desire that was sizzling behind his amber irises. His eyes bored into mine as though he were looking for something, searching for some hidden treasure that was buried deep behind my eyes. I gazed back at him as my vampire mind furiously computed, hunting for the cause of the sudden, burning need that was displayed so plainly on Edward's face.

It only took a quarter of a second for me to recognize the implications of the words I had spoken to him. It took even less time for me to realize that it was without a doubt the best idea I had ever had.

I leapt off of his body wordlessly, then extended my hand towards his, urging him with my eyes to stand. He bounded off the floor in an instant without the help of my outreached hand, then grabbed me by my hips roughly, his eyes still searching mine. I smiled coyly at him, and the anticipation that ignited in his expression was the most arousing thing I had ever seen. I placed one, tender kiss above his silent heart, then placed my hands on his chest. With light but undeniable force, I pushed him backwards until his knees hit the edge of the big, white bed that had gone unused during our previous tryst. I refused to ignore the bed this time around - it was so similar to the one at the beach house that the very sight of it sent a whirlwind of honeymoon memories swirling through my mind. I could feel the moisture begin to form inside of me at the erotic memories that the bed provoked - I would have to thank Esme much more thoroughly later.

With one more gentle push from me, Edward sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at me with fire in his eyes. I smiled wickedly at him as I positioned myself between his legs, then slid my hands down his chest, letting my fingers follow the path of his defined musculature. Edward matched my grin with his sinful smirk, and his smile along with the feel of his perfect body beneath my hands caused my stomach to tighten with want. Still dragging my fingers along his abs, I sank down to my knees between his legs, coming face to face one of my very favorite parts of Edward.

I took my time gazing at his rock-hard length that was standing tall - erect and at attention for me. I let my sharp, vampire eyes rake over his thick member, hungrily drinking in the sight of this most enticing part of him. He was so long and full, and I could now see every ridge of muscle that flowed down his shaft. My core throbbed with the knowledge of exactly what sorts of things these muscles caused me to feel. I examined his head closely, following it's circular path until my eyes rested on the tantalizing line that was hidden just beneath it. It was so erotic, sitting here, gazing lustfully at Edward's solid length - I had never really appreciated it before I had seen it with my impeccable new vision. But the most arousing sight of all was the small, white drop of moisture that was clinging to the head of his cock, glistening temptingly in the moonlight. I was so turned on by the sight of it that I gasped, and the scent of Edward's leaking arousal filled my senses.

This scent was nothing short of divine - so sultry and sweet that my body began to rage with yearning for him. Edward always smelled sweet - a luscious mix of lilacs, honey, and sunshine. But this scent was different - deeper, muskier, saltier.

It was honey, lilacs, and sex on a moonlit beach.

Never before had I smelled anything so physically _tempting_, and for a moment I wondered if what I was feeling was anything close to the bloodlust that Edward had felt for me. This scent literally called to me, _sang_ to me, and my head dipped down of it's own accord as my tongue slipped from between my lips to lap hungrily at the alluring drop that sparkled before my eyes.

I groaned as the taste of Edward's cum filled my mouth, and Edward moaned deeply from above me. With my tongue still pressed against the head of his cock, my eyes flitted up to his, and I whimpered against his tip at the vision above me.

Edward's hands were pressed hard into the bed, but his fingers were outstretched, as though he didn't trust himself to not shred through the bedding. The muscles of his torso were strained, his shoulders rigid, save for the gentle swells of his chest with each, unsteady breath he took. His head was angled down towards me, and his lips hung loosely parted as he gazed intensely at me from under his heavy lids. He looked so glorious, so caught up in passion, that wetness began to leak from my center as I wrapped my lips around his length. I instantly slipped upwards, letting my tongue play against the underside of his shaft.

The moment my lips began to move around him, Edward shoved one hand roughly onto my head, entwining his fingers in my hair. The gentle pull of his fingers in my hair caused me to moan softly, and I felt Edward's body shudder as his erection jerked inside my mouth. The movement of his dick against my tongue caused desire to flare inside me, and I immediately started to pump my lips up and down his length, pushing my tongue firmly up against his shaft. I could feel every band of muscle as it dragged against my lips, every delicious twitch his solid length made, and the erotic sensation of it caused the familiar flames of lust to leap high inside of me.

"Oooooh, Bella," Edward moaned from above me.

I looked up at him again, locking my eyes with his as my head bobbed up and down on his dick. His scorching gaze caused my stomach to clench tightly, and I shuddered as the burning heat of my desire began to overwhelm me. I focused on pouring that desire out through my lips, raking my lips furiously up and down his engorged shaft and forcing him deeper into my mouth until I could feel his tip striking the back of my throat.

Edward's head fell back as his mouth opened, and I could hear the low rumble of his purrs building inside his chest. His purr was so _sexy_, and the moment I heard it, my hand snapped up and fisted around the base of his cock. I began to pump the remaining length that my lips couldn't reach, and sped up my pace until strands of my hair began to fall into my eyes from the inertia of my movements.

"Uuuuh,_ fuck_," Edward breathed so softly that should I have been human, I wouldn't have heard it. His purring heightened in volume, and I could see his chest begin to vibrate with the sound. His dick throbbed powerfully between my lips, and I responded by pushing my lips and fingers harder around him, squeezing his length as hard as I dared. As my grip on him tightened, Edward's head snapped back down and his eyes met mine. He was so sinfully beautiful in that moment that I couldn't have looked away for the entire world. His jaw was clenched as he stared down at me, his eyes dark with passion, and I felt his grip tighten in my hair as he began to push my head faster onto him, lifting his hips slightly with every thrust.

"Yes,_ God_, yes," he chanted with each bob of my head. I couldn't stop the whimper of pleasure that rolled up my throat, and Edward's purring reached a deep and guttural pitch as the vibrations of my moan caressed his solid cock.

"_Shit_, Bella," he ground out. "Fuck, that feels so good."

His wicked words sent my inner fire into a feverish frenzy as wetness gushed from between my legs. I began to shove my lips onto him forcefully, meeting his thrusts and taking his length as deeply as I could. Edward's purring transformed into fierce growling as he began to pump his hips with more force, sending my fist knocking into my teeth. The way I was pleasuring Edward, combined with the way he was using my body to drive himself towards his climax was staggeringly arousing, and as his dick pulsed in my mouth, I could feel my own body throb in response.

I knew he was close. His erection was fully swollen and hard as steel, and his entire body seemed to be on edge - playing on the brink of his climax. I desperately wanted to send him over the edge - my entire body was quivering with excitement for him.

I began to lunge my head impossibly fast and hard against his cock, and Edward's grip tightened further in my hair, pulling it with thrilling force. He was panting and growling as he watched me with unrestrained lust, and I met his fiery gaze with fascination. I had to push him to his orgasm - it was as though my own satisfaction utterly depended on it.

At that moment - to my extreme delight - I suddenly remembered a night of our honeymoon. A night where I had kneeled before this perfect man and explored this most intimate part of him for the very first time. Though my human memories were weak and murky, I distinctly remembered his sharp moan once my fingers had reached the base of his cock, just before the soft skin below it. With my goal in mind, I lifted my other hand to his sack, caressing his skin gently before trailing upwards to rub two fingers firmly on that deliciously sensitive spot.

The moment my fingers touched that coveted area, I felt Edward's length pull tightly between my lips as his fingers twisted roughly in my hair.

"_Bella!_" he growled with vicious ferocity.

A split second later, Edward's hot cum shot into my mouth with such force that I could barely taste it before it was slipping down my throat. With each pulse of release, Edward's hips twitched upwards, rubbing sporadically between my lips as he rode the waves of his climax. I moaned on his length as he came for me, and he returned my cries by growling my name between his guttural roars of pleasure. Though his hand held my head firmly in place, I continued to stroke his throbbing cock with my tongue while I greedily swallowed his sweet, sultry juices. With each jerk of his length, my body grew hotter, until the flames of my desire were raging inside of me, scorching my stomach as hot juices flowed freely down my thighs.

Once Edward's orgasm subsided, his fingers slowly released my hair as his body fell limply back on the bed. I gave his dick one more appreciative lick, causing him to shudder and groan at the sensation. As I rose to my feet, Edward's arms flashed out and wound around my waist, and he pulled me roughly on top of him. Before I could speak, Edward's lips crashed to mine as he thrust his tongue deeply in my mouth, stroking his tongue against mine as his lips worked at a frenzied and lust-ridden pace. Edward groaned into my mouth at the taste of himself on my tongue, and I shuddered violently as the sound sent more hot flames of desire pulsing through my veins.

"God, Bella," he panted against my lips. "You are such a vixen, a goddess, too damn _sexy_ for your own good."

Edward's passionate praise caused another flash of heat to roll through my body, and I was suddenly very aware of the scent of my own arousal, hanging thick in the air around us. Apparently, Edward noticed, too.

In an instant, Edward rolled us over, pinning my arms above my head with just one of his strong hands. As his mouth left my lips to trail down my neck, his other hand appeared at my waist, gently gliding up and down the skin of my side. I squirmed beneath him from the dual sensations, rocking my hot center against his abs in a desperate attempt to douse the lapping flames of my lust. Edward chuckled and continued his torturous descent of warm, wet kisses down the side of my neck, stopping to lick the line of my collarbone while his other hand inched up my side.

It was such delicious torture. I was suddenly flooded with dueling needs as one side of my body begged to thrust down to meet his hand while the other longed to arch up, eager for the sensual caress of his lips. I settled with bucking my hips roughly against his, striking my hot spot against his already solid length.

Edward groaned at the friction between our bodies, but continued his torturous trails. Once his lips met the base of my throat, his tongue continued its' fiery trail as it slid down my chest, then traveled sideways to lick the top swell of my breast. As he teased me with his tongue, Edward's hand inched steadily higher until his fingertips were lightly brushing the underside of my other breast. It was too much, yet nowhere near enough, and I whimpered as I rolled my hips against him again as my arms jerked above my head, fighting helplessly against Edward's powerful grasp.

"Please, Edward," I begged.

That was all it took. Edward's mouth immediately descended to my peak, while his hand moved upward to palm the other. I groaned deeply as his fingers grazed my point, then splayed out to firmly knead the mound of my flesh. Simultaneously, I felt Edward's lips part against the delicate skin of my pert tip before he pulled it into his mouth. He sucked my point lightly while his hand continued to tease the other, and I moaned loudly as I arched towards him, begging him for more.

And then, fireworks burst before my eyes as I felt Edward's teeth sink gently into my flesh. I moaned loudly as Edward continued to bite and nibble on my peak, just hard enough to excite without causing any pain. Edward chuckled against my skin, and my arms pulled weakly from above me, struggling for the freedom to touch my beautiful captor.

"Ah, ah," Edward teased as my arms continued to flail above me. Edward tightened his grip on my breast, then pinched my nipple between his fingers while he raised his lips to my ear. I whimpered from both his pleasurable touch and the loss of his lips until I felt his warm breath against my neck.

"I want to taste you, Bella. I want to taste you as you tasted me," Edward breathed against my ear before dipping down to nibble at my lobe.

_Oh, God_. I had definitely dreamt of such things before, but had yet again managed to forget that such things were possible now. I gasped as my stomach clenched tightly with anticipation, and a fresh wave of lust washed over me, sending more juices flooding from my core.

"Edward," I managed to whisper as he slowly released my wrists.

"Keep your hands still, my Bella," Edward warned me as he pulled his head back to give me a pointed glance.

I nodded weakly as I kept my hands firmly in place. When Edward saw my obvious surrender, he flashed me a sexy smirk as his eyes began to burn with the same fire that I had seen earlier - the fire of wicked expectations. I groaned softly at his scorching gaze as Edward's free hand began to trail down my body while the other abandoned my breast to do the same, gliding over my chest and down my stomach until they were resting on my thighs. Edward took his time as he lowered his body, letting his eyes follow the same trail his hands had made as he greedily drank in the sight before him.

Once his head was level with my navel, he leaned down to place soft, butterfly kisses from one hipbone to the other, and I bit my lip as I fought the urge to reach down and tangle my fingers in his silky, auburn hair. Slowly, Edward brought his lips back to my navel, then began an erotic trail downwards. As he peppered kisses on my skin, he paused intermittently to flick his tongue against my flesh, and I shivered as my toes curled tightly in anticipation. As his lips grew closer to my mound, his fingers slipped up my thighs, bringing his thumbs just centimeters away from my dripping slit. I gasped when I felt Edward's chin brush lightly against my clit, and Edward's hands momentarily tightened on my thighs.

And then, he placed one, final kiss on my body - directly above my most sensitive spot. I realized belatedly that I had been holding my breath, but I refused to let it go - my body was too tense, too eager for his touch, and it felt as though even the smallest movement could destroy the heat of the moment.

But that breath escaped me in a wild cry as Edward's mouth pressed firmly against my center, then dragged upwards to part my soaking lips with his tongue.

"_Ah_," I yelped, as my body went wild with the sensation of Edward's warm, soft tongue, pressed against my slit. Edward chuckled softly, causing his breath to roll against my opening and I whimpered as a pleasurable shudder racked my body. Edward's hands pushed my thighs farther apart as he ran his tongue through my lips again, and I reflexively bucked my hips toward him, desperate for more. Edward answered my plea by wrapping his lips around my clit, stroking his tongue against it before sucking it lightly.

"Edward!" I cried. The delicious pressure on my most sensitive part was already bringing me to the brink, and my stomach twisted with utter delight.

Encouraged by my ardent moans, Edward sucked harder against my clit, then lowered his head to press his tongue against my opening once more. Without hesitation, his tongue began to work up and down my slit, rubbing against it in unbelievably wonderful ways. I thrust my hips towards him again as my chest began to rumble with my purrs, but Edward's hands immediately snapped to my hips, pinning them firmly against the bed. I bit my lip roughly as I tried to keep my hips still, but the moment Edward's tongue touched me again, my hips started undulating towards him as though by their own free will. Edward's fingers pressed me harder against the bed, but he began to lean towards my weak thrusts, pushing his tongue deep into my folds with every rise of my hips. As my purrs rolled through the air, Edward groaned softly against my skin, causing hot tingles to shoot from my center and spread throughout my body.

"Oh, God, Edward!" I mewled as he began to work his tongue harder against me. It felt so good, so unlike anything else, and my stomach twisted into tightly wound coils as the flames of my fire began to leap inside me.

Just when I thought it couldn't feel any better, Edward caused the ground to move out from under me as he inclined his lower towards my center. With the next stroke of his tongue, Edward's nose hit my clit, sending a blistering wave of pleasure rolling through my body.

"_Edward_," I screamed, as he continued to rake his tongue through my lips, causing his nose to strike my clit in tempo with his movements. The sensation was overwhelming, it felt as though the pleasure was assaulting my senses, hitting me from several angles all at once. My inner fire leapt to a hazardous height as my toes dug into the bed, and my entire body began to throb with the heat of my impending climax.

My arms ached with yearning to touch the magnificent man between my legs, the angel who was sending me to these new and glorious heights, but my vampire mind refused to forget his explicit instruction. I bit my lip harshly, unwilling to go against Edward's wishes, and instead focused on driving my hips harder towards his heavenly mouth, fighting against his powerful grip. I felt Edward's fingers wrap tightly around my hips again, but instead of pushing them back down, he abruptly shoved his hands under my ass and yanked upwards, sending my center crashing against his face.

"_Ooooh_," I screamed as his face lodged deeper into my soaked and swollen skin. His tongue was sweeping deeply into my center now, and I locked my legs around his neck as I felt my orgasm fast approaching. Edward's hands gripped my ass firmly, kneading my cheeks as he held my hips above the bed, causing my back to arch downward while the back of my head pressed hard against the mattress. As Edward's tongue picked up the pace, driving his nose faster against my clit, my head thrashed from side to side as the fire of bliss began to close in around me. I screamed his name and thrust roughly against him, forcing his tongue to drive deeper into my depths. I was so close - my stomach was wound painfully tight and my entire body was throbbing, desperately craving it's release.

And then, Edward lifted his face, and scraped his teeth gently across my clit.

My stomach twisted for the final time as the flames of passion leapt up to consume me, and I knew in that instant that I was done for.

I clamped my legs around Edward's head as I exploded with violent force. My back arched sharply as I threw my head back against the bed, and I screamed Edward's name repeatedly as I rode the torrid waves of climax. Edward groaned deeply against my core as he continued to rub his tongue through my lips, intensifying my orgasm and sending hot tremors of ecstasy barreling through my body. I felt the warmth of my release gush from my slit, and I shivered with pleasure as I felt Edward's tongue lapping at every drop.

Once the rolling waves of ecstasy retreated from my body, I slowly unlocked my legs from around Edward's neck as he gently lowered my hips back down to the bed. His eyes were sparkling with satisfaction as he grinned triumphantly at me, and I returned his smile with a ridiculous one of my own. With one last, tender kiss on my inner thigh, Edward crawled up my body to nuzzle his face into the crook of my neck.

"God, Bella. You're so delicious, so absolutely exquisite - the effect you have on me is staggering," he crooned against my throat, causing my smile to widen.

"I think the effect that _you_ have on _me_ has been presented pretty clearly," I responded with a coy lilt.

Edward raised his head and locked his golden eyes with mine. They were glowing, absolutely shining with a glorious mix of love, happiness, and giddy excitement. I stared back at him, amazed at his ability to thoroughly dazzle me even still, until he dipped his head to press his lips against mine. The moment our mouths met, I moaned at the taste of myself on his lips. Edward groaned back as he deepened the kiss, and our mouths played freely, mixing the delicious tastes of each other's pleasure that still lingered on our tongues.

Eventually, our tongues pulled back, and our kiss died down into a steady stream of teasingly light, chaste kisses.

"Why. . .couldn't I. . .do that. . .before?" I asked him between kisses. I had been dying to know ever since our honeymoon, when Edward had denied my tentative advances. Of course I knew why _he_ couldn't have done that to _me_, but I still had no clue why it had been off limits to him, too. Now that I knew what it was like, I was almost upset that I hadn't been able to do that on our honeymoon. I shivered delicately at the memory of Edward's taste on my tongue, the feel of his length between my lips, the delicious pull of his fingers in my hair. . .

Edward kissed me once more, then pulled back to study my face. Without answering, he reached his hand up, then gently wound his fingers into my hair, pulling it as softly as he had the first time his hand had descended on my head.

"This, love?" he asked me.

I nodded at him.

"Would have crushed your skull. Or ripped your beautiful hair out by the roots, at the very least," he told me with a severe look.

I let that sink in for a minute.

"Oh," I flat lined, stupidly.

Edward smiled at my simple answer, then pressed his nose against mine.

"You have yet to understand the extreme amount of control I exerted with every touch, every movement I made while in your presence," he told me as he brushed his fingers through my hair.

Guilt washed over me, and I bit my lip as I recalled the careless and selfish way I had acted around him - even going so far as to continually push him for more. It was extremely sobering to think that, while I had been so uninhibited and carefree around him, Edward alone had borne the overwhelming weight of caution, having to direct his every step in an effort to keep me unharmed - to keep me _alive_.

Edward read the expression on my face and kissed my cheek tenderly.

"Don't worry, love," he murmured gently, "those days are behind us."

He pulled his head back to look at me again, then grinned triumphantly as his eyes flashed with enthusiasm. "The dynamics of our relationship have _certainly_ changed."

The implied meaning of his words sent the guilt fleeing from my mind as my dead heart leapt with joy. Oh yes, things had most certainly changed.

Edward grinned wryly at me once the meaning of his words had settled in my mind, then began to lean his head slowly towards me. But I was in no mood for slow - no, I was much too excited. Edward's demonstration of the amazing contrast between my weak human body and my new, unbreakable self lit the fire of lust inside me again as my never-tiring body charged to life.

There was nothing I wanted more than to prove once more how very different things had become.

I instantly threw my arms around Edward's neck and began to kiss him with unbridled passion. Edward responded with equal fervor, and we kissed frantically for a moment before I pulled away and pressed my lips to his ear.

"Come on, Edward. Let's see what this body of mine can really do."

**Looks like this round goes to Bella . . . or maybe to Edward, depending on which way you look at it! ;) Round Three will be up next! **

**As always, please send reviews my way. I adore them! :)**


	11. Power

**Of course, I do not own Edward and Bella. I'm just stupidly obsessed with their love life.**

**Well, hi there! Didja miss me? Sorry it took so long for this one. Time was something I just didn't seem to have. But the important thing is that the update is now here! Yay!**

**A few shout-outs, as always. The first one to the new reviewers I got since the last chap. You know who you are, and thanks for reviewing! Also to both fatallyobsessed and darkxlight for your kind approval of my writing style. Gracias! :) And definitely huge hugs to ReluctantRomatic and heathercampbell29 for being oh-so sweet. You rock, chicas!**

**Anyway, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy Round 3!**

_Previously:_

_I instantly threw my arms around Edward's neck and began to kiss him with unbridled passion. Edward responded with equal fervor, and we kissed frantically for a moment before I pulled away and pressed my lips to his ear._

"_Come on, Edward. Let's see what this body of mine can really do."_

Whether it was the words themselves, or perhaps just the way that I said them, I'll never know. What I _do_ know is that I was wholly unprepared for the instantaneous and drastic effect that the simple yet suggestive words wrought upon that night.

With the speed and force of a lightning bolt, the words seemed to split the air, causing the entire atmosphere to shift between Edward and I. The room seemed to darken suddenly as all feelings of playfulness or tenderness were abruptly chased from the room, leaving a heady sense of erotic intensity in their wake. The air itself grew inexplicably warmer, thicker, and heavier, until I found myself struggling for my unnecessary breath. The entire room descended instantly into loaded silence, though I could almost _hear_ the indescribable buzz of energy as the ever-present electricity of our lust flared to life, forming an electric current between our bodies that felt fierce, powerful, and almost magnetic in its draw.

It was all so sudden, so intense, that I was left reeling. I simply couldn't identify the new and unfamiliar dynamic that had invaded the space around us. Panic began to overtake me as my mind scrambled to make sense of it all, and my vampire instincts automatically reacted, causing my muscles to lock as my body froze instantly, leaving me rooted in place and as still as a stone.

I hadn't even had time to remove my lips from Edward's ear.

I silently cursed my ridiculous newborn responses as I struggled to regain control of my limbs. Every muscle felt rigid and tense, and my entire being seemed to be on edge, as though I was bracing for impact, though the rational part of my mind knew there was no danger.

There was only Edward, who remained utterly motionless at my side.

Edward's stillness was extremely unnerving. I wished he would say something, do something, comfort me in some way. As the electric intensity continued to crackle around us, I wondered why he was so stiff - it wasn't as if he was ruled by such stupid and impetuous impulses as I was anymore. But as I waited anxiously for him to move, I became suddenly and acutely aware of a stark contrast between my cautious, defensive stance and Edward's unyielding form. A strange and almost threatening sensation began to seep into my consciousness as I slid my eyes down from Edward's ear, letting them trace the line of his neck and shoulder. From my peripheral vision, I could see that the muscles in his chest were strained and taut, making him seem just as edgy as I was. But as I looked closer, I noticed an unidentifiable difference in the way he held himself - a tiny, intangible variance that somehow managed to give a dangerous and almost _predatory_ edge to his posture. As I continued to study Edward's rigid form, my wary eyes wandering from his straining pecs to his bulging biceps, I felt suddenly smaller, more vulnerable - like a tiny field mouse, caught beneath a hawk's sharp eye. I couldn't understand it - I knew there was no safer place for me than at Edward's side. And yet, I couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that I was being watched. _Hunted_.

Desperate to see Edward and make sense of it all, I fought against my defensive instincts and willed my muscles to move, shifting my body as minutely as possible until I was leaning back with my knees tucked beneath me, resting my weight on the balls of my feet. Slowly, carefully, I pulled my lips away from their frozen position at Edward's ear, then turned my head to the side, ever so slightly.

And then I saw him.

Edward was watching me, gazing wryly at me from the corner of his eye, his amber irises gleaming with fiendish mischief as his lips hung slightly parted in an alluring, open-mouthed smirk. The cunning look he was giving me _dripped_ with a delicious mix of sex and danger, and I could feel the exquisite electricity between us kick up a notch as my body automatically reacted to his sinful stare.

Only when the scent of my arousal began to perforate the air did Edward finally move. With a slow, exaggerated movement, he turned his head towards me, bringing his face directly in front of mine. The full view of his face was absolutely devastating, and I felt my stomach twist with heat at the sight his devilish and almost sinister gaze. Edward's golden eyes were dark and heavy as he watched me closely for a moment, but his grin suddenly widened as he arched one perfect eyebrow at me. I continued to watch him stupidly, my wide eyes locked with his, until I realized with a jolt that he was challenging me - _daring_ me to move.

But I couldn't have moved at that moment for anything in the world. It was as though he had cast a spell on me - hypnotized me with his dazzling, deadly gaze - and I simply couldn't find the strength or will to tear my eyes away.

He looked absolutely beautiful - in the most wicked of ways.

"Silly Bella,"Edward breathed, breaking the silence with his velvety voice, "it's not what _your_ body can do. It's what _my_ body can now do to _you_."

And then, though his eyes betrayed nothing, I saw his shoulders tense, and I knew that I was done for. Not because I wasn't fast or strong enough to escape, but because I was rendered completely and utterly helpless by his sultry, seductive gaze.

In the next instant, Edward leapt towards me, sending a cataclysmic boom echoing against the walls of our cottage as our stone bodies collided. As we flew backwards with the speed of lightning, I noticed with delight that I was still very much aware of my surroundings. I could see and feel everything with surprising clarity - every individual stone on the walls as they whizzed by, the feel of the wind as it whipped through my hair, Edward's strong arms locked tightly around my waist, and - of more immediate consequence - the wooden headboard of our lovely, white bed, that was less than a foot behind me, destined for certain destruction. No sooner had the thought crossed my mind than my body sprung into action, my legs locking around Edward's waist as I threw my hands behind me, anticipating the inevitable crash of my back against the headboard. As soon as my stone fingers brushed against the edge, I gripped it as tenderly as possible, then used my arms to cushion the blow of our unbreakable bodies against the weak and fragile wood. Only a fraction of a second later, I felt my back hit the headboard, and I arched backwards sharply, narrowly avoiding shattering the tender wood. But as the entire bed shook violently from the impact, the inertia of our movement continued, causing my head to jerk backwards and smash against the wall behind us, lodging it a few centimeters deep into the painted, blue stone.

As the deafening crack of splintering stone tore through the air, shock began to overtake me. Had Edward just. . ._pounced_ me? I simply couldn't believe it. Edward would never, _ever_ be so rough with me.

But as I felt small flakes of stone and paint begin to fall onto my shoulders, I knew it was true.

Edward. . .just _pounced_ me.

The rush of emotion that assaulted my body was indescribable. I knew that, just a few, short days ago, a move like that would have completely annihilated me. And yet, though I had just been literally smashed against a wall of stone, I was left completely unharmed. The undeniable strength that I was just beginning to realize I possessed was intoxicating, and I reveled in the new and thrilling sensation of unparalleled power. At the same time, I suddenly felt beautiful, sexy, and desirable - at least desirable enough to get attacked. Edward's pounce had made me feel not just wanted, but _needed_, as though he couldn't stand another moment without having me. The very thought sent a different sort of thrill pulsing through my veins as my stomach began to tingle with heat. In that moment, I felt more _alive_ than I ever had before, though I knew I was far from it.

And then, though my realizations had taken only half a second, I felt Edward's arms tighten impatiently around my waist, and another hot wave of sensation washed over my body as I shifted my concentration to the position I was currently in.

Edward's strong arms were encompassing my waist as he held me tightly, keeping my body pinned against the headboard. My legs were locked around his waist while my back was arched sharply, crushing my breasts against his chiseled chest. My arms were stretched outward as my fingers rested gingerly on top of the headboard, and my head hung limply backwards, still resting against the dented wall. A pleasurable shudder racked my body at the feeling of Edward pressed so tightly against me, and my head snapped forward as my eyes darted instantly to his.

Edward was looking up at me, smirking with roguish delight. His eyes, partially obscured by a few wind-swept locks of his copper hair, were blazing brightly with arrogant triumph, and as soon as my eyes found his, he grinned wickedly before thrusting his hips roughly against mine. I gasped as I felt his thick arousal press hard between my legs, and Edward's smile darkened as his eyes began to smolder with desire.

And then, without warning, he dipped his head to the rise of my breast and pressed his perfect teeth against my pale, bare flesh.

It was a sensory overload. The high of lust and power that had overridden my senses combined dangerously with the dual sensations of Edward's sharp teeth and swollen shaft, and an electric shock pulsed through my veins as my body ignited into a fiery burst of uncontrollable need.

Before I knew what I was doing, I used my grip on the headboard to propel our bodies from the wall, sending us soaring back towards the end of the bed. Edward's eyes widened as his sly smirk momentarily disappeared, and my bell-like laughter rang through the air at the sight of his shocked expression.

_Now two can play this game_, I thought ecstatically.

A split second later, our bodies fell against the bed with such force that edges of the delicate bed sheets billowed upwards, momentarily surrounding us in a whirlwind of white. Edward landed flat on his back, his strong arms stretched outward as I fell on top of him, my legs splayed on either side of his waist. As I continued to giggle lightly, Edward's shocked expression melted back into his sexy lop-sided grin, and he swiftly thrust upwards, stroking his cock through my folds. I moaned softly as his length slid across my center, and Edward chuckled lightly in response. He quickly thrust upwards again, driving himself harder against me, and I gasped as moisture began to flood from my depths.

"Mmmm," he breathed as warm wetness seeped from my core.

The smoldering fire inside me blazed brightly at the sound of Edward's breathy moan, causing my entire body to coil tightly while the stimulating sensation of power throbbed once more in my veins. I was past the point of reason now - completely overcome with an insatiable need for action, and I didn't think twice before I was suddenly hovering above him, sinking myself hungrily onto his solid shaft.

Edward's throaty moan filled the room as I took his length completely, and my stomach twisted with heat at the feel of his swollen cock plunging into me. My body immediately screamed for more, and I willingly surrendered to my senses as I closed my eyes and lifted myself upwards, leaving just his tip inside me before I fell back down again, pushing him back into my depths with delicious force.

"_Edward_," I breathed, my voice filled with longing.

"What did I tell you, Bella?" he answered in a harsh tone, causing my eyes to snap open and lock immediately on his.

Edward's eyes flashed dangerously as my shocked eyes met his, and that stunning smirk graced his face again before he continued.

"It's what _I_ can do to _you_."

With that, I found myself suddenly airborne, blowing through the swaths of gossamer as Edward catapulted us off of the bed, flipping our bodies in mid-air before sending us crashing to the ground. As soon as my back hit the floor, Edward fell roughly on top of me, causing me to whimper loudly - not from pain, but from the glorious sensation of his cock striking me with violent force. But even before the resounding crack of our bodies smacking stone had died from the air, Edward reared back, then thrust into me again with such force that my toes curled and my legs clamped tightly around his waist.

"Oh, _God_," I cried as his ruthless pump sent my body into a pleasured frenzy.

Edward didn't answer, but pulled back again, only to thrust even harder into my heated center. But this time, he didn't wait for my response. He pulled out immediately, then thrust back into me, setting a rhythm that was both faster and harder than ever before. I felt my wetness flood around his girth as he continued to pound me with wild abandon, and my arms automatically snapped upwards, allowing my fingers to weave through his auburn hair. With each harsh thrust of Edward's hips, my body grew hotter, causing me to moan and writhe beneath him as my grip steadily tightened around his silken locks.

As Edward continued to thrust into me, one hand holding his weight beside my head, I felt the other glide down the line of my side, coming to rest at my hip. With one, quick movement, his hand bolted beneath me as his fingers wound tightly around my ass, squeezing my cheek firmly and causing me to moan with pleasure. With his next pump, he jerked my hips upward, lodging his cock so deeply inside me that I cried out to him, then used my grip on his hair to pull him roughly toward me. Edward groaned into my mouth as I began to kiss him with unbridled passion, my tongue fighting desperately with his, and the sound sparked something explosive inside me as my body burst once more into glorious flames of power.

As the inexplicable energy pulsed once more through my veins, I was abruptly overwhelmed with an undeniable desire to take control - to dominate. Without hesitation, I launched myself upwards, propelling our bodies from the ground with such strength that we shot across the room, landing just inches away from the opposite wall. The instant that Edward's back hit the ground, I dislodged my fingers from his hair and pushed them onto his chest, keeping him pinned beneath me as I began to move above him. With short, agile strokes, I bounced myself up and down his length, keeping him deep inside me while I rode him as fast as I could.

"But there are so many things _I_ can do now, Edward," I purred as I felt his pecs strain beneath my fingers.

Edward's eyes sparked in the night as the audible _snap_ of his teeth pierced the air, and for one, tiny moment, he looked nothing short of lethal. Although I knew I should have been scared as I watched Edward's golden eyes burn into mine, I could feel nothing but overwhelming lust for him. The fire in his expression was staggeringly erotic, and I craved more of this forbidden side of him. I began to pound harder on top of him, thrusting my hips onto his with such force that I worried it might be painful. But as I kept my eyes trained on his, I saw no sign of pain. Just more of the boiling heat in his eyes that seemed to set my skin on fire as my stomach ignited with want.

Suddenly, Edward's hands snapped up from the ground and landed on my hips, gripping them with deliberate strength.

"Perhaps I have not fully demonstrated my. . ._capabilities_ to you yet," he crooned wickedly as his fingers tightened further on my hips, stopping just before the point of pain. I numbly continued to bounce above him, watching his blazing eyes with helpless wonder.

"Allow me to do that now," he finished.

With that, he used his grip on my hips to yank me upward, them pull me back down on his dick with such force that I could have sworn my teeth rattled. A wild, rapturous moan pushed through my lips and my head fell limply forward as his full erection pushed violently back into me. Edward snickered beneath me as he threw me upwards again, then lifted his hips slightly as he drove me back downward, causing his shaft to strike me impossibly deep. My entire body sizzled with bliss, and another deep moan escaped me as he began to set a steady and furious pace, sending me headfirst into a fiery frenzy.

With every forced lunge of my hips, my clit collided roughly against his base, sending hot tremors of pleasure rippling through my body. The heat was phenomenal, and I began to lose myself to the sensations as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. But while most of my mind was lost to my impending release, a small part of my mind was screaming with rage, wondering how Edward could _always_ manage to take control. With every pull of Edward's arms, my pleasure grew, as did my indignation, until the ghost of power began to wail once more within me. I _had_ to take back control - to pleasure him the way I _knew_ I was now capable of.

Without a conscious order from my mind, my body took action as my fingers wound themselves around Edward's arms, then thrust them upwards, pinning them against the ground on either side of his head. Without missing a beat, I continued our luscious rhythm, pumping myself roughly on top of him as he continued to meet my ardent actions. Shock overtook him again as his eyes widened in disbelief, but I noticed with wry delight that it wasn't my eyes he was focused on this time.

From my new vantage point, bent over Edward's angelic body as I continued to lunge above him, I could just barely see Edward's eyes, dancing with pleasure as my breasts bounced just inches above his face. His expression looked both wicked and hungry, and his eyes never left my fleshy mounds as his tongue flicked out to trace the line of his full lower lip. My breath caught in my throat at the naughty look on Edward's face, and the flames of my lust leapt skyward as a short, needy groan escaped me. The sound seemed to spur Edward onward as his eyes flashed up to mine for just half a second before he lurched upward, capturing one of my pebbled peaks in his warm, wet mouth.

"_Ahh_," I cried as his tongue began to play freely against my sensitive point.

"Mmmm," Edward purred, sending his deep, guttural rumblings directly into my tightened breast, making me quake from the heated sensation.

He was doing it. _Again_. As his lips and tongue continued to do wonderful things to my delicate flesh, he was once more managing to captivate me, dominate me, leave me utterly senseless from pleasure. As my body began to surrender to his sensual ministrations, my mind resisted, searching frantically for a way to regain the upper hand.

Just then, I felt Edward's teeth sink once more into my tender breast, and I knew what I had to do.

I instantly froze above him, causing Edward's eyes to snap open in a silent plea to continue, his jaw falling slack with shock. The moment his lips forsook my breast, I pulled back, then lunged forward again to press my lips against his neck. As soon as my mouth grazed the defined curve of his adam's apple, I opened my mouth and bit down, letting my teeth envelop his straining neck.

As soon as my teeth touched his skin, Edward groaned loudly, and I felt his throat vibrate beneath my wanton lips.

"_Isabella_," he growled through suddenly labored breath, and I purred softly into his neck, causing forceful shivers to rack his body.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" he asked as he gyrated once more against me, pushing his erection deeper between my slick folds.

Without waiting for a response, I felt his hands move quickly beneath my grasp until his long fingers were suddenly bent forward, winding around my wrists. With a sinfully sexy smirk, he tightened his grip around my wrists, then forced them above my head as he leapt from the floor, flinging us upwards until my back crashed against the wall. Before my vampire mind could even process the movement, Edward was on his feet and thrusting into me with a vengeance, his agile fingers keeping my wrists pinned tightly above my head while my legs remained locked around his waist, holding on to him for dear life. With every stroke, Edward's iron shaft plunged into me, adding fuel to the flames of my lust as my muscles began to clench around him. The pleasure was overwhelming, and all thoughts of dominance were abruptly lost to the sensation of Edward's relentless pounding.

"I _will_ have you," he grunted determinedly as my ardent cries sounded through the room.

"Yes! _God_, yes! Have me! _Take_ me!" I screamed in ecstasy as the hot flames of release began to lick teasingly within me. Edward groaned and threw his head backwards as his hands remained locked around my wrists, his hips continuing to knock sharply against mine. I was too hot - too close - to care that Edward had won. I only needed more - more heat, more sensation, more _Edward_.

As though he could read my thoughts, Edward began to pound into me with everything he had, slamming my body backwards with the sheer force of his movements and causing my head to pound rhythmically against the wall behind me. With every thrust, pleasure ripped through me as the erotic sounds of our hard bodies colliding tore through the air, pushing me instantly to the brink of my climax.

"_Edward!_ _Edward!_" I chanted rapturously, lost in the face of my fiery explosion.

"_Mine_," Edward growled deeply, as he lunged towards me once more with earth-shattering force.

The single word reverberated through the air as my body wound painfully tight for one, long moment before I erupted into an inferno of bliss. My eyes rolled backward as my mouth fell open with my ecstatic cries, and I felt myself fall limply against Edward's chest as blissful release flooded my senses. At the same time, I could feel my muscles clenching with devastating force as Edward began to pulse inside of me, drawing a deep and powerful moan from me as Edward roared my name in euphoria. Together, we basked in the all-consuming heat of bliss while the waves of orgasm continued to crash around us, sending heated throbs of pleasure shooting through our bodies.

As soon as the captivating flames of climax released us, Edward stumbled backwards, falling gracefully through the curtains of gossamer and pulling us back onto our soft bed. I fell easily on top of him, sighing deeply as my body surrendered to relaxation. It wasn't that I was tired - I could have leapt up and ran a marathon if I had wanted to. But as I laid there, sprawled above Edward's perfect form, I felt nothing but a comforting sense of peace. It was as though I had been _made_ to fit here - perfectly cut to fit each contour of Edward's angelic physique, and I wanted nothing more than to lie against him forever - to melt into him and never separate him again.

After what could have been seconds or hours, a low chuckle disrupted the stillness as Edward's chest shook softly beneath my cheek.

"What?" I questioned as a silly grin appeared on my face.

"Nothing, love," Edward answered as he continued to snicker lightly. "It was just that you have been so amazingly reasonable and docile today, I thought that you had somehow managed to skip over your unruly newborn years. But," he broke off momentarily as a few more quiet chuckles escaped him, "it seems as though you may still prove to be quite a handful. In some areas, at least," he finished with sly amusement.

How was it that, even as a vampire, I still managed to blush? Oh sure, blood no longer rushed up to stain my cheeks. But as embarrassment washed over me, I knew that if I could, I would be blushing. And I had a sneaking suspicion that Edward knew it, too.

I winced slightly as I pressed my face harder against his chest, remembering with perfect clarity every _unruly_ thing I had just done. Visions of my forceful pounces and rash actions assaulted my mind, and I was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to explain myself.

"I'm sorry! It's just that, well, you _started_ it! And then you did that and I. . .well. . .and then you. . .and I just. . ._grrr_! And then -"

Edward's loud and earnest laughter rang freely from beneath me and I instantly cut off my idiotic stuttering. Although my mind was racing through my numerous justifications and explanations, it wasn't that my mouth couldn't keep up. Instead, I was bumbling like a fool because I just couldn't bring myself to really _say_ any of it. Ugh, I was hopeless. No wonder he was laughing.

"Bella, my love, _please_ don't apologize. Do _not_ apologize," he told me after his laughter had subsided. "Bella, you are incredible. _That_ was incredible. God, just. . ._don_'_t_ apologize," he assured me vehemently.

I peeked up at him through my lashes, only slightly appeased by his words. I had to see his face, to read the expression in his eyes, before I could fully believe him. But as my eyes found his, I saw nothing but complete honesty shining behind his golden pools as they glowed with unconditional love, along with an immensely satisfying hint of lust.

_So he liked it, then_. _Hmmm_. This was something I would have to explore much more thoroughly later. But for the time being, I felt relief flood my body at Edward's silent yet honest admission, and a huge grin lit up my face as I began to giggle lightly.

"I _am_ only a newborn, after all," I allowed as I grinned up at him.

Edward shook his head slightly as he reached one hand up to stroke his fingers tenderly through my hair.

"You are not _only_ a newborn," he disagreed as his hand continued to comb gently through my locks.

"You are my love, my wife, my reason for existence, and, whether a newborn or not, an incredibly strong and kind-hearted woman. Words cannot describe how overjoyed I am with the knowledge that I will have you, always and forever," he murmured as his other arm wound around my waist.

His words seemed to flood my soul as my lip began to tremble slightly. How was it that this sweet, loving, _perfect_ man belonged to _me_?

"Oh, Edward," I choked out as non-existent tears struggled to form behind my eyes.

Edward pressed his lips to my forehead as his fingers ghosted up and down my back so lightly that I could barely feel it. Somehow, I knew immediately that these feathery touches were touches of the past - from when I had still been so weak and fragile beneath his iron hands. It was so loving, so tender, that I was overcome with emotion as I swallowed the dry sobs that were threatening to escape.

"I love you," I managed to whisper as Edward's undying love continued to radiate around me, wrapping me in a comforting blanket of warmth.

"As I do you," he smiled before pressing his face into my hair. I nuzzled my face into his neck as his hand dropped from my hair, joining the other in a tender embrace around my waist. As I settled happily against Edward's body, I could feel the soothing sense of peace descend around us once more, and I closed my eyes reflexively, though I knew sleep would not come. There was something so _right_ about lying here, alone with Edward, while the world slept around us. This was how it had always been, and how it would always be. We were Edward and Bella, two pieces of a whole, destined to be together, to stay entwined in each other, for the rest of time. As I listened to the soft whispers of Edward's steady breaths, I knew with absolute certainty that this was where I had always belonged. Enveloped forever in the shelter of Edward's arms.

**I know. I'm so gushy. Lol.**


	12. Beautiful

**I don't own Twilight. I just spend unhealthy amounts of time picturing Edward naked. You know you do it, too.**

**Before we get to Round 4, I wanna give some major love to icrodriguez for her awesome review. You made me giggle! And seriously, I love to hear that people enjoy my actual writing, other than just the described acts. Although, I have no objection to compliments on the smut, either. Just call it well-written and we're good. ;) **

**Also, props to Jamieson Z for her awesome band name idea. Immortal Sex? I'd listen to their music just cuz. **

**Okay done blabbering. I will now allow you to scroll down and feast your retinas on Round 4. (Vanillabeans, "retinas" was for you. Hehe.) Just to let you know, this scene picks up on page 483 of BD, where Bella asks Edward if he misses it.**

**Enjoy. ;)**

Edward's tender words rang sweeter in my ears than the lilting melody of the lark that had serenaded us just moments ago.

_Soft_.

_Warm_.

The words seemed to sink through my granite skin and soothe my silent heart. It was extremely comforting to know that I still possessed such womanly traits, regardless of my powerful new form. To know that my skin still felt soft beneath my husbands fingertips, that my body was still warm against his, made me feel so fragile and delicate that for a moment, I felt almost human again. In light of all the drastic changes that both my mind and body had undergone, Edward's simple reassurances meant more to me than anything in the entire world.

As Edward spoke, his warm breath fanning softly against my cheek, I instinctively shifted closer to him - which proved to be no small feat. Our bodies were already pressed tightly together as we laid on our sides, my palms resting lightly on his chest while his arms were wound securely around my waist. But somehow, I managed to bring my body closer to his, twining my ankles around his calves and slipping my hands up his chest until I was holding tightly to his strong shoulders. Edward responded in kind, tightening his arms around my waist and pulling me even closer to him, leaving absolutely no space between us. We had already been so close, but that tiny, eighth of an inch seemed to make all the difference. I would never be close enough to Edward. I needed to feel him - everywhere.

Edward must have had the same idea.

As he continued to whisper to me, his voice just a soft and silky murmur in my ear, he lifted one arm from my waist to press his fingers to my face. Softly, tenderly, he brushed them across my cheek, then down my neck and onto my chest until he was gently tracing the line of my collarbone. I closed my eyes and took a shuddering breath as his velvet fingers dipped lower, trailing over the fleshy mound of my breast before continuing down my stomach. His touch was just as feather-light as his voice, and my skin tingled beneath his fingertips as his silken voice invaded my every thought. Once his wandering hand found harbor on my hip, his other arm tightened around my waist, pulling my body impossibly closer to his. He never stopped whispering to me as he held me tightly, letting his fingers rub small, soothing circles across my hip. I nuzzled my face against his chest, breathing in his luscious scent as I lost myself to the sensation of his warm fingers dancing lightly against my skin.

But at that moment, Edward began to answer the most crucial question I had posed to him. My body tensed immediately, waiting on pins and needles for the final verdict. I knew that it was silly in some ways - wondering if he missed my appetizing smell. But at the same time, it had been such a constant in our relationship - such a huge and crucial factor - that I couldn't help but wonder if some part of him missed it.

Did he miss the sense of longing for me that had nothing to do with my body?

_No_.

In a few, simple words, Edward laid my remaining fears to rest. A sense of joy so overwhelming that it seemed to burst through my chest came over me as he assured me that he did not miss what was once such a dominant trait of mine. In fact, when he reminded me of the burning thirst I had already felt for humans, it was suddenly nothing short of a blessing. Although I had always known that Edward's throat burned while he was thirsty, I had never known just how much I had contributed to his. . ._pain_. The thought alone made me wince inwardly as I began to curse myself for ever being a source of discomfort to such an angel.

But as Edward continued to speak, his gentle words caressing my troubled mind, I found it impossible to feel guilty. We had both gone through many hardships to get to where we were today - the road of our relationship had by no means been smooth. But I knew that if I had to, I would do it all over again - probably much too willingly. Because every ounce of pain, every moment of suffering, had been worth it. I had my heaven now, and there was nothing I wouldn't do, no price I wouldn't pay, if it meant that I would end up right here again.

Right here, at Edward's side, wrapped in his strong arms.

A small smile pulled at my lips as Edward continued to breathe a soft testimony of his happiness against my ear. It was so beautiful. The words he spoke were like a symphony, easing my mind with gentle notes and singing truth directly to my heart. I knew at that moment that each and every wondrous gift my change had given me - each new freedom, every glorious new sensation - had been given to Edward as well. I had never felt more content, more utterly satisfied, in my entire life.

Until Edward spoke the words I could not bear to hear.

_Impossible_.

There was no way that Edward was happier than I.

There was absolutely no way - not the smallest shred of a chance - that I made this perfect, loving man as happy as he made me. For him to think that no one was happier than he was practically blasphemy as I laid there in his arms, comforted and protected and loved more fiercely than any other woman had ever been loved before.

I couldn't let him go on. Edward _had_ to know that, while I rejoiced in the knowledge that he was happy, he could never, _ever_ be happier than _me_.

I unwillingly pulled my face away from Edward's chest and tilted my head upwards, a defiant objection on the tip of my lips.

But I never got the chance to speak.

The moment that I lifted my head to face him, Edward's lips crashed to mine. His kiss was gentle, but so full of passion that any thoughts of objections were abruptly lost to the sensation, automatically shifting to the far recesses of my mind. I instantly opened my mouth against his, and Edward wasted no time in slipping his tongue between my lips, deepening our kiss as our tongues met for a tender yet ardent dance. For the millionth time that night, I silently thanked God that I no longer had to breathe - this kiss would have surely taken my breath away.

As we kissed, Edward rolled us over so that he was lying on top of me, allowing each line of his body to press against my own. I surrendered very willingly this time. Now that I was more durable, I absolutely loved feeling Edward on top of me. His weight wasn't uncomfortable in the least, but felt rather pleasant, serving as a welcomed reminder that Edward could now lose himself in me the same way I had always done with him. He could feel me, touch me, love me with everything he possessed, just as I had always wished he could.

Eventually, Edward broke our kiss to trail his lips down my chin and neck. When his soft lips grazed the sensitive spot below my ear, I instinctively craned my neck backward, allowing him better access as his mouth continued to tease my skin.

"My Bella," he whispered against my neck, causing me to shudder delicately.

"You are still my Bella," he breathed again as he began to spread tender kisses across my throat, and I whimpered softly, moved by both the warmth of his lips and the love in his voice.

"Never doubt that you still hold the same draw for me as you did when you were human. That I am still captivated by you, still awed by you, still completely and irrevocably in love with you. You are still _you_, my Bella, and I love only _you_, regardless of how strong you are," he paused for a moment, and I felt him smile against my throat. "Or what you had for breakfast," he added slyly.

I giggled softly, recalling a murky memory of Edward's disdain towards my mushy bowls of cereal. I had no doubt that he found my new dining habits much more appealing.

Edward chuckled as well, then placed one more lingering kiss on the base of my throat. Slowly, he pulled himself upwards until we were face to face again, then kissed my lips gently before pressing his face against my hair.

"I know it was disconcerting for you, seeing your features changed when you awoke. But truly, you are still so much the same," he murmured into my hair, and I closed my eyes again as I nuzzled my face against the crook of his neck.

"Your hair is still the same, warm brown of the steaming hot cocoa's and warm sweetened coffees that I've watched so many take refuge in on a bitter, winter day," he crooned, then paused to take a deep breath, savoring my scent before continuing.

"I, too, have always found refuge in the warm and welcoming color. How many times have I pressed my face to your chocolate locks and found sanctuary from the cold of my very existence? How many times have I ran my fingers through these delicate strands and immersed myself in its lovely fragrance? Too many to count. And here it is still - a soft, elegant mane that I will always find comfort in, no matter the time or place."

_Oh, Edward_. I felt my lips begin to tremble as emotion swept over me. Could Edward really still see me as just. . .Bella? Could he really look past all the drastic physical changes and just see. . ._me_? I had barely thought the question before Edward moved, lifting his face from my hair and bringing his fingers to my chin, holding it gently as he tilted my face toward his.

"And your eyes," he continued softly, his voice no more than a whisper. I immediately stiffened beneath him, worried of what his next words would be. They were, after all, an ungodly, blistering red. _The color of hate, violence, and rage_, I thought bitterly. _The color of a monster_.

Edward noticed the change immediately, and leaned his face closer to mine as his thumb began to sweep soothingly across my chin.

"Your eyes," he continued again, keeping his own eyes locked meaningfully on mine, "though red, are still the same as they have always been. To be sure, I have always loved your big, brown eyes. But what I loved most about them was the impossible depth, the bottomless emotions that were displayed so plainly inside of them. Bella, your eyes are so beautiful, so very expressive, and have always shone with more love and kindness than I once believed was possible. And they are still the same. Still so wide and deep, and still glowing with so much compassion that, even now, I could lose myself in them and never return from their impossible depths."

Slowly, tenderly, Edward leaned in and pressed a fond kiss to each of my eyelids.

A wave of emotion washed through me, causing my body to begin to tremble beneath his. Edward's loving words had pulled at the strings of my heart, while his soft touches had managed to bring my body to life. I could already feel a smoldering warmth growing inside of me, and I shuddered as I felt the heat of my lust beginning to pool between my legs. In an instant, I threw my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his. I didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss, and I couldn't help the light moan that escaped me when I felt his tongue meet mine.

After a few moments, I pulled away to look at him.

"Oh, Edward," I panted breathlessly.

I had never felt like this before. I had certainly never been one for compliments - even as a vampire, I found them unnecessary and often highly embarrassing. But the way Edward had spoken to me had ignited a yearning within me, and I wanted nothing more than to draw closer to him, to have him all around me, to feel him inside of me.

Edward moaned as he read the longing in my eyes, and dipped his head to my chest to allow his tongue to play freely across my sensitive mounds. I squirmed beneath his administrations, then moaned again as I felt his length begin to harden between my thighs. I continued to writhe beneath his hips, brushing my center against his growing arousal until I heard him let out a harsh breath.

"Bella," he breathed roughly, then sat up on his knees between my legs. He gazed down at my face for a moment, then let his eyes wander hungrily over my body. His hands followed the trail, starting from my shoulders, then running deliberately over my breasts and down my sides until he was gripping my hips firmly, as though he couldn't bear to let me go.

"You have no idea how you _feel_ now, Bella," he half moaned as he as he squeezed my hips, then moved his hands to rub them up and down my thighs. I whimpered as I felt wetness flood from my depths, coating my core with its' warmth.

"You're still so soft, so delicate. But there's _substance_ now," he whispered, almost to himself. "It feels so good - to feel your body beneath mine, but know that I cannot break it." He looked up at me then, imploring me to understand.

I understood far too well.

Edward let his eyes roam my body once again until they came to rest on my now-soaking center. As I squirmed again beneath his intense gaze, I saw his eyes ignite with lust, causing his golden irises to glow with passion. I continued to watch him, deeply entranced, as he began to inch his fingers up my thigh, shifting them inward until his fingertips brushed lightly against my groin. I whimpered at the teasing contact and immediately bucked my hips forward, silently begging him for more. Edward's lips parted slightly as my soft cry echoed through the room, but he quickly pulled his fingers away, causing my whimper of pleasure to morph into a groan of protest.

But that groan was cut short a split second later as I felt two, warm fingers, sliding easily through my hot, coated slit.

I gasped as my toes curled from the sensation, and I arched my back from the bed, pushing myself desperately towards him. Edward gasped as well, and in one, fluid motion, I felt his fingers move upward, caressing my slit once more before beginning to rub small, delicious circles around my clit. An ecstatic purr bubbled immediately from my chest, and I heard Edward's breath hitch as he moved his fingers downward to push them deep inside of me.

"Ooooh," I moaned as I felt his long, lithe fingers begin to work within me, and I forced my eyes to open to seek out his face.

Edward's golden eyes were heavy with lust as they darted eagerly between my face and my sex, hungrily watching my reactions to his erotic touch. As his fingers gained speed, he began to curl and twist them inside of me, hitting wondrous new spots with each and every plunge.

"Oh, God," I panted as electricity shot through my body with every thrust of his hand.

"Bella," Edward nearly moaned as he pumped his fingers harder, reaching deeper inside of me as he explored my body freely for the very first time. "You're still so tight, _God_, so warm and wet. . ." he trailed off with a breathy moan as my purrs grew louder, melting smoothly into wordless cries of pleasure.

"You're still _perfect_, Bella," he groaned, "so perfect."

My eyes rolled back again as Edward's ardent praise intoxicated my senses, somehow managing to warm my body from the inside out.

"Edward!" I cried as the pace of his fingers quickened inside of me.

A low growl escaped from Edwards chest as his name reverberated through the room, and he leaned lazily forward until he was resting on top of me, pressing his forehead to mine.

"_God_ you feel so wonderful," he panted, his voice thick and rough with desire as his hand continued to work furiously between my legs. The sound of his voice and the heat of his touch sent more moisture flooding from my depths, and we both moaned in unison before Edward tilted his head to nip gently at my ear.

"I _need_ you, Bella, just as much as I have _always_ needed you," he whispered in my ear, and I groaned with want as I threw my legs around his waist.

The moment I moved beneath him, I felt his thick arousal jut upward to press firmly against my clit, and I hissed as I felt it twitch against my skin.

"Edward, please! I need to feel you," I begged, and he groaned as he thrust himself against me, driving his stiff erection hard against my eager mound. I moaned and writhed beneath him, panting harshly as I felt his fingers slip out of me, making way for his hardened cock as he pressed himself firmly against my entrance.

"_Yes_," I nodded fervently as the strange, prickling sensation of unshed tears returned to my eyes. Edward was too good to me, too wonderful, too _giving_. What had I ever done to deserve him?

With one, fluid movement, Edward shifted forward, filling my body the same way his tender praises had filled my soul. I let out an uneven breath as I let the sensation wash over me, losing myself to the feeling of completion that only Edward could give me. Gently, almost carefully, he pulled back, then pushed into me again, letting every inch of his body speak the words his tongue couldn't form. I sighed with utter contentment and pulled him closer to me, locking my calves tighter around his hips while he buried himself deeper within me. Once his tip was pushing at the back of my depths, he began to pull slowly out of me again, and it felt as though he were savoring every millimeter of my inner flesh against his.

"Uuuuhhh," he groaned softly as his tip met my entrance, then began to push tenderly inside of me again. The way his body was moving so delicately against mine was heartwarming, and I closed my eyes as I rose slowly upwards to meet his gentle thrust.

After a few, affectionate meetings of our bodies, I could feel the flame of desire beginning to rage inside of me, and I bit my lip as a heated shudder racked though my body. Edward felt the trembling movement beneath him, then growled deep in his chest before rearing back swiftly. The sudden loss of him caused my body to tense immediately as my eyes snapped open, and I looked up to him imploringly. Edward met my needy gaze with a longing one of his own, then thrust back into me immediately. His movement wasn't harsh, but fast and full of want, and I instantly pulled my legs tighter around his waist, forcing him harder against me.

That was all the encouragement Edward needed.

He understood my need immediately, and responded by pulling back and thrusting in again, setting a rhythm that was by no means frantic, but quick and steady in its tempo. I moaned loudly as each strike of his cock added flames to my lust, and my eyes closed again as my back arched sharply from the bed.

"Look at me, sweet Bella," Edward whispered as he drove into me again, and my body responded without hesitation as my eyelids lifted, allowing me to gaze upon the beauty before me.

Edward was looking down at me, his defined chest gleaming with the first hints of dawn that filtered through the window as his eyes bored meaningfully into mine. Our eyes locked instantly, blistering red meeting dazzling gold, and he continued to drive into me, repeatedly connecting our bodies in the purest of ways.

I couldn't look away.

The intensity of Edward's hypnotic stare was staggeringly beautiful, and as our bodies continued to move in harmony, I kept my eyes stubbornly open, unwilling to miss a moment of his magnificence. I watched him hungrily, enthralled with the grace of his movements and the glory of his body. With each motion, I could see the defined muscles in his arms and chest, pulling and twitching and tensing as his pleasure grew. A few locks of his bronze hair had fallen haphazardly forward, partially obscuring the perfect arch of his brow, but his eyes continued to bore into mine, as though he were seeing straight through them and into my very soul. And as I gazed back at him, I felt as though I could see his, too. His golden eyes were warm and bright, yet deep and sincere, and they seemed to flicker with life, like the flame of a candle, dancing elegantly against the dark.

As we continued to move, desperately pushing our bodies towards the heaven of climax, Edward sped his movements. Each plunge came faster, then harder, until the bed began to shake beneath us from the strain. And yet, his motions were still tender and loving, and he continued to hold my gaze, as though he were physically unable to look away. As our pace quickened, our breathing did as well, and I watched with fascination as the air began to stir around us, lifting the dust motes from the ground and thrusting them into the air. The weak rays of dawn that had broken through the clouds illuminated them, causing the tiny particles to sparkle and flash with their eight-colored rainbows.

I had never seen anything more glorious.

With each exquisite thrust of Edward's body against mine, the dust motes continued to swirl through the air, surrounding us in a torrent of color and light.

"Edward," I breathed heavily between my pleasured pants, "It's beautiful."

Without looking away from me, Edward shook his head minutely. "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

I whimpered and gripped his arms, once again overcome with the tenderness of Edward's love. I was so close now, spurred onward by Edward's sweet words and delicious thrusts. He was plunging harshly into me, causing his dick to strike me impossibly deep with every clash of our hips, and I moaned as I felt his shaft stiffen further inside of me.

"Edward," I gasped, "I love you!"

It was a pathetic understatement when contrasted with his eloquent praises, but it was all I could manage as I felt the heat inside me intensify, threatening to consume me at any moment.

But apparently, it was enough.

Edward groaned deeply in his chest, and I saw his eyes grow heavy as his thrusting grew desperate. We were moving as fast as we could together, meeting each others actions with perfect harmony, and I dug my heels into his back as I felt my body begin to shudder with the first hints of climax.

"Oh God, Edward!" I whimpered as I felt the fire flare inside of me.

"Yes, Bella!" Edward cried roughly, and I saw his shoulders begin to shake above me as the muscles in his neck pulled tight.

And with one more, powerful thrust, Edward's shaft plunged roughly into me as his hips slapped against my clit, throwing me instantly into flames.

I closed my eyes as I felt the fire rage all around me, shooting through my muscles and scorching my skin with its mind-blowing heat. Each rolling, pulsing explosion was absolute bliss, and I sobbed Edward's name as I came hard for him, trembling and arching beneath him. But, even lost to the heat of passion, I was still aware of Edward, shaking between my legs as his cock began to jerk wildly inside of me. I moaned as I felt him spilling into me, and I knew that he, too, had surrendered to the flames. I heard him growl fiercely between my ardent moans, and I clutched him tighter to ne, holding him with desperation as the burning euphoria continued to wash over me, enveloping me in a sea of heat.

Once the arms of ecstasy had released us, I kept my legs stubbornly locked around Edward's waist as I threw my arms around his shoulders. I pulled him against me forcefully, only holding back what was absolutely necessary to not hurt him. Edward collapsed willingly on top of me, and I opened my eyes a bit, smiling softly as the last of the dust motes twirled gracefully back to the floor. Edward sighed in contentment above me, then nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, kissing it gently before moving to bury his face between my breasts.

"Mmmm," he sighed happily against my chest, and I giggled as I swatted his shoulder. I felt him smile against my skin before he rolled us over, flipping me on top of him, my legs and arms still wrapped around his chest.

"Mmmm," he sighed again, his velvet voice laced with mischief as he reached one hand down to squeeze my ass cheek.

I laughed loudly as I lifted my head from his chest, eyeing him playfully. He smiled at me for a moment, then planted a quick kiss on my lips.

"I love you," he stated with his lopsided grin, then swooped in again to kiss my chin. "I love you," he repeated, then kissed one of my cheeks. He continued to cover my face with light, spirited kisses, embellishing each one with its own "I love you." I have no idea how long he would have gone on if my laughter hadn't stopped him.

"I love you too," I giggled as I waved his face away from my forehead, then gave him one more quick kiss on his lips. Edward grinned crookedly at me, and I smiled back before turning my face towards the window. The day was still young, but I could see the unmistakable glow of morning beginning to seep through the distant trees as it continued to filter through our window, illuminating the room with the greyish light of dawn. It was beautiful to see the sun creeping over the mountains, spilling warmth across the land. Edward followed my gaze, and I didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling ruefully.

"Don't let it fool you," he sighed as he shook his head, "today will be rainy - just like any other day."

I smiled softly as I turned to face him, lifting my arm to push a few stray locks of hair away from his forehead.

"I know it will. All good things _do_ come to an end," I sighed as I turned longingly back towards the rising sun.

As soft as a feather, I felt his fingers press beneath my chin as he turned my face back towards his.

"Not all good things," he reminded me while gazing intently into my eyes. "I will always have _you_, Bella. Forever."

And I knew, as he said it, that Edward had given in. There had been absolutely no trace of guilt in his voice, nor uncertainty in his eyes as he had spoken of forever, and I knew immediately that he had accepted my change - once and for all. My silent heart swelled once more in relief as I gazed lovingly at him, watching him realize that we were _meant_ to be together this way. We had always been destined for one another - and he had done no wrong by changing me in order to attain our happily ever after.

I smiled as I took his face between my hands, gently stroking his cheeks as I gazed deeply into his eyes.

"Forever," I breathed, then kissed his lips, ever so softly.

No more words were necessary.

Slowly, I rested my head back onto his chest, and Edward wrapped his arms tenderly around me once more. With both our heads turned towards the window, we watched the sun as it struggled through the clouds, marveling at the beauty that is nature on its course. And I knew, as I lay there, that our lives were just the same. We would continue down our course - continue to love each other, learn with each other, _grow_ with each other, the way we were always meant to. And though our bodies would never change and grow old, our love would grow for us, continuing onward through time, just as the sun rises every morning, persevering through the darkness in its quest for light.

And so, Edward and I continued to hold each other closely as we enjoyed the beauty of the dawn, knowing it was just the first of many, many to come.

**AWWWW! Lol. I missed debonair Edward. I'm hoping y'all did, too.**

**The next chapter will be the absolute final installment, and then you'll all be able to vote on an EPOV. And depending on the reviews I get, I may just be persuaded to push out the next chapter faster than normal. So leave a review - your efforts will be rewarded!**


	13. Craving

**I don't own Edward, Bella, Twilight, or an awesome cottage. Wtf?**

**So. It's officially time for Act 5, which brings us to the end of ExB's shmexy cottage night. Are you ready? **

**Yep. Thought so.**

**Just a note: If you find yourself wondering what ExB are talking about, this chap was pulled from the middle of page 484 to page 485. **

**NOW GO!**

* * *

The sun had already risen past the distant mountains and was struggling with the clouds before either of us moved.

The stillness had been utterly serene as we had lain quietly in our bed, entangled in each other, watching the dawn approach. It was I who finally broke the peaceful silence, lifting my head from Edward's chest to ask the one question that had been echoing in my mind since the moment this day had begun.

Would this burning need, this _craving_, ever fade?

I knew that, realistically, it should. I mean, it wasn't exactly feasible to lock myself in the bedroom with Edward for the rest of eternity - no matter how enjoyable the idea sounded. And I had already begun to contemplate the uncomfortable side effects that my uncontrollable desires would have while in Jasper's presence. Awkward.

But, no matter what the rational part of my mind said, a far greater part of me was wishing fervently that feeling would never die. I couldn't imagine _not_ wanting Edward. I had always needed him, even when I hadn't fully understood what this feeling _was_. Even now, I was still stubbornly clinging to him, my arms and legs wrapped tightly around his body while we remained connected in the most intimate of ways. The thought of eventually losing this urgency for him, to have this craving fade along with the rest of my intense newborn emotions, was heartbreaking.

As if in an effort to prove my own thoughts, I pulled myself harder against his perfect body, somehow crushing myself closer to him as my eyes begged for an answer.

Edward grinned crookedly down at me as he answered. I gazed at his full, perfect lips as he spoke, momentarily stunned yet again by his beauty. But even with his dazzling smile, I quickly grew irritated with his answer. I didn't care that I wasn't a "normal" newborn. What did my thirst - or lack thereof, apparently - have to do with my _hunger_ for him?

When he began to murmur some nonsense about priorities, I cut him off.

"How long?" I insisted, as I quickly fought back my irrational impatience. This was no time to let my heightened emotions get the best of me.

I couldn't help grinning as Edward surrendered, launching into the torrid history of Emmett and Rosalie. I grinned wider as I watched him scrunch his nose in disgust, obviously recalling some rather unpleasant memories from their honeymoon years. It _was _a little repulsive, thinking of my brother and sister that way, and I felt my nose wrinkle as well, mirroring his distaste for the unwanted imagery. But as my eyes remained locked on the little line across the bridge of his nose, along with the slight crease between his eyebrows, I began to wonder how he still managed to look gorgeous, even while slightly nauseated. I shouldn't have been too surprised though. Edward was always beautiful - what, with his shining eyes, his luscious hair, the perfect structure of his cheekbones, the full curve of his lips. . .

A half second later, I realized he had stopped speaking.

_Oh_, _right_. _My question_.

I needed clarification. Would this craving last for only a decade, then? That just didn't seem long enough. I wanted _forever_. Would that turn out to be too much to hope for?

Edward smiled gently at me before reminding me about the tremendous amount of time I had spent sleeping while human. My ever-working mind did the math very quickly. At eight hours a night, there were two thousand, nine hundred and twelve hours a year that I had spent sleeping. Out of the total eight thousand, seven hundred and thirty six hours in a year, that equaled about a third of my entire life, utterly wasted in unconsciousness. I grimaced slightly at the revelation.

But, I thought, since I no longer needed sleep. . .

I could live with a third.

I could live quite happily with a third of my eternity being spent alone with Edward.

I grinned up at Edward, who was still smiling genuinely down at me, watching me pour over the facts as he continued to remind me of all the free time _he_'_d_ had. When he brought up Emmett's insistence that Edward knew so much because of his mind-reading, and not from nearly a century of free nights, we both laughed.

But our laughter was cut short as the rippling motion shook our bodies, causing a pleasurable tremor to pulse through the intimate point where our bodies were still connected. Our eyes locked instantly as we felt the vibrations echo between us, and I couldn't stop the wanton groan that escaped me as I stared at him with blatant need.

As my groan echoed off the stone walls around us, Edward's eyes seemed to darken slightly, regardless of the daylight that was beginning to shine through our window. I continued to stare at him, entranced by the allure of his eyes, and found myself unconsciously leaning toward him. But the slight movement of my body on top of his stirred us once more, and I felt his length twitch instantly inside of me. I gasped and froze immediately, desire plain on my face as his shaft began to stiffen and grow between my folds. The sensation caused wetness to flow from my depths as my eyelids grew heavy with lust, but I kept them stubbornly open, continuing to stare at him hungrily.

My own hunger seemed to be reflected in Edward's intense stare as his eyes continued to bore into mine. We were still for a moment, gazing passionately at each other, attempting to convey our emotions using just our eyes.

After a few seconds of loaded, electric silence, Edward stirred as he began to lean toward me. A thrill shot through me as I watched him move, bringing his head closer to mine as his length grew firmer and larger inside of me. The passion between us sizzled and popped through the air as we held each other's gazes, and the intensity caused warmth to flicker through every inch of my body. As he continued to dip his head lower towards mine, I managed to tear my gaze away from his eyes and darted them down to his lips, staring at them with unrestrained need. They were only a few inches away from me now, and I licked my lips eagerly as they continued to draw closer, wanting desperately to taste him again.

Edward seemed to savor the anticipation as he continued to move slowly, inching his way towards my awaiting lips as his erection swelled to full height inside of me. I fought the urge to squirm against him as I felt him filling me, pushing inside of me, and my breaths grew deeper and heavier from the sensation. But with each breath I took, I could taste him on my tongue, and his enticing flavor overwhelmed my senses as my lips fell slightly open with desire. Suddenly, Edward paused his motion, leaving his lips within just an inch of my own as his sweet breath fanned softly across my face.

I couldn't wait any longer.

I closed the gap between us forcefully, knocking his head back as I crashed my lips to his. I devoured his mouth shamelessly, working my lips against his as my fingers flew to his hair, lodging themselves deep within his messy locks. Edward groaned and pushed back, thrusting his tongue into my mouth as his dick jerked inside me, and his hands clamped around my waist as he crushed me closer to him.

"More," I managed to pant against his lips, and Edward responded by yanking one hand from my waist and burying his fingers into my hair. He twisted them sharply against my skull as he forced my face closer to his, and I whimpered into his mouth as his tongue worked fervently against mine. A slight shudder racked his body as he swallowed my cry, and he bucked his hips sharply upwards, moving himself within me and making me moan loudly from the sensation.

We kissed frantically as our hands tore up and down each other's bodies, gripping and squeezing each other as though we would never get enough. I was desperate for him, I needed him. I needed to show him how much I craved him, how powerful and overwhelming this feeling was. For the first time in my life, I almost wished that Edward could hear my thoughts as I curled my fingers around his shoulders and crushed myself impossibly closer to him, wishing I could convey this burning sense of desire that was racking my body at his every touch.

As if he could hear me, his fingers tightened suddenly in my hair, pulling my head back sharply as he started spreading desperate kisses across my throat. His lips never left my skin as he nipped and licked his way across my skin, causing me to moan towards the ceiling as I shuddered against him.

"Yes, more," was all I could manage as he continued his frenzied kisses, and he wasted no time in dipping his lips to my collarbones. He lapped at them with his tongue before his lips found the V at the base of my throat, and he sucked it lightly as he pushed his hips against me once more. Another needy cry escaped me as I felt his length push inside of me, and I attempted to push back against him, bucking my hips against his. But as soon as I did, Edward's grip tightened further in my hair, stilling my movements as he kept my head pulled tightly back, forcing me to gaze upwards as his lips continued their assault on my chest.

"I will give you more, Bella," he murmured against my skin as his mouth came dangerously close to my sensitive peaks, and they tightened at the vibrations of his voice. "Just tell me what you want."

I needed so much of him that I didn't know what to say at first, and I gasped and panted towards the low-beamed ceiling as my mind reeled through all my possible answers. I just couldn't explain this overwhelming craving for him, especially after the many hours I had spent without once leaving the safety of his arms. But the need for him was consuming me, compelling me to have him, to draw him ever closer and show him the desperation that was burning brightly within me.

"Everything," I finally blurted, causing Edward to chuckle as he continued to drag his lips lightly across my mounds, coming ever closer to my pebbled points before backing away again, driving me mad with desire.

"I need you, Edward," I tried to clarify as my vampire mind continued to spin with the thousands of things I needed from him. As if by instinct, my fingers suddenly loosened on Edward's shoulders as they began sliding down his arms, my fingertips gliding over every chiseled ridge of his biceps. When I reached his elbows, I let my fingers graze back upwards again, following the same path as I squeezed his muscles lightly, reveling in the undeniable strength that laid within them. I felt Edward sigh deeply against the side of my breast as I reversed back down again, quickening my pace until my fingers were flying up and down his arms. I had to feel him, to touch him, to know he was here, holding me, loving me, and wanting me as much as I wanted him.

As if in answer to my silent yearning, Edward's mouth finally shifted as his lips wrapped around my tightened bud. A desperate fire ignited within me, turning the smoldering warmth into licking flames as I pushed myself roughly against him, arching my back sharply to accommodate his grip in my hair. Edward responded by pulling my peak farther into his mouth as his tongue played freely against my point, causing me to moan towards the sky as my fingers began to claw at his arms. My passionate cry caused Edward to groan deeply against my flesh as his hips bucked beneath me again, thrusting his erection deeper inside me as my fingers curled tighter around his muscled arm.

"More," I whimpered again as Edward's marble lips trailed across my silent heart to tease my other breast, and his hand suddenly fell from my hair as he brought it to my waist. I sighed as his fingers released my hair, then immediately dipped my head downward to gaze at him beneath me. His golden eyes were burning with the same undeniable passion that had overtaken my senses, and in one, fluid motion, I leaned my head towards him. Edward moved just as gracefully as he pulled my hips against his, and we fell against each other, my head pressing against his shoulder as our hips rolled together in an elegant sway.

Instantly, I felt Edward's arms encase my waist as he rolled us to our sides, and I nuzzled my face against his neck, kissing him with abandon as his strong hands gripped my back, holding me against his steel chest as we thrust toward each other again.

"Yes, more," I sighed again as my arms wound around his shoulders. As if in emphasis, my hands began to wander down his back, gripping, stroking and feeling as my fingertips explored every dip and curve of his body. Edward responded in kind as his hands began to rake up and down my body, gliding across my back before grazing either side of my waist. I instantly wrapped my legs around his hips, pushing him deeper as we continued to claw hungrily at each other, pulling each other closer as our fingers brushed every inch of the other's skin. With every pass, I tried to memorize the feel of his polished skin against my fingertips, to map out every muscle that rose beneath my hands as I continued to drag them furiously across his back. Edward buried his face in my hair as his pants grew heavier, and I felt one, warm hand trail down the small of my back until his palm was cupped tightly around my ass. He used his grip to jerk me towards him as he shoved his hips harder against mine, and I moaned against his neck as a pleasurable jolt shot through my nerves, causing my stomach to clench sharply.

"You shall always have more, my Bella," Edward whispered into my hair as he dragged his cheek along the top of my head, his hands tightening further around my body.

"I'll always need you," I panted against him. It was half warning, half plea as I dipped my lips to trail them over his chest. I needed him to know how fierce and all-consuming this craving was, and I quickened my hips against his, forcing his length deeper and harder inside my depths as my fingers continued their desperate trail across his toned torso.

"I'm yours, Bella," he whispered fiercely as he mirrored my movements, his hips working faster against mine. I lifted my head to moan in pleasure as I tightened my legs around him, and Edward immediately dragged the hand that was cupping my ass down the curve of my thigh, trailing his fingers down the length of my leg. I moved my hand opposite of his, raking my fingers up his back and to his neck, where I forced his mouth to mine once more.

Our kiss was just as desperate as our actions as our tongues mixed and stroked each other's, moving together in a needy, ardent dance. I moaned lightly as I slid my hands to either side of his face, then pulled him harder towards me as I tipped my head sideways to press my lips harder against his. I was already panting heavily from the emotions that were pulsing through me, though I knew that no amount of air could give me the relief I so desperately craved.

As we continued to kiss, Edward's hand slid back up my leg and over the curve of my ass, where he jerked me toward him again. He groaned deeply as I felt his cock twitch with excitement inside of me, and a pleasured shudder racked my body as I thrust back against him.

"God, Bella," Edward moaned as he broke his lips away from mine, "I love you."

The passion in his voice seemed to sink into my soul, and I moaned deeply as I crushed myself harder against him, mashing my breasts between us as I planted my lips on every inch of his skin that I could reach.

"I need you, Bella. God damnit I need you," he continued as he leaned his head back, giving more access as I continued to rake my lips wildly across his skin.

"Yes, more," was all I could say as my entire body rejoiced at his words. I could feel my own desperation reflected in his tone, and I my entire body burned with delight from the knowledge that he needed me with the same intensity that I needed him.

Edward growled and dipped his head towards me again, catching my lips with his as he sped his hips to a frenzied pace.

"Oh God," I cried as his hips began to slam wildly against mine, thrusting his iron shaft between my folds with staggering force. I automatically shifted my hips higher around his waist as he continued to pound into me, and I moaned loudly as heat surged through my body, demanding more. Without thought, my hands flew up Edward's arms until I was gripping his strong shoulder blades in a fervent attempt to hold him to me, to reassure me that he was here with me, making love to me, craving me.

"Fuck Bella," Edward panted as his hands swept frantically across my body, running up and down my legs, my back, my neck, "I'm here."

"Yes," I nearly screamed, not just from the pleasure of his eager thrusts, but from the reassurance in his words. Somehow, Edward knew what I needed, and he was giving himself willingly to me, filling me with his body, his comfort, his love.

With every thrust, the flames of passion lapped inside of me, twisting my stomach and causing my eyes to roll to the back of my head. I buried my face in Edward's neck as he continued to stroke his hips against mine, sending me further and further towards the edge.

"Oh, Edward! Oh, Edward," I began chanting desperately as my pleasure heightened, and Edward responded by slamming impossibly harder against me, burying himself again and again within my slick center. "I need you! I need you!"

I felt Edward's dick throb violently inside me at my desperate cries, and he groaned deeply before dropping his lips to my ear.

"You're mine, Bella," he nearly growled as I felt my stomach begin to clench with my impending climax.

"You're fucking mine," he growled again, fiercely and violently.

"Uuuuuh, God! Yes! I'm yours," I whimpered back as his possessive words stoked the flames within me, causing them to leap suddenly skyward. My entire body felt alight with passion while my insides began to coil tightly, and as Edward continued to pound into me, desperation surged through my veins, causing my need to flare within me until I was utterly consumed from the sensation.

I went wild.

Without a conscious thought, my hands were suddenly all over him again, grasping and squeezing as I raked my fingernails down his back, his shoulders, his chest. My legs clenched around his waist before I slid one downward, caressing his thigh with my calf as I began to nip and lick at his neck with wild abandon. Edward's ferocious growl sounded in my ear as one hand clenched my ass cheek, and the other appeared at my chin as he pulled my lips suddenly towards his. I could feel my inner muscles twisting and tightening futher as his lips met mine, and he nipped my lower lip harshly before his mouth was suddenly all over mine, his tongue thrusting deeply into my mouth as he moaned and growled against my lips. I responded just as desperately, forcing my tongue roughly against his as my hands continued to curl around his body, clutching him with such force that he couldn't have escaped, even if he had tried.

Our movements were wild and reckless as we continued to grab each other blindly, just wanting more, always more. I had never needed anything so much, so completely, in my entire life, and even in the heat of such all-consuming lust, I took a moment to thank God that I had Edward, and that he would always be here for me, willing to give himself to me, to complete me in every way I needed him to.

And then, I felt Edward's thumb press hard against my clit as he murmured in my ear.

"Come for me, Bella, I need you!"

And that was all it took.

Just as Edward had responded to my every need, my body did the same as I suddenly exploded into my climax. I continued to tear my hands across his back as the white-hot pleasure shot through my body, causing my muscles to clench as my toes curled sharply into Edward's skin. His vicious roar reverberated around us, and I could feel the sound waves bouncing off of the stone walls as his cock pulsed wildly inside of me, bringing me once again to the height of euphoria. Even through our orgasms, we kept hold of each other, each of us refusing to let the other go as we rode the waves of pleasure and succumbed to the raging inferno of blissful heat.

When we finally recovered from our mind-blowing peaks, we found ourselves wrapped completely around each other, making it impossible to tell where my body ended and his began. We were so entwined in each other, so consumed with each other, that we sighed deeply as we crushed ourselves even closer, both refusing to let the other go.

After several minutes, I lifted my head to peer up at Edward with a sheepish grin on my face.

"Thank you," I barely breathed, just loud enough for him to hear.

Edward's gaze was serious as he looked down at me, then removed one hand from the small of my back to brush a stray lock of hair away from my eyes.

"Don't thank me, Bella. All I want is to make you happy – to give you everything you have ever wanted and more. Thank you, my love, for allowing me that honor."

I fought against the irrational dry stinging behind my eyes at his words, and planted a gentle kiss against his throat. He sighed softly as his eyelids fluttered closed, then opened them to gaze back down at me again.

"Still," I persisted, "I don't. . .well, I just. . .uh. . .needed you. . ."

Edward saved me from an unintelligible response by chuckling lightly, causing me to grin through my embarrassment.

"It's all part of it, love. Your emotions are so new, so strong. Don't feel bad or embarrassed about them – you are handling them extraordinarily well." His golden eyes turned soft as they locked with mine, and he murmured, "There has never been anyone quite like you, my Bella. You are truly an angel."

I bit my lip as I looked up at him, lost to the love that was woven through his words.

And then I giggled.

I couldn't help it.

"Um, I'm not sure that angels do that very much," I tittered nervously as I tried to hide the fact that if I could, I would have been blushing.

Edward seemed to see it anyway as his fingers swept lightly over my cheek, and he laughed for a moment before planting a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Well, feel free to do that any time," he grinned crookedly at me, causing my unnecessary breath to catch in my throat.

"You got it," I grinned back before nuzzling my face comfortably into the crook of his neck.

"I love you," I whispered as I settled my body once more against his.

"As I do you," Edward sighed as he pressed his face into my hair.

We fell into a relaxed silence then, and after a few moments, my eyes were drawn back to our patio and the sun that had lit our little pond. In a way, I found myself almost missing the night, along with the darkened hours that Edward and I had spent having each other, holding each other, melding into one together. I knew that I would remember this night for the rest of my existence – not just because of my perfected vampire mind, but because of the undying love that I had felt, over and over again. I had learned so much about Edward within the past few hours, and I knew that he had learned about me, too. It was almost sad to let the night go, to return to the tediousness of daily activities when I knew what would be awaiting me in this magic cottage in the woods.

But as I stared complacently out towards the fresh light of morning that was painted across the trees, I was still able to appreciate the beauty that dawn brought to the world. The darkness would always turn to light, and the light would fade away again – such was the way of the world. But deep inside of me, in the very depths of my soul, I knew that, for the rest of my life, I would be bathed in the all glory that dawn could bring.

Because dawn was just the beginning.

Dawn had already broken on my life, casting her warm glow throughout the shadows of my fragile humanity, and gave birth to this new and endless life for Edward and me. But even still, there would be countless more dawns for Edward and I - thousands of beginnings for us to share - and I rejoiced in the knowledge that they would always be met with the same scene.

Edward and I. Together.

For as long as we both shall live.

* * *

**TADA!! And there you have it, ladies. I have completed the cottage night. I'm so warm and tingly!! I hope you are too! ;) Seriously though - let me know. :)**

**And sometime tomorrow, I will SO be putting up my first official poll (weee!) where you can vote on which chapter you'd most like to see an EPOV for. Sound good? Thought so. ;) **

**Leave me some love, bb's. Mwah!**


	14. Incredible

**I don't own Twilight. Yeah. . .duh.**

**Hola bb's!! Miss me? Hope the wait wasn't too awful long - I had to wait for the poll result, after all.**

**SPEAKING OF WHICH. You guys seriously kill me. lol. If any of you were keeping tabs on the poll result, then you already know that 'Taste' and 'Power' were in an epic battle to the death. Seriously, it was crazy! 'Power' ended up winning, though!! Yay!!!**

**So, that being said. . .you should probably know that this is not, in fact, the EPOV to 'Power." . . .Yer like, "Um what?" lol. The truth is that I am a ridiculous pushover, and it KILLED me to watch so many of you wanting two different chapters. So, I made the decision to just write both of them - they're in order anyway. **

**What was that? You love me?**

**Yeah. You really, **_**really**_** should. lol.**

**To those of you who didn't vote for either chapter, I'm sorry!! Thanks for voting, though, and at least you get a twofer outta it!**

**ANYWAY. Please enjoy the first EPOV of the cottage night, the mirror piece to chapter 10. . .Incredible.**

_

* * *

_

_Incredible_.

It was one of the very few words that could even begin to describe the gorgeous woman who was currently draped across me, her head nestled against my shoulder. I breathed deeply as I ran my fingers through the dark, silken strands of hair that were splayed atop my chest, savoring the scent that emanated from them. The comforting smell was so sweet and familiar, yet new and vastly different, and I took another indulgent breath as I reveled in the difference that three short days could bring. It still astonished me that, just a handful of hours ago, the same scent would have called to the monster within me - would have ignited the fire of my most lethal desires. But now, at long last, I could feel nothing but the smoldering warmth of my love for the stunning creature above me.

My love. My wife. My Bella.

She sighed softly against me, and I couldn't help but wonder what intriguing thoughts were currently racing through her silent mind. It would have been a lie for me to say that I hadn't hoped her change would allow me to hear her - that our similar minds would finally be able to connect. But of course, her thoughts had remained hidden from me, and even as a vampire, she was just as much a mystery to me as always. And somehow, it only managed to add to her allure.

_Incredible_.

My Bella had always been such a temptress. From the very first time I had touched her, the man inside me had emerged with a vengeance, fascinated with her radiant heat and fragile frame. She was so slight, so soft, so fair, it had been almost impossible to restrain my need for her - to not immediately take her in every conceivable way that a man can take a woman. I had to repress a smile as my mind flashed automatically back to our honeymoon, to the first time I had been able to partake of those fleshy desires. To be sure, our moments together on Isle Esme had been the sweetest of my existence. Finally having her supple, human flesh pressed against mine - being able to feel her warmth enveloping me completely - had been absolutely staggering. And I supposed that some, small part of me had been afraid of losing those delicate qualities with her change - the very qualities that had defined my Bella for so long.

Oh, how wrong I had been!

Every one of Bella's features that I had lusted over for so long had been enhanced - amplified to the fullest degree. The hair that was currently wound around my fingers was still the same, rich, chestnut color that I had loved for so long - but it now shone with an unearthly luster as it cascaded around her shoulders in a full, thick mane. The same eyes that I had spent countless hours immersed in were still just as deep, though they now shone a brilliant crimson - the color of love, passion, _desire_. Her pale skin was still so soft against my fingertips, but it was comfortingly substantial, as though she had been made from the finest marble, cut with the sharpest blade. And she was still so _warm._ Not in the fiery, hot-blooded human way that I had grown so accustomed to - but in a natural, more fitting sense; a sense that was all the more delicious in its equality with mine.

I let my eyes close briefly as I thought back to the intimate scene we had shared just moments ago. It had been just as marvelous as it had always been with my Bella - feeling her body entangled with mine as her passionate moans echoed around us. But there was so much _more_ now. Her body could strike back at me now - move with me, dance with me, and the sensation of having her durable limbs wrapped around mine had been better than anything I could have ever expected. Her moans were still full and breathy, but were now mixed with the sound of her luscious purrs, creating an erotic harmony that had nearly driven me mad with desire. And the sensation of plunging into her - of feeling her same, hot, silky softness while her newly-forged inner muscles clamped _so hard_ around me. . .

I could feel my arousal beginning to spark in the pit of my stomach at the memory, and I mentally berated myself as I resisted the physical reaction that I knew would follow. Bella had been through so much today - and though I knew she needed no rest, she probably needed time to think. And here I was, acting like a complete ingrate, already craving more of her.

I was just reminding myself that we had all of eternity for such things when Bella stirred above me - and every shred of my restraint was shot instantly to hell.

_Oh God_. . ._she's wet_.

My fingers froze in her hair as the sultry scent wafted over me, and I inhaled greedily, drinking in her mouth-watering flavor. Was it possible, I wondered, that Bella - my sweet, enchanting, lovely little Bella, who had been through so much in her first newborn hours - would be willing to give herself to me again?

As slowly as I could manage due to my increasing excitement, I slipped my hand from her hair to her shoulder, then pushed her up to face me. She lifted her head immediately, giggling as a sheepish smile flirted with the corners of her lips, and the new, seductive tenor of her laugh rolled over me, tempting me further to take her. I flexed my jaw as I struggled to fight back my unruly urges, then held her gaze as my eyes carefully searched hers, needing to be absolutely certain that this was what my angel wanted before I attacked her like the animal I was surely becoming.

Bella had her head tilted slightly downward while she peered slyly up at me, and the sight of her brilliant eyes glowing beneath the shadow of her long lashes sent another spark of want shooting through my stomach. I could feel my desire beginning to take over as I gazed back at her, and I pursed my lips briefly in an effort to gain some sort of coherency before I spoke.

"Bella," I whispered as I found myself unconsciously beginning to lean my head towards hers. Part of me hoped she would stop me - hoped that she would tell me if this wasn't what she wanted. But the scent of her moisture was intoxicating, and it seemed to fill my every sense as it drew me in, pulling me closer and closer to her luscious lips. Bella's eyes grew heavy as they darted down to my mouth, and her breathing stopped completely as I tilted my head slightly, bringing my lips just centimeters away from hers. I watched her for a beat longer as I struggled to identify the meaning behind her silence, wondering if this was truly what she wanted. But at that moment, she unconsciously sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, causing her teeth to disappear completely into the pillowy softness of her full, inviting lip.

Before I could stop myself, my lips attached themselves to hers, and I held back a moan at the sensation. The taste of her mouth on mine instantly dashed any hope I had of stopping, and I crushed myself harder against her, enveloping her sweet lips with my own. A split second later, our mouths opened, and excitement buzzed through every cell of my body as our tongues swept against each other's.

I would never tire of kissing Bella this way. Of course, every kiss we had ever shared was special to me - each one was forever engraved into my vampire memory, and I would never be able to forget the way her delicate, human lips had flitted so gently against mine. But now that she was so strong, so stable, I could finally give her everything I had ever dreamed of - every, single part of me. I could now share myself with her in a way that I had once thought impossible, and an overwhelming joy flooded my body as I basked in the knowledge that I would never again have to hold myself back from loving my Bella.

At that moment, Bella moaned softly, and the vibrations of her voice rolled against my tongue as she pressed herself harder against me. Her legs, which were curved gracefully around either side of my waist, tightened suddenly, and she used her leverage to move against me, sweeping her full breasts across my chest. I could not help the groan that rose from my chest as I felt her shapely mounds dragging across my skin, her peaks tightening instantly against me. God, her _breasts_! They were still just as perfect as always, yet rounder, firmer - though they had somehow managed to stay just as soft as they had ever been. They were utterly flawless, and my lids grew heavy with lust as I concentrated on the feel of her chest, rising and falling above mine.

Suddenly, Bella whipped her hands upward, and she buried her slender fingers into my hair, pulling tightly. The strength of her grip surprised me as she jerked my head back, forcing my back to arch and my chest to mash harder against hers. The sensation of my Bella being able to move me, to force me to bend to her will was shockingly erotic, and I barely refrained from crying out loud as her delicious tongue slid tantalizingly across my teeth.

Her enticing scent rolled over me as she traced her mouth down to my chin, and I could feel my breaths accelerating as her lips began traveling up the line of my jaw. My Bella had always been a sensual creature, but as a newborn, she had gained a seductive and almost feline edge - an edge that I found to be devastatingly arousing. I could feel my length hardening rapidly as her smooth lips reached my ear, and she immediately sucked my lobe into her mouth, letting her tongue play teasingly against it. A half second later, she dragged her mouth back down to the erogenous zone on the side of my neck, and an involuntary shudder ripped through me as she began flicking her tongue across my skin with her young vampire speed.

I groaned towards the ceiling as my eyes rolled back, overwhelmed from the sensations that my Bella was giving me. I felt her smile against my skin as my cry echoed around us, and she immediately tilted her head to the side as she began spreading eager kisses across my throat. The grace in her newborn movements was still astonishing, and I automatically threw my head farther back as her agile lips moved swiftly across my neck, leaving pleasurable sparks of heat on every inch of skin she touched. Once she reached the other side, I felt her smile widen as she sucked my ear into her hot mouth, and my shaft to jerked forcefully upwards as my fingers twitched with undeniable need. My Bella had always known exactly how to drive me crazy, and I could feel myself spiraling into a haze of need as she continued to work her mouth suggestively against my neck.

But just when I thought I would be unable to take her teasing much longer, her warm lips suddenly parted, and the entire world seemed to shatter around me as her teeth sunk sharply into my flesh.

"Bella," I breathed hoarsely as my hands latched themselves on to her waist. The sensation of her newly sharpened teeth pressing against my throat was the sexiest thing I had ever experienced, and I could feel a jolt of pleasure shoot straight through my stomach as my dick to rose rapidly to full height. Even as a human, Bella had somehow managed to grasp just how erotic a bite was to a vampire, and now that she was changed, the slight sting of her teeth against my flesh was absolutely maddening. I could feel an animalistic yearning beginning to stir from somewhere deep within me as she nipped me again - harsher this time - and I couldn't help the sharp growl of desire that erupted from my chest. She shifted slightly then, and a delectable wave of her arousal washed over me, sending another thrill pulsing through my cock as she dragged her heavenly lips down my neck. She nipped me once more, and I had to physically stop myself from throwing her off of me and ravaging her like an utter savage.

"You, my love, are _trouble_," I half-teased, half-warned as her lips continued their trail down to my chest. Of course, the little minx giggled innocently as she raked her fingernails provocatively down my chest, and I had to clench my teeth against the hot throb of arousal that swept through me. Bella had always been able to combine innocence and temptation utterly seamlessly, and I could feel any rational thought fleeing from my mind as she moved her mouth back to my ear, licking it once before whispering to me.

"I can't help that you're so delicious, Edward," she teased, and I had to bite back a wicked smile at her discovery of the scent of her mate. There was nothing more alluring to a vampire than the scent of their lover, and although she didn't realize it, her reaction to my smell pleased me immensely. She trailed her nose up my chest and buried it into my neck, and I suppressed a chuckle as she breathed deeply.

But in the next instant, the earth spun off its axis as she added throatily, "I never want to stop tasting you."

_Oh dear God_.

My body instinctively froze from the impact of the sudden, fiery need that crashed over me, and I could feel her mirror my movements as I struggled to control the animal that was threatening to burst free and rape her into the ground. It would be utterly blasphemous for me to claim that I had never thought about Bella tasting me - fantasized about seeing her lips wrapped around my cock as she sucked me to my climax. In all honesty, I had envisioned it more times than I could probably count - and definitely more than I'd be willing to admit.

But. . .could I really ask her to do such a thing?

My savage side nodded vehemently, but I held back as I turned my head, slowing my movements in an effort to hide the lust that was raging within me. Bella remained still as stone above me as my eyes sought hers, and a part of me noted that she would make a superb hunter someday. She eyed me cautiously, and I stared wantonly back at her as I searched vibrant her eyes, seeking desperately for any hint of her intentions. My shaft was already aching with need, and I concentrated on taking deep, even breaths as I waited anxiously for any sort of response.

Her eyes were wide and confused as they locked with mine, but after a few seconds, an unmistakable flash of understanding raced across them. My chest seemed to constrict with want as her gaze turned briefly contemplative, and I held my breath as a wry grin slid slowly across her lips.

Just a quarter of a second later, she sprang lithely to her feet, then held her tiny hand out for mine. A strange mixture of relief and anticipation surged through me as I leaped immediately off the floor, ignoring her outstretched hand as I opted for her hips instead. I was still hard as a rock, and the feel of her warm body between my hands caused my erection to thump painfully as I continued to search her eyes, needing to be absolutely certain that she understood what it was that I wanted.

There was no hint of hesitation in her eyes as she smiled knowingly up at me, and a jolt of ardent anticipation surged through my useless veins at her coy acknowledgement. My fingers twitched eagerly at my sides as she leaned forward to kiss my chest, then raised her hands to push me backwards. The undeniable strength behind her little hands was still shocking, and I felt nothing but awe for this delicate yet powerful woman as she thrust me gently onto the bed, seating me on the edge as she stood triumphantly before me. I sat willingly, but continued to gaze up at her, still stricken with astonishment at her new, gloriously unbreakable frame.

_Absolutely incredible._

Bella smirked wryly down at me, and the gleam in her eyes was almost sinful as she placed her hands back on my chest. With supernatural grace, she sank slowly downward, dragging her hands down my torso until she fell to her knees before me. The sight of her kneeling between my legs was very nearly my undoing, and I sucked in a ragged breath as I felt a drop of moisture gather at the head of my dick. Seeing Bella crouched below me was a living fantasy of mine, and I stared down at her, utterly enraptured as I watched her wide eyes drink me in. Slowly, almost reverently, her gaze traveled up and down the length of me, and I could smell the fresh flood of her sweet arousal as it seeped from between her splendid legs. She gasped softly, and I continued to watch her, wishing fervently that I knew what it was that had caught her attention so completely.

But that question fell instantly from my mind as Bella dipped suddenly forward, her tongue darting out to lap at the precum that had gathered at the head of my cock.

A low moan escaped me as my hands shot outwards, gripping the bedspread in an effort to anchor myself against the mind-blowing sensation of her tongue against my dick. Never before had I dared to hope that my Bella would do such things to me - but the pleasure of her mouth teasing my cock was very nearly the best feeling I had ever experienced. My entire body went rigid as I purposefully spread my fingers outward, trying not to shred the perfect white comforter beneath me as I watched Bella lift her eyes slowly to mine. The sight of her rose-colored eyes staring up at me while her mouth hovered at my tip was more than I could bear, and my shaft thumped almost painfully as I awaited her next move.

I didn't have to wait long.

In the next instant, Bella's hot mouth wrapped around my dripping tip, and she moaned as her tongue began to swirl teasingly against me. The rippling sensation of her groan seemed to shoot through my entire body as her lips slid swiftly upward, encompassing my rigid shaft with the most delightful pressure. Without a moment's thought, my arm shot outward as my fingers entwined themselves deeply into her hair. The sensation of my hand splayed atop her head caused her to moan again, and my cock pulsed roughly inside the heaven of her hot mouth. In the next moment, she started to drag her full lips back and forth across my cock, and I kept my eyes rooted to her head as my dick twitched in rapturous splendor.

"Oooooh, Bella," I moaned as I continued to watch her head bobbing back and forth between my legs.

Instantly, her wide eyes shot open to lock with mine, and she held my gaze as her head dove forward, devouring more of me. I could feel my stomach clench tightly with my impending release as her lips continued to sweep generously up and down my length, burying me deep in her throat with every suck. The sensation of my Bella sucking me greedily was better than anything I had ever imagined, and my head fell lazily backwards as I felt my lips part in a silent cry of bliss. The vibrations that were rumbling deeply inside my chest alerted me that I was purring, but I could feel nothing but her plump lips as she continued to suck me, her tongue teasing my erection with every stroke.

At the exact moment that I became conscious of my purrs, Bella's hand snapped upward to wrap around my base. The newborn strength that coursed inside her fingers was devastatingly pleasurable as they wound tightly around my solid dick, and she began to pump me in time with her mouth, pushing me speedily towards the brink of passion. My head rolled instantly forward as my eyes remained rooted to the lascivious sight before me, and my fingers twitched and twisted in Bella's hair as I watched her mouth and hand working in synchronization to bring me to my peak.

"Uuuuh, _fuck_," I breathed as I felt my pleasured purrs deepen inside my chest. For all the world, I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from her as my dick jerked violently between her lips, and I could feel my lust seeping into every portion of my body as my fingers twisted further into the chocolate locks that were swaying with the effort of Bella's thrusts.

"Yes, _God_, yes," I panted with every sweep of her lips around my throbbing cock. Bella whimpered throatily below me - the sound of her cry muffled from my length lodged tightly in her throat - and I could feel my purrs reach a guttural pitch as I continued to watch my Bella, sucking and pulling my dick with the same erotic enthusiasm that I had always dreamed of. I could feel the tension building quickly within me as my stomach twisted and my legs began to to shake, and I started thrusting unconsciously upwards, forcing myself deeper into her mouth with every rhythmic pass she made.

"_Shit_, Bella," I growled before I could stop myself, "Fuck, that feels so good."

I was mildly ashamed of my words, but couldn't find the strength to care as another wave of her hot arousal filled the room. Instantaneously, her fingers tightened further around me, and she began raking her mouth up and down my dick with such ferocity that I could hear her lips smacking sharply against her straining fist. My jaw fell slack as my pleasure intensified, and a deep growl ripped from my chest as I felt myself barreling rapidly towards my climax. I hissed through my teeth as my fingers wrenched tighter in her hair, and she responded by lunging even harder towards me, bobbing her head impossibly fast around my swollen cock as my sac pulled tightly beneath her.

_Absolutely fucking incredible_.

My lids were heavy from the overwhelming pleasure, but I couldn't look away as I continued to watch Bella's head moving determinedly between my legs. I could feel her body shaking slightly with her effort, and another flash of arousal shot through my stiff dick, causing it to jerk harshly against her juicy tongue. I was so close - my shaft was tight and impossibly hard, my sac was clenched, and my stomach was knotted from the delicious torture of my impending release. I knew I couldn't take much more, and I kept my fingers fisted tightly in Bella's silky hair as my toes began to curl sharply beneath me.

It was at that, precise moment, that I saw Bella's shoulder muscles flex as her hand flew suddenly upward. But before I could even register the motion, I felt her warm fingers caress the skin of my sac before she pressed two, tiny fingers against the sweet spot at the base of my cock.

"_Bella_!" I ground out as the intense sensation shot through me like lightning. It was a sensory overload of the most sinful of pleasures, and I felt my dick throb and tighten for one, excruciating second before I lost myself completely.

I came with mind-numbing force as Bella's mouth and hands remained wrapped around me, stroking me into white-hot oblivion. I could feel the muscles of her throat close around me as she swallowed every spurt of my release, and my hips twitched wildly against her as I rode out one of the most intense orgasms I had ever had. I couldn't stop the roars of my pleasure from escaping past my lips, and I heard Bella moaning around me as I spilled wildly onto her tongue.

Once the explosive sensations finally released me, my fingers fell limp in Bella's hair, and I fell lazily against the bed, utterly satiated. The fact that my sweet Bella had just sucked me off was nearly incomprehensible, and a warm glow seemed to radiate from my skin as I grinned stupidly towards the ceiling.

I saw the dust mites swirl above me as Bella rose to her feet, and I instinctively whipped my arms out to pull her tightly to my chest. She was so amazing, and as she fell towards me, her hair billowing behind her, I simply couldn't stop myself from crushing my lips to hers. I could taste myself all over her tongue, smell myself on her lips, and I couldn't help the groan that flooded into her mouth as I continued to work my mouth against hers. She moaned softly in response before shuddering lightly, and I smiled gently as I continued to kiss her with every ounce of passion I felt for her.

"God, Bella," I breathed between kisses, "You are such a vixen, a goddess, too damn _sexy_ for your own good." Every word I spoke held nothing but the sincerest honesty, and I pulled her tighter to me as I dipped my tongue between her lips for more.

At that moment, the unmistakable scent of Bella's juices flooded the room, coating my senses like the most delicious nectar. Before I could make a conscious decision, I rolled her beneath me, pinning her arms above her head with just one of my hands. Something wild was once again growing within me, and I kept her wrists pinned helplessly above her as I began to tease her neck with my tongue. Her smell was strongest there - like an echo of the blood that used to course through her veins - and I flicked my tongue out to lap at her smooth flesh as my other hand gripped her delicate waist. The aroma of her arousal was everywhere around me, driving me to claim more of her as my hand began to drag up and down the curve of her side, my tongue following the rise of her collarbone. She began writhing beneath me, and the sensation of her feminine shape undulating against me spurred me onward as my fingers inched slowly up her frame. From the moment I had first caught the scent of her sweet arousal, I knew I _had_ to taste - to kiss her where I had never been able to before. I was thrilled to finally be able to go down on her, to pleasure her with my most willing mouth, and I was firmly set on drawing the experience out as I savored every, minuscule movement that her gorgeous body made.

Apparently, my Bella had other ideas.

In the next instant, she struck her hips sharply against mine, and a wave of desire flowed through my body as her soaking slit smacked against my growing length. I couldn't stop myself from groaning at the sensation, and it was all I could do to not dive immediately inside her - to bury myself deeply in her tempting warmth. Instead, I focused on accelerating the process as I slid my tongue down to the swell of her breast, my hand sweeping upwards to do the same. She whimpered instantly at the slight contact, and I had to bite back another groan as she began to struggle helplessly beneath me, her hips searching wantonly for mine.

"Please, Edward," she panted, and as always, I found myself incapable of refusing her.

I immediately latched my lips around her tit, already pebbled tightly for me, while my hand began to firmly knead the other. She groaned deeply as I started to tease her tip with my tongue, and I responded by sucking her harshly as her back arched in a silent plea for more. The sight of her full breasts pushing towards my face was one of the most desirable sights I had ever seen, and I reveled in the erotic scene as she began to jerk her hands against mine.

"Ah, ah," I scolded as she continued to fight weakly against my solid grip. She stilled her movements immediately, and I rewarded her by squeezing her breast, then pinching her taught nipple between my fingers. She whimpered as I began to trail my lips back up her chest, and I refused to stop until my mouth was hovering teasingly above her ear.

"I want to taste you, Bella," I whispered lowly, and a flash of my own lust surged through me as the suggestive words fell from my lips, "I want to taste you as you tasted me."

She gasped as another gush of her moisture seeped from between her legs, and my cock pulsed as my own desire swept through me once more.

"Edward," she breathed as her body relaxed with want beneath mine, and I slowly released my hold on her wrists as I pulled my head back to gaze into her glowing eyes.

"Keep your hands still, my Bella," I warned as I gave her a stern gaze. I couldn't for the life of me pinpoint why I wanted her so helpless beneath my ministrations - why I wanted her so submissive before me. But the animal inside me was already roaring with pleasure at the promise of another fantasy coming to fulfillment, and I was powerless against the carnal needs that were coursing wildly through me.

She nodded as her wide eyes stared down at me, but made no attempt to move as I began to trail my hand down her arm and across her supple breasts. Her shape had always been so lovely, so delicately feminine, but her change had transformed her girlish curves into those of a woman, and I could not help myself from roaming her perfect body once more. Her flat stomach. . .her full hips. . .her shapely thighs. . .I could explore her for years, and never reach my fill. But the aroma of her hot juices was too delicious to ignore for long, and I let my eyes sweep once more over her voluptuous frame before lowering my lips to the skin of her stomach.

I let my lips trace a line between her tempting hipbones, reveling in the warmth of her skin against my lips. I could feel her stomach rise and fall minutely as her chest heaved with labored breaths, and I smiled as I kissed a trail back towards the dip of her bellybutton. The scent of her heat was growing steadily stronger, and I took a deep, savoring breath before moving lower, sweeping my kisses in a direct path towards her dripping folds. I could feel her moisture radiating against my face as I neared her most intimate part, and my stomach clenched with anticipation as my chin swept softly against her clit. Bella gasped wantonly above me, and I could hear the steady cadence of her breaths grow uneven before disappearing completely as my lips finally reached her swollen mound.

The feel of her heat against my face caused another ripple of lust to swirl through my stomach, and I placed one, passionate kiss against her swell before diving into her completely.

She cried out as I placed my mouth on her slick entrance, then dragged my tongue upwards, parting her pink lips. The taste of her pussy was sweeter than her blood had ever been, and I chuckled with delight as I pushed her legs farther apart, spreading her open before me. I lapped at her center again, reveling in her sensational taste as she bucked and writhed against my eager mouth. Her body was begging for more as I could see the muscles of her arms straining with the effort of staying in place, and I smirked to myself as I raised my mouth to suckle her swollen clit.

"Oh, God, Edward!" she cried as I continued to suck and lap at her nub. I restrained a deep moan as she began panting and moaning unthinkingly, then responded by driving myself harder against her, wanting nothing more than to see her fall apart under my tongue.

Immediately, I dipped downward, pushing my tongue between her slick folds as I began to explore her depths. Her rounded hips pushed instantly up to meet me, and I shoved my tongue as deeply inside of her as I could manage while her delicious heat continued to roll across my face. At the same time, Bella's passionate purrs began to sound above me, and I groaned as I pushed myself harder, desperate to draw more delicious sounds from the gorgeous woman before me.

"Oh, God, Edward!" Bella moaned as a fresh flood of her sweetness leaked around my tongue. I knew in that moment that I had to do more - that I absolutely _had_ to drive this woman to her fiery peak. Without a second thought, I began to nod my head furiously, thrusting my tongue deeply into her well as I swept my nose back and forth across her sensitive clit.

"_Edward_," she screamed with ardent delight as I continued to rake my face eagerly against her core, and I felt her silken muscles begin to pulse around my tongue as her toes curled beside my shoulders.

_Fuck yes_, I mentally groaned as I watched my Bella lose herself to the sensations - her hips bucking wildly against my mouth while her arms flexed and twitched above her head. She was such a seductress - every move her body made was utterly entrancing, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her undulating body as I felt her center throb with her impending release. I needed more of her - the savage within me was roaring for the sultry juices that were now cascading over my lips, and my entire body burned with the overwhelming desire to shove her forcefully into oblivion. Of their own accord, my hands suddenly shot up her thighs as my fingers wound themselves tightly around her ass, and I yanked her upwards, thrusting her center roughly against my open mouth.

"_Ooooh_," she cried wildly as I pressed my face into her folds, eating her thoroughly as I shoved my tongue as deeply into her as possible. My hands were holding Bella's hips a full foot above our white bed, forcing her entire body to arch in a graceful downfall as her hair splayed around her head in a rich, dark halo. She was like a goddess, trapped between my hands, and my face felt hot with her glory as I continued to drive my tongue into her, worshipping her with every dip and thrust of my all-too-willing mouth.

"_Edward!_" she screamed, and my name echoed around us as her body began to tremble before me.

Instinctively, my hands pulled her harder against me as my hands began to knead the full curve of her ass. I knew she was teetering - dancing on the very brink of bliss, and I yearned to be the one to send her over the edge, to watch her unravel around my tongue.

At that second, my mind flashed automatically back to the erotic sensation of Bella's teeth against my flesh. Without another moments hesitation, I curled my lips back, then tilted my head upward to graze my teeth across Bella's sensitive clit.

As soon as I did, Bella's thighs closed tightly around my head, and her body wrenched sharply backward as her pussy began clenching and throbbing against my mouth. My name fell from her lips in sobs of ecstasy as her release surged onto my tongue, and I groaned as I lapped at every, hot drop of her delectable flood of pleasure. I could feel her body quaking against my palms as I held her firmly, stroking my tongue between her folds, coaxing her further into oblivion as she continued to moan and writhe beneath my ministrations.

All too soon, her climax subsided, and her long legs released my head as she fell back to the bed, utterly satiated. Her eyes were glazed with the remnants of her pleasure, and I couldn't help the deep smirk that turned up my lips as I gazed at her, laying limply against the pure, white sheets. Her pale skin seemed to glow against the linen beneath her, and she looked like an angel as she smiled widely up at me. My dead heart lurched with love at the elegant creature strewn so placidly below me, and I kissed her soft thigh tenderly before burying my face against her fragrant neck.

"God, Bella. You're so delicious, so absolutely exquisite - the effect you have on me is staggering," I murmured as I breathed in her succulent scent.

"I think the effect that _you_ have on _me_ has been presented pretty clearly," she responded slyly, and I licked my lips compulsively, once more tasting the traces of her pleasure. Her enticing flavor was still thick in the air and heavy on my tongue, and I breathed deeply as I lifted my head to face her. Her radiant eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight that was drifting through our window, and I leaned in for another kiss as I basked in the glory of the pleasure I had given her.

After a few moments, our tongues drifted apart, but I continued to kiss her softly, unable to give up the contact as I continued to tap her lips chastely with mine.

"Why. . .couldn't I. . .do that. . .before?" she asked between my kisses, and I restrained a sigh as I pressed my mouth to hers once more. Bella had always been so curious, and I had to fight back a grimace as I pulled my face back to meet her searching gaze.

_What to tell her?_ I wondered as I gazed into her wide, trusting eyes. After a moment's contemplation, I decided that I really had no choice - I would have to be honest with her.

Gently, delicately, I entwined my fingers into her hair, pulling it with only a fraction of the strength I had used while her mouth had been raking furiously up and down my cock.

"This, love?" I began cautiously. She nodded eagerly, and I pursed my lips for a moment before continuing.

"Would have crushed your skull. Or ripped your beautiful hair out by the roots, at the very least," I explained, then braced myself for the fear that I had always deserved, but had never once seen.

She was quiet for half a moment, and my anxiety skyrocketed, crushing my chest in its iron grasp. But just as quickly as it came, it subsided as I watched a flood of understanding warm her gentle eyes.

"Oh," she offered, and I laughed in spite of myself as I touched my nose to hers. Immediately, I watched her eyes turn inwardly speculative before dimming with regret, and I fought back a frown at whatever it was that had caused her pain.

"Don't worry, love," I offered quietly, guessing that she had just now realized how very cautious I had been forced to be while in her fragile presence. "Those days are behind us," I assured her as I pulled back to lock my eyes with hers.

The relief in her face was plain, and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I added, "The dynamics of our relationship have _certainly_ changed."

Joy lit up her beautiful face at my playful words, and I grinned as I began to lean towards her, searching for one more kiss. I was still hopelessly aroused from tasting her for the first time, but I was determined in my actions to not push her - to not pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for. We had already crossed so many boundaries in just a handful of hours, and I was utterly intent on leaving her to her thoughts, allowing her to come to terms with the many changes her life had taken today.

_Just one more kiss_. . .I rationalized as I inched ever closer to her.

But as always, Bella had other plans, and she threw her arms instantly around my neck as she crushed her lips against mine, moving them with heated desperation. Without a conscious thought, I mirrored her actions, locking my tongue with hers in an ardent battle as our lips caressed each other's with blatant desire. A second later, I clenched my fingers into fists as I mentally berated myself, scolding myself for being such a cretin. I simply _had_ to resist her - to let her ponder the events of late in peace and solitude.

But just as I found the strength to begin to pull away, my Bella spoke, managing to slice through every thread of my resolve in one, soft breath.

"Come on, Edward. Let's see what this body of mine can really do."

* * *

**:Grin: I like that one. Hope you did too!! About a billion tongue kisses for mah wifey, Nilly, for being the sexiest beta EVER! Thank you bb. :)**

**Next chap will be EPOV of 'Power' :cackles and rubs hands together all evil-style:**

**ALSO. You should know that I got 144 voters on my poll, which kicked ass. . . .until I realized that the reviews I get on each chapter fall ridiculously short of that. Seriously - stop hurtin mah feelbads!! If you can vote, you can totally leave a review. Especially after all the lovin I'm puttin out with TWO EPOV chaps and all. . .**


	15. Battle

**Because it must be said, I do not own Twilight. Quit shoving it in my face, fanfiction!!**

**Hey lovies!! First off, I want to say thank you to all the awesome reviews I got on the last chapter. Seriously, you guys are sweet as pie. Secondly, I want to apologize for taking so long to get this one out to you guys. So: Sorry!!! My bad!! :( **

**Now that that's out of the way, I gotta tell ya. I'm frickin giddy over this chapter. So let's get down to it, shall we? This one goes out to the boyfriend of JoseeCullen, as well as everyone else's significant others (because I know there were more, I just can't find them) who totally got laid after my last chapter!! Muahahaha!! Here's hoping for a repeat performance, eh? :wink:wink:**

* * *

_But just as I found the strength to begin to pull away, my Bella spoke, managing to slice through every thread of my resolve in one, soft breath._

"_Come on, Edward. Let's see what this body of mine can really do."_

_****_

Whether it was her intention or not, Bella's risque suggestion hit me like a battering ram. The words, though spoken in her soft soprano tenor, seemed to crack through my restraint with the thundering strength of a jackhammer, drilling through my self-control until my rational mind was reduced to nothing but rubble. The proposition rolled off her tongue with an ease that was both surprising and incredibly seductive, igniting an erotic shock that rolled from my fingers to my toes. As she spoke, she kept her mouth at my ear, allowing me to feel her lips flitting across my skin while her hot breath fanned teasingly against my neck. The merger of the sensations with the addition of her obvious implication proved to be explosive, and I closed my eyes for the briefest of moments as I felt the meager remnants of my restraint slipping from my consciousness.

And then, I bid my control a terse goodbye as I let the beast of my need roar to life.

My eyes snapped open, then eased into focused slits as I eyed my Bella from my peripheral vision. Every muscle in my body tensed as my eyes locked on the mane of chestnut hair that fell like a curtain over my shoulder, and the air froze in my lungs as I regarded it hungrily. Bella's comment, while simple in nature, had been one of the most arousing things I had ever heard. She had spoken with such confidence, such flirtatious boldness, the likes of which I had never heard from her before. The courage she had found in her new form excited me to no end, and I could feel my most base instincts beginning to take over as my shoulders hunched slightly, drawing my body into an almost unidentifiable crouch.

The past few hours that I had spent entwined in my Bella had been absolutely extraordinary. The feel of being inside of her, of taking her in ways that I had been unable to before had been exhilarating - and yet, I could not help but crave more. Her daring teasing had unleashed a monster within me, and I knew in an instant that the damage could not be undone. I was going to have her, _take_ her with the same raw instincts that she had always evoked from me.

As I honed my senses, I noticed that Bella had mirrored my actions, her body locking in a defensive crouch while her eyes frantically scanned the room. A wicked smile pulled at the corner of my lips as I took note of her protective stance, and I instinctively pulled my body tighter, fully prepared to pounce at a moment's notice. As I watched, Bella's eyes automatically widened, no doubt sensing the electrifying shift in the air around us. My smirk widened as I watched her graceful body struggling for breath, and my length - already hard from our previous tryst - twitched further upward from the knowledge that she was experiencing the fight-or-flight instincts of the hunted - the _preyed upon_. And in truth, she _was_ being hunted. She was my prey, and I _would_ have her, no matter what the cost.

At that moment, I noticed a shift in Bella's body as she began to lean backwards, moving ever so slightly until she was resting on the balls of her feet. A hot throb rushed through me as I watched her persevering dauntlessly under the weight of my scrutiny, though I barely managed to stifle a chuckle as she began to twist her head cautiously towards mine. She was so quiet, so stealthy, that a small part of me swelled with pride - she would make an excellent hunter someday. But for tonight, she was all _mine_.

After another moment, her wary eyes - so wide with innocent confusion - finally met mine. I watched as she took me in, her brilliant red irises sweeping across my form, taking careful note of my rigid position. It took only a half a second for her to assess the situation before a flash of understanding sparked in her eyes and a titillating rush of her arousal saturated the air. The scent very nearly drove me to the brink of madness, but I fought back my searing lust as I shifted slightly, turning my body to face hers. I drew out the movement, twisting as slowly as I was able to given the howls of carnal desire that were echoing in my ears.

Once I had turned enough to face her, I met her confused stare with a level one of my own, though I was unable to mask my scandalous amusement at her guarded curiosity. Although she didn't know it, she was being incredibly bold by locking eyes with her predator, and her determination caused my shaft to pulse wildly as I imagined pinning this fearless little creature beneath me - rendering her helpless to my every whim. The thought spun like a movie reel inside my mind, and as she continued to stare brazenly back at me, I knew I could not keep my hands off her much longer. Bella's courage was the ultimate aphrodisiac - her brave eyes potent in their ability to set my lust ablaze - but as much as I wanted her, I found myself incapable of ending our enticing face-off just yet. So, without lifting my eyes from hers, I arched one suggestive eyebrow, silently daring her to move.

Another bout of confusion flickered across her features as she analyzed my expression. Her delicate eyebrows furrowed slightly, and as I watched, I could almost see her immortal mind racing to identify the change in my demeanor. My stomach tightened with ardent anticipation as I waited, and I couldn't help but wonder if she would meet my unspoken challenge.

Only a half a moment later, Bella's back suddenly stiffened as her nostrils flared almost imperceptibly, and I knew she understood.

I half-expected her to finally give in to her defensive nature - to flee, or growl at me at the very least. But of course, she did neither of those things, and instead continued to keep her eyes rooted to mine, her expression one of tentative submission. My daring little vixen had surrendered before the struggle had even begun, and I felt my shaft kick sharply as I leaned towards her.

"Silly Bella," I murmured, my voice low with erotic threat as I finally answered her prior suggestion, "it's not what _your_ body can do. It's what _my_ body can now do to _you_."

As I spoke, I watched Bella's eyes flit from my face to my shoulders, then back again. The change in her expression was so subtle that it was nearly unrecognizable - and yet, it told me all I needed to know. My Bella knew what was coming for her - and she was ready for it.

With a burst of strength fueled by desire, I sprang from the bed, throwing myself at her with lethal speed. We collided instantly, and the sound of our hard bodies crashing against each other's seemed to split the air, taking on the tone of thunder as it rumbled through the stone-encased room. As soon as our chests met, I wound my arms tightly around Bella's tiny waist, holding her securely to me as we flew towards the head of our bed. I quickly concluded that we had an eighth of a second before we struck the headboard, giving me just enough time to lift my head and watch her as we sailed through the air. Her eyes were wide as saucers, though they were alight with fascination as they darted back and forth, no doubt taking in the perfect clarity in which she could now see. But after only a sixty-fourth of a second, she gasped suddenly, and an emotion akin to fear flashed across her expression. I had no idea what was wrong; but before I even had time to react, her long legs wrapped tightly around my waist as she threw her arms behind her, bracing her neck and shoulders for impact. In the work of an instant, she wrapped her small fingers around the edge of our headboard, then used her arms to cushion the blow of our bodies against the wood. With the grace of a swan, she arched backwards, bearing the brunt of our weight with her shoulders before slamming against the headboard behind her. The crash was phenomenal, and though she gave a valiant effort, she was unable to stop her head from whipping backwards and sinking a few centimeters deep into the solid stone wall.

As the crack of our collision tore through the air and the unharmed bed trembled beneath us, I had to bite my tongue in order to stifle a chuckle. Only _Bella_ would be concerned about the damn furniture during foreplay. And yet, there was something so sexy about the way she had reacted, using her unbreakable new form to ease the blow of our bodies against the board. As I replayed the scene in my mind, seeing once more the way her back had arched as her legs had encircled my waist, my hunger for her roared with renewed ferocity, and I snapped my head eagerly toward her, pausing only to let my eyes feast on the sight before me.

Bella's body was pressed flush against mine, still pinned tightly between my granite chest and the solid wood behind her. Her head was tilted backward in an elegant curve, exposing the length of her pale neck and petite shoulders. The beast inside me began stamping its hooves as I followed the slope of her skin with my eyes, savoring the swell of her flesh until it disappeared between us. Her shapely breasts were pushed against my chest, and her stomach was angled towards mine, allowing me to feel the lines of her waist as they flowed into her rounded hips. Her legs were still clamped like a vice around my waist, and the feel of her thighs wrapped so tightly around me only managed to feed the desire that was burning between my thighs as I quickly swept my eyes back up to her face.

Bella's expression was one of utter astonishment as her wide, unfocused eyes remained locked on the ceiling, her ruby lips hanging slightly parted. Some carnal piece of me surged with delight that the force of my attack had surprised her, and I felt my lips twist into a deep smirk as I watched her process the experience. But just then, a sudden flame of brilliance lit up her features as her eyes began burning with wild, raw emotion, and I knew in an instant that her fiery expression was the product of power realized. My Bella finally understood what a magnificent and powerful being she had become, and in that moment, I had never been more grateful that this glorious woman had agreed to be mine.

I couldn't wait a moment longer.

As another blast of arousal surged through me, I tightened my arms around Bella's waist, and was rewarded when her head snapped immediately towards mine. My stomach twisted with anticipation as her eyes flitted over my face, pausing briefly on my suggestive smile before meeting my hungry gaze. I could see the passion ignite in her eyes as she took note of our provocative position, and as the scent of her moisture saturated the air, I thrust my hips toward her, rubbing my now rock-hard member against the apex of her thighs. She gasped as her eyelids drooped slightly, and I grinned wickedly as I felt the slick coat of wetness that had formed on her soft slit. The feel of her, already so swollen and ready for me, caused a dangerous spark to flash in my gut, and I didn't think twice before I dipped my head downward to press my teeth against the tight point of her breast.

Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

As soon as her delicate flesh met my mouth, I felt the muscles of her shoulders tense above me. Before I could register the cause behind her strain, her body slammed against mine with such force that I found myself suddenly airborne, shooting in a perfect arch towards the end of the bed with Bella wrapped securely on top of me. My eyes snapped towards hers as my mouth fell open in shock, but the only response I received was her jubilant laughter as we hurdled backward in a tangle of bare limbs.

A moment later, I landed flat on my back against the sheets, forcing them to billow upwards from the impact. As the swirl of white surrounded us, it was all I could do to gaze up to Bella in astonishment, watching the sheets heave around her as she smiled ecstatically down at me. She was perched perfectly on top of me, her long legs straddling my hips while her her crimson eyes danced with triumph. Her hair was wild and windswept, and it curled down her shoulders until it came to rest at the top of her breasts, which were bouncing tantalizingly with her light-hearted laughter. She was the picture of seduction, her eyes innocent with humor while her body begged to be taken, and I felt the shock melt from my face as my need for her increased tenfold.

Apparently, my Bella wanted to play.

With a wicked smile, I bucked swiftly upwards, thrusting my rigid shaft against the juncture of her thighs. In an instant, her giggles lost their volume, and her lids lowered slightly as she let out a sweet, breathy moan. A satisfied chuckle escaped me as I watched her lips part lazily with lust, and I quickly pumped upward again, driving myself harder against her.

"Mmmm," I hummed as I felt a fresh flood of her arousal seeping from her folds, coating my cock with her liquid heat. She was so hot, so ready, that her next move really shouldn't have surprised me. And yet, I could not stop the staggered moan that escaped me as she lifted herself up, only to sink fluidly down on my achingly stiff cock.

"_Edward_," she moaned breathlessly as she undulated on top of me again, taking me as deeply as she could.

The sensation of being surrounded by my wife's slick well for the second time that night was incredible, and I snapped my teeth together as I splayed my hands against the bed beneath me. But as I watched her thrust above me, her eyes closed tightly as she attempted to take her pleasure from me, my savage side returned with brute strength. The urge to take her, to possess her both inside and out became undeniable, and I curled my fingers against the mattress as I spoke between clenched teeth.

"What did I tell you, Bella?" I asked, my voice tight from the strain of pleasure. Her eyes snapped instantly open, and I smirked fiercely before continuing.

"It's what _I_ can do to _you_."

As soon as the words left my lips, I used my grip on the mattress to shove myself upward, sending Bella and I hurtling off of the bed. The gossamer drapes whipped wildly around us as we were launched into the air, speeding in a vaulted curve towards the ground as our bodies remained connected in the most delicious of ways. As we flew, I flipped our bodies, forcing Bella below me as I held her firmly to my chest. Only a fraction of a second later, we hit hard against the ground, and the delicious crack of Bella's unbreakable back against the stone filled my ears as I landed hard on top of her, my erection slamming forcefully into her depths. The little whimper of pleasure that escaped her served to heighten my need, and I didn't hesitate as I pulled back, then pumped into her again, sheathing myself to the hilt.

"Oh, _God_," she cried once I was completely immersed in her folds.

Bella's desperate sounds seemed to sink through my skin and overwhelm my senses, and I grit my teeth as my length kicked sharply inside of her. She was so smooth and swollen around me that I could not stop myself from continuing, grinding myself roughly into her as I set a rhythm that was both faster and harder than I had ever been able to use with her before. With every harsh pump, I felt a fresh flood of her juices rise to greet me, and my erection seemed to swell further, as did my joy. I had wanted this for so long - wanted to be able to plunge into her without restraint, to take her with all the strength I possessed, to _fuck_ her until we both reached our fill. And here, at long last, that dream had become reality. And a hell of a reality it was proving to be, too.

With my next relentless thrust, Bella's arms snapped quickly upwards, and I felt her tiny fingers wind themselves tightly into my hair. The slight pain of her grip mixed wonderfully with the pleasure that was coursing through me, and as she began to writhe beneath me, I felt my stomach clench with undiluted pleasure. The feel of her squirming beneath the weight of my rigorous ministrations served as fuel to my fire, and I increased my pace as I placed a hand on her side, letting my fingers slip down her narrow waist and onto her hip. And then, because there was simply nothing like the weight of Bella's supple flesh in my palm, I shoved my hand beneath her and greedily cupped her perfect ass. As I thrust into her again, I used my grip to pull her hard against me, and our hips slapped sharply together as my shaft sank deeper than it had been before. The impact of my pump drew an ardent scream from my Bella, and I felt her fingers tighten instantly in my hair before she jerked my head towards her, shoving her mouth greedily against mine.

The groan that escaped me was deep and needy as her mouth opened beneath mine, and I wasted no time in slipping my tongue between her lips, reveling in the sensation of invading her completely. My Bella was nothing if not feisty, though, and she kissed me back hungrily, her tongue pushing forcefully against mine as we began to kiss with utter desperation. The kiss was so frenzied, so all-consuming, that I was rendered completely blind to her next move.

The speed in which she flung us from the ground was astounding. One moment, I was lost in our heated kiss, and the next I was once again airborne, soaring backwards across the room. Using my own tactic against me, she pushed herself on top of me in mid-air, positioning herself so that she fell easily onto me when my back hit the stone floor with an ear-splitting crash. As soon as I landed, she slipped her nimble fingers from my hair, then braced them on my chest, keeping me pinned to the ground as she began to ride me in earnest. My disbelief was paralyzing, and it was all I could do to choke back a moan as I watched her bouncing on top of me, taking me deeply with every lunge.

"But there are so many things _I_ can do now, Edward," she teased coyly, continuing her motion as she stared triumphantly down at me.

It was then that realized what was happening.

As much as I wanted to own her, to fuck her until her legs trembled and she couldn't see straight, my Bella had other plans. She was a newborn vampire, and as such, she was subject to the same primal and unruly instincts that had always seethed inside of me. And she was ready for battle.

A thrilling mixture of defiance and arousal pulsed like lava through my useless veins as I took in the wild, devious satisfaction that was gleaming in her bright, cherry eyes. She was still bouncing on top of me, stroking my shaft with the hot silk of her body - but as good as it felt, I shied away from my impending completion, focusing on strategy instead. I had no doubt that my bold little Bella thought she was winning - that much was obvious from the way she held her head high on her shoulders, her chin pushed slightly outward in an obvious show of rebellion. And as much as I loved watching her ride my swollen shaft, I decided it was once again time to take matters into my own hands. Because as cunning as my Bella thought she was, she had yet to understand that two could most _definitely_ play this little game.

With the speed of a cobra strike, I snapped my arms upwards to wind my fingers around the curve of her hips. Her eyes widened in surprise, and I deliberately squeezed her hips, giving her just a small taste of the strength that I possessed.

"Perhaps I have not fully demonstrated my. . ._capabilities_ to you yet," I taunted as I smirked devilishly up at her. Her mouth dropped open slightly, but she didn't stop her steady thrusting as I tightened my fingers further on her body, momentarily basking in the feel of being able to handle her so roughly.

"Allow me to do that now."

Without another word, I used my grip on her hips to shove her upwards, pushing her until only my tip was left inside of her. Using as much strength as I could muster, I immediately slammed her back down onto me, forcing my dick to shove violently into her hot, velvet slit. The momentum with which I plunged inside of her was delicious, and my erection pulsed violently as Bella cried out, her body shuddering on top of mine. A deep snicker rolled off my tongue as I watched her head lull forward, her eyes falling shut at the sensation of my dick drilling harshly into her depths.

_That's right. Don't start what you can't finish, love_, I silently goaded her.

Immediately, I heaved her back up, then bucked my hips toward her before wrenching her back down, using the angle to strike deeply within her, hitting her in places I hadn't been able to before. As the satisfying slap of our hips cracked through the air, another wild moan tumbled from her lips, and the sound seemed to wrap around me, filling my mind with it's luscious timbre. There was nothing that excited me more than the throaty mewls of my Bella's pleasure, and I kept up my pace eagerly, tossing her up before hammering her back down to me, thrusting my hips to greet her with every stroke. As I worked below her, I watched, enthralled, as Bella's head bobbed limply on her shoulders, her full breasts bouncing to the rhythm of my motion.

_Fuck, yeah. That's it, Bella_, I mentally coaxed her. _Give in. Give it up for me._

The pressure that was building inside my shaft was tremendous, and the engorged muscle seemed to tighten further with every pump. The power struggle that Bella and I had engaged in had been erotic in the extreme, and I knew without a doubt that I could not hold out much longer. But before I allowed myself to find my release, I was determined to push Bella over the edge - to become the propellant behind her collision with bliss.

Of course, Bella had other plans.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and she shot her arms swiftly outward to wind her nimble fingers around my wrists. Without hesitation, she used her raw newborn strength to throw my arms above my head, then bent her body over mine to pin them firmly against the ground. She didn't miss a beat as she continued to bounce above me, undulating her agile body in short, rapid strokes while she held me securely beneath her.

I had no doubt that Bella thought she had won.

The one thing she _didn't_ realize, however, was that she had just handed me the perfect advantage. Because there, right before my eyes, were her perfect tits, bouncing up and down like the most delicious offering man had ever seen.

The seventeen-year-old in me was practically salivating as I watched her chest swaying generously above me, and I licked my lips hungrily as my eyes remained rooted on her supple flesh. My Bella was so lovely, so luscious, and as our hips continued to meet, her soaked lips stroking me in a steady rhythm, my lust for her flared to ferocious new heights. My throbbing erection tightened impossibly further as the heat of my need began to burn almost painfully - but as far as I was slipping, I held adamantly to my resolve, utterly intent on emerging the victor of our salacious game.

As Bella moaned wantonly above me, I shifted my eyes to hers, then held her gaze as I whipped my head upward to capture one of her pink tips between my lips.

"_Ahh_," she cried out as I suckled her, savoring the taste of her flesh on my tongue.

"Mmmm," I purred in response as I watched her eyes fall shut with passion.

She was so sweet, so damn irresistible, and I continued to lavish attention on her tightened bud, all the while rejoicing in my triumph. She may have been on top of me, holding my wrists pinned above my head, but _I_ was the one driving her head-first towards her climax. I was pulling the strings to her pleasure, proving to her that, no matter what the situation, she belonged to _me_.

As if to emphasize that point, I let the rush of erotic power to assault my senses as I instinctively bit down on her delicate peak. But as soon as my teeth met her skin, Bella froze above me, instantly halting the rocking motion of our bodies. Shock overtook me, and as my eyes popped wide, my jaw fell slack, allowing her breast to slip free of my lips. As soon I did, Bella reared her head back with a sinful grin - and though I instantly realized my mistake, I had no time to react before I felt the sharp edges of her teeth sinking provocatively into my neck.

A deep groan ripped from my throat as my entire body jerked beneath hers. The sensation of Bella's teeth on me - of my wife taking ownership of me that exclusively vampire way - was so fucking _sexy_ that I very nearly lost it, right then and there. But as I felt my dick pull tight in preparation to orgasm, I fought against the pleasure, calling out to her instead.

"_Isabella_," I growled while fighting against the wave of sensation. The little mix purred into my neck, and I felt my breathing accelerate as a powerful shudder racked my body.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" I provoked her as I felt my resolve leap to new heights. I would not, under _any_ circumstances, lose this battle. Because the gorgeous, feisty little creature above me was all _mine_, and I was going to prove it to her.

In the work of a moment, I twisted my arms in Bella's hands, then bent my fingers forward to wind them around her wrists. As soon as I had secured my grip, I threw myself upward, flinging our bodies off the floor before shoving my Bella roughly against the wall behind her. In her surprise, she kept her legs wound tightly around my waist, and I took advantage of her position as I pinned her wrists above her head, then began driving into her with unprecedented force. I threw all my strength into every pump, slapping my hips sharply against hers as I drilled her at a desperate, frenzied pace. By the time Bella realized what was happened, our motion was already in full swing, and she fell helplessly against the wall behind her, finally succumbing to the pleasure I was giving her. The sight of Bella's surrender spurred me onward, and as I continued to plunge into her with wild abandon, she began mewling breathlessly, her short, staccato groans matching the rhythm of my rapid thrusts.

"I _will_ have you," I insisted, my voice deep and guttural as I felt my stomach twisting with my impending climax.

"Yes! _God_, yes! Have me! _Take_ me!" she screamed, and I groaned loudly as I felt her inner walls beginning to flutter and clench around my pulsing length. I was so close, _so_ fucking close, and as the heat threatened to overcome me, I sped up my pace, slamming into her over and over again, shoving myself harder and harder into her until the sound of her hard body smacking against the stone wall behind her crackled like thunder around us.

"_Edward!_ _Edward!_" she began chanting as her toes curled sharply into my back.

And then, because I couldn't help myself, I leaned my head towards her and growled the one word that had been reverberating in my mind the entire night.

"_Mine_."

As soon as I said it, the battle ended as Bella exploded around me, falling to pieces before my eyes. As her orgasm hit, Bella threw her head back, then screamed towards the ceiling as the warm rush of her climax flooded from her depths and began dripping down my thighs. The sensation of her spilling around me was all I needed, and I gave in to the pleasure that had built inside me, allowing myself to be plunged head-first into white-hot pleasure. With every throb of my release, I could feel Bella's soaked folds squeezing around me, drawing every spurt of my release deep inside of her. Together, we called out to each other, our names ripping from each other's lips as we indulged in the all-encompassing heat of our mind-blowing peaks.

Once the sizzling pressure of our orgasms had finally passed, I gathered my Bella in my arms and shuffled backwards, stumbling absentmindedly across the room until I fell against our big, white bed. Bella slumped gratefully on top of me, and I held her close as I listened to her sigh contentedly. Obviously, I knew she wasn't tired - and nor was I. But there was a certain, lingering human instinct that begged for relaxation after being immersed in the throes of passion, and although we were both vampires now, there was a certain comfort to be found in complying. On top of that, the need to hold my Bella as she slept was still ingrained into my very being, and it felt incredibly nice to go through the motions, though I knew she would not sleep.

As I laid there, utterly satisfied in every way, I let my mind wander to the events that had just transpired. _God_, she had blown my mind. I never would have thought that my quiet, contemplative Bella could have let loose like that - could have possibly incited such a wildly erotic game. As I thought back to the way that she had fought for control, an amused snicker escaped me, breaking the stillness as Bella stirred in my arms.

"What?" she questioned with a wide grin, and I felt a matching smile spread across my face as I answered her.

"Nothing, love," I assured her between chuckles, "It was just that you have been so amazingly reasonable and docile today, I thought that you had somehow managed to skip over your unruly newborn years. But," I paused to check my laughter, but couldn't contain my obvious delight as I added, "it seems as though you may still prove to be quite a handful. In some areas, at least."

Immediately, I saw Bella's little nose crinkle as her brows furrowed slightly, and I knew that, should she have been human, she would have been blushing. The fact that her embarrassment still showed plainly on her face - even without the stain of blood on her cheeks - was both amusing and endearing, and I bit my tongue to stifle my laughter as she pressed her face against my chest.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, her voice muffled from her refusal to list her head from my chest, "It's just that, well, you _started_ it! And then you did that and I. . .well. . .and then you. . .and I just. . ._grrr_! And then -"

My laughter burst forth at her jumbled admission, and she cut herself off before burrowing her face harder against my skin. Truthfully, I knew exactly what she was talking about - the intensity of newborn emotion was nearly impossible to describe. Hearing her _try_, however, was not only highly entertaining, but absolutely adorable, and my smile threatened to split my face as I clutched her closer to me.

"Bella, my love, _please_ don't apologize. Do _not_ apologize," I soothed her once my chuckles had died off. "Bella, you are incredible. _That_ was incredible. God, just. . ._don_'_t_ apologize." It was true. Tonight had been the most amazing night of my entire life, and hearing her trying to apologize for it was beyond assanine.

Carefully, embarrassedly, she peeked up from my chest, regarding me warily as she studied my expression. I held her gaze steadily, and after a beat of silence, her expression relaxed as she began giggling softly.

"I _am_ only a newborn, after all," she grinned as she peeled her head away from my chest. Her words, though spoken lightly, wrenched in my chest, and I quickly shook my head as I lifted my fingers to run them through her silky hair.

"You are not _only_ a newborn," I insisted as I continued to stroke my fingers through her locks, reveling in the way the chocolate strands caressed my fingertips. "You are my love, my wife, my reason for existence, and, whether a newborn or not, an incredibly strong and kind-hearted woman. Words cannot describe how overjoyed I am with the knowledge that I will have you, always and forever." The truth of my words burned in my very soul, and I kept my eyes locked on Bella's, trying with all my might to express the cherished love that I held for her.

"Oh, Edward," she answered shakily, and from the way her jaw trembled, I knew that if she were able to, she would be crying.

Tenderly, I eased her back onto me, then kissed her forehead as I let my fingers drift affectionately up and down her back. My touch was airy and light as a feather, reminiscent to the way I had touched her while she had still been a delicate human between my arms. Because although she was now virtually indestructible, my Bella was a gift - a treasure to be held in the utmost esteem, and I knew at that moment that - passionate moments aside - I would handle her with the utmost care to the end of my days.

"I love you," she whispered, and my silent heart swelled to the point of bursting as I wrapped my arms around her lovely frame.

"As I do you," I answered whole-heartedly as I pressed my face into her hair. In response, she nuzzled her face into my neck before becoming still against me.

There was something so comfortingly familiar about laying in bed, holding her motionless body against mine, and I smiled towards the ceiling as I held her close to me. I had been so worried throughout her human years that, by changing her, I would become the culprit in stealing her very essence - the exact traits of my Bella that I held so dear. And yet, as I held her tightly in my arms, I could not help but feel as though life was the same as it had always been. We were together, wrapped up in each other, and as the weight of her body pressed soothingly against my chest, I knew that _this_ was the way it was always meant to be. Because although I would never be deserving of her, my Bella had given herself to me for eternity - and as I listened to the steady cadence of her breathing, I knew it was a sound I would never be able to live without. We had truly been made for each other, and as the darkness of night began to dissipate over the horizon, I knew that I would never be forced to part from her again.

Bella was my eternity - and as the light of our first dawn together began to spill through the window, I knew it was just the first of many, many to come.

* * *

**Before you say it, I already know. Seriously, I could only be more cheesy if I handed them those "Together Forever" half-heart charm bracelets. I just can't help it! lol. I hope you guys enjoyed it, though. Because seriously? I love seeing Edward get a little wild. And just FYI, I'm seeing a whoooole lot more of that in the very near future. ;) Please shoot some of those awesome reviews my way, bbs. I love them harder than Edward and Bella against the wall. **

**Also, if anyone is looking for some good new fics, I'm going to be updating my favorites list within the next few days. I have a list the size of a certain appendage of Edward's that I want to add, and they're all fabulous. So if you want to, check back and take a look!! K, I think that's it. Till next time, ladies!**


	16. Liberated

**I don't own Twilight. If you don't believe me, let me reassure you that if I had dreamed of Edward and Bella in the meadow, that shit would have gotten pornographic. JS.**

**Damn bbs, it's been a while. Remember me? That one author who writes that one, smutty BD story? Ohai! :D**

**Sorry for the delay, but I'm glad to be back! Now, where were we . . . hmmm . . . Oh yes, Bella's been a vamp for about two days now, and is pretty damn proud of her accomplishments. Edward's even prouder . . . :wink:wink:**

**Happy smuttin'!**

* * *

Edward and I were quiet as we darted through the forest, linked hand-in-hand, headed toward our cottage.

The silence between us was probably a good thing. I wasn't sure I would have been able to talk, considering my face-splitting grin.

Today had been absolutely _amazing_. Everything I'd ever wanted but had given up as impossible had literally fallen right into my hands. This morning, I had been sure that nothing would ever surpass the joy of greeting the first sunrise of forever while wrapped in Edward's arms. And although those blissful moments had been the perfect way to begin the day, they had proven to be just that - the beginning.

I still could not believe that I would be able to keep Charlie in my life. I had spent so much time preparing myself for everything I would lose with my change that I still felt as though I couldn't quite wrap my brain around this new development - which was saying a lot, considering what my new, immortal mind was capable of. Fistfuls of murky memories struggled to the front of my thoughts; blurry reminders of the pain and guilt I had felt in my decision to leave Charlie behind for my eternity with Edward. Odd as it was, I felt like laughing out loud at the realization that it had all been in vain. The most important pieces in my life - the parts that I had been sure were destined for total destruction - had somehow remained completely intact.

On top of the thrill of being able to preserve Charlie's presence in my life, I was also full-to-bursting with pride. With every breath I had taken, Charlie's scent had clawed straight through me, stinging and searing everything it touched. The pain of thirst coupled with the blatant need it stirred within me had been very nearly unbearable . . . for the first few moments. But somehow, I had never lost track of the fact that the mouthwatering fragrance was the vitality, the very _life essence_ of my _father_. Killing Charlie had not been an option. So, I had done what came naturally to me.

I ignored the scent completely.

I had been so anxious throughout the visit while keeping an eye on Renesmee and faking my human mannerisms that I hadn't actually realized what I'd accomplished until Charlie had walked out the door. In fact, he had been halfway down the driveway before I'd finally noticed that the horribly tantalizing smell had dissipated, which meant that I had succeeded in keeping my father _alive_. After only a couple of days - a handful of hours; a mere collection of _minutes_, really - of being a vampire, and not _once_ had I lunged for the fresh, pulsing blood that had sat so amicably in the cream-colored armchair, positioned just feet away from me. Pride so thick I'd nearly choked welled inside my stagnant chest, and for the first time, I let myself believe in the one idea that I had been too skeptical to entertain earlier.

I, Bella Cullen, had a _superpower_.

Although I would have guessed it impossible, I felt my grin spread wider across my face as I unconsciously tightened my fingers around Edward's palm. The excitement that had accompanied the realization had been similar to an adrenaline rush, and for once, I felt as though I had found my place to shine. Sure, it wasn't anything remarkable like mind-reading, or formidable like a torturous stare, but if self-control was a talent, then it was all mine.

Of course, my joy had been cut short about two and a half seconds later by a far more pressing matter.

_Emmett_.

I had no idea what had motivated him to tease me about _that_. And in front of my _father_, no less! Although the more I thought about it, the more I began to suspect that - as with Edward - the absence of a red tint to my cheeks did nothing to hide my embarrassment from him. Whatever the case, Emmett had most definitely crossed a line when he'd begun taunting me about my love life. Therefore, I'd had absolutely no reservations over what had happened next.

An elated giggle bubbled past my lips, but if Edward heard it, he made no indication. I just couldn't help myself - Emmett's sullen expression was something I would never forget, even if I was able to. As I ran, I relived the entire arm-wrestling match, starting from the way Emmett had strained to budge my unmoving hand, then ending with his childish fit once I had quickly and effectively smashed his arm into the boulder between us. It was _Emmett_! The biggest, strongest vampire I had ever met! And yet, his crushing strength hadn't been able to hold a candle to mine.

Somehow, I managed to choke back another laugh as our cottage appeared in the distance. Even now, I could feel the raw power that had replaced the blood in my veins, and I reveled in the sensation as my agile limbs continued to propel me effortlessly forward.

There was something else, though - a static thrill that seemed to be circling around me, though I didn't know where it was coming from. I glanced briefly at Edward, but his eyes were aimed straight ahead as they zeroed in on our destination. Whatever it was, it seemed to only be adding to my high, and I kept the ridiculous grin plastered to my face as we ran full-speed toward our cottage in the woods.

Within a matter of seconds, our cozy home appeared between the trees, and it took only an instant longer for Edward and I to reach the arched front door. Immediately, Edward reached up to snatch the key from the wooden eve over head - a habit from my human years, I remembered, that had apparently stuck. But as I watched him, I noticed for the first time how delicately he handled the shiny, metal key; the time he took to twist the door handle without causing even the slightest dent. For some reason, I suddenly wondered what would happen if I were to simply push the door open without restraint. Would I break the door? Shatter the entire house, perhaps?

A flash of annoyance struck me as the thought reminded me of Emmett's earlier bragging, but I quickly fought back the emotion as we made our way into the living room. For the briefest of moments, I let myself recognize the frailty of my surroundings - the breakable furniture, the thin, stone walls. I could smash it all, I realized, with no more effort than I had used to stop Emmett's curled fist. The thought sent an electric tingle of power shooting through my fingertips, and my smile stretched a mile wide as I turned to face Edward.

Edward returned my smile, though my eyes immediately zeroed in on the strained muscles of his jaw. But before I could open my mouth to question him, he spoke.

"You were astounding today, Bella." His tone was serious as his eyes locked meaningfully on mine, though he kept his stiff smile firmly in place.

"Oh, it was nothing," I murmured as I bit my lip lightly. "I was expecting Emmett to put up more of a fight, though."

His jaw loosened slightly as he grinned crookedly, though I could still see the inexplicable tightness behind his eyes. "Actually, I was referring to the restraint you showed with Charlie."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, then pursed my lips as I tried to hide my embarrassment. Of course that was what he had meant. Duh. "Well, thank you."

"Although . . ." he trailed off as his eyes dropped from mine, then began sweeping intently down my arms. "I found the match to be highly enjoyable, as well."

Instantly, my senses pulsed with recognition while my lower half pulsed with something else entirely. I knew that look.

As Edward's eyes swept lazily back up my body, something wicked swelled unexpectedly inside of me, and I felt my lips lift into a coy smile as I dipped my head slightly to the side.

"_Enjoyed_ it, did you?" I echoed with a suggestive lilt as I peered up at him through my lashes. Edward paused for a moment as his eyes darted back to mine, though I saw his fingers twitch once at his sides.

"You have no _idea_ how much," he replied, his tone thick with lust.

Oh, this was fun. As our eyes remained connected, I could feel a teasing sort of sensuality invade the space between us. The feeling was strangely empowering, and I felt my courage spike as I shifted my weight, then took a swaggering step towards him.

"I enjoyed it too, you know," I informed him, feigning nonchalance with just a dash of suggestiveness.

"Did you?" Edward prompted, his eyes flashing with the same scandalous amusement that was tickling the pit of my belly.

"Mhmm," I hummed as I took another step, then propped my hip delicately against a low, wooden arm chair. I had no idea where my brazenness was coming from, but I refused to let my speeding mind analyze my actions as I continued to speak solely on instinct. "Finally using all of my strength . . . giving in to all that pent up energy. . . letting go like that was absolutely . . . _exhilarating._" I let the word roll of my tongue with a provocative purr as I tried to remain aloof. But no sooner had it left my lips than the pretense suddenly slipped from Edward's face, and I watched as his eyes began to simmer with a thrilling mix of intrigue and lust. I could plainly see how I was affecting him - but I simply couldn't help myself. The high that had been building from my various victories throughout the day had reached its peak, and I felt both giddy and devious as I held his heavy gaze.

Before I could over-think it, I spoke again.

"You should try it sometime," I teased coyly while part of me giggled at my boldness. But in my rush to be seductive, I found myself completely unprepared for his response.

Like the strike of a match, Edward's expression suddenly blazed to life, his eyes burning brightly as he responded without hesitation, "I think I will."

To say I didn't see it coming would have been a lie, but I knew with certainty that no other creature on earth would have had a chance of detecting his movement.

In the tiniest shred of an instant, Edward closed the distance between us and was suddenly on me, his body pressing forcefully against mine. He wasted no time as his lips came crashing down on me, and I gasped as I opened my mouth eagerly. His kiss was uncharacteristically rough as his tongue drilled past my lips, and my muscles clenched in both warning and desire as I felt his hands come up to squeeze my hips with undeniable strength.

This was different. Even last night when things had gotten . . . _heated_ . . . Edward hadn't been quite as aggressive as he was being now. His fingers were digging into my waist with a delightful pressure, his solid chest demanding and unyielding against mine. His weight was unrestrained as he leaned against me, and I gasped as I readjusted my weight to my heels, leaning back slightly while minding the fragile armchair that was pressed precariously against the back of my thighs. A tingling throb rolled between my legs at his vigorous actions, and I pushed myself harder against him as I wrapped one of my calves around his. His response was immediate as his right hand slipped down to wrap around my thigh, and he jerked my leg upwards, planting it firmly on his hip. At the same time, his other hand coiled tightly around my waist, welding me impossibly tighter to him.

We were so close now, and I gasped as I felt my sweet spot strike against the button of his jeans. The former teasing atmosphere that had surrounded us instantly melted, and it felt as though all the oxygen in the room had suddenly solidified and was now laying heavily at our feet. For what had to be the millionth time, I felt immense gratitude that I no longer needed to breathe as I tightened my body around Edward's, bringing my arms up to twine them around his neck.

Our kiss grew long and heated as Edward's lips continued to dig against mine, and I shuddered with pleasure as he leaned further into me, causing the poor chair to creak and groan beneath our weight. Just when I thought the furniture would surely snap, Edward tore his lips from mine, then tilted his head upward to give me a searing stare.

"I meant what I said this afternoon, Bella. You truly are an amazing creature. Watching you unleash your strength today had to have been one of the highlights of my existence. I've never seen you so . . ." Edward broke off as he hissed in a breath, and I shuddered as I felt his hand sweep up the back of my thigh until his long fingers were splayed across my cheek. With a delighted grin and deliberate squeeze, Edward continued, his eyes sparking dangerously. "_Liberated_." I didn't need my vampire senses to be able to feel how heavily the word fell from his lips, laden with innuendo as it was.

Oh, he was winning. Again.

I struggled to recover my earlier flirtatiousness, but as I continued to hold his steamy gaze, I found myself unable to speak. There was something more here - something buried deep within my husband that was breaking free before my very eyes, and my tongue seemed to freeze in place as I watched him intently, the throbbing between my legs intensifying with each passing moment.

"Trust me when I say that I cannot _wait_ to see it again," he added with a suggestive lilt. While he spoke, Edward's arm suddenly tensed as his fingers fisted the back of my shirt. On instinct, my own muscles tensed as well, though I mentally pleaded with them to relax as my shirt tightened around my chest, creating a delicious friction against my tingling breasts. Edward's eyes sparked hot as popping embers as he felt my body stiffen against his, and a scandalous smirk graced his lips for an immeasurable moment.

And then, with a simple flick of his wrist, he ripped the shirt clean off my body.

I sucked in a ragged gasp as I felt the cloth shredding against my skin, the splitting fibers creating a sensation that was both teasingly light and unbearably arousing. My nipples prickled and hardened instantly inside my bra, and I continued to watch, stunned, as Edward threw the tattered material unceremoniously over his shoulder. Moving even faster than he had before, his hand flew to the waist of my jeans, and he instantly tore them from my legs as his upper lip quirked up and curled above his teeth in a fiercely delighted grin.

A stab of lust as hot and heady as adrenaline punched through me as I stared up at Edward's scandalous expression, left only in my underwear with one of my legs still hitched around his waist. My back was arched sharply as Edward continued to lean over me, his stance determined and predatory while he stared heatedly down at me. The hand that was gripping my bare thigh was firm and inescapable, and the entire scene was so arousing that, for an instant, I thought I would surely succumb and let him have his wicked way with me.

Just then, the day's events sprang unexpectedly into my mind, renewing my earlier sense of triumph and restoring my boldness in one fell swoop. Emmett may have been bigger than me, but that hadn't stopped me from smashing his iron fist into solid stone. And I may have been only days old, but not once had I given in to the blood lust that was supposedly so all-consuming.

I was strong. I was indestructible. I, Bella Cullen, had a _superpower._ And I was not _about_ to give in so easily.

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind than I felt my back stiffen with pride as a devious smile found its way once more to my lips. Without hesitation, my hands flew to his hair, my fingers twisting in his copper locks as I forced his lips back to mine. I ravished his mouth hungrily as my leg tightened around his waist, and I could feel the nearly soundless vibration of Edward's low growl as I held him firmly against me, my tongue instantly striking against his. Our kiss was wild and deliciously desperate, but I stayed alert as I felt Edward's muscles relaxing, his body melting into mine.

And that was when I struck.

Moving as quickly as possible, I used one of my hands in his hair to pull his head away from mine while the other one snaked between us, fisting the neck of his crisp, white sweater. I didn't hesitate as I plunged my fingers through the dainty material, then pulled downward, splitting the fabric open in one clean line. I heard Edward's breath catch in his throat as his sweater opened instantly, exposing the planes of his torso as it fell back to hang loosely from his shoulders.

The sight of his pale skin was tempting, but I didn't allow myself to stop and stare as I immediately hooked my fingers beneath the waist of his jeans. With the same rabid speed, I tore the pants from his legs, snickering mischievously as I felt his length spring instantly upwards, only to slap satisfyingly against the apex of my thighs.

Edward's eyes went wide with shock at my actions, but I didn't allow him time to react before I leaped lithely upward, then wrapped both my legs gracefully around his waist. During the split second it took me to twine myself around him, Edward's lips flitted up into an absolutely scandalous smirk, and I winked back just before pressing my mouth once more to his.

Back and forth our tongues battled as we took turns drawing in air, each of us savoring the delicious taste of our expelled breaths. Never would my palate tire of Edward's flavor, and I devoured him hungrily, breaking away from him only to plant kisses on the neglected corners of his full lips. Tiny moans, both masculine and feminine, floated through the air, and I could feel our breaking point fast approaching.

But I wasn't done.

Once I sensed Edward's distraction, I unlocked my legs from his waist and slipped them swiftly downward, positioning my heels at the back of his knees. Predicting my next action, Edward wrenched his head from mine and stared heavily into my eyes, his gaze crackling and popping with devilish amusement, though he made no move to defend himself.

He was testing me - _daring_ me to continue.

And I had no qualms about meeting his challenge.

With one swift jerk, I kicked my heels backward, effectively buckling both of Edward's knees. Of course, I knew that he could easily regain his balance - that he could be upright and across the room in the work of an instant. But the intent was there, and Edward and I both grinned devilishly at each other as he let himself fall forward, landing heavily on top of me as the armchair shattered spectacularly beneath us.

As soon as my back hit the ground, the sound of crunching wood echoing around us, Edward reared his head backward and looked down at me, his eyes alight with erotic craving. With his gaze locked steadily on mine, his lip suddenly lifted from his teeth, curling up at one corner in what was both a scandalous smirk and a menacing snarl. In response, I parted my lips slightly, then let out a wickedly seductive purr as I jerked him harder against me, lifting my hips slightly as his stiff member slapped harshly against the mound of my moistened sex.

The growl that escaped from Edward was deliciously fierce and masculine, and in an instant, his hands had disappeared from underneath me and were suddenly on my shoulders, pinning me firmly to the ground with one rough push. A throaty snarl sounded from his throat as he held me steadily, and before I could even blink, his mouth was on my chest, his teeth snapping the front point of my bra with one swift bite. Instantly, the cups of my bra flew outward, freeing my breasts as the useless fabric fell to my sides, hanging as limply as the tattered remains of his own torn shirt. A small squeak escaped me as I felt the fabric slip from my skin, and I could hear Edward's throaty chuckle as he tilted his head slowly upward to face me.

The entire world seemed to hold its breath as his eyes met mine from my chest, and I didn't dare move as I remained immobile beneath him, his hands holding my shoulders steady while the weight of his hips rested on top of mine. The enticing sneer was still stretched across his lips, though his triumph was apparent as the corner of his mouth twitched and deepened while his wicked gaze continued to hold mine.

Just when I couldn't take the suspense any longer, Edward's eyes disappeared from mine as he dipped his head forward, his mouth devouring my tightened chest. All I could feel was an erotic barrage of lips and tongue and teeth as he attacked my flesh, nipping and lapping and driving me wild with each hungry suck. Any thoughts of resistance were abruptly chased from my mind as his mouth continued to play across my chest, and I willingly surrendered to him, bringing my hands up to rest on his cloth-covered shoulder blades as I groaned and writhed beneath him. As if strung by an invisible string, I could feel my stomach being pulled tighter every time his lips touched my skin, and I moaned deeply as I threw my head to the side, my wide eyes seeing everything and nothing as the pleasure became both too light and much, much too intense.

"Edward," I finally managed to cry as I felt a hot rush of arousal soak my pink flesh. The scent that came with it was heady and sweet, and Edward lifted his head slightly as his erection thumped above my needy hips. His eyes were hooded and heavy as he peered up at me, though the intensity in his irises had reached its boiling point, causing the gold to melt into a steamy, buttery caramel. But instead of heeding my wordless request, he winked mischievously at me, then held my gaze as he pushed his iron member against my sweet spot, his teeth closing around one of my sensitive points once more.

"_Edward_!" I called again, the tone of my voice a helpless plea as my body ignited with desire, the sensation of his teasing reverberating through every cell in my body. He ignored me completely this time as his mouth sped against my tingling flesh, and I writhed beneath him as the caress of his lips became nearly unbearable.

It was then, just as I felt Edward's teeth lock once more around my taught peak, that I decided I'd had enough.

Impassioned, I twisted beneath him, sliding my hands from his back and wedging them between us. Edward was so lost in his actions that it took him a moment to notice my movement - but by the time he lifted his head from my chest, it was too late. In one swift movement, I shoved him upward, causing him to lurch back onto his knees. The shock of being taken off guard was plain on Edward's face, but I offered no explanation as I met his wide eyes steadily, then placed my hand on the front of my panties.

With one, deliberate jerk, I ripped the infuriating fabric from my hips, leaving myself bare before him as I tossed the scraps carelessly behind me. I'd had enough of his teasing - I was ready for him, and now he knew it, too.

As Edward's eyes flitted from the flying fabric to my glistening sex, his shocked expression morphed into one of such awe that I could have sworn he'd seen God himself. Pride welled once more within me as his eyes drank in the sight of my pink flesh, swollen and generously coated for him. But after only a fraction of a second, Edward's features changed again, the fascination in his eyes giving way to such fiery passion that they could have rivaled the flames of hell.

In an instant, he was on top of me again, his hands having captured my own before pinning them tightly above my head. A few pieces of wood crackled beneath our entwined fists, but the sound was all but masked by a low, feral growl that rumbled suddenly from deep within Edward's chest.

"_I_ wanted to do that part," he simpered wickedly as he bucked his hips against mine, sliding his solid erection through my slick folds. The words sparked an erotic memory from my human years, and I grinned back as I lifted my head, bringing my lips just centimeters below his.

"I can think of something better for you to do," I prodded suggestively as I threw my legs higher around his waist, then began grinding my swollen flesh against his.

"Mmm . . ." Edward trailed off as his eyes glazed over momentarily, his hips falling into my rhythm with my slow, sweeping thrusts. "And what would that be?"

The feel of our ready bodies rubbing and dancing against one another's was maddening, and another bout of impatience flared within me as I shot him a challenging look. His answering smile was one of devious delight as he met my gaze smoothly, and I scowled as I mentally weighed my options. I was done playing with him - I _needed_ him, and was more than ready to put an end to our teasing game. But to do so, I would need an edge.

Just then, another memory - this one from our honeymoon - invaded my consciousness. In an instant, I saw my human self spread beneath Edward on a wide, blue bed, pleading with him to stop his teasing strokes and take me the way I needed him to. I had won that game, as well, and all it had taken was one, little word . . .

My resolve renewed, I jutted my chin defiantly outward, then looked him square in the eye.

"_Fuck_ me, Edward," I demanded with more confidence than I had ever heard from myself before.

As I watched, an entire range of emotions flashed across his features: astonishment, amazement, disbelief, excitement, and finally, a blazing sort of determination that set my very bones on fire.

"Your wish. . ." he trailed off smoothly; and for one breathless moment, he froze, staring calculatingly down at me without moving a single inch.

And then, suddenly, the game was over.

The impact of Edward's first thrust was so great that my entire body lurched backward, causing the wood splinters beneath me to crackle and grind against the stone floor. There was no mercy as he sank himself deeply inside of me, the point of his shaft striking the very back of my depths before he reared back and pumped forward again. My back arched instantly, and I threw my head back as a wild moan broke free from my lips. Not even the slightest pause separated Edward's urgent thrusts, and the onslaught of sensation after his incessant taunting was absolutely phenomenal.

Again and again he pounded into me, driving himself so hard against me that I began scooting inch by inch across the floor, crushing the remaining fragments of wood that were sprinkled around us. The sound of the wood snapping and splintering combined with my ardent moans resembled a turbulent audience, shrieking and applauding in the background as Edward's hips slapped harshly and repeatedly against mine. Moving with what I once would have described as lightning speed, Edward's hands disappeared from mine above my head and swept down my body, then gripped my hips to keep me firmly in place as he continued his erotic assault. My hands freed, I thrust my arms outward, slapping my hands sharply against the ground beside me as the pleasure began to build to incredible heights.

"_Edward_! Oh, _God_," I hissed between my teeth as I tilted my head to look up at him. Lust was raging in his features as he stared down at me, his eyes wide and bright with scandalous enjoyment.

"This is what you wanted, wasn't it, Bella?" Edward teased wickedly, his voice undulating with the unrelenting motion of his body. "To be _fucked_?"

A deep groan was all I could manage as the word seemed to ring pointedly in my ears, his explicit language sending a jolt of need sizzling through my stomach. Nearly blind with passion, I slapped wildly at the ground, crunching more debris beneath my fingers as I cried shamelessly out for more.

"Oh, _yeah_," Edward coaxed as he watched me writhing beneath his ministrations. "You _do_ like that, don't you?"

Lord, I loved it when Edward talked dirty. I whined in what I hoped was an affirmative as I felt my body well up for him, my muscles twisting and tightening as another hot rush of arousal leaked generously from me. At the same time, a deep growl rumbled from Edward's throat, and I felt his stiff length pulse powerfully inside of me as he began to move at a frenzied, feverish pace. The speed in which he was pounding into me was astonishing even to my vampire sensibilities, and I curled my toes sharply into his back as I felt my inner muscles beginning to bear down in preparation for my climax.

"Damn, Bella," Edward cursed as he felt me winding tight for him, his words shoving me that much closer to the edge. "Come on, sweetheart. . . let it go! Cum for me!"

A rabid hiss pushed through his teeth as I shuddered and groaned, teetering on the very brink. It was too good - my entire body was clinging to the pleasure, desperate for more sensation before I was washed away. Inside me, I could feel Edward's steel shaft pull taut, and his gold eyes glazed over as he began to moan desperately above me.

"God . . . oh, _God_ . . ." he chanted as he drilled fiercely into me.

"Oh, oh! _Edward_, _oh!_" I cried as I reached up to scratch rabidly at his shoulders. "Edward, I'm . . . _I'm-"_

_"Oh, God! Now, Bella!_" Edward roared as he slammed himself into me with unparalleled force, then froze as ultimate pleasure swept over his features.

And that single, potent thrust was the end all.

At the exact same moment, Edward and I both plummeted into climax, Edward spilling into me as I coated him liberally in response. My eyes closed as liquid heat surged through every joint and vein in my body, and I felt as though I was bobbing limply through the turbulent waters of bliss. Between my shaking legs, I could feel Edward's body tense and shudder as he rode his orgasm, an occasional snarl or groan vibrating from his chest. Even with my eyes closed, I could see the portrait of beauty and power that was Edward in the throes of passion, and I whimpered appreciatively as I let the waves of euphoria take me where they may.

Once the clenching pressure had fallen to the wayside, I peeled my eyes open to gaze up at Edward. He was already staring down at me, his face glowing with so much radiance that for a split second, I thought the sun had appeared to play off his dazzling skin. As soon as our eyes met, he lunged playfully down at me, then gathered me up in his arms and rolled me onto his chest, tiny pieces of wood crunching and popping as we went.

"Love, I know I've said it before, and I'm sure I will say it a million times in the future, but you truly _never_ cease to amaze me."

"Well, I _am_ an arm-wrestling champion," I giggled as I tilted my head up to face him, and Edward flashed me a wide grin in response. "And apparently," I added as I thought back to earlier that morning, "I don't bite."

Edward's jovial laughter was more heavenly than church bells, and he hugged me to his chest as he placed an amused kiss on my forehead.

"Indeed," he agreed between chuckles as he winked at me, and I smiled before kissing and snuggling into his chest.

We laid there for an immeasurable moment, our arms wrapped around each other, placing sporadic kisses on every body part we could reach. The aftermath of our turbulent tryst was soft and peaceful, and we both reveled in the happiness that surrounded us as we held each other closely. But with every move me made, the remnants of our activities crunched beneath us, and eventually we rose from our fleshy cocoon, smiling knowingly at each other as we got to our feet. I giggled as one shoulder of Edward's torn shirt fell to his elbow, and he shook his head indulgently as he removed the tattered material, then reached toward me to slide my ruined bra down my arms. The air was so comfortable between us, and not an ounce of embarrassment invaded our tranquil space as we both bent to pick up the shredded scraps of our clothing, then headed towards the trash can. We were both bare - completely exposed to each other as we moved together through the house, but it felt so natural that neither Edward nor I hesitated as he grabbed a broom from the closet, and I a dustpan.

Moving wordlessly, we walked unhurriedly back to the living room, shooting contented smiles at each other the entire way. Our motions were perfectly in sync as we reached the demolition site where our poor chair had once rested, then began sweeping up the debris, taking turns bringing pan-fulls of splinters and sawdust back to the trash can.

Once there was not even the tiniest speck of evidence left of our destruction - aside from the absence of an entire piece of furniture - Edward replaced our cleaning supplies, then took my hand and lead me quietly to the couch. Releasing me for the briefest of moments, he turned to grab a book from the bookcase, then sat down, reclaiming my hand and pulling me on to his lap. I sat happily, settling myself against him in the place that I fit best, then smiled as Edward set the book in my hand.

As I leaned against him, Edward grabbed the decorative throw blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it snugly around me - not because I needed the warmth, but because that one affectionate gesture said more than any simple words ever could. A grateful sigh slid past my lips as I looked up at him, and our eyes locked meaningfully for a moment before our lips met for a gentle kiss. Not one word was necessary as we smiled once more at each other before I snuggled myself beneath his chin, then turned my attention to the book in my hand while Edward busied himself by kissing my head and stroking his hand softly through my hair.

Outside, the world continued to turn, the night passing as it always does. But even when the first rays of dawn appeared to peek through our windows, Edward and I had yet to move from our lover's embrace.

* * *

**Well, they may not have destroyed an entire house like **_**some people**_** . . . but I, personally, would be more than happy to smash a chair with Edward any day!!! ;D **

**I really hope y'all liked the update. As you all know, the next section of BD skims over the next three months . . . and I have two more chapters planned to span that time! Just a hint: the next chapter is the one that most of you have been waiting for. (I'm grinning so wickedly right now . . .)**

**Thanks and spanks to mah Head Slut, Bri, for looking over my ridiculousness!! Mwah, bb!**

**Love is always, always appreciated. So go ahead . . . click the little button . . . ;)**


	17. Hunted

**I don't own Edward and Bella, though Edward certainly owns me. It's kind of like a love triangle, except two of the three characters don't exist. So should I contact the soap opera network? Or commit myself?**

**Ohai thar, beauties!**

**To start with, I have a special announcement!!! Since my last chapter, you all officially broke over 1,000 reviews!! And that shit made me grin. Not a cute "aw-I'm-so-happy" grin, mind you, but an ugly, wide-ass, "hey-take-a-look-at-my-molars" smile. Luckily, no one was around to witness it, and I enjoyed the hell out of it. Thanks so much, bbs. You're all full of awesome. :)**

**On to business at hand (snicker), I don't know what your guys' views on ExB's first hunting trip were, but I, personally, was all pouty over the way Bella's shredded dress wasn't taken advantage of. I mean, when opportunity knocks, Edward should unzip his pants. Every. Time.**

**That being said, I'm giddy to say that Edward and Bella were kind enough to rectify that in this chapter. ;)**

**Speaking of 'rections, this chappie also happens to be the one that most of you dirty ladies have been asking for, which warmed my pervy little heart.**

**Much love and thanks go out to jewels622 and Bri for making this chapter sparkle like dripping Edward peen on a warm, sunny day.**

* * *

"This really isn't necessary, you know."

My protest was met with a warm chuckle. "Believe me, love, your enthusiasm is quite heartwarming."

I sighed heavily and deliberately as we made our way slowly through the Cullen's backyard, headed directly toward the forest. Part of me knew that I was behaving like a petulant child, but another, much louder part insisted that if I was going to be treated like one, I might as well act the part.

"Honestly, Edward," I pouted as we drew steadily closer to the trees, "We went hunting less than three days ago! I've seen you go _weeks_ in between hunting trips - surely we could have waited at least a few more days."

Edward smirked as he peered at me out of the corner of his eye. "You know, as hard as it is to believe given your impossibly docile nature, you _are_ a newborn, and frequent hunting trips are a necessity in the beginning. Even for you," he added with a wink.

I frowned as I resisted the urge to argue with him. I'd known that hunting would be important at first, but as of right now, the ache in my throat was dull at best. There was absolutely no reason for us to be going so soon.

"Besides," Edward cut through my internal grumbling as his smirk momentarily deepened, "hunting may surprise you, if you'd give it half a chance. Under the right circumstances, you might just find that it can be quite . . . enjoyable." His ocher eyes glinted knowingly before he looked swiftly away, deliberately refocusing on the impending treeline.

My frown quickly morphed into a confused scowl as I took in his words. What in the world did he mean, '_enjoyable_?'

Frustrated with his cryptic remark, I thought back to our last - and only - hunting excursion. Although I was still quite proud of myself for having resisted the scent of human blood, the fact remained that I had acted like a complete savage; growling at and very nearly nearly _attacking_ my own husband! We'd been miles away from the house - miles away from anyone who could have had even a snowball's chance of keeping me away from him. My only saving grace had been a random gust of wind that had mercifully presented me with the scent of wet earth - along with my sanity. How Edward could even _begin_ to classify that experience as _enjoyable_ was beyond me.

I shook my head minutely as I cast my eyes dejectedly downward. To be honest, it wasn't just my prior behavior (or the fact that we were once again unaccompanied) that had me worried. My table manners on our last excursion had proven to be crude at best, and the thought of once again becoming a bloody mess while Edward remained his usual pristine self was beyond humiliating.

Suddenly, the clean, crystal scent of flowing water invaded my senses, alerting me to our proximity to the small stream that separated the Cullens' yard from the forest beyond. Looking up, I realized with trepidation that we were only yards away from the river, which meant that I was only moments away from facing the certain catastrophe that would be my next meal.

_At least I'm wearing more suitable clothes this time_, I mused as I dropped my eyes again, letting my gaze come to rest on my feet. I had chosen my wardrobe carefully before we left this morning, opting for a pair of dirty-wash jeans and a chocolate sweater in hopes that the dark colors would mask any stains that I could (oh, who was I kidding; most certainly _would_) pick up. Of course, I knew that the chances of keeping myself looking presentable were slim, regardless of my attire. But at least it was better than the slinky dress I'd been sporting the last time around.

The memory of that dress, along with the state it had ended up in, caused an unexpected flash of heat to roll through me, and I was momentarily distracted from my panic.

_I like the improvements to your dress_, Edward had said, his low voice resonating with seduction.

Although I knew he had been teasing, I couldn't help but remember the way Edward's eyes had gleamed as he'd complimented my lack of apparel; the way his angel's face seemed to darken as he'd let his gaze drift languidly down the shreds of cloth, hanging limply from my body . . .

"Are you going to jump first? Or shall I?" Edward's smooth voice floated over my tumbling thoughts, freezing them in place. Vampire or not, I couldn't quite recover from the sudden interruption, and I stared wide-eyed up at him as I tried to decipher his meaning. Did he really want me to jump him? Right _now_?

"Um, what?" I asked, ingeniously.

Edward stared perplexedly back at me while he nodded towards the bubbling river, which was now directly in front of us. At some point during my musings, we'd reached the river's edge, and I'd instinctively stopped in front of the rushing stream and had been waiting dumbly for further instructions.

Which explained the '_jump me_' - er, I mean, '_jump first_' comment.

"Oh! Uh, I'll go first," I answered with a valiant attempt at nonchalance while concentrating on keeping my expression as neutral as possible. I certainly didn't feel like explaining what kind of thoughts had rendered me so distracted.

Without giving Edward time for further scrutiny, I took a few swift steps back, then leaped into the air, landing perfectly on the mossy embankment on the other side. Edward followed immediately after, launching one foot slightly in front of the other as he arched gracefully over the water, landing in a sure stance right beside me.

Now that we were officially within the forest, I knew that any further argument would be futile, and I gave a small sigh of surrender as I nodded toward Edward. His answering grin was glorious, and I couldn't help but smile a little as I felt him take my hand. No discussion was necessary as we shot like ghosts into the trees, our feet moving in a nearly soundless rhythm.

Running really _was_ fun. As my unerring eyes swept over the varied shades of green and brown, all teeming with life and dripping with dew, I could feel myself beginning to relax into my environment. I had never really enjoyed the scenery of Forks before; but then again, I had to remind myself that I'd never really _seen_ it before. Every leaf on every plant seemed thick and healthy, every blade of grass and speck of moss filled with the promise of life. It was all quite impressive, made all the more agreeable by the fresh, musky perfume of Mother Nature that emanated from every direction.

But what was even more stunning was the freedom of speed. As the wind whipped through my hair, the damp air sliding swiftly over my skin, I felt completely liberated, as though nothing in the entire world was out of my reach. It was a powerful and deeply pleasant sensation, and I indulged myself in the feel of it as I continued to cover mile upon mile within mere moments.

"So," Edward murmured softly, almost conspiratorially, from beside me, "what were you thinking about?"

_Crap_! How did he always know?

Just like that, I could feel my serenity fading, replaced with frustration at my inability to conceal my emotions.

"Nothing of consequence," I responded casually, but I felt my chin jut forward in an all-too-obvious sign of defiance, and I inwardly cursed myself.

By the sound of Edward's intake of breath, I could tell he was getting ready to press the matter. But right at that moment, I was unexpectedly saved by the scent of deer, carrying from somewhere directly east of us. Immediately distracted, Edward and I both froze, sniffing the air carefully before turning silently towards each other.

"Would this be okay? Or would you prefer to keep going?" Edward whispered, his voice like silk in the wind.

I knew he was asking if simple deer would be palatable enough for me, or if I would like to continue our search for something more exotic. But already, the burn in my throat was beginning to flare from the promise of blood, and I figured that deer would be enough for me today.

"No, this is fine. Let's make this easy," I breathed back, and together, we turned to stride toward the scent.

We moved fast - not exactly running as we were mindful of alerting the deer to our proximity, but loping fast enough that within moments, we were crouched behind a row of reaching ferns, just yards away from them. There were two - one male and one female - ambling together as they sniffed the brush, searching for their next meal.

Little did they know, they were it.

"Ladies first?" Edward gestured, speaking almost silently as he held his hand out toward them.

By this time, my thirst had escalated to an undeniable, fiery need, but I forced myself to hold my breath as I considered Edward's invitation. While I couldn't exactly deny that I wanted to be the first to dart from the trees and sink my teeth into their waiting necks - and _soon_ - I also didn't particularly want Edward lagging behind, watching while I made a mess out of myself. At the same time, though, I didn't trust myself to stay safely (and sanely) away from him once the blood began to spill.

Thinking quickly, I came up with a third option.

"Could we go together?" I whispered, using some of my air supply as I looked imploringly over at him. Edward seemed confused by my request, but he nodded readily enough, and I smiled widely at him before returning my attention back to our unsuspecting meal.

"Are you ready?" Edward breathed, and I nodded fiercely, causing him to smirk.

"On your mark . . ." he trailed off with a mischievous grin, and I had to bite my lip to contain my smile.

"Get set . . ."

A ghostly giggle escaped me.

"Go," he barely whispered, his nearly non-existent voice at odds with the excitement the word held.

He didn't have to tell me twice.

Like sharks through water, Edward and I shot from the brush, falling upon the surprised animals within seconds. Immediately lost to my instincts, I grabbed the nearest one to me, then pushed it to the ground as I fell to my knees beside it. I could hear Edward mirroring my actions as leaves rustled somewhere to my right, but the sound seemed eerily distant as every fiber in my being focused sharply on the fresh blood that was pulsing beneath my fingertips. The stag automatically began to struggle, but it was only able to give one quick slash of its head before it fell silent, and I was feeding.

The warmth was the most delicious part, I decided as I felt the blood slip soothingly down my throat. The mountain lion had been far sweeter, but blood was blood, and with every gulp, I could feel my body strengthening, charging, revitalizing. It was a heady sensation, and I drank greedily at the throat of my prey while my senses sharpened and vitality flooded through me. A trickle of blood seeped from the corner of my lips and dripped from my chin, but I ignored it, refusing to move as I continued to draw mouthful after mouthful of delicious warmth from my defeated prey.

As the steady flow began to ebb, I realized belatedly that the deer's antlers had caught my shirt collar, tearing it so that the neckline hung loosely off my shoulder. But the realization did nothing to deter me from drinking, and I continued to swallow vigorously until the animal before me was almost completely drained.

Once the last few drops passed my lips, I gave a deep, satiated sigh, then willed my fingers to uncurl as I let the remnants of my meal fall slowly from my lips. With my eyes still closed, I instinctively sniffed the air, smiling softly to myself as I picked up the scent of Edward, just a few yards away from me. Feeling joyfully renewed and anxious to see him, I snapped my eyes open, immediately focusing on the godlike creature that was poised not far from me.

What I saw caused the drained deer to slip from my fingers as my jaw fell slack with shock.

Holy. _Crow_.

Edward was facing me, mirroring my position as he kneeled on the ground, the neck of his buck hanging limply as he held it just inches beneath his mouth. His hair was windswept, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips were stained red with the traces of his recent meal.

And he was staring _right at me_.

His eyes, which should have been restored to a radiant gold from his recent feeding, seemed impossibly dark and sultry as he stared up at me from beneath his lashes, remaining still as stone as he watched me closely. Caught off guard, I stared anxiously back at him, unable to move as something passed between us that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

He wasn't moving, wasn't breathing. The only detectable sign of life was in the way that his eyes were aimed at me, fixed with such heated intensity that I could have sworn they were burning holes straight through me. His upper lip was curled above his teeth, and every muscle in his body was pulled taut in suspense, hinting at the devastating strength that lay just beneath the surface.

I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. His eyes were holding me, penetrating me, keeping me captive beneath his melting, sizzling stare, and I couldn't help but remain obediently in place while my body secretly roared to life. The energy that I had gained from feeding seemed to suddenly condense heavily inside of me, and my stomach fluttered nervously while a hot chill snaked its way down my spine.

Edward was _ravenous_. But the hunger that was burning so fiercely within him had absolutely nothing to do with feeding.

My reaction was immediate as raw arousal burst through me, gripping my stomach and flooding between my thighs. I had never seen Edward this way before. No matter how heated our encounters had gotten, I had always been reassured by the glimmer of playfulness I would see in his eyes - the softness that seemed to buffer the sharp edges of his need. But as I continued to gaze intently back at him, I could see no hint of the tender backdrop I'd grown so accustomed to. Instead, I found myself staring straight into the wild and hungry face of danger itself - and all I could do was gaze helplessly, breathlessly back at the golden eyes that stalked and consumed me.

I don't know how long we remained that way - eyes connected, bodies locked - before I felt a single drop of blood drip from the corner of my lips.

It was then that I made a fatal mistake.

Without thinking, I swept my tongue across my bottom lip, gathering the tiny trace of blood that had been clinging to my flushed and swollen skin.

I'd never seen Edward move so fast before.

In a slice of an instant, Edward lurched forward, and I was instantly on my feet, dashing through the forest as fast as my immortal legs could carry me. I could hear Edward hot on my heels, racing determinedly behind me as I shot forward, and I gasped desperately as I pushed myself faster and faster through the trees. My entire body was thrumming with excitement, life pulsing through my bloodless veins as I ran from my pursuer, fleeing instinctively from capture yet craving it with every fiber of my being. Something colder than fear yet hotter than desire pulsed through me with every swift footstep that sounded from behind me, and I held my breath as I resisted the urge to moan - or scream.

Just minutes into our dangerous game, the forest became thick and unruly, having grown unhindered for what I guessed had been many decades. All manner of bushes seemed to reach from below as low-hanging branches threatened above, and I found myself darting this way and that, avoiding any impact that would surely slow my frantic pace. All the while, Edward had the advantage, following my blazing trail through the brush and steadily gaining speed. I could feel his fierce eyes boring greedily into my back, and my skin prickled as his sweet, honeyed scent grew unmistakably stronger.

Edward was gaining on me. And _fast_.

A blast of pure, panicked energy coursed through me, and I propelled myself forward with a sudden burst of speed. My stomach was knotted low in my belly, and every cell in my body seemed ablaze with a thrilling mixture of dread and desire as I fled through the trees, running harder and faster than I'd ever thought possible. I ached to see Edward - to catch even the tiniest glimpse of the dark and fiery eyes that hunted me - but I didn't dare turn around as I continued to streak through the forest, my instincts focused solely on escape while my lust flirted with disaster.

The excitement was almost too much. My senses were on overdrive as I took in every sound and scent around me, mentally keeping tabs on my hunter while my insides clenched with overwhelming want. Every breeze, every brush of foliage against my skin seemed to heighten my arousal, though every movement in the trees had me jumping and gasping with anxiety. The concoction of panic and passion that Edward had instilled within me was intoxicating, but as I reveled in the sensation, a warning voice inside me couldn't help but wonder how much longer our game could possibly go on.

Just as the thought entered my mind, my entire body wound unpleasantly tightly, my senses set to red-alert as the sound of Edward's footsteps disappeared abruptly from behind me.

I had less than a fraction of a second to figure out what that meant.

And by the time I did, it was far too late.

In less than an instant, two strong hands clapped around my waist, jerking me backward and pulling me to my knees. My captor followed me to the ground, the heavy thudding of two sets of knees meeting the earth echoing ominously around me as my back collided with Edward's firm, unyielding chest. A deep snarl rattled beside my ear, and I shuddered as my throat tightened expectantly. The need for escape and the thirst for surrender continued to battle within me, clashing in an epic storm that was raging violently with no end in sight. Every fiber in my being craved the man who had captured me, but something primitive inside me refused to be caught, and I struggled between the two hungers as Edward's fingers curled solidly around my hips.

As it turned out, escape had no chance.

At that moment, a heavy hand fisted in my hair, pulling my head back and securing it against Edward's strong shoulder. I could feel my newborn strength coursing through me, but I knew immediately that I was no match for the skilled and powerful predator that held me. Surrender was my only option, and my back arched as my head tilted sharply backward, placing my heaving chest on prominent display with each ragged breath I took.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed.

In no time at all, Edward's pale hand shot into my view, landing squarely on my chest. Moving quickly and fluidly, his fingers gripped the torn neckline of my sweater, and he wasted no time as he split the material even wider. The familiar rip of cloth seemed more menacing than ever before, and I shivered with sordid excitement as my ruined collar slipped limply down my arms and below my breasts, exposing my chest completely. No sooner had the damp air met my newly exposed skin than Edward's hand was moving again, yanking my bra down and forcing my breasts to spill from above the plunging cups. Before I could draw my next breath, Edward's fingers were curled against my skin, gripping my breast in a greedy fistful before pinching the tip painfully yet deliciously tight. All the while, Edward's low growls continued to resonate around me, and I whimpered as I remained trapped in the steel cage of his arms.

At that moment, my whimper melted into a deep moan as Edward swept his hand across my chest, clutching my other breast in his palm and squeezing it with a surprisingly deep and delightful pressure. His movements were rough and possessive, and with every pinch of my chest or twist of his fingers in my hair, I could feel an erotic sort of ownership emanating from him, and excitement stirred restlessly inside me as I realized I was more than willing to succumb.

As that sinful excitement manifested itself in a warm rush between my thighs, I peered sideways, pulling against Edward's hold as I struggled to see the man who possessed me so completely. His eyes were already on mine, and the look on his face only served to further coat my thighs as my dead heart seemed to flutter, my lips falling open with lust.

Edward's eyes were black - not shadowed, but literally pitch with carnal hunger as he stared greedily and victoriously back at me. His jaw muscles were pulled taut, straining beneath his perfect skin while his chest vibrated with his deep and steady snarls. He was smirking at me, though his upper lip was curled too high, creating the most wickedly alluring sneer I had ever seen.

Oh, yes, I wanted this. Edward's eyes were flashing with the rawest and basest form of desire, and his expression promised that there would be nothing gentle about his ministrations this time around.

I couldn't wait any longer.

"Edward," I breathed, my voice high from strain and longing as my eyes pleaded with him to take what was his.

But he was having none of that.

Quicker than the crack of a whip, Edward ducked his head down, biting the side of my neck sharply and forcing me to cry out - whether from surprise or blatant need, I wasn't sure.

"Silly Bella," he growled deeply, his crushed velvet voice wrapped with erotic danger.

I gasped as Edward's hand suddenly disappeared from my chest, darting to one wrist then the other until he had both my hands locked in an unbreakable hold.

"As if you could outrun me," he provoked as I was suddenly being pushed downward, my fingers coming in contact with the mossy earth as I leaned forward to rest on my hands and knees. An important human memory shimmered its way to the surface, and I moaned as I remembered the awe in which I had first beheld the extent of Edward's devastating strength. The purpose of Edward's words was not lost on me, and I shuddered as I realized I was about to experience his strength first hand.

"As if you could fight me off," he grunted as I felt his hand flit to the small of my back, his fingers dipping into the back of my jeans.

_Please, please, please_ I began mentally chanting, already quivering from the intensity of my need. As if on cue, the sound of rustling clothing sounded once more around me, and a shaky moan escaped me as I felt my pants pool around my knees. Edward chuckled behind me, but the sound was dark and predatory as I felt his demanding fingers slide through my exposed slit. I melted into the sensation as my thighs clenched and shook, my eyes closing as I waited breathlessly for more.

The last thing I was expecting was Edward's palm, colliding in a piercing sting against my ass.

"You're _mine_, and I _will_ have you," he snarled as the sound of his hand striking my skin bounced off the trees.

My thoughts exploded in a million different direction as sensation spread like wildfire across my skin. Shock, excitement and arousal rolled tumultuously through me, forcing another rush of arousal to leak from me as I groaned towards the earth. I'd caught glimpses of this rough and possessive side of Edward before, but never in a million years would I have imagined he could be like _this_.

Lost as I was, my vampire senses still missed nothing, and my stomach twisted with anticipation as I heard the metallic scratch of Edward's zipper. I knew with certainty that this would be unlike anything I had ever experienced - and I'd never been more eager for anything in my entire life.

Despite my ardent anticipations, never in a million years would I have been prepared for what happened next.

In one jarring thrust, Edward was inside me, filling me to the brim as his hips slapped heavily against my backside. The way Edward's thick length struck me - so deeply, so differently - sent an electrifying jolt of pleasure crackling through my bones. My back arched instantly as my head flew backward, my eyes popping wide with the shock of licentious discovery. From this new angle, Edward had hit a place inside me that I had never even known existed, and my entire body quivered as I reeled from the unexpected sensation.

Before I could fully recover from the surprise of his first thrust, I felt Edward's hands clutch my waist, holding me firmly in place as he pulled out then snapped back against me. Again, the sound of skin slapping skin echoed around us, and again I bowed backward, as though by bending my body I could somehow alleviate the glorious pressure that was already beginning to build within me. The feel of Edward behind me - gripping me so roughly, taking me so fiercely - was deeply thrilling, and arousal rushed from me, falling slick between my thighs as my scent rose to saturate the air around us.

With barely a pause, Edward reared back and plunged into me again, letting loose a low and feral growl as our flesh collided once more. I echoed his sentiments as a wild moan escaped from me, spurring Edward on as he began to thrust faster and impossibly harder. My entire body began to shake beneath his rigorous onslaught, my hands and knees rocking against the ground as Edward's thick length continued to pump inside of me, forcing me into new and uncharted levels of sensation.

As his tempo increased, his fingers digging possessively into my sides, Edward's growls began to deepen, morphing into low, guttural snarls that escaped him with every breath. The sound was utterly provocative, inciting my own moans to quicken and grow in volume as his delicious and merciless assault continued.

This was animalistic - sex in its most primitive form, and I reveled in the onslaught as our groans and growls joined the sharp smacks of our bodies meeting over and over again. I felt wild and completely uninhibited as Edward took me from behind, forcing me to stare - not into his eyes as I had grown so accustomed to, but into the untamed wilderness that sprawled for miles before me. But just the same, I could still _feel_ his eyes as plainly as I could have ever seen them, boring heatedly into my back as my stomach began to pulse with my impending climax.

Just then, the heat of Edward's gaze intensified for the briefest of moments, and suddenly he was bent over me, his chest pressed against my back as his hands came beneath me to grip my tightened breasts. His thundering growls were instantly loud and deep beside my ear; his breaths rolling hot against my neck, and I called desperately out to him as his fingers sank greedily into my chest.

"_Edward_," I groaned, though the sound came out low and garbled through my haze of pleasure. The feel of Edward's stiff flesh pulsing so rapidly inside of me was akin to a racing heartbeat, his arms around me like a heavy chest struggling to draw breath, and the illusion of my human years added exponentially to the sensations coursing through me. I felt utterly at Edward's mercy - wrapped inescapably up in him, and I began to shake as I found myself dancing on the brink of climax.

Back and forth I wavered - so close to bliss, yet unwilling to relinquish the delicious sensations Edward was pulling so fiercely from me. He was all over me - around me and inside of me, surrounding me with his raw, masculine strength - and I felt as though I was drowning in the sensation as brilliant relief floated somewhere above me, just beyond my reach.

As it turned out, all it took was one well-placed bite on the vulnerable spot between my neck and shoulder to send me spiraling towards the light.

Without warning, Edward's teeth sank into my flesh, and the pressure inside me suddenly shattered, giving way to blinding ecstasy. Every muscle in my body seemed to clench almost too tightly, throbbing and twisting as I lost myself to the soaring new height. Never before had I experienced such a violent and all-consuming orgasm, and I threw my head back on Edward's shoulder as I arched beneath him, my legs trembling as my pleasure spilled from me. At that moment, Edward's snarls suddenly stopped, then gave way to a roar so ferocious that I could feel his throat shaking against my cheek. There was no mistaking the heavy jerks of his length inside of me, and I shuddered and groaned as Edward filled me with the hot evidence of his own sordid pleasure, all the while clutching me possessively against his granite chest.

After what could have been moments or hours, the heat of passion - along with Edward's steely fingers - finally released me, and I heaved a sated sigh as I allowed myself to fall limply (though still ridiculously gracefully) onto my side. Edward followed, his pale form thumping on the ground beside me, his face turned toward mine as a slight smirk flirted with the corner of his lips. His hair was a sight to behold - tousled and unruly, with one strand obscuring his forehead while the rest stuck out in windswept tufts above his ears. His cheeks were flushed while his eyes danced with excitement, giving him an almost human glow that made him look more radiant and glorious than I'd ever seen him. His fresh, now-golden eyes were trained on mine, and he seemed to be teasing me - daring me to speak while he glowed silently with masculine pride.

But for the life of me, I couldn't respond. My thoughts were bouncing wildly, my mind scurrying to process the barrage of new and unexpected sensations I'd just experienced. The speed of which my mind was working combined with the intensity of our encounter were utterly consuming, and by all accounts, I felt as though I should be _tired_. But instead, all I could feel was my ever-present strength coursing unfailingly through me, heightened by my very recent feeding - amongst_ other things_.

It was just so _odd_, after such exertions, to feel so energetic and powerful. But here I was, sprawled on the ground with my tattered clothing hanging haphazardly from me, feeling completely overcome yet lively and lustrous as ever.

That was when I started laughing.

Before I could stop myself, I burst into a hysterical fit of giggles so overpowering that it racked my entire body. My chest was heaving as I shook with laughter, but I couldn't stop myself as I squeezed my eyes shut and brought my arms up to clutch desperately to my sides. I let it all out through my peals of laughter - the thrill of the hunt, the potency of our sordid tryst, and the overall erotic freedom that I had just now discovered. It was a relief, in a way, and I allowed myself to laugh until I knew that, if I had been human, tears would have been streaming down my cheeks.

I don't know how long Edward let me go on, but once my ridiculous chortling finally subsided, I opened my eyes to find him staring at me, puzzled by my strange outburst.

With a smile a mile wide, I sighed heavily before stating simply, "That was fun."

Edward's eyebrows shot up, but his blank expression quickly turned to one of amused understanding.

"Fun, was it?" he replied, his lips twitching as he struggled to contain his smirk.

Oh, sure, it had been several other things - startling, exhilarating, liberating - but above all, I'd had _fun_.

"Yes." I nodded, completely satisfied with my assessment.

Edward's eyes sparked as he looked over me, taking me in from head to toe before murmuring, "You are a silly, surprising, and amazing creature, Mrs. Cullen. And to think, I have all of eternity to enjoy you."

His words were sincere, but there was an electric undertone that caused my stomach to clench deeply.

Moving slowly, Edward leaned toward me, his eyes shining with love and desire as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. His actions bore a stark contrast from the powerful creature that had hunted and taken me so viciously just moments before, and I couldn't help but smile as I realized that - while Edward had always been everything to me, he had layers that I, too, would be able to spend an eternity enjoying.

With a matching set of smiles, Edward and I pulled away from each other, then began trying to arrange our clothing as best as we could. My sweater was hopeless as it hung to my elbow on one side, but my jeans were, thankfully, still in tact. Edward's clothing had fared far better, though I noticed with delight that his pants were caked with grass and mud - at least ten times dirtier than mine.

Once we had pulled ourselves together as best as we could, we took each other's hands once more before starting back towards the house. The run back took longer than I expected, and I marveled at how far we had come as we sped through a seemingly endless stretch of trees.

But just as the forest was starting to thin out, Edward and I both came to an abrupt stop.

Because there, standing just before the treeline, was none other than Alice.

Flustered, I quickly grabbed at my ruined collar, pulling it onto my shoulder as I tried to keep my expression in check. She had apparently been waiting for us, and she grinned widely as she rocked on the balls of her feet, her hands clasped innocently behind her.

"You two took _forever_," she lamented, though the effect was ruined by the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "What _took_ you so long?"

It was obvious from her sly smile that she knew _exactly_ what had taken Edward and me so long - whether by a vision or woman's intuition, I wasn't sure. I took a moment to say a silent prayer for the latter.

Without waiting for an answer, Alice turned to focus her knowing gaze on me.

"So, Bella, how did you like your second-ever hunt?"

A coy smile spread unbidden across my lips, and I glanced conspiratorially at Edward as I answered, "I have to say, Alice, that I found it quite . . . _enjoyable_."

* * *

**That's right, ladies. They finally got down and dirty in the doggystyle! Smokes all around!!**

**Hope you liked it, loveys! Next chapter will hopefully be up quicker than this one was. Thanks again for all the reviews, I would totally snuggle with each and every one of you. (And I'm pretty handsy, too.) ;)**

**For those of you who are interested, I am now on twitter. My name is Katie__Belle (with two underscores.) I'm not very interesting (I pop up every once in a while with some nonsense or other) but I _have_ started posting Warmth teasers. So follow me if you want - I try to follow everyone back, but if I miss you and you want me to, just let me know. :)**

**'Til next time!**


	18. Reconciliation

**I don't own Twilight. If the series had been my brain child, Bella probably would have had green eyes. And would have driven a civic. And most likely would have been named Katie.**

**Hey there, dearies! Okay, so this one wasn't as quick as I would have liked . . . but I don't think it was any worse than the last one. So I'm hoping we can all hug and call it even. :) This chapter was fun, though, and I'm hoping you all like it as much as I do - I, personally, think it was far overdue. The inspiration for this chapter is quoted below.**

**Major grope sessions go out to all my reviewers - I love seeing my awesome regulars, and absolutely heart seeing new ones! Kisses to all the sweethearts who respond to my sporadic tweets - you make life fun. :) And as always, thanks to my betas, Bri and jewels622, for letting me invade their boxes. Repeatedly.**

**

* * *

**

_"This was the only argument Edward and I had gotten in since I'd become a vampire . . . I had to go see the Volturi, and I had to do it absolutely alone."_

_- Breaking Dawn, pages 530 - 531 _

The sun had already set by the time Edward and I stepped wordlessly through the door of our cottage.

Should anyone have seen us, I knew they would have attributed our silence to the bronze-haired bundle nestled between my arms. They probably wouldn't have noticed the way we kept our eyes studiously away from each other; the rigid set of our jaws.

"Thank you," I grumbled quietly as Edward held the door open for me before shutting it firmly behind us.

From the sound of it, I could tell it had taken a great effort on his part not to slam it. But of course, that would have woken Renesmee.

I refused to look back at him as I headed straight for the hallway, focusing instead on our child's peaceful face, half hidden against my shoulder. She had fallen asleep almost instantly after we'd left the Cullen's, and from the looks of it, she wasn't going to be stirring any time soon.

It was just as well, I supposed. I had _other_ matters to attend to.

Once Renesmee was settled in her wrought iron crib (which she had already nearly outgrown,) I glided soundlessly out of the room, closing the door carefully behind me. I hesitated in the hallway, debating for a moment whether or not to simply turn back around and spend the night hours in the nursery rather than face what I knew would be waiting for me. Edward's scent wafted lightly from the living room, and from the way it grew gradually stronger before fading again, I knew he was pacing. I imagined what he must look like - hands clasped behind him, brows furrowed, golden eyes attempting to burn holes straight through our stone floor.

The picture sent a wave of sadness through me; this was so unnecessary. But if he would just _listen_ . . .

At once, frustration replaced my sorrow, and my lips pursed into a hard line as I lurched forward to march determinedly down the hallway.

He was standing still as stone near the fireplace, though I could tell from the trail of dust motes swirling beside him that he had, indeed, been pacing. His hands were clasped rigidly behind him - exactly the way I'd pictured they would be. But it was his eyes that managed to stop me in my tracks.

They were solid - not the warm, melting gold that I was used to, but a hard, unyielding metal that glinted coldly as he stared evenly back at me. They weren't focused on the floor like I had imagined, but had instead been trained on the hallway, waiting obstinately for my appearance.

For an unending moment, I held his gaze, wishing we could end this, yet unwilling to be the one to break the heated silence.

Thankfully (or perhaps _not_ so thankfully) Edward was the first to speak.

"I won't allow it," he stated, his tone as hard as his stare.

Forget frustrated; I was instantly mad. Edward and I had been arguing over the same issue all day - ever since we had received my "gift" from Aro. From the moment we'd laid eyes on the hand-written note, it had been obvious what needed to be done. To everyone - except, of course, Edward.

My eyes narrowed as I crossed my arms stubbornly over my chest. "I'm not asking your _permission_. I _have_ to do this."

"No," he barked. "That is where you are wrong. You do not _have_ to do anything. Especially not something so reckless, so altogether _dangerous_ - "

"Dangerous! _Hah_!" I exclaimed, incensed. "Can't you see? This is the _least_ dangerous way! For all of us! Would you rather the Volturi come _here_? Would you rather they find out about our family? Our alliance with the pack? Our _daughter_? They'd kidnap us all - or simply kill us and be done with it!"

"It wouldn't happen that way," Edward insisted, though he couldn't hide the uncertainty that wavered briefly behind his eyes.

Seeing my chance, I rushed onward. "Yes it would. You _know_ it would. You've seen his mind, heard his thoughts. You know better than anyone how he covets people with talent and beauty. How he _collects_ them," I spat.

From the way Edward's jaw flexed, I knew I had him. There was no way around it - Aro already wanted Edward and Alice. How would we ever manage to stop him if he was allowed to witness Emmett's strength? If he saw first-hand what our beautiful daughter was capable of? Not to mention our unbreakable bond with an entire pack of werewolves . . .

"Regardless," Edward responded stiffly, "I will not stand aside and let you run off to an uncertain fate at the hands of the Volturi."

_Ugh_! I clenched my teeth as I regarded him angrily. How could he continue to deny that this was the only logical solution? How in the _world_ could he keep justifying putting our entire family in harm's way all because he was convinced that one measly trip to Italy would be too dangerous for just _me_?

"Alice hasn't seen any problems with it. I'll be just fine," I snapped as I glared indignantly at him.

In an instant, Edward's expression turned from one of cold irritation to all-out fury. He held my gaze as he suddenly began storming toward me, his arms falling to his sides as his fingers curled into fists.

"_Alice_!" he sneered as he came to stand directly in front of me, his tall form towering over mine. I locked my jaw as I stared evenly up at him, resisting the urge to step back from his penetrating glare.

"Is _that_ where this inanity is coming from? Are you _really_ willing to put your life in the hands of her faulty, inconclusive, utterly subjective visions? _Damnit_, Bella!" he roared, too loudly, and both of our eyes flickered cautiously toward the hallway. After a beat of silence that assured us Renesmee was still sleeping, we turned back to each other.

"You know as well as I do that Alice's vision was not concrete," he continued, his voice quieter yet no less furious. "She said as much herself! She _told_ you that there were still undecided factors - that some unknown, outside influence could change the entire outcome! And yet here you sit, acting for all the world as though there is no danger whatsoever! For God's sake, be _reasonable_, Bella!"

"No, _you_ be reasonable, Edward!" I seethed, my anger increasing exponentially. "I realize that Alice's visions can be . . . conditional. But she _did_ see everything going well! That has to count for something! Especially when compared with the disastrous alternative!"

"Either way has potential for disaster," he insisted, "and either way, I will not allow you to face it alone. If you choose to go to Italy, I _will_ be joining you."

I could feel my lip beginning to curl above my teeth as I stared fiercely up at him. This was getting absolutely _ludicrous_.

"And leave Renesmee without her _parents_?" I nearly snarled. Even through the growing cloud of my fury, I had to admit that - if I dared to be truly honest with myself - the idea of leaving Renesmee behind was more frightening than anything the Volturi could possibly throw at me. Because if things _did_ end up . . . going badly for me . . . I simply couldn't allow Edward to be close enough to meet the same fate. I _refused_ to leave Renesmee without _both_ of us.

And it was that fear that spurred my anger onward as I glared defiantly up at him.

"_I_ won't allow it," I countered smugly, using Edward's own words against him.

Edward's reaction was both swift and severe. In an instant, his expression contorted into one of undiluted rage as his eyes squeezed shut, one hand snapping up to pull furiously at his hair.

"_You_ will make no such decision," he growled lowly, venomously. "I am your _husband_, and I simply will not step back and let you run off to meet your death - _again_."

I winced, but otherwise ignored his stinging jab.

"Don't you understand, Bella?" he continued as he lifted his head to meet my gaze, emotion burning in his eyes. "You are my _wife_. It is my _job_ to protect you!"

My temper flared dangerously - I'd had enough.

"It's not your _job_ to do anything of the sort, Edward!" I nearly screamed, then struggled to rein in my voice. "You're my husband, not my keeper! Your only _job_ is to to love me! I don't need your protection - I don't _want_ your damn protection!"

"Bella -"

"_No_!" I interrupted, my tone dripping with malice. "You know, this has always been your problem, Edward. If you'd ever bothered to stop trying to _protect_ me and focused on just _loving_ me, you could have spared us a hell of a lot of problems. _Including_ my so-called _death run_ to Italy."

As soon as I said it, I wished I hadn't. But in my fury, I'd aimed for the jugular.

And I sure as hell had gotten it.

Edward's face crumpled, his eyes awash with pain as he stared, silent and heartbroken, back at me.

I met his stricken expression with one of growing horror. I wanted nothing more than to take it back - to find a way to erase the pain I'd inflicted with my thoughtless words. But as I opened my mouth to speak, my throat seemed to close, rendering it impossible for me to utter a sound. The anger, frustration and fear that had been swirling inside of me had now been laced by agony at my carelessness, creating a volatile mix that tore at my insides while I remained frozen in place.

My temper was piqued, my pride was wounded, and my heart was unbearably heavy. And for an unending moment, I could do nothing but stare at Edward's beautiful, crestfallen face - all the while knowing that I'd been the one who had caused his sorrow, yet unable to reconcile my emotions enough to do a thing about it.

Finally, I did the only thing I found I _could_ do.

I ran.

Tearing my eyes away from Edward's, I was through the back door and bounding through the woods in less than half a second. It was all just too much - the fighting with Edward, the underlying dread for my family - and all I could focus on was getting far, far away. The dry sting of impossible tears beat behind my eyelids, but I continued to stare aimlessly ahead as I shot through the trees, trying to shed my frustrations with each and every footstep.

Edward didn't follow.

I didn't know how long I ran, but once the brush began growing too dense, I knew I'd fled far enough from home. It didn't seem nearly long enough, but at the rate I was going, I was sure I could have circled the entire continent at least a dozen times before I felt like I was through. So instead, I found a thick, sturdy-looking branch, then leaped into the trees.

Once settled between a small gap in the shivering leaves, I heaved a sigh of despair as I buried my face in my hands.

How had this happened? Edward and I had never fought like this before, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out how it had all gone so . . . _wrong_. I was still sure that I was right about going to Italy - and going _alone_ - but that was no excuse for what I had done. The memory of Edward's eyes - first burning with anger, then dulled with misery - flashed before me, and I groaned miserably as I pressed my fingers to my temples. The only other time I'd seen him in such shock and pain had been on that fateful day in Volterra, when I'd been forced to watch him writhe beneath Jane's torturous stare. I couldn't believe I'd been the one to put him through that again. And the irony of it was that I'd used that same memory - that single human memory that still haunted me so clearly, even as an immortal - to harm him in so similar a way.

Was I any better than Jane, then?

Was I, too, no more than a monster with a beautiful face who hurt the ones around her? Or was I _worse_ for hurting not just anyone, but the one I loved most?

I shuddered as the thought sent an icy chill trickling down my spine.

_No_, _of course not_, a much nicer part of me insisted, cutting through my horror. After all, I hadn't _meant_ it. I'd just been so angry and desperate that I'd spoken without thinking. Sure, Edward's protectiveness could get a little annoying - especially now that I was as indestructible as he - but I knew without a doubt that it was only because he loved me. I'd always known that, and tonight's fight certainly hadn't changed that. Edward wouldn't be _Edward_ without his cautious ways - and I knew at that moment that I would never have him any other way.

As the truth of my epiphany rang clear, I forced myself to let go of my gnawing anger, focusing instead on the warmth of love that was beginning to radiate from my chest. Inhaling deeply, I lifted my face from my hands, tilting my head back to gaze at the night sky. Like everything else, the stars were a thousand times more brilliant to my vampire eyes than I'd have ever been able to dream of as a human, and I soaked up the beauty above me with awe. As I stared, I remembered the night after Volterra, when Edward had compared his life to a moonless night which had been illuminated by my presence, then blackened completely upon my absence. Such beautiful words after such a terrifying experience - and for the first time, I felt as though I fully understood them. The very thought of losing Edward ignited a pain in my chest so devastating that I was sure the feeling alone could reach up and blot out each and every star that hung in the endless sky.

And wasn't that the exact emotion that had kept each of us fighting so determinedly against each other?

Cutting away the angry words and frustrated glares, hadn't we both simply been fighting for one another's safety?

The realization almost made me laugh out loud. We'd been arguing so vehemently all day for the other's safety, and here we were, equally upset and miles away from another. A twinge rolled through me at that last thought - it was all my fault that we were so far apart. As well as so very upset.

It was time to fix that.

With one last parting glance, I looked down from the twinkling sky, then let myself drop back down to earth. There was no pain to burden my steps this time as I lunged through the trees, and I felt as though my toes were barely brushing the ground as I flew back toward the cottage. I had no idea what I was going to do once I got there; all I knew was that I needed to be home.

With Edward.

Just as the forest began to thin, a startling thought hit me.

_What if Edward wasn't there_?

I ran harder than I ever had before as my stomach knotted nervously. What if he had taken Renesmee and gone back to the Cullen's? Or worse, what if he'd gotten our family to watch the baby, then taken off to God knows where? I could hardly blame him - I'd done the same thing. But I needed to talk to him so desperately. What would I do if he wasn't there waiting for me?

But no - as soon as I broke through the trees, I could smell the drifting, almond scent of Edward and was instantly relieved. With a sigh and a short laugh at my silliness, I slowed to a walk, then stepped silently up to the door. I had no doubt that Edward already knew I was there, so it wasn't secrecy that had me resting my fingers so lightly on the handle. But after my frantic departure, along with the memory of Edward's broken expression, it just seemed _wrong_ for me to simply barge back in. So instead, I pushed down lightly, letting the door just barely brush open before stepping quietly inside.

And there he was.

He was slumped on the ottoman beside the fireplace - the farthest seat from where I stood. There was no light coming from anywhere in our small house; not one bulb was lit for comfort, nor was there a fire to exude any warmth. Not that I needed any of that - I could see Edward's despondent expression as clearly as if we'd been standing beneath the mid-day sun. His sad eyes had fixed on mine the moment I arrived, and he was bent uncharacteristically forward with his elbows resting wearily on his knees. His gaze flickered briefly with relief at my arrival, but the frown that was etched on his face was so deep, so utterly forlorn that a shock of pain wrenched my heart, rendering me once again speechless as I stared morosely back at him. The anger that had been festering between us all day had thankfully evaporated, but had been replaced with such poignant sadness that I couldn't quite decide which was worse.

"Bella -" he began, his tone desperate.

I immediately put a finger to my lips, signaling him to be silent. I couldn't stand to hear his apologies - not after I'd been the one who had pushed things so far. Instead, I took a deep breath, then crossed the room to stand before him. He watched my progression wordlessly, tilting his head back to keep his gaze on mine as I approached. His eyes were so worried as he stared almost helplessly up at me that the need to erase his fear overtook everything else, and before I knew it, I was in his lap, wrapping my arms and legs around him and squeezing him as tightly as I dared.

In an instant, his arms were around my waist, securing me to him as he buried his face in my neck. I returned the favor as I pressed my cheek against his, and he sighed so heavily that it blew a few strands of my hair across my shoulder.

"Bella, I'm so sorry -"

"Shhh," I coaxed him, shaking my head as I squeezed him tighter before burying my face against his shoulder. "_I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean . . . I should never have . . . ."

"I know," he whispered as I struggled for words. And regardless of how cruel I had been to him, I could tell that he meant it.

"I love you so much, Bella," he sighed as he lifted his head to press his lips against my hair. "So much that it's almost _blinding_, and I simply can't see past anything that threatens you."

I squeezed my eyes shut as I placed a lingering kiss on his chest, then bit my lip regretfully before lifting my head to face him.

This was the hard part.

"I have to go," I breathed timidly, my voice barely audible. This was nothing like the furious demands of earlier. This was a plea - a whispered entreaty for him to let go of his fear and see reason. I gulped before adding, in the tiniest of whispers, "Alone."

I waited apprehensively for his response, afraid of inciting his anger, but needing more than anything to clear the air - once and for all.

Edward surprised me by keeping his tender gaze on mine as he nodded once, murmuring a soft and simple, "I know."

"What?" I asked, shocked by his response. It was the answer I had been looking for, but now that I'd received it, I just couldn't quite seem to wrap my mind around it.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed, "I believe I may finally be starting to understand you." His eyes flickered knowingly toward the hallway where Renesmee lay sleeping before turning back to mine. "This is something you need to do, and as your husband, I will stand behind you - even if the action is not quite as literal as I would like."

"Where did this come from?" I questioned, relieved yet still a little confused.

"I've told you before that I couldn't stand to lose you, Bella," he began as he swept his fingers lightly through my hair. "But I learned tonight that there are varying degrees to that truth. When you left tonight, so hurt and upset, I swore that I would never again allow us to separate with such ill will. So no matter where you go - whether it be to Charlie's house or Volterra - I will be happy as long as you leave with a smile on those beautiful lips." His fingertips brushed my bottom lip as he spoke, and I smiled as I raised my hands to press my palms against his cheeks.

"Thank you," I whispered fervently.

"Anything to see you smile," he answered, flashing a small one of his own. But at that moment, his expression turned abruptly serious, and his eyes began searching mine as he said, "I hope it is not too much to ask that Carlisle go with you - at least as far as London."

A prick of fear tingled in my chest for Carlisle's safety - a reflex reaction - but I swallowed it quickly. This was a very reasonable request, and I could tell it would do wonders for Edward's peace of mind. Plus, I was almost certain that, no matter how they might treat the rest of us, the Volturi would at least hesitate before harming their "old friend."

"Okay." I nodded, pleased with our compromise. Edward's smile reappeared instantly as I added, "And I promise to give you the biggest, brightest, most dazzling smile ever before I leave."

Edward laughed quietly as I flashed him a demonstrative grin. But as I continued to smile at him, Edward's eyes drifted from mine, zeroing in on my upturned lips and lingering on them for a beat longer than necessary.

"You know," he stated, casually, "a kiss would be nice, as well."

I couldn't disagree there. And after the trying day we'd had, a kiss seemed like a pretty good idea right then, too.

Instead of wasting time answering, I immediately leaned forward, pressing my lips gently to his. It felt so good to be close to him, to feel the familiar swells of his lips on mine, that I hummed in contentment as I scooted further into his lap. Edward sighed as his mouth moved against mine for a moment longer before he pulling back to wrap his arms loosely around my waist.

"I missed you," I whispered, noticing for the first time how close we were . . . along with the fact that I was straddling his lap.

"Mmmm. I missed you, too," he murmured as he used his arms to pull me even closer to him, leaving very little room between our hips.

Suddenly, the joy of reunion was all around us, a feeling so sweet I could almost taste it.

And I wanted more - more sweetness, more closeness, more _Edward_. A _lot_ more.

Just as desire began to warm my veins, something occurred to me, belatedly.

"So . . . isn't this the part where we kiss and make up?" I asked Edward, grinning coyly.

He smirked as his gaze glinted teasingly. "I thought we already did that?"

"Well, we _kissed_," I clarified, "but what about the making up part?"

Edward pretended to consider that for a moment, his lips twitching as he struggled to keep a straight face.

"What, exactly, did you have in mind?" he asked, feigning innocence.

_Ugh_! Why did he have to make this so hard? I let that thought settle for a moment, then mentally grinned at my unconscious double entendre. Maybe Edward wasn't the only one who could make things . . . _hard_.

On a whim, I abruptly stripped my shirt and bra from my body, then flung them behind me at vampire speed. The action caught Edward by surprise, and I heard his quick intake of breath as his eyes lit up like a kid's in a candy store at the sight of my suddenly bare chest. I grinned mischievously back at him, letting him soak up the view as I scooted deftly closer, bringing my knees to rest on either side of his hips.

"I've said it before, and it's as true now as it was then," he said, his eyes never quite meeting mine. "I should _definitely_ infuriate you more often."

I smiled wider as I felt a firm, telltale pressure pushing beneath my thigh.

"Hmmm. _Or_," I suggested, slyly, "we could skip all that, and just do this."

As I spoke, I lunged forward, capturing Edward's lips for a hungry kiss. Edward held no objections and immediately parted his lips for me, groaning softly as he pulled me flush against him. The contact felt heavenly after such a trying day - like the first ray of sunlight after a bitter winter storm - and I melted into him as I locked my wrists around his neck. In response, Edward brought his fingers to my waist, and he began sweeping them smoothly along my sides, tracing the contours of my figure from the swells of my breasts to the curve of my hips. With every inch of skin he touched, I could feel my need for him rising, blossoming in that familiar place so deep inside of me, until his gentle caresses were mere tastes compared to what I wanted. What I _needed_.

With hardly a thought, I pulled my hands from his neck, then thrust them beneath the hem of his shirt. My action was instinctual, driven by a fundamental craving to feel bare flesh against my palms, and I stroked my fingers greedily along the firm ridges of his stomach, as well as the perfect, angled lines that ran along his hips.

"Edward," I whispered, my lips still pressed to his as I gave his shirt a pointed tug.

Edward chuckled softly as his mouth pulled up at one corner, but he obliged to my unspoken request as he removed his fingers from my waist to hold his arms willingly out at his sides.

I couldn't have been more grateful.

As eager as a child on Christmas morning, I quickly unwrapped him, pulling his shirt over his head before letting it fall, forgotten, to the floor. The sight of his bare chest was more than I could have ever asked for, and I let my fingertips glide indulgently across his skin for a moment before leaning forward to attack his neck. Another low moan rumbled in his chest as he threw his head back, his muscles straining beneath my lips as his hands came up to twine tightly in my hair, holding me to him. With every kiss, our bare chests brushed against each other's, and I could feel my tips nipples tightening as the pit of my stomach began to heat with desire.

At that moment, Edward used his grip in my hair to pull my head back, angling me perfectly as he crushed his lips to my own. His teeth closed around my bottom lip, nipping it sharply before giving it a teasing suck. The sensation rolled through me, landing somewhere deep between my thighs, and I automatically rocked my hips toward him.

And oh, what a treat that turned out to be.

Edward was already hard and ready for me, and my most sensitive flesh surged with pleasure at the feel of him straining beneath me through the layers of our jeans. I moaned and repeated my actions, thrusting my hips forward and shuddering as Edward's bulging ridge struck me where I needed it most. Edward mirrored my actions, his kiss growing fierce and demanding as he bucked against me, his hands flying to my waist to pin my hips to his lap.

Before I knew it, Edward and I were locked in a frantic rhythm, dancing and grinding against each other with blatant need. Fingers dug into flesh, lips whispered with passion, and the scent of desire saturated the air, creating a whirlwind of lust that seemed to swallow us whole.

Within a matter of minutes, I was panting, aching and slick with want. Edward fared no better as he finally pulled his lips from mine, eyes bright and wild, jaw flexing with the strain of his arousal. Our frantic movements had heightened our need to a point of being both glorious and excruciating, and I knew without a doubt that I couldn't wait even a moment longer.

Apparently, Edward couldn't, either.

Impassioned, Edward's hands flew to the waist of my jeans, his fingers just barely managing to snap the button free before yanking them down my hips. I responded immediately as I lifted myself onto my knees, then leaned backward, mentally blessing the merits of vampire speed as I watched him strip the material rapidly from my legs. As soon as I was free, I lurched forward, my hands making the same swift work of his zipper before I was anxiously peeling the cloth from his waist. As I worked, Edward's fingers wrapped around my backside, and he lifted me with one hand as he used the other to shove his jeans down to his ankles. From the corner of my eye, I could see his thick erection spring proudly, twitching with anticipation as it stood rigid against his stomach.

I didn't get a chance to see it again.

With one more searing kiss, Edward lowered me onto him, his hardness sliding easily through my swollen, tender skin. A lusty purr rolled through me - so deep and throaty that it was almost a growl - and I shudderd as I snapped my eyes up to meet his. Edward was already watching me, his lips hanging slightly parted after witnessing my pleasure, and his blazing, honeyed gaze consumed me as we remained still for a moment, reveling in our closeness. The emotional relief of being together after spending so many hours at odds was very nearly better than the physical, and we kept our eyes rooted to each other's as we allowed ourselves to simply _feel_.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you, too," he breathed.

And then we were moving.

Our actions were slow at first, almost like an echo of our spoken sentiments as I moved slowly upward, appreciating every solid inch of Edward while he held my hips tenderly. But our need was still there, simmering just beneath the surface, and each stroke of our bodies grew gradually harder and faster as we picked up speed, headed toward the boiling point.

Up and down I worked above him, my breaths coming faster and heavier as the sound of skin slapping against skin created an erotic percussion that rang in my ears. Edward's hands clamped around my waist, the muscles in his arms flexing as he began pumping me harder, his eyes darting greedily between my face and my bouncing breasts. His gaze had grown deliciously dark, his lip curling slightly above his teeth as he regarded me with a masculine, animalistic fascination that seemed to pierce straight through my very bones. The sight alone sent another fluttering wave of arousal through me, and I moaned as I threw my head back, arching sharply as a rush of warmth flooded from my depths.

Just as the moan left my lips, it was joined by a growl so deep and dangerous that I could feel the air around me trembling from the sheer force behind it.

"Damn, Bella," Edward grunted, his growl fading as I felt his dick throb inside me. "You're about to make me cum."

The moan that escaped me was even louder than the last, and my head lolled to the side as his words sank deep, stroking something hot inside of me.

"_Oh_! You like that?" he provoked lowly as his arms began to pump faster, slamming me mercilessly onto his lap at a pace that I could barely match.

I whimpered a breathless affirmative, caught up in the sensation of his length driving vehemently into my most sensitive of places.

That was all Edward needed.

On my next lunge, Edward released his hold on my waist and snapped his hips upward, vaulting me in a thrilling ride up his length before allowing me to fall surely and swiftly against his thighs. I gasped as I hit, but even with my vampire reflexes, I didn't expect his next powerful buck. Upward I flew again, feeling his rigid erection slip through my folds, only to drive back into me as gravity took its hold. The sensation was deep and demanding as the tip of his shaft pushed its way inside of me, and I barely contained my moan as his thighs once again hit mine, sending me back into the airborne world of bliss.

My next landing was harder than the others, the impact drawing another swell of moisture from me as my hands finally found purchase on Edward's strong shoulders. I clung to him while his hips sent me skyward once again, and I groaned as his cock - first slipping, then surging back inside of me - pushed against my deepest flesh, forcing me closer to delicious oblivion.

"_Edward_!" I cried through no conscious effort as I landed once again in his bouncing lap.

"_Yes_," he hissed, so deeply that the very tenor if his voice made me shudder with ardent delight.

Just as I felt myself beginning to teeter on the brink, Edward's actions intensified, ricocheting me up and down his length so forcefully that every landing of his cock inside me was an individual shove toward ecstacy. Each and every muscle in my body began to quiver, then pulled together in that familiar, thrilling tightness as I swiftly approached my peak.

"_Edward_! Oh, _God_!" The frantic, throaty praises escaped my lips unbidden with every thrust, my pleasure brimming to the point of explosion.

"Oh, _Bella_!" Edward groaned shakily as his cock jerked, then stiffened for the final time. "_Now_!"

No sooner had he spoken than a wild and unbound pleasure tore through me - clenching, pulsing and releasing in the most euphoric of ways. As I climaxed, Edward pumped his hips once more before closing his hands around me, holding me to him as he twitched and spilled inside of me. The feeling was utterly euphoric - a warm and indescribable oneness after an entire day of strain - and we held strong to each other, clutching each other close and refusing to let go, even after our orgasms had long since faded.

Quietly, as if afraid of disturbing the joy that clung to the air, Edward finally spoke.

"You are so precious," he murmured.

I pulled away from his chest just enough for him to see my dramatic eye roll.

"It's true," he insisted as he pulled me back to him, stroking his fingers through my hair. "I have never in my existence seen a woman so selfless and giving. You truly are amazing. Exasperating, of course," he teased, "but amazing all the same."

"Oh, sure," I said, dryly.

Edward chuckled. "You never will see yourself clearly, I suppose. But you are one of a kind, Bella."

I bit my lip, embarrassed by his praise.

"Plus," he added casually, though I could hear the smirk in his voice, "you are absolutely _stunning_ when you're angry."

Edward laughed heartily as I gasped in mock offense, then sat up to punch his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, as _stunning_ as it was, you better watch yourself," I warned, trying my best to look intimidating. "Next time, I just might take a bite out of you."

I lurched forward and snapped my teeth at him, causing Edward to laugh harder as he dodged me easily.

"Is that a threat, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked, grinning widely.

"You better believe it," I stated, nodding seriously before breaking into giggles.

Edward snickered as he held his arms in front of him, pretending to defend himself. I growled as I lunged for him again, laughing as he attempted to look horrified.

We kept up our game for a while, lunging and laughing and snapping at each other until a tiny whimper drifted from the hallway.

Edward and I froze in confusion for a moment, then turned disbelievingly toward the window.

Sure enough, a few small rays of sunlight were peeking over the window sill, tinged pink with the last traces of night.

It was morning.

Edward and I shared a brief, astonished look, then shook our heads and smiled as we rose to our feet. Gathering our clothes, we dressed quickly, then ambled down the hallway. Renesmee's copper curls were just visible through the slats of her crib, and she was sitting up, smiling at us as we entered.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Edward cooed as he headed straight for her, lifting her from her crib and kissing her forehead.

I shook my head; she had him wrapped around her littlest finger.

With the sweetest of smiles, Renesmee placed her palms on Edward's cheeks.

"Yes, I know you're hungry." He chuckled. "We'll go to Grandma's house as soon as you're dressed - you know how Aunt Rosalie loves to feed you."

"And Aunt Alice might have an emotional breakdown without her morning fashion show," I chimed in, coming to stand beside them.

Renesmee brought her little hands to Edward's face once more, her eyes drifting to the side.

"Yes, it is beautiful, isn't it," Edward agreed, turning slightly. Curious, I followed their gazes, my eyes falling on Renesmee's window, where the golden hues of sunlight were glinting off the trees. It _was_ beautiful - the dawn casting a lively glow across the world, dying the distant mountains a fine shade of lavender while the sky bathed in orange and blue. Captivated by the scene, I stepped slowly toward them, wrapping my arms around them as I pressed my cheek against Edward's chest.

For a long moment, all three of us remained silent - awed by the glory in front of us, comforted by the love between us.

And for that moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

**Awww, newly-wed make-up sex!!! Hope you all agree that that shit was long overdue. ;)**

**Alrighty, so here's the scoop. First off: Warmth is creeping up on its finale . . . as in there are only two or three chapters left. I have no friggin clue how that happened, but then again, I've been at this for way over a year, so . . . well, that's probably why. lol. Second: The next chapter will be the epically angsty fade-to-black on page 573 of Breaking Dawn. :gulp: I know a lot of you are really excited about it, but I'm all sad panda about having to delve into heartfail. So wish me luck, ladies, and have your poison of preference ready for the next update. I'll see you then with a drink (or ten) of my own!!**

**Hugs, kisses and reach-arounds to all of those who review! :)  
**


	19. Goodbye

**I don't own Twilight. No, seriously - I lent the damn thing out so much that I finally lost it somewhere along the way. I did, however, manage to end up with two copies of Eclipse. :Shrug:**

**Hey, girlies! Okay, wow - I really didn't expect this update to take as long as it did. My apologies. I'm also ngl - I'm nervous about this one. Angst isn't my thing, and this one's riddled with it. It also happens to be the update that many of you have been waiting for, so I really hope I don't disappoint. **

**Just to let you all know, this is the second to last installment of Warmth. I'd like to promise a faster update for the last one, but as it's the finale, I can already tell you that I'm going to take my time with it. Oh - and I may just have a surprise to go along with it, too. ;) **

**Anyway, I won't hold y'all up any longer. Thanks, as always, to my wonderful betas Antiaol and Jewels622. Their highlighting skills pwn. And thanks to all of you, as well, for your patience and awesome reviews. Enjoy this one as much as you can while I enjoy one hell of a drink. ;)**

* * *

The night was unnaturally dark.

Or maybe it was just me.

But for the first time in my vampire existence, I found my supernatural sight to be nothing but an annoyance.

As I lay Renesmee in her crib, it frustrated me that I could still see her so clearly, despite the utter darkness. It was strange, but I couldn't help feeling as though I wanted to hide her; to turn the lights out on her small, sleeping form, and somehow hide her from the outside world, from any unwelcome, prying eyes.

From reality.

But how could I possibly hide her when she remained in such plain view, even while shrouded in such thick darkness?

The idea was nonsense, I knew, and I shook my head stubbornly to rid myself of the unsettling notion as I blew her a kiss - much longer than any others I'd sent her - and ghosted out of the nursery, closing the door silently behind me.

Once in the hallway, I took a deep, deliberate breath, attempting to relieve myself of my bizarre maternal instincts while I struggled to focus on matters at hand. The abatement of Renesmee's scent helped clear my head, and I quickly thumbed through the tabs of my brain, trying to organize my scattered thoughts.

I still had so many questions. I hadn't the faintest clue of what to expect from Tanya's family in the morning, nor how to defend my family if it came down to a fight. I had no idea how we would go about finding all these nomadic vampires, never mind what we would do once faced with the Volturi. And I sure as hell didn't know what I was supposed to do with myself in the meantime.

I grimaced in frustration - there was far too much at stake for me to be left so clueless, so helpless. I needed details. I needed instructions. I needed a plan of attack.

I needed something to hold on to.

Just then, I heard the unmistakable sizzling pop of a log collapsing in the fireplace. The shift of the embers stirred the air, sending a gust of Edward's scent wafting down the hallway.

Surely Edward would be able to answer at least _one_ of my questions?

The thought comforted me as I collected my thoughts, then strode determinedly down the hallway and into the front room.

And there he was, standing with his back toward me in the far corner of the room, the outline of his figure illuminated by the orange glow of the low, crackling fire. The sight sent a strange combination of love and loss trickling down my spine, and I paused in the doorway, staring at the silhouette I knew all too well. The tousled hair, the shape of his shoulders, the lines of his legs - there was no part of him that I hadn't seen, touched, tasted. And yet, I was nowhere near done exploring him. There was still so much I wanted to learn about him, so much more I wanted to share. The idea that we might not have enough time left sent pangs of anger and remorse punching through my chest, the sensations so violent that I gasped as my hands clenched into fists at my sides.

Just then, Edward turned on his heel to face me, his eyes burning with more heated intensity than the curling flames behind him. His fiery gaze was filled with the same overwhelming mixture of doubt and pain that was brewing inside of me, but there was an edge of blazing determination that seemed to rise above his uncertainty, igniting his expression from the inside out.

No sooner had our eyes met than Edward began storming toward me, moving so quickly and determinedly that before I could utter a single word, he was upon me, his arms locking tightly around my waist while his lips crashed desperately against mine.

If I'd thought his gaze had been heated, it was nothing compared to his kiss.

As Edward crushed me against his chest, his mouth began moving fiercely, as though he was not so much kissing, but commanding my lips to move beneath his own.

I'd never experienced anything like this. Never before had Edward held me quite so painfully tight, nor kissed me with such heedless fervor.

_Except_ . . . I started with growing horror.

_Except one time_.

At once, the muddy memory of my graduation came to the forefront of my mind, startling me with its horrid clarity. Too vividly, I remembered the way Edward had kissed me - so passionately, so demandingly, as though he was afraid we hadn't a moment to spare. But even then, when the weight of a newborn army had been bearing down on us, his kiss hadn't been quite as fierce, quite as overwhelmingly powerful as this.

It was then that I realized the terrifying difference.

This time, on this night, we really _didn't_ have enough time left.

Did we.

The thought sent a sudden, irrational rage surging through me, and I threw myself into Edward's kiss with everything I had. My arms locked like welded steel around his neck, and I leaped upward, wrapping my legs protectively around his waist as I opened my mouth hungrily to him.

Gone were the questions of tomorrow morning. Gone were the doubts about the impending winter. There was only the here and now, only Edward and I, coming together as one to defy the unjust hand that had been dealt so blindly before us.

It all happened very quickly then.

No sooner had I latched onto him than Edward's hands were beneath me - gripping me, supporting me. Nearly crazed with anger, I gave myself up to my basest instincts, attacking him possessively with my lips as I drew my arms and legs tight around him. Edward responded in kind, his tongue penetrating my mouth without restraint as his fingers dug roughly into the flesh of my behind.

As we kissed, Edward turned around and strode determinedly across the room, holding me tightly against him until my back collided with the far wall, just to the side of the roaring fireplace. The impact of my granite back against the stone wall sent a dull crack tearing through the room, yet all I could hear was the sizzling hiss of the fire, echoing my blazing determination as I pulled myself even harder against him. Edward complied immediately as he leaned heavily against me, pinning me against the wall and covering my body with his. We were wrapped so tightly, clinging to each other so fiercely that I was sure that, should the Volturi have shown up right at that moment, even they would not have been able to separate us.

And perhaps that was the point.

But I was far too gone to consider that too closely.

As our mouths continued to clash, our fingers flew into action, gripping, clawing, claiming. With every press of my fingertips against his flesh, I felt as though I was marking him, furiously warning others to stay away from what was mine.

_Mine_, I thought ferociously as I pushed my head down, my lip curling above my teeth as I bit at Edward's throat.

Edward growled deeply, the burly timbre of the sound resonating just as possessively as my thoughts. At the same time, one of Edward's hands moved from beneath me, flashing to my shoulder as his fingers twisted in the sleeve of my shirt. The cloth shredded instantly, leaving the hanging scraps to curl against my ribs as the side of my collar slipped limply down my arm. I followed suit and fisted the back of his shirt, ripping it open before my fingers began scratching selfishly at the granite skin I had exposed.

Our actions were wild, our need equally untamed. Too many emotions were churning within me, thudding heavily through my veins though I had no pulse. There was hurt, fear and biting despair, but above all, a fury so utterly potent that I simply could not contain it. And with every crash of our bodies, I could feel the same mixture of grief and rage rolling off Edward, bleeding into me as we used our bodies to convey our pain; to fight tooth and nail against the devastating future.

_No_, I thought defiantly as I dragged my palms across his shoulder blades.

I would not, _could_ not lose this man.

This man, who had lifted me from the sluggish monotony of my human life. This man, who had taken me as his, regardless of the difficulties it had created for him. This man, who had fought for my life, had _changed_ me to keep me by his side, forever and always.

I _would not_ let his sacrifices be in vain.

We continued that way - fingers grasping, chests colliding, tongues pleading - until I could barely keep track of where I ended and Edward began. Even in the midst of our turmoil, my body still responded to Edward's touch, pushing through the emotion to ignite the places inside of me that had only ever burned for him. As my scent grew noticeably stronger, Edward bucked his hips upward, driving his own arousal hard against me. Passion quickly joined the barrage of emotions as our bodies collided, begging to come together, to fit more intimately than before.

We hadn't a moment to lose.

With inhuman speed, Edward turned away from the wall, holding me securely around his waist as he flew to the center of the room. His steps, though heavy and determined, seemed almost aimless as he steered first to one side then the other, as though he simply could not focus enough to decide on a destination. Impatient, I nipped pointedly at him, letting my teeth slice through the limp sleeve of his shirt before coming down on the crown of his shoulder. Another growl rumbled through him, and he spun once more before lurching forward, sending us crashing to the floor, directly in front of the glowing fire.

No sooner had my back struck the stone than I was in motion, pulling him down to me as I kissed him deeply, wantonly. Edward returned the kiss just as passionately, letting himself fall heavily on top of me as his fingers curled harshly around my waist. Edward had never rested fully on top of me before, and the simple action added an additional edge to our already sharp and biting need. The feel of his heavy body on mine spurred me onward as I moved my lips faster, harder, all the while attempting to memorize every inch of his body with my grasping fingertips. The arcs of his biceps, the shape of his shoulders, the strength of his chest, I committed it all fiercely to memory, unwilling to neglect a single part of him. Edward's need was just as rabid as mine as one of his hands flew up my arm before raking down my side, eagerly tracing the curve of my figure while his other hand held my waist in an iron grasp. Our clothes disappeared in mere seconds, the sounds of shredding cloth all but masked by the crackling of the lapping fire.

The thrill of our naked flesh pressed against each other only added to our desperation, and we clung to each other with renewed vigor, our fingers still searching and grasping as though the world itself was collapsing around us. Our movements were as heated and untamed as the dancing flames beside us, moving sporadically to the sharp snapping of the disintegrating logs beneath them.

I would not, _could_ not lose this man.

The thought was like a battle cry, fueling my need for action as my chest began to heave with lustful rage. My chest felt as though it was on fire, my blood brought to the boiling point, and I grasped blindly at Edward, forcing him even closer to me. As though he could hear my thoughts, Edward sucked in a ragged breath before tearing his lips from mine, then lifted himself up as he positioned his hips between my thighs.

For the second time that night, his eyes locked with mine, hot emotion pouring from their golden depths. I stared intensely back at him, attempting to convey to him every ounce of strength that I possessed, every piece of me I was willing to sacrifice for his survival. The feral glint in his eyes told me that he was having none of that - that he would fight to the end; that he would die before any harm came to me.

Unwilling to even think of such a thing, I locked my legs hard around his hips, letting my action convey my need. With our eyes still locked, Edward nodded determinedly, then reared his hips upward in preparation to meet mine. My entire body tingled with fierce anticipation as I gripped his shoulders, waiting for the single stroke that would bring us together in the most intimate of ways.

But just then, a resounding crack tore through the room, splintering the tense and frantic atmosphere that had built up around us.

I gasped as Edward flinched above me, both of us caught off guard by the sudden intrusion. Together, we glanced quickly toward it's source - only to find ourselves staring directly into a darkened fireplace.

There, in place of the fire that had burned so brightly just minutes before, lay nothing but a swirling mass of black and red, hot embers blinking with the last of their strength. Unable to carry on any longer, the burning logs had finally fallen, collapsing in on each other beneath the weight of the gnawing flames.

And just like that, the fight left Edward and I as well, crumbling as quickly as the ashen logs beside us, leaving nothing but the pain that we had so easily masked with the heat of our fury.

For a moment, everything was silent. Neither one of us so much as drew breath as we remained frozen, staring into the remnants of the fire, drowning in the overwhelming loss and despair that had flooded inside of us. The silence was so heavy it was almost tangible, the air itself bogged down with such fear and misery that it seemed to press physically against us, trapping us in a limbo somewhere between the pain of our pasts and the loss of our futures.

And it was in that endless moment that I realized the most devastating of truths.

We were immortal beings, destined by all accounts for a limitless future, yet already doomed to meet untimely ends.

The realization was unbearable - so much so that for a moment, I thought I would surely break to pieces, right where I lay. But it was then that Edward finally stirred above me, coaxing me back to him with the softest of touches.

Slowly, tentatively, Edward pressed his fingertips to my cheek, his motion rippling through the awful stillness as our eyes finally met. Edward's handsome face hung just inches above mine, though the beauty in his features was shadowed with a pain so great that no fallen angel could ever hope to compare. Something hitched inside my chest as I stared longingly up at him, swallowing thickly as I took in every inch of the face I knew so well. Our bodies were still pressed against each other's, allowing me to feel every line of his figure on mine. A trembling breath escaped me as I soaked up the feeling, again attempting to memorize the way we fit together - not possessively as before, but with a steady sense of acceptance that both relieved and terrified me.

After an immeasurable moment, Edward dragged his fingers downward to caress my cheek, his sad eyes shining with such a range of emotions that I could never hope to place them all. I leaned weakly into his touch, storing the sensation to memory with exact clarity. Though our motions were slight, our bodies moved with them, causing our chests to brush against each other's so lightly that any other time, I would scarcely have felt it. But there, at that moment, it was enough.

Something wordless passed between us, and we both shifted ever so slightly, realigning our bodies above the cooling stone floor. With shaking hands, I reached up to him, twining my hands gently around his neck and coaxing him down to me until his head was nestled against my shoulder. Edward slid his fingers behind my neck, his elbows pressed against my ribs, holding me as closely and lovingly as I held him.

For a moment, we stayed that way, grateful simply for the feel of each other's arms.

And then, with a soft, shuddering sigh, Edward sank into me, his face pressing into my hair as his hips pressed slowly and gently into mine.

It was a sensation I had felt many times before; the joining of our bodies, the pressure of his flesh inside mine. But never had it been so devastatingly powerful as this.

In the exact moment that we came together, a thousand memories hurdled through my mind - the earthy smell of our meadow, the thrill of our honeymoon, the feel of his cool fingers around mine. I saw our first dinner, our wedding, our honeymoon. And in every memory, Edward's face shone like a beacon: first frowning in concentration, then laughing heartily, then smiling with more adoration than I could ever hope to deserve. Ever since I'd met him, Edward had been the constant in my life - the one face I had longed to see, the only voice I'd ever needed to hear. And as quickly as the memories came, so did the pain, squeezing my silent heart until I thought it would surely burst. And for the first time that night, I allowed myself to think the one, horrifying question that I had so adamantly ignored.

_How could I ever live without him_?

And just like that, I came undone.

"No," I choked, my body quivering with the fear of the unknown, the pain of certain loss.

"Never," Edward promised softly, though we both knew the promise was not his to keep.

A ragged gasp escaped me as Edward slid his arms beneath me, gathering me against him as he began to move slowly inside me. I tightened my arms around his neck and turned my face desperately into his neck, squeezing my eyes tightly shut against the sting of impossible tears. I felt Edward's throat catch against my cheek as a slight tremor rolled through his body, but he ignored it as he kept moving - so gently, so tenderly - above me. Another strangled sob rolled through my chest, and Edward responded by holding me even tighter, cradling me to him as he placed a soft and lingering kiss against my neck.

And it was there, wrapped in Edward's arms and filled by his body, that I allowed myself to cry. There were no salty tears rolling down my cheeks, nor a running in my nose, but with every soft cry, I could feel the pain and sadness manifesting itself, leaking out of me to float toward the heavens. As I cried, Edward never stopped loving me, instead continuing to give me the only thing I could have ever wanted in that moment - himself.

At some point, Edward lifted his head from my shoulder, pressing his fingers again to my cheek as he gazed tenderly down at me. No dry sobs escaped him, no laments of our twisted fate. But I could see his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly, and I knew in my heart that he was crying, too.

Our love making was a slow and gentle thing, each press of our bodies a complete immersion in the other. And just as the dark night began fading into the white light of dawn, our orgasms came just as gradually, washing over us like the softest tide rolling over the smoothest stretch of sand. There was no rush, no lustful burn, just the need to share ourselves - to feel every breath, every touch, every movement of our other halves. There were no words, because no amount of them could possibly relate the strength of our bond, the intensity of our feelings. There was only our love, shining in our eyes, seeping out of our motions, surrounding us in the last peaceful moments we would ever share. And though we uttered not a sound, our love seemed to fill the blanks for us, whispering the words that our mouths could not form.

Goodbye.

My life, my love.

Goodbye.


	20. Forever

**I don't own Twilight. Oh well, life goes on. **

**. . . Kinda.**

**Okay. So. Wow. I honestly never thought this day would come! (Insert all kinds of wiseass comments on my updating speeds here. lol.) And yet, here I am, bringing y'all the twentieth and **_**final**_** chapter of Warmth! Because I am a total sap, I have all kinds of things to say, but I will save them for the end in order to give you all a chance to escape the gushiness if you wish. ;)**

**Okay . . . here we go . . . last one . . .**

* * *

_With the sexiest smirk I had ever seen, Edward slid his hands upward, around the swells of my calves, under my knees, up the back of my thighs, until they finally settled _. . . _right on my _-

I was jolted from the memory as two strong, masculine hands slapped against the back of my thighs, gripping me in the exact same place they had so many months ago.

"Oh, come on, Edward!" I giggled as my shield snapped firmly back into place. "That was a blurry human memory! And I hadn't even gotten to the good part yet!"

Edward grinned down at me as he pulled me close to him, his fingers wrapping firmly around my thighs. "Ah, but you must remember, love, that _my_ memory is completely intact. And I can recall _precisely_ what happens next."

I smiled widely at him as I let my hands slip from his face, sweeping them slowly down the clean cut of his jaw to trace the familiar lines of his throat. Silver moonlight filtered in through our bedroom window, illuminating my fingertips as they settled on Edward's strong shoulders. His arms encircled me as he kept his tight grip on my thighs, his body curling to surround mine in the most intimate and comforting of ways.

The night was quiet, but comfortingly so, as if Mother Nature herself was taking a deep breath after the near-battle she had borne witness to mere hours ago. I reveled in the peaceful silence as I took a moment to just _feel_. Relief that it was over, gratitude for our safety, the sensation of Edward pressed against me - I let it all sink into me, soaking through my stone skin like the rays of a warm, sunny day. But above it all, the feel of Edward seemed to prevail, demanding my attention as his hard body pressed against my gentle curves. It had been so long since I had felt him this way - since I had even dared to _hope_ to feel him again this way - that even this simple embrace was enough to send a giddy sort of happiness spiraling through my veins.

With a deeply contented sigh, I closed my eyes, returning happily to the matter at hand. The memory of our first night together raced through me again, and I held on to his shoulders as I tilted my head back, waiting expectantly for him to recreate his perfect memory and slide his hands just half an inch upward . . . .

After waiting one moment too many, I snapped my eyes open, only to see Edward smirking down at me with one eyebrow suggestively raised.

_Oh_. So _that_ was how we were going to play it.

From Edward's all-too eager expression, I could tell he was waiting for me to pick up exactly where my memory left off - to open my shield once again, just to take him back to the warm waters of Isle Esme and show him _exactly _how it had felt when his hands had finally curled around the curve of my ass.

_Well_, I thought with an extreme case of deja vu, _two can play at that game_.

Instead of thinking back to the lapping waves of the ocean, I lifted my hands and pressed them against the sides of his face. Closing my eyes, I envisioned a large, stately bed with crisp, white linens that felt soft beneath my skin. And just as the distant sound of the ocean began to rush back to me, I opened my mind, then thrust my shield outward . . .

_Edward hissed frantically and bucked his hips into mine. The feel of his erection being pushed hard on my hot spot was delicious and I threw both my legs over his hips. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his hand sliding down my right hip. After only a moment's hesitation, he curved his trail backwards and his fingers splayed over my ass cheek. God, I loved it when he grabbed my ass. Everywhere he touched lit me on fire_.

Edward let out a quick, soft groan as his hands swiftly hitched upward, cupping my ass and pulling my hips into his.

The action immediately distracted me, and I groaned from both the feel of his fingers wrapped around my flesh and the light _pop_ that sounded in my head as my shield shrunk once again.

"_Ungh_, Edward!" I exclaimed, not quite sure whether it was the heat of his action or the frustration with my shield that had caused the outburst.

"Mmmm," he replied, simply. "I _knew_ you liked that."

"Did you now?" I scoffed, even as the heat of his action continued to play across my skin. "Well, I guess it wouldn't take a mindreader to figure that one out."

Edward tilted his face to smirk at me while I grinned wryly.

"Indeed," he allowed as his lips curled wickedly, and he pulled me against him again, letting me feel the first stirrings of his arousal as he nipped lightly at my neck.

I gasped out loud, my teeth sinking excitedly into my lip. Arousal stirred inside me, as well; a soft echo of the hardness that was rapidly growing against my stomach. Edward chuckled deeply, the sound muffled against my throat, but I could tell from his haughty tone that he thought I was done for - that I would soon succumb to his teasingly sensual actions. And perhaps I would have - back on Isle Esme. But I had far too much experience under my belt - _literally_ - to give in now.

With a cool grin, I slid my hands languidly down Edward's neck, then closed my eyes as I pushed my shield outward once again. My smile widened slightly as I caught hold of the invisible band and stretched it to include Edward with startling ease . . .

_"I need you, Bella," he nearly moaned. "I have been thinking about you all day. I cannot stop fantasizing about you, cannot stop the constant lurid visions of you that have been assaulting my mind. Visions of your soft body, your full lips, your warmth, your wetness. . ."_

Edward's head snapped up from my neck as his fingers tightened convulsively on my ass.

We stared at each other for the briefest of moments, Edward's eyes wide with realization while I grinned delightedly at him.

"_That's_ what you dreamt?" he finally asked, looking slightly stunned.

"Mmm-hm," I answered casually, relishing the way his eyes widened even further and his jaw fell momentarily slack.

But before I could fully savor the moment, Edward suddenly regained his composure, smirking coyly as he leaned sharply forward, purposely bending me beneath him.

"Well, then," he murmured. "Why don't you show me what happened next?"

As he spoke, Edward swept one hand smoothly up my back while the other drifted steadily down my thigh. His touches were feather light, but so utterly suggestive that my eyelids fluttered shut as a deep, erotic thrill ran through me. My body melted instantly, and I could practically feel every fiber of my being gravitating toward him, pulling me into him as another part of my mind raced backward, replaying the vision my subconscious had cooked up so long ago . . .

_"I'm going to make love to you, Bella," he crooned as his lips brushed my shoulder. My eyes rolled back and I held my breath as his fingers came to rest lightly on the black shoulder strap of my bikini. He gently hooked his finger under it, and started to drag it down_. . .

As the memory faded, a small yet quite audible groan escaped me - a slip that immediately embarrassed me.

Or _would_ have embarrassed me, had the sound not been almost completely masked by Edward's own low, throaty moan.

Confused, I opened my eyes.

And that was when I felt it.

_Snap_!

The familiar sensation of my mental shield shrinking quickly and firmly back into place.

Startled, I flinched, then gasped with realization, overwhelmed with the possibilities of what I had just done.

Somehow, I had managed to push my shield out to share my thoughts with Edward . . . _without _giving a conscious order to do so.

Elated at my unwitting achievement, I lifted my eyes to Edward's, grinning widely as I practically bounced on the balls of my feet.

What I saw melted my expression into one of longing as my muscles clenched and my insides twisted deep within me.

Edward's expression was deliciously dark as he stared wryly down at me, his eyes smoldering with lusty delight as his lips stayed curled in a deep, knowing smirk. His deep gaze was glowing with pride, yet shadowed by mischief as he stared down at me, his beautiful, sly grin locked firmly in place.

"That was good," he whispered roughly as he tilted his head toward mine, the low timber of his voice sending an electric thrill shooting from my head all the way to my toes.

"Now show me more." The words seemed to drip from his lips, so blatantly suggestive that I could feel the erotic promise in them emanating outward, scorching my skin. As he spoke, his arm tightened around my back, pulling my breasts flush against the flat plane of chest. Caught up in his hot, golden gaze, I thrust my hips hard against his, wedging his now-solid erection tightly between us as I thought back to a bed that was not white, but a beautiful, rich shade of blue . . .

_Edward held my hip firmly with one hand while the other trailed up my side and onto my back, coming to rest between my shoulder blades. With light but undeniable pressure, he pushed me down, bending me over at the waist._

_"That's right, Bella. Stretch that fine ass of yours," he purred. _

A rumbling groan erupted from Edward's chest, and I snapped my eyes open just in time to watch his fingers curl around the hem of my shirt.

Captivated, I watched the lean muscles in his forearm flex, his fist tightening for the briefest of moments. Then, with nothing but a simple twist of his wrist, he ripped the shirt from my shoulders, letting it fall in a useless puddle on the floor.

Another loud cry filled the air, this one fresh from my own lips as my skin tingled with want for the warmth of flesh against flesh. In no time at all, my own hands had made equally quick work of his shirt while his long, deft fingers unhinged my bra, catapulting it across the room and into the wall behind us. Our hard skin crashed as our bodies collided, the sound bouncing erotically around us. Our fingers flew into action, sliding and scratching across the treasures we had uncovered. And as our hands wandered, our mouths met once again, our tongues frantically exploring as our lips played against each other's.

Our kiss was so deeply sensual that I could feel it right down to my very core, and as a shudder tore through me, so did another memory. Holding onto it, I let the memory run rampant inside my mind, hoping that my shield would once again reach out to include Edward, to show him the intimate thoughts that were reeling behind my eyelids.

_Edward's face was just inches from mine and he was staring at me, his eyes scorching my skin with heated passion and fiery need._

_"Edward," I whispered._

_And then I noticed the finger that he was slowly raising to my lips. It glistened strangely under the fluorescent kitchen lights, and I stared at it for a moment, wondering why it was sparkling that way. It almost looked as though it was -_

_Oh_. _My_. _God_. . ._Wet_.

A fierce growl escaped Edward, the sound vibrating against my lips before he pulled slightly away to gaze down at me. As I watched, Edward's tongue swept languidly across his bottom lip, tasting my memory as his eyes grew dark with need. His fingers hooked harshly beneath the waistband of my jeans, and I bucked instinctively as my innermost places began to heat and smolder.

"God, Bella," he whispered as he leaned forward to press his lips desperately against my neck. "There was a time when I thought your scent alone would surely undo me . . ." he trailed off as his lips dipped to my chest, and my skin tingled wildly as his tongue came out to trace the curve of my flesh, just above my tight, pert tips.

"But it was nothing compared to your _taste_."

With that, he fell to his knees, lavishing my breasts with his mouth as his hands slid roughly down my sides. Fire washed through me, pounding through my veins like human blood, throbbing in the places I could feel most acutely. My fingers wound themselves in his hair, and I threw my head back, whimpering as his lips continued to work across my sensitive flesh. An unbidden memory lurched to the forefront of my mind, and I embraced it, taking care to concentrate on the lurid details . . .

_"Edward," I panted, as I continued to squeeze my breasts with the rhythm of my vigorous thrusts._

_"Pinch your tits, Bella," Edward demanded, his voice a low and sultry rumble._

_I did. I immediately pinched down on my sensitive tips, then whimpered as a blissful shudder racked my body._

_"Harder, Bella," he moaned deeply, "make it hurt."_

A rumbling groan pulled me back to the present, and I shuddered as I felt his hands appear at my stomach, his fingers digging beneath the waistline of my jeans. With one harsh tug, he pulled my hips toward him, forcing me to arch backward as he curled his lips back to clench his teeth around my taught nipple - making it hurt.

"Edward!" I cried with a shuddering breath as I threw my head forward to look down at him. Edward released me immediately, though his smirk wasn't the least bit remorseful as his fingers tightened further around my jeans.

For the smallest fraction of a moment, our gazes locked - mine full of ardent anticipation, his full of dark promises that would soon be fulfilled.

Then, with a single flick of his thumb, the button of my jeans popped loose, allowing the material to fall open and slack around my hips.

And that was when all hell broke loose.

With a sudden, guttural growl, Edward yanked my jeans down to my ankles, taking my panties with them. An ecstatic purr escaped me as I dragged my fingers from his hair to his shoulders, then pulled him to his feet before hooking my fingers around his own waistline and tearing the jeans from his body. In a delicious flash, Edward's length sprang free, pointing rigidly up at me as his tip dripped and shimmered with arousal. Our ragged breaths echoed in my ears as a hot thrill ran through me, and I felt myself opening and moistening, preparing to take him in. Edward's erection throbbed heavily as my scent reached him, his eyes raking hungrily up and down my body.

For a split second we were still, feeling the lust charge the air, letting the moment of ardent anticipation escalate to soaring heights.

But as exciting as it was, there was no way we were waiting any longer.

With a crash, Edward and I came together, his arms clamping around me as I leaped to wrap my legs around his hips. Edward paced quickly backward until his back struck the wall behind him, and he leaned against it as he lifted me upward, bringing his tip to prod against my entrance. He teased me for a moment, letting his smooth head rub back and forth across my slick skin, grinning sinfully as I whimpered and writhed.

Then, in one smooth motion, Edward sank me down as he thrust upward, sheathing himself inside of me.

It was official. Never in a million years - or infinitely longer - would I ever get used to the hot, tingling rush of Edward sliding inside of me. He'd entered me countless times, and never once had I not been struck by the raw pleasure, the overwhelmingly full sensation, of being taken by him. And as I threw my head back and breathed his name, I knew right then and there that I never would.

With a throaty groan, Edward began to work his hips into a steady rhythm as he leaned his head forward to nip at my neck. I whimpered as heat smoldered in the pit of my stomach, fanning outward with every pump. And as his hips struck firmly against mine, I remembered the first time he'd pushed fully into me, without worry, without restraint . . .

_"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered softly._

_And then, he thrust himself swiftly into me, sinking himself into me until our hips met with a satisfying smack. Edward's head rolled forward as his eyes closed, and his forehead came to rest on my shoulder as he groaned._

_"_God_, Bella. I've waited so long. . ."_

_He trailed off as he quickly reared back, then thrust himself into me again, more roughly than before._

_"To _do_ this," Edward grunted._

A base curse sounded in my ears, and I laughed breathlessly, then broke off with a moan as Edward bucked his hips sharply upward, ramming into me harder than before.

"Mmmm, that was quite a night, wasn't it?" Edward baited me, his words coming short between his heavy pants of pleasure. Even through the haze of bliss that had begun to descend upon me, I knew he was taunting me - provoking me to show him more of my most X-rated memories. And as Edward delivered another powerful thrust, hitting most sensitive places and making me cry out, I found that I was more than happy to oblige.

A whirlwind of heated moments immediately rose in my mind, and I quickly pulled the best ones forward, letting them consume my thoughts as I held tight to Edward's shoulders, my body bouncing rhythmically with every push of his hips.

_The moment my lips began to move around him, Edward shoved one hand roughly onto my head, entwining his fingers in my hair. The gentle pull of his fingers in my hair caused me to moan softly, and I felt Edward's body shudder as his erection jerked inside my mouth. The movement of his dick against my tongue caused desire to flare inside me, and I immediately started to pump my lips up and down his length, pushing my tongue firmly up against his shaft. I could feel every band of muscle as it dragged against my lips, every delicious twitch his solid length made, and the erotic sensation of it caused the familiar flames of lust to leap high inside of me._

"Oh, _God_," Edward mumbled as he pulled me tight against him, then lifted his back off the wall to come fully to his feet. The movement caused his solid length to strike me at new angles, and I threw my head back, moaning deeply as my body shuddered beneath the delicious onslaught. And yet, my immortal mind continued to work, the descriptions of past rendezvous growing more vivid and wicked by the moment . . .

_"Oh, God," I cried as his ruthless pump sent my body into a pleasured frenzy._

_Edward didn't answer, but pulled back again, only to thrust even harder into my heated center. But this time, he didn't wait for my response. He pulled out immediately, then thrust back into me, setting a rhythm that was both faster and harder than ever before. I felt my wetness flood around his girth as he continued to pound me with wild abandon, and my arms automatically snapped upwards, allowing my fingers to weave through his auburn hair. With each harsh thrust of Edward's hips, my body grew hotter, causing me to moan and writhe beneath him as my grip steadily tightened around his silken locks._

"_Bella_," Edward exclaimed as I felt his body move slightly, his muscles shifting beneath me. My instincts kicked in automatically, my limbs tightening as I anticipated the descent I knew would follow. And less than a quarter of a second later, my back met silken sheets, and Edward was on top of me, his cock pushing even deeper into me than before.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried as he immediately began thrusting, pistoning into me with more sheer strength than any other creature could possibly possess. His body struck repeatedly against mine, every meet of our hips doing wondrous things to my swollen clit.

"Bella," he cried again, punctuating my name with a resounding slap of our skin. "You are so beautiful . . ." We both gasped as our bodies throbbed in unison, spreading the most lascivious heat across every inch of our skin. "So wonderful . . ." my toes tingled as I shuddered beneath him, the heat of lust leaping like fire inside my veins.

"And so, _so_ damn naughty."

My entire body felt the impact of his wicked words, the heat behind them seeming to sink beneath my skin, making my muscles twist with white-hot intensity. As I reveled in the sensation, I suddenly remembered another time when Edward's words had struck me so deeply.

And I made sure the memory was so, _so_ damn naughty.

_"Bella," Edward nearly moaned as he pumped his fingers harder, reaching deeper inside of me as he explored my body freely for the very first time. "You're still so tight, _God_, so warm and wet. . ." he trailed off with a breathy moan as my purrs grew louder, melting smoothly into wordless cries of pleasure._

_"You're still _perfect,_ Bella," he groaned, "so perfect."_

_My eyes rolled back again as Edward's ardent praise intoxicated my senses, somehow managing to warm my body from the inside out._

_"Edward!" I cried as the pace of his fingers quickened inside of me._

Edward's eyes closed for a moment as he continued thrusting into me, reveling in the vision I had shared with him. Of course, the nostalgic feel of his fingers was nothing compared to the relentless pounding he was currently delivering, and I was quickly pulled from the memory as my back arched off the floor, my legs hitching higher around his waist.

As if on cue, Edward suddenly reared backward, coming to rest on his knees as his fingers locked around my calf. Without missing a beat, he drove himself inside of me again, this time bringing my leg to rest high on his shoulder.

An incoherent slew of whimperings bubbled from my lips, and Edward smiled wickedly, then responded by shifting forward, hitting the one spot that was sure to undo me.

But I wasn't done yet.

Immediately, I called another memory to the forefront of my mind, then all but threw it at him as I writhed beneath his undulating form . . .

_"Oh God," I cried as his hips began to slam wildly against mine, thrusting his iron shaft between my folds with staggering force. I automatically shifted my hips higher around his waist as he continued to pound into me, and I moaned loudly as heat surged through my body, demanding more. Without thought, my hands flew up Edward's arms until I was gripping his strong shoulder blades in a fervent attempt to hold him to me, to reassure me that he was here with me, making love to me, craving me._

_"Fuck Bella," Edward panted as his hands swept frantically across my body, running up and down my legs, my back, my neck, "I'm here."_

_"Yes," I nearly screamed, not just from the pleasure of his eager thrusts, but from the reassurance in his words. Somehow, Edward knew what I needed, and he was giving himself willingly to me, filling me with his body, his comfort, his love._

"Yes, Bella!" Edward panted, delivering yet another powerful thrust, "I'm still here! Fuck, I'll _always_ be here!" As if in emphasis, he drove down harder, burying himself in my sweetest of places as though he was there to stay.

"I need you," I moaned as I shuddered again, and we both instinctively knew that I wasn't just talking about the here and now. I _did_ need him - _desperately_ so. And the remembrance that we were safe, that Edward was indeed here to stay, sent a shock-wave of the deepest love and sweetest relief shooting down my spine, making my stomach clench as my muscles warmed dangerously.

As if I wasn't already lost to the highest of pleasures, again my thoughts ran rampant, and again I threw them outward, taking delight in the way Edward's eyes glazed over as he tuned into my licentious memories . . .

Please, please, please _I began mentally chanting, already quivering from the intensity of my need. As if on cue, the sound of rustling clothing sounded once more around me, and a shaky moan escaped me as I felt my pants pool around my knees. Edward chuckled behind me, but the sound was dark and predatory as I felt his demanding fingers slide through my exposed slit. I melted into the sensation as my thighs clenched and shook, my eyes closing as I waited breathlessly for more._

_The last thing I was expecting was Edward's palm, colliding in a piercing sting against my ass._

_"You're _mine_, and I _will _have you," he snarled as the sound of his hand striking my skin bounced off the trees._

The moans that escaped both of us seemed to thicken the air with their heavy intensity. Edward's perfect face had taken on my most favorite expression, the one that sang of heavenly sin as he ascended to climax while his body continued to piston down into me. And just when I thought I was done for - the flames of passion rising in a final, ardent threat to consume me - I called on another memory, this one summoned to accompany us to the breaking point . . .

_Just as I felt myself beginning to teeter on the brink, Edward's actions intensified, ricocheting me up and down his length so forcefully that every landing of his cock inside me was an individual shove toward ecstasy. Each and every muscle in my body began to quiver, then pulled together in that familiar, thrilling tightness as I swiftly approached my peak._

_"_Edward_! Oh, _God_!" The frantic, throaty praises escaped my lips unbidden with every thrust, my pleasure brimming to the point of explosion._

_"Oh, _Bella_!" Edward groaned shakily as his cock jerked, then stiffened for the final time. "_Now_!"_

"Oh, fuck!" I heard him moan desperately as my mind raced onward, my body beginning to bear down for the final impact.

"_Now_!" Edward growled in synchronization with my recollected cry. And with just as much ferocity as memories past, I came, crying his name in ecstasy. My muscles clenched, my sweet spot throbbed, and my entire body seemed to pull together, then explode with total and complete euphoria. As I shook, Edward sucked in a harsh breath, then grunted and growled as the waves of release overtook him as well, his length pulsing and jerking inside me.

Our climaxes seemed never ending - propelled forward by the ultimate victories we had acheieved. Every pulse was cherished, every tremor treasured as we came together, loving and holding and never to part.

Eventually, our orgasms passed, yet the blissful sense of oneness refused to fade. Edward fell gently to my side, but we kept hold of each other, legs still tangled, arms stubbornly grasping each other's waists. But most importantly of all, our eyes remained steadfast, not-quite-so-red locked with stunning, glistening gold.

Now that my mind was not so consumed with . . . _other matters_, I mentally reached outward, testing my shield's boundaries. Much to my happy amusement, I found it cradled tightly around Edward and I, locked down on us as if we were a single being.

And that had been it, then. Edward was so much a part of me - especially while making love - that my shield had begun to automatically reach out to include him.

_Perfect_.

A happy smile swept across my lips as I snuggled closer to him, then let my mind wander aimlessly, knowing the happiness this would bring him. And sure enough, Edward's expression lit up as he quickly pecked me on the cheek, then smiled serenely as his eyes drifted shut, focusing on my thoughts with complete and utter contentment.

I thought of everything and nothing . . . marveling at how different the colors looked with my new vampire vision, wondering if I would ever be able to cook for Charlie again, quick run-throughs of poignant passages from my favorite books. I even thought of my to-do list for the morning. And Edward listened to it all, remaining still and quiet - despite the occasional low chuckle - with his gorgeous smile still in place.

Of course, I couldn't be distracted from thinking about Edward himself for too long.

And sure enough, eventually my thoughts melted into pictures of him - my favorite grin, those perfect hands, that velvet voice. Edward snickered again, but I ignored him, leaning into his chest as I took a deep, deliberate breath.

But as I breathed in his scent, I couldn't help one final memory from flooding forward, bearing a question that I had always asked myself, but had recently been forced to face head-on . . .

_In the exact moment that we came together, a thousand memories hurdled through my mind - the earthy smell of our meadow, the thrill of our honeymoon, the feel of his cool fingers around mine. I saw our first dinner, our wedding, our honeymoon. And in every memory, Edward's face shone like a beacon: first frowning in concentration, then laughing heartily, then smiling with more adoration than I could ever hope to deserve. Ever since I'd met him, Edward had been the constant in my life - the one face I had longed to see, the only voice I'd ever needed to hear. And as quickly as the memories came, so did the pain, squeezing my silent heart until I thought it would surely burst. And for the first time that night, I allowed myself to think the one, horrifying question that I had so adamantly ignored._

_How could I ever live without him?_

"Oh, love," Edward murmured consolingly as he opened his eyes, bringing his hand up to sweep his thumb tenderly across my cheek. "It's over now. Please do not trouble yourself."

"I know, but what if -"

"Shhh," Edward coaxed as he pressed his fingers tenderly against my lips. "I learned long ago that no good can come from questioning fate." His eyes grew sad for a moment, and I knew he was thinking of the events prior to our trip to Italy. I swallowed, taking care to not think about that dark time too closely.

"Bella, there are hundreds upon thousands of questions we can ask ourselves at any given moment. But I truly believe that we are meant to be precisely where we are now."

Another beat passed before he added gently, "With each other."

His fingers played soothingly across my skin, and I nodded, my eyes stinging as my heart swelled.

"And I also believe," he continued softly, "that this moment is the first of many we are meant to share." He paused for a serious moment, then grinned as he added, "An eternity of them, in fact."

I smiled too, though if I could have, I would have been crying. I knew in my heart of hearts that he was right - that I had been made to be with him since the beginning, and was meant to stay with him for the rest of my infinite life.

"You're right," I nodded as I gazed at him, wondering for the hundredth, no, _millionth_ time what I could have ever done to deserve him.

Edward leaned toward me then, peppering my face and neck with light, soothing kisses until my fears had dissipated, replaced with a happiness that seemed to spill from my heart and fill my entire being.

Completely satisfied and utterly in love, I turned around, pressing my back tightly to his chest. Edward draped his arm around me, pulling me close as he kissed my head, then buried his face in my hair. Sighing happily, I turned my attention toward the glass doors of our bedroom, looking out at the world beyond. As I watched, I noticed with delight the first hints of sun winking from behind the mountains, casting hues only mother nature could create across the land and sky.

"It rises for you," Edward whispered, sweeping his lips affectionately across my ear. "For there to be darkness, there must also be light. And in a world full of darkness, I have never met anyone so beautiful, so good, so full of light as you. Truly, my Bella, the sun rises to see you."

His words touched my very soul, and I breathed deeply as I looked across the painted landscape. And as I watched, I tried to picture it: a world where the sun rose only for me, to lighten my world and illuminate all that surrounded me.

It was beautiful, but it was wrong, and I shook my head softly.

Edward squeezed my waist in a silent question.

"It's for us," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"For us?" he echoed, curiously.

"Yes, for us," I answered, the confidence he'd instilled within me growing stronger by the second. "Since we first met, we've been fighting for everything that was right, everything that we needed, everything that was _us_."

I paused to admire the beauty spreading before us as the rare winter sun began its ascent above the treetops, creating a shining crescent of light that seemed to kiss everything below it.

"But today, everything is different. Today, we have no threats bearing down upon us. Today, we know that Renesmee will grow and live and lead a long, healthy life. Today, our families are safe and close around us. And today, you and I are together, whole, happy, and alive." I took a deep breath, laden with gratitude before adding, "Today is the day that the sun rises just for us. This is _our_ sunrise. This is our breaking dawn."

Edward cradled me toward him, holding me so tightly, so affectionately, that I could feel the strength of his emotions warming my skin, caressing my soul.

"I believe that you are right, my love," he murmured, his voice thick with love as he pulled his arms tightly around me.

"This really is . . . our Breaking Dawn."

* * *

**:Sniffles: I really hope you all enjoyed the final installment of Warmth! I wasn't lying when I said I never thought I would be here. When I wrote the first chapter, I was convinced that it was just some dumb drabble to get the first scene from BD out of my head. And then, to my total astonishment, I got like, thirteen reviews! lol. Like I said back then, it may not have been much, but it was enough to build my confidence and encourage me to carry on. And here I am today, twenty chapters in and over thirteen **_**hundred**_** reviews later! It boggles my mind!**

**From the bottom of my heart, I would like to thank all of you who took the time to read Warmth. I've said it before and I'll say it again - I truly have the best reviewers ever. You all have encouraged me, inspired me, driven me to achieve things I never even dreamed of attempting. I've been moved to tears on more than one occasion from the sheer kindness you all have shown me in your reviews and messages and have forged some of the best friendships I could ever ask for. I can't say it enough: thank you, thank you, thank you!  
**

**To vanillabeans, jewels622, Bri, and everyone else who has ever taken the time to fix my shit: I couldn't have gotten this far without your epic beta skills. You've all taught me so much. I owe you ladies and then some. **

**Well, I guess that about covers it. Thanks again guys. I'll miss this fic like crazy, but I want to assure you all that I am NOT done writing, and hope to be seeing all of you again very soon! :wink:wink:  
**

**Thanks again for reading Warmth. I will forever and ever appreciate it!**


End file.
